Déclic
by sasha krum
Summary: Complete. Il serait temps que tout le monde sache à quoi s'en tenir. Rebondissements et mystérieux personnages. (toujours un yaoi dans cette histoire)
1. Le journal

/Disclaimer : les personnages principaux et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, bien évidement./

Déclic.

**********************************

Chapitre 1 : Le journal

2 juillet 2005, Paris.

Un jeune homme blond attablé à la terrasse du café sirotait un Bloody Mary en plein après midi. Muré dans un silence que rien ne brisait, il avait toujours le même regard triste et vide. Aujourd'hui, la petite serveuse qui s'occupait habituellement de lui n'était pas venue. Elle était de repos comme tous les jeudis. Il avait dû se débrouiller avec son  français pour commander sa consommation. Il n'aimait pas cette langue.

Lisette, sa serveuse attitrée, avait l'habitude de le voir arriver vers quatorze heures. Il en repartait à la nuit tombée. La seule chose qu'elle savait de lui c'est qu'il était anglais. Elle était la seule capable de lui parler dans sa langue. C'est pourquoi elle seule le servait. Depuis six mois, il venait ici tous les jours. Il s'asseyait toujours à la même table, été ou hiver et n'avait jamais bu quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une longue suite de Bloody Mary.

Aujourd'hui elle semblait avoir sa confiance. Elle lui parlerait. De plus c'était son jour de repos. Elle s'habilla d'une robe d'été ivoire, légère et dansante, parsemée de fleurs vertes presque noires. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces deux couleurs l'avaient toujours attirée. Elle posa une fine chaîne d'agent à son cou avec un complexe motif de serpents entrelacés, les mêmes que ceux qui retenaient ses cheveux au dessus de ses petites oreilles que sa mère disait être elfiques. Elle avait toujours ri à cela. Les elfes n'existent pas, elle ne l'a jamais cru.

Elle était rousse. Un roux très doux, presque blond. Ses yeux étaient bleus et elle n'avait aucune tache de rousseur sur le visage. Elle jeta une petite veste de laine sur ses épaules et sortit en attrapant son petit sac à main et ses clés de voiture. Elle habitait loin de son lieu de travail et n'avait pas envie de prendre le métro aujourd'hui.

Elle alluma le démarreur de sa petite décapotable et mit la radio sur une station qui passait fréquemment de la musique classique. La petite auto sortit en vrombissant et s'engagea sur les quais de la seine. Dis minutes plus tard, elle se garait devant le café où elle travaillait. Elle descendit en coupant la radio et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Bonjour, monsieur. Dit elle dans un anglais parfait. Comment vous portez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Lisette, c'est ça ? Lui répondit il en levant à peine les yeux. Je vais bien merci. N'êtes vous pas de repos aujourd'hui ?

- Heu, si. Mais j'avais envie de vous voir. Ne puis je donc faire ce que je veux de mes jours de repos ? Lui répondit elle d'un ton malicieux.  

- Assurément, si. Dit il d'une voix fatiguée. Mais qui voudrait passer ses journées avec un si triste personnage ? Dit il doucement espérant qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

- Bien, recommençons depuis le début. Dit elle en lui tendant la main. Lisette Dupré, à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

- Draco Malfoy, enchanté également. Dit il en prenant la main et en riant.

- En quoi vous fais je rire ? Lui demanda t elle surprise.

- Votre anglais, jeune Miss est aussi emprunté que celui des serviteurs de la Reine. Dit il en riant toujours.

- C'est que je l'ai appris à l'école. Dit elle en rougissant.

- Mon français aussi, dit il dans la langue de Molière. Mais assurément, je l'ai plus souvent pratiqué à Paris que vous à Londres.

Lisette éclata de rire de bon cœur.

- Votre français est aussi très académique monsieur Malfoy. Dit elle en essuyant ses yeux.

- Voulez vous que je vous fasse visiter la ville ? Demanda t elle brusquement en lui prenant la main, pour briser le silence gêné.

- Lisette je n'ai pas fini mon verre, et cela n'est pas très courtois que d'inviter un homme quand on est une jeune fille de bonne famille.

- Et bien disons que je ne suis pas une jeune fille de bonne famille, je serais ainsi amendée pour mon comportement discourtois, My Lord. Dit elle en faisant une révérence.

Draco sortit son portefeuille de sa poche de costume d'un ivoire immaculé et glissa un billet de 10 euros qu'il posa sous son verre. Il prit sa canne et posa sur son bras sa cape de lin et en enfila ses gants de soie. Puis se levant, il tendit son bras à Lisette et dit :

- Miss Dupré, où m'emmenez vous ?

- J'avais pensé que nous pourrions nous faire une toile, puis nous irions dîner dans un petit troquet. Lui répondit elle.

Ses pensées quittèrent un instant Paris pour revenir à la raison de sa présence dans la ville de lumière.

Sa mère avait eu raison de lui en l'envoyant en coopération en France par la bais du ministère de la magie. Elle voulait qu'il puisse se baigner dans la culture moldue et oublier tout ce que cette guerre avait détruit pour les Malfoy. Il avait d'abord pris cette décision comme un affront. Lui, Draco Malfoy, vivre au milieu des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe ?

Puis sa mère  l'avait giflé lui rappelant ainsi que maintenant que son père avait disparu elle seule pourvoyait à son éducation et à son avenir. La fortune des Malfoy appartenait à Draco, certes mais seule sa mère en était la gestionnaire. Dès lors, il avait dû se plier au décret maternel.

Il en avait beaucoup voulu à sa mère de l'éloigner ainsi de Londres et de la femme qu'il aimait en secret. Il ne s'était jamais résolu à l'approcher depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie au dernier jour de la guerre.

Une affreuse bataille avait eu lieu à Poudlard même, le jour de la remise des diplômes de sa promotion. Une cinquantaine de mangemorts et de détraqueurs avaient pénétré le collège lourdement armés. Les professeurs avaient tenté de sauver les plus jeunes mais la force de frappe de Voldemort n'avait pas permis de les épargner tous. La moitié des jeunes enfants avaient été tuée.

Les professeurs et beaucoup des parents présent s'étaient défendus. Beaucoup sauf les Serpentard. Draco avait joint son père, ainsi que Flint, Zabini, Crabbe et même Goyle. Puis Il y avait eu ce carreau d'arbalète. Il n'avait eu le temps de rien, pas même de sortir sa baguette de sa robe quand elle s'était jetée sur lui, protégeant de son corps celui était devenu cible. Ils étaient tombés sur l'herbe molle gorgée de pluie.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Weasley ? Demanda t il rageur et surpris. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Malfoy, toute vie mérite d'être sauvée. Pour le moment, tu n'as rien fait qui me laisse penser que tu es de Son côté. Dit elle en se relavant.

- Malfoy, fais attention. Ajouta t elle. La prochaine fois le carreau te sera peut être destiné. Dans ce cas, je ne te sauverais pas. Pire encore, je serai peut être celle qui sera à l'autre bout de l'arbalète.

- Weasley attends ! Avait il crié pour la retenir.

Puis il avait vu son père tuer deux enfants d'à peine onze ans, sans un seul remords dans les yeux. Il avait vu la férocité aveugle des partisans de Voldemort. Il avait comprit ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant. Il s'était emparé de sa baguette, il avait lancé le pire des sorts impardonnables sur le père de Crabbe. Ce dernier l'avait vu  et s'était jeté sur lui, une rage aveugle dans les yeux.

Crabbe l'aurait tué si Hagrid n'avait pas tiré une nouvelle fois dans sa direction. Crabbe s'était effondré sur lui. Il avait réussi à se dégager et était directement rentré au Manoir couvert de sang. Le sien et celui se Crabbe. Son suivant et ami pendant les sept année qu'il avait passé au Collège.

Il était entré dans le grand salon et s'était écroulé moitié pleurant, moitié vomissant sur les scènes qu'il avait vécues. Puis, dans le manoir vide, il avait hurlé et brisé tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sous ses mains. Enfin, il s'était écroulé sur le moelleux divan de sa mère et avait dormi deux jours durant. Sa mère avait fait venir deux médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

Ils avaient assuré à Narcissa qu'il souffrait simplement d'un traumatisme passager dû à ce qu'il avait vu. Pendant deux jours, elle avait épongé son front brûlant de fièvre. Elle s'était enfin conduite comme la mère qu'on lui avait interdit d'être. Puis pour protéger son fils des douleurs de la reconstruction de la maison Malfoy et du monde magique, elle l'avait envoyé en France. Loin de tout, loin de la vie, loin d'elle. Loin de celle qui à jamais hanterai ses pensées et son cœur. Loin de l'amour qu'enfin il avait ressenti dans quand elle lui avait dit que tout vie mérite d'être sauvée. Toute vie, même la sienne, misérable et méprisable.

Puis Lisette était arrivée, et ne sachant rien de son nom ou de ses origines magiques, lui avait simplement parlé comme on parle à un nom qui vous séduit.

- Draco ? Mon ami ? Où êtes vous ?

La voix douce de Lisette le ramena à Paris. Dans cette rue animée qu'on appelle Rivoli.

- Draco, voyons à quoi pensiez vous ? Vous voilà pleurant au bras d'une jeune fille. Ajouta t elle en tendant un mouchoir de papier.

- Merci, dit il simplement.

- Draco, quelles sont les horreurs que vous avez vécues et qui vous rendent si tristes. Parlez moi je vous en prie.

- Rien, laissez. Les larmes de tristesse d'un anglais si se meurt de ne plus voir son pays. Dit il en regardant la majesté du bâtiment qu'il avait devant lui.

- Quel est donc ce bâtiment ? Dit il en le pointant du bout de sa canne.

- C'est le Palais du Louvre. Château des rois de France jusqu'à ce que le château de Versailles devienne résidence royale.

- C'est proprement somptueux. Dit il. Allons visiter ses jardins demanda t il en souriant.

- Si vous le souhaitez, My Lord. Dit Lisette en souriant.

- Vous me rappelez une femme que j'ai beaucoup aimée, Lisette. Dit Draco d'une voix absente. 

- Pardon ? 

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna face à lui. Elle le regarda les yeux brillants.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez toujours l'air si triste ? Est elle morte ? Comment s'appelait t elle.

- Oui c'est cette séparation qui tue mon cœur chaque jour un peu plus. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte, mais quelle importance, nous ne pourrons jamais vivre ensemble de toutes façons. Dit il d'un ton de détresse

- Comment s'appelle cette femme à qui je ressemble tant ? demanda t elle de nouveau. 

- Vous ne lui ressemblez pas autant que cela Lisette, c'est juste cette façon que vous avez de jouir de la vie comme si rien sur cette terre n'avait plus autant d'importance que d'être simplement heureuse. Il la regardait profondément triste.

- Elle s'appelait Virginia Weasley. Ajouta il.

- Mon dieu ! Dit elle en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda t il.

- Vous parlez de Virginia Weasley, la comédienne qui joue dans cette série anglaise ? Comment s'appelle t elle ? « Wonderful world of magic », c'est ça.

- Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Draco surpris.

- Oui, enfin non pas personnellement. J'ai lu hier dans le journal qu'elle avait eu un accident sur le tournage. Oh rien de bien grave, je crois. Voulez vous aller la voir ? Elle tournait à Paris. Lui demanda t elle gentiment.

- Non, Lisette. Mais merci pour votre proposition. Sa famille doit être près d'elle. Et puis nous n'étions pas en très bons termes. Cela ne servirait à rien que j'aille lui rendre visite. A part peut être à mortifier mon cœur un peu plus encore.

- Oh, pauvre de vous, dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Vous devez être bien malheureux d'aimer une femme qui ne vous aime pas. Mais elle ne connaît pas son malheur de ne pas vous aimer.

Draco, tout d'abord surpris par cet élan de tendresse venu d'une inconnue, constata que cela ne semblait pas choquer les dizaines de personnes qui flânaient dans le parc. Il surprit même un couple accompagné d'enfants qui les regardait émus, la femme lâchant tendrement « comme ils sont mignons ces deux là ».

- Draco, vous savez ce que je vous propose ? demanda t elle. 

- Non, dit il en secouant la tête. Que me proposez vous ?

- Nous allons dîner comme je vous l'ai promis. Non, ne refusez pas. Dit elle quand elle le vit objecter de la tête.

- Ensuite, nous irons ensemble chez moi regarder quelques films comiques, cela vous rendra plus gai j'espère. Ensuite, si vous n'avez pas de voiture, je vous raccompagnerai chez vous. D'accord ? Dit elle en le tirant par la main.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin devant son désarroi. Elle le tira plus fort hors du parc et le traîna dans le métro, pour récupérer sa voiture avait elle dit. Ils avaient dîné dans un petit restaurant de quartier où elle avait ses habitudes selon elle. Ils avaient ri, bu et ri encore. Un peu grisé par l'alcool, Draco suivit la jeune femme chez elle.  Brûlant d'un désir qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis que, seul dans son studio, il n'avait pas pensé à Virginia.

Cette fille était décidément belle. Elle semblait avoir aussi les idées très arrêtées sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle tirait si fort par la main dans l'escalier étroit qu'ils gravissaient ensemble. Peut être que cette fois ci il parviendrait à laisser Virginia de l'autre côté de la porte. Peut être que cette fois ci il ne pensait pas à elle alors qu'il étreindrait une autre femme.

Draco songea en la voyant chercher ses clés avec difficulté, qu'un simple sort changeait vraiment la vie. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette discrètement, oubliant les restrictions imposées par le ministère même à un ressortissant étranger. Mais finalement, la porte céda aux grincements de la clé dans la serrure.

Elle s'ouvrit sur un petit appartement coquet mais meublé de bric et de broc. L'appartement d'une fille qui ne mène pas la grande vie. Draco hésita à entrer dans un tel logement, se disant qu'il n'était pas digne d'un tel endroit. Mais il chassa les pensées de l'éducation paternelle qui parfois lui revenaient malgré lui. Il était à Paris pour s'en défaire.

Lisette le prit de nouveau par la main et le débarrassa de sa cape et de sa veste. Elle prit sa canne et examina le pommeau attentivement.

- C'est un serpent très étrange… Dit elle dans ses pensées.

- Il s'agit d'un basilic, dit Draco.

- Ma mère m'en a parlé. Elle m'a raconté ces histoires d'enfant. Je n'ai jamais cru que ces êtres existaient. Dit elle.

- Jamais ? N'avez-vous jamais cru que les fées et autres créatures pouvaient peupler notre terre ? Demanda Draco intrigué.

- Non, jamais. Je suis une scientifique, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis en doctorat  de biologie. C'est pour payer mes études que je travaille à la Taverne. Et en tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la découverte de telles créatures. Donc elles n'existent pas.

- Et bien si je pouvais vous prouver moi que la magie et les créatures surnaturelles pouvaient exister. Le croiriez vous ? Demanda t il.

- Je n'attends que ça, Monsieur Malfoy Dit elle en délaçant la fermeture de sa robe. Des preuves de votre existence.

Elle s'avança vers Draco en laissant tomber le premier voile. Celui qui était imprimé de fleurs vertes. Draco oublia tout ce qui avait fait son éducation jusqu'alors. Il enleva sa veste, ouvrit sa chemise et enleva sa ceinture pendant de que Lisette baissait l'intensité des abat-jour et appuyait sur la télécommande de la chaîne HI-FI. Un morceau de Mozart s'éleva dans l'air de la pièce.

- Requiem, un très bon choix. Dit il

- Je fais toujours un excellent choix en terme de musique. Dit elle. Du porto, du vin ?

- Du porto blanc, merci. Répondit le jeune homme.

- J'ai un excellent…

- Chut, vous parlez trop Lisette.

Il était tout près d'elle. Elle sentait son parfum et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle lui tendit un verre à moitié plein d'un liquide jaune à l'odeur sirupeuse. Il goûta l'alcool et décida qu'il était parfait pour l'usage qu'il souhaitait en faire. Il balaya le petit appartement du regard, cherchant la chambre. Il ne vit aucune porte ouverte sur la pièce en question.

- Pas de chambre, ni de lit ? Demanda t il.

- Non, le canapé seulement. Mais je peux le déplier. 

- S'il vous plait. Dit il en se débarrassant de sa chemise et en révélant une musculature impressionnante.

- Vous promettez toujours autant de bons moments à toutes les filles que vous raccompagnez ? Demanda t elle la voix rauque.

- Habituellement, ces jeunes filles ne m'offrent pas le restaurant avant. Ni un excellent Porto. Répondit il.

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, le menton sur les mains et son verre de porto posé sur la table basse.

- Donc, vous ne croyez pas à la magie,  Miss Dupré ? Demanda Draco d'un air lourd de désir.

- Non, je n'y crois pas. Répondit elle les yeux parcourant le corps de son invité.

- Cette cheminée fonctionne t elle ? Demanda t il en voyant l'objet chargé de bois.

- Oui, je crois. Je ne m'en suis jamais servi.

- ,_Ignus_, murmura t il en sortant sa baguette de sa cape. 

Il alluma les bûches devant l'air ébahi de Lisette. _Nox_. La lumière s'éteignit.

- Et maintenant, Miss Dupré, passons aux choses sérieuses. Dit il en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

- Commençons par un petit massage, vous m'avez l'air tendu. Souffla t il à son oreille. 

- _Evanesco_, dit il pour faire disparaître la robe.

Il commença alors un long massage très sensuel, entrecoupé de baisers lourds et de caresses de la langue. Il trempa ses doigts dans le verre de porto et en couvrit les lèvres de Lisette. Elle lécha ses lèvres et attrapa le doigt de Draco qu'elle suça avec suggestivité. Il la regarda mi surpris mi amusé et la retourna sur le dos pour capturer ses lèvres. Il s'allongea sur elle en emprisonnant ses mains par une des siennes.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, comme si il se souvenait brusquement qu'il avait des besoins sexuels après les avoir fait taire trop longtemps. Puis il descendit le long de sa gorge avec de petits baisers et de petits coups de langue. Il emprisonna son sein de la main encore libre et suçota consciencieusement le téton déjà durci qui s'offrait à lui. Il libéra les mains de Lisette qui parcouru son dos de ses ongles en gémissant de plaisir. Il se coucha sur le côté pour mieux la regarder et mieux la caresser. Elle captura ses yeux d'un regard et l'embrassa furieusement.

Ensuite, elle descendit ses mains avides de toucher et empoigna le sexe de son partenaire pour le caresser doucement. Il gémit et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas donné le droit de faire l'amour avec une femme. Il relâcha sa tension et laissa Lisette embrasser son sexe d'une bouche sensuelle et gourmande. La chaleur d'un plaisir naissant le prit violemment. Il empoigna ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer et sombra dans la volupté d'un plaisir montant. Au bord de la jouissance, elle cessa ses baisers et le regarda d'un air de défi.

Il la coucha durement et s'empara de son sexe brûlant et humide, qu'il caressa des doigts et de la langue. Encouragé par ses gémissements, il fouilla à la recherche de son plaisir à elle, qu'il voulait lui donner alors qu'elle le lui avait refusé. Brusquement, elle emprisonna de ses jambes la tête de Draco et empoigna ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et se cambra de plaisir. Elle hurla, incapable de contenir le plaisir qu'il lui offrait.

Ensuite, il s'apprêta à entrer dans la caverne délicieuse de plaisirs plus violents encore, elle glissa dans sa main un petit sachet carré dont il identifia clairement le contenu. Il accepta l'objet, sachant que sans cela elle se refuserait à lui. Il essaya de se vêtir mais dû laisser les mains expertes de Lisette l'aider. Ensuite il entra en elle sauvagement. Elle cria et fronça les sourcils de douleur. Il calma ses ardeurs et lui caressa les joues doucement pour s'excuser de sa violence. Elle le rassura d'un baiser. 

Ils enchaînèrent les positions et les plaisirs jusqu'à ne pouvoir se contenir plus, il se laissa submerger par ce plaisir qu'il avait refusé à son corps trop longtemps. Il s'endormi sur son ventre bercé par les caresses qu'elle accordait à ses cheveux. Déjà perdue dans ses pensées, elle savait que le lendemain, il serait toujours Lord Malfoy, comme elle l'appelait. Il ne lui donnera rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait eu ce soir. Mais elle savait qui occupait le cœur de celui qu'elle avait aimé ce soir.

- Virginia ! Cria Draco quand les six heures sonnaient. 

Il se leva en sursaut et en sueur. La fille remua doucement mais ne se réveilla pas. Puis il remarqua le hibou voyageur qui attendait patiemment sur la table basse, un paquet sous lui. Draco regarda sa montre.

- Merde, je suis en retard pour le boulot. Lâcha t il. Lisette émit un léger son. Et elle se réveille en plus !

- Lisette, dit il doucement, je vais devoir vous abandonner. Je suis en retard pour le travail. Adieu chère Lisette, nous ne nous reverrons plus.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et s'habilla. Il prit le paquet du hibou et trouva un peu d'eau à lui donner. Il remit sa cape et prit sa canne. Et dans un petit POP, il transplana vers son travail, le paquet à la main. Enfin dans son bureau, il écrivit à son supérieur pour justifier l'usage de la magie en présence d'un moldu et s'occupa du paquet. La présence d'un sceau le frappa. Il regarda. « B. H. Weasley » Que pouvais bien lui vouloir le frère de Virginia ? Cela avait il un rapport avec lui ?

Curieux, il ouvrit le paquet fébrilement, il trouva un parchemin et un petit carnet de cuir rouge. Il y lut : V. A. Weasley.

Troublé, il ouvrit le journal et examina son contenu.

**_A suivre…._**


	2. Recontre fortuite

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre fortuite

7 juin 2005, Paris.

- Miss Weasley ?

La jeune aide soignante de l'hôpital américain venait de pousser la porte de la chambre 415. Elle venait comme tous les matins, vérifier l'état de santé de sa patiente. Ce matin, elle venait aussi assurer à la jeune femme aux cheveux roux qu'elle pourrait reprendre le travail dès sa sortie dans un peu moins d'une heure.

- Miss Weasley ? redemanda t elle inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Oui ? Je suis dans la salle de bains. Dit une voix fraîche et joyeuse.

- Emily, c'est ça ? demanda t elle en passant la tête par la porte. Vous venez me vampiriser encore une fois avant ma sortie ?

- Miss, vous avez de ces expressions, je ne vampirise personne ! dit Emily gênée.

- Savez vous à quelle heure je pourrais sortir ? Demanda Ginny, impatiente de quitter cet hôpital moldu.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ce faire au système de soin des non sorciers. Vivement qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle et réparer ça en faisant venir un médico-mage à domicile. Une demi heure et deux examens complémentaires plus tard, Ginny sortait de l'hôpital en compagnie de Christophe son fidèle coiffeur et maquilleur.

- Alors, Ginny chérie ! Tu nous as fait une belle peur. Dit Christophe d'un ton amusé. Simon ne décolère pas et Eugénia est encore plus stressée.

- Et bien tant pis ! C'est quand même de leur faute si ce miroir a explosé. Dit elle d'un ton déterminé. J'aurais pu m'en tirer avec les lésions plus graves qu'une simple coupure à la main !

- Je sais Ginny chérie. Ton agent a appelé de Londres, tu as une interview avec un journaliste français cet après midi.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, je sors à peine de l'hôpital ! C'est un horrible esclavagiste ! Dit Ginny exaspérée. Bon c'est qui ce journaliste ?

- Un certain Jérôme Savier. Il travaille pour Séries magazine. Dit Christophe. Il a l'air gentil, et très mignon en plus.

- N'ai pas l'air aussi gourmand lorsque tu parles d'un homme, tu sais que ça me gêne ! Répondit Ginny rouge coquelicot.

Christophe partit d'un rire gras. Il savait que ses airs un peu androgynes lui conféraient une réputation d'homosexuel. Il en jouait exagérément, bien qu'il soit totalement hétéro. Il était même un « grand chasseur » comme il aimait à le dire. Tout le contraire de son frère jumeau d'ailleurs. Ginny les aimait tous les deux profondément. Peut être parce que ils savaient qui elle était vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle pour y déposer les bagages et pour qu'elle se change. Une interview cette après midi et la préparation d'un « extérieur - nuit ». La journée allait être chargée. Elle appuya sur le bouton du répondeur numérique et alluma la radio.

Elle délaça ses chaussures et se servit un verre de lait. Le répondeur contenait des dizaines de messages de fans contrits par sa blessure, deux de Eugénia lui disant de la rappeler dès sa sortie et au moins vingt de Simon Mansion, son réalisateur et producteur. Le premier était pour signaler que le technicien responsable de l'accident avait été viré et les autres pour lui dire que le tournage reprendrait le soir même et qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de passer au studio pour qu'on lui remette le scénario de l'épisode à tourner.

Elle prit son téléphone portable et s'apprêta à composer le numéro des studios de production lorsqu'une voix surgie du passé résonna sur son répondeur.

- Ginny ? C'est Hermione ! J'ai eu ton numéro de téléphone par ton agent. Ginny, c'est important, réponds ! Bon tu n n'as pas l'air d'être chez toi. Rappelle moi c'est urgent. Mon numéro est dans l'annuaire de Londres à Finnigan. Appelle moi je t'en prie.

Le verre de lait éclata au sol. Ginny, les pieds couverts de lait restait figée de surprise et d'inquiétude. Pourquoi Hermione appelait t elle après tout ce temps ? Cela devait bien faire cinq ou six ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

- Ginny ? Ginny, ça va ? Demanda Julien, le frère de Christophe, en agitant la  main devant ses yeux.

- Hum ? pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. S'excusa t elle Je ne m'attendais pas à ce message.

- Qui est cette Hermione ? Demanda Christophe en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Elle est jolie ?

- Christophe, enfin ! dit Ginny, tu es incorrigible !

- A table ! Dit Christophe pour changer de conversation. Aujourd'hui, c'est salade de lentilles et omelette à la ciboulette et à la crème.

- Yerk ! Dit Ginny en grimaçant. Où son passés les tendres pâtés et gâteaux de ma mère ?

- Aie ! Cria t elle en recevant un des coussins du divan.

- Attendez un peu tous les deux que je vous cloue au sol par des chatouilles. Ajouta t elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Bouh, j'ai peur ! Dit Julien en sortant la sienne. En garde Ginny Weasley !

- Heu excusez moi bande d'infâmes sorciers ! Mais je ne tiens pas à être un dommage collatéral. Je vais préparer un poulet au curry pour madame. Dit Christophe en fermant la porte de la cuisine.

- Hum, chuchota Ginny à Julien d'un air complice, et si on lui jetait un maléfice du saucisson, histoire de commander une pizza ?

- J'adore ton idée Ginny ! Dit Julien en riant.

Le pauvre Christophe se retrouva bientôt dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Julien commanda une série de pizzas et l'heure de l'interview arriva très vite. Ginny se prépara à sortir et Julien, son assistant, appela le journaliste et le coursier du studio pour leur donner rendez vous à la Taverne. Endroit que Ginny ne fréquentait que le soir en principe.

* * *

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda le directeur du département des transferts et de la coopération internationale.

- Oui ? Répondit il d'un air absent, toujours plongé dans la lecture du livre rouge.

- Le directeur de cabinet du ministre vous demande dans son bureau, tout de suite.

- J'ai encore deux dossiers à finir dossiers que vous m'avez confié à rendre pour midi. Dois-je ajourner cette remise pour me rendre à ce rendez-vous ? Demanda t il d'un ton fatigué.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux. Lui dit le directeur d'un ton sans réplique. Ensuite, je souhaiterai vous parler des manifestations magiques que vous m'avez notifiées ce matin.

- Bien monsieur, j'y vais. Dit il d'un ton résolu.

Il ferma le petit carnet et le mit dans la poche de sa robe avec la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Il posa les dossiers en souffrance sur son bureau, en espérant pouvoir les boucler malgré tout et sortit.

Le ministère de la coopération magique était situé dans un bâtiment de verre et d'acier du côté de la Défense. En fait, tout moldu qui voyait le bâtiment pensait qu'il s'agissait de la succursale d'une grande entreprise irlandaise. Les personnes souhaitant y entrer sans les badges d'accès étaient systématiquement refoulés par des colosses face auxquels Crabbe et Goyle paraîtraient des enfants.

- Monsieur Malefoie ? Demanda la vieille secrétaire du directeur de cabinet.

- Mal - foy, articula Draco agacé par la secrétaire qui osait écorcher son nom.

- Peut importe, dit elle brusquement, monsieur Poirier vous attends. Vous pouvez entrer.

Draco entra dans un bureau de grande taille, extrêmement lumineux et culminant à 25 étages. Le directeur de cabinet attendait derrière un bureau d'acajou et de cuir d'une taille conséquente. Assise dans un fauteuil confortable et massif une femme attendait, silencieuse et un porte cigarette à la main. Elle portait un chapeau très petit chargé de voiles et de fleurs tous noirs.

- Monsieur Malfoy, entrez. Lui dit Poirier. Je vous ai fait venir à la demande de Lady Malfoy.

- _Lady ? Depuis quand Mère porte t elle un titre ? _Se demanda Draco.__

- Lady Malfoy, je vous en prie, expliquez nous votre présence ici.

La femme se leva et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Mon dieu que tu as changé, dit elle.

- Grand-tante Malfoy ? Dit Draco surpris. Mais, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Je suis surprise que les nouvelles ne te soient pas encore arrivées. Ne lis tu donc plus la Gazette ? Demanda la veille femme en prenant les mains de son petit neveu. Draco, je croie qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes.

- Heu oui. Parlez ma tante, que ce passe t il ?

- Ta mère, Draco. Annonça Rosemary Malfoy. Cette pauvre femme. Elle est morte dans un terrible accident.

- Quoi ? Draco sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Mère ? Quand, o ?

- Du calme mon petit. Dit elle d'une voix froide. Hier matin à l'aurore. Le manoir a brûlé, une fuite de gaz selon les rapports du ministère. Elle a été retrouvée dans l'après midi quand les pompiers ont réussit à étreindre l'incendie.

Draco serra les points. Brusquement une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit.

- **Ta grand-tante, Draco. Rosemary Malfoy est de loin la plus dangereuse de la famille.**

Sa mère, elle lui avait parlé de la famille Malfoy avant son départ. Elle lui avait fait un rapport complet de tous les vivants pour lui apprendre à ce méfier de ceux qui s'approcheraient de lui sans raison apparente.

Il respira un grand coup et prit un air douloureux. Il tenta de garder ses idées les plus claires possibles.

- Quand doit avoir lieu l'enterrement ? Demanda Draco la voix chevrotante.

- Je suis désolée, elle a été mise en terre ce matin. Nous ne pouvions attendre de te retrouver. Rosemary prit un air navré.

- Je vois. Où as t elle été mise en terre ? Dit il les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Dans Londres, dans le caveau des Black. Elle était une Black avant tout, tu comprends ?

- Bien. Dit il affichant l'attitude détachée qu'il avait apprise avec son père. Et je suppose que maintenant je suis libre.

- Oui, tu es libéré de la régence de ta mère. Tu devrais tout de même rentrer à Londres. Ajouta Rosemary. Il serait préférable que les derniers Malfoy se regroupent. Je te contacterai dans deux semaines.

Rosemary fit un signe de tête à Poirier et disparut dans un bruit sourd. Elle avait transplané.

- Monsieur Poirier si vous me permettez de rejoindre mon bureau. J'ai encore des dossiers à finir. Demanda t il respectueusement.

- Oui, allez y. Répondit le directeur.

- Si vous avez besoin de jours de repos. N'hésitez pas à les demander à monsieur Leblanc. Je veillerai à ce qu'il vous les accorde. Ajouta t il alors que Draco passait la porte.

Ce dernier ferma la porte et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il y trouva la lettre de Bill Weasley, qu'il avait reçue le matin. Coïncidence plutôt étrange. Deux contacts du monde magique anglais en moins de douze heures. Il sortit la lettre de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

« Draco,

Je me permets de vous envoyer ce document que ma petite sœur a oublié chez moi. Elle l'avait laissé ouvert sur sa table de travail et je dois avouer l'avoir lu. Certaines choses qu'elle y a inscrite m'on amené à vous l'envoyer, pensant qu'elles vous concernent directement. J'espère que vous le lirez attentivement.

Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on voit d'elles. Méditez ceci en lisant son journal. Le monde magique connaît des troubles graves depuis quelques jours. J'espère que vous prendrez position cette fois ci si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. J'ai entendu que lors de la dernière guerre, c'est par votre absence que vous avez brillé.

Rappelez vous que les ennemis ne sont jamais ceux à qui l'on pense.

Sincèrement,

Bill Arthur Weasley. »

Draco replia soigneusement la lettre et songea au livre rouge. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au deuxième étage et Draco prit le chemin de son bureau. Leblanc l'y attendait le visage grave.

- Monsieur Malfoy, on m'a averti que certains évènements familiaux risquaient de troubler votre travail pendant quelques jours. Dit il d'un voix compatissante.

- Ma mère est morte, apparemment. Dit Draco d'un ton absent. J'aurai besoin de deux journées. Pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Bien sûr, je m'occuperai de transmettre ces dossiers à Alvarez. Dit Leblanc en les ramassant.

- Monsieur ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy.

- Oui ?

- A propos des manifestations magiques non autorisées. Je.

- Oubliez cela, Malfoy. Je m'en arrange.

- Bien monsieur.

Cet homme était vraiment très étrange. Souvent colérique, jamais joyeux. Draco ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu si conciliant. Il décida cependant d'en profiter largement et sortit du ministère préoccupé. Il rentra directement chez lui en transplanant et trouva un deuxième hibou sur sa table de salon. Il lui donna un peu d'eau et détacha le parchemin.

L'écriture lui était inconnue. Il déposa la lettre sur la table, décidant qu'il avait eu son content de mauvaises nouvelles et se changea. Il voulait retourner à la Taverne. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait chuchoté à Lisette au petit matin, il souhaitait la revoir. Elle seule semblait le comprendre.

Il mit un pantalon de lin écru et un t-shirt noir il attrapa un blouson de lin de la même couleur que son pantalon et mit le carnet dans sa poche arrière droite. Une paire de lunette de soleil à la mode et hors de prix posée sur le nez il ferma la porte de son appartement avec les clés, une fois n'est pas coutume, et sortit dans l'air chaud parisien.

La Taverne se situai à cinq cent mètres de son appartement, il les couvrit d'un pas léger. Et s'attabla à l'endroit habituel. Il ouvrit le carnet rouge et reprit sa lecture. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne correspondait avec les propos que Bill avait tenus dans sa lettre. De longues suites de lettres à Ginny à son journal dans lesquelles elle parlait de Potter, encore et toujours de Potter. Une lettre l'accrocha soudainement.

_« Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, a eu lieu la dernière grande bataille de la guerre contre Voldemort. J'ai fait un truc pour lequel ma famille m'en veut horriblement, j'ai sauvé la vie de Draco Malfoy. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce geste alors que son allégeance à Voldemort semblait claire._

_Mais c'est quand le carreau d'arbalète d'Hagrid s'est approché de lui que j'ai compris. Il n'avait rien fait. Pas encore. Alors j'ai plongé pour lui éviter un carreau mortel. Sa mort ne m'avait pas semblé juste quand j'ai ai pensé. D'autant que c'était son père qu'Hagrid visait et pas lui. Il y a eu tellement de morts innocents._

_Ajouter Draco sans lui laisser l'ombre d'une chance de faire un vrai choix de vie, ça m'a révoltée. Bien sûr, mes parents ont décidé de ne rien dire. Ron, Fred, Georges et Charlie ne comprennent pas encore. Percy n'a même pas osé ouvrir la bouche. Mes parents ont eu du mal à oublier l'épisode Fudge. Hermione et les autres ont préféré m'ignorer, s'occupant plutôt d'organiser les funérailles des 150 tués de cette journée et mettent en place des navettes entre le collège et Sainte Mangouste pour les blessés._

_Je crois qu'il n'y a que Bill qui me comprenne. Il faut dire que lui aussi est très étrange, selon les critères maternels. Il m'a dit comprenait mon geste. Et qu'il avait vu Draco abattre un mangemort. Mes choix se sont donc avérés judicieux. Il m'a dit aussi de me méfier. Que sauver la vie de quelqu'un peut amener à des sentiments plus forts que la simple satisfaction de l'avoir fait._

_Le temps nous le dira, mais j'en doute. De toutes façons, nous ne nous verrons plus jamais, il a fini ses études et moi j'ai encore un an à faire. C'est dommage, il avait l'air gentil malgré tout. Une chose est sûre, je l'ai emmené vers le bon chemin. Je sais que je peux en être fière. »_

Le reste de la lettre était sans importance. Il continua sa lecture et tomba sur une autre lettre encore plus intéressante.

_« Cher journal,_

_Je crois que Bill avait raison de m'avertir. Lors de ma remise des diplômes, alors que tout le monde était là pour me féliciter d'avoir obtenu tous les aspics, j'ai attendu quelqu'un qui n'est pas venu._

_Je sais que c'était idiot de ma part. Il ne serait jamais venu. Pourquoi l'aurait il donc fait ? Il y a des jours où je déteste mon nom. Si je n'avait pas été une Weasley, peut être se serait il intéressé à moi. Peut être serait il quand même venu. Je pensais que les liens que j'avais commencé à tisser en lui sauvant la vie seraient arrivés jusqu'à lui. Mais non, quelle idiote je fais. Il n'y a aucune raison à cela._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce si dur ? Mais je ne peux en parler à personne qui me croirait ? Ils penseraient que je suis folle. Moi tomber amoureuse de mon pire ennemi ? Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Il m'a bien oubliée lui._

_Pourquoi est ce que je souffre tant alors ? »_

La lettre était interrompue. Il tourna les pages frénétiquement pour chercher d'autres signes d'un sentiment partagé. Il n'y avait rien. Pendant plus de deux ans, elle n'avait rien écrit que les futilités. Elle avait noté un jour qu'elle voulait se tourner vers le monde moldu, pour oublier ce qu'elle était et son monde. Elle avait aussi noté qu'elle avait « auditionn » pour une série européenne.

Cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'elle jouait dans cette série dont il ignorait tout. Il n'avait pas la télévision et ne lisait aucun journal moldu. Son immersion n'était pas totalement réussie apparemment. Il était à Paris depuis quatre ans mais n'avait jamais entendu parlé ni de la série, ni de Ginny. Il était trop occupé par son travail et, depuis peu, par ses après midi à regarder les parisiens vivre.

La vois de Lisette le tira de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, My Lord. Dit elle joyeusement. Vous êtes venu tôt aujourd'hui.

- Oui, j'ai fini ma journée. Répondit il. Je suis là pour déjeuner. Que me proposez vous ?

- Nous avons une carte très complète, permettez que je vous l'apporte ?

- Faites donc. Répondit il. Et apportez moi aussi un…

- Bloody mary, je sais.

Elle riait et parlait en même temps. Merlin qu'elle pouvait être belle à ce moment là. Un bruit de pneus le tira de ses pensées. Une grande voiture noire se gara de l'autre côté de la rue, devant la terrasse. Un homme habillé de noir sorti du côté passager et ouvrit la portière arrière droit. Un autre homme, dont la carrure en ferait certainement un bon poursuiveur, s'extirpa du véhicule.

L'homme en noir fit le tour et tendit la main. Une femme rousse en sortit. Il n'avait pas encore vu son visage. Mais il était quasiment sûr que c'était elle. Lisette posa le Bloody Mary et la carte sur la table de Draco et leva les yeux. Elle cria.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est elle ! C'est Virginia Weasley !

- Oui, dit il résolu et froid. En effet, c'est elle.

- Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez pouvoir lui parler ! Quelle chance ! Jubila t elle.

- Oh, non. Je ne crois pas. Je ne lui parlerai pas ! Dit il en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Ginny au bras de Julien, passa devant Draco dont la table était située devant l'entrée de la taverne. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le vit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la seconde qu'elle prit à entrer dans le café parut durer deux minutes. Ils se dévisagèrent et se reconnurent immédiatement. Leurs sourires moururent. Puis ce fut fini. Elle était entrée.

Draco devint nerveux et brusquement, il n'eut plus faim du tout. Il allait partir quand Lisette arriva avec sa salade césar. Elle le retint en lui disant qu'il était ridicule. Piqué au vif, il resta à condition qu'il puisse la raccompagner lorsqu'elle aurait fini son service. Elle accepta.

Ginny était nerveuse. Elle voulait partir. Julien l'en dissuada au moins une dizaine de fois. Puis il parla du jeune blond à l'entrée du café dont il ignorait qu'ils se connaissaient. Il passa en revue l'intégralité de ses qualités physiques. Son œil de connaisseur analysait tout. Plus elle l'entendait plus elle se rappelait ses années douloureuses où elle avait espéré le voir. Ses moments uniques où dans sa chambre elle l'appelait.

Elle était loin de penser que celui dont on l'avait persuadée qu'il était mort serait là bien vivant, et attablé à la terrasse du café qu'elle fréquentait depuis deux ans. Quelle ironie. Elle s'était plongée dans le monde moldu et c'était dans ce même monde qu'elle le retrouvait.

La serveuse l'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait boire. Elle lui répondit vaguement quelque chose comme un Perrier citron. Elle commanda aussi une crème brûlée et signala qu'elle attendait quelqu'un. Lisette explosa d'un rire unique à cette annonce et s'excusa immédiatement.

Peu après, elle apporta la crème et fit entrer le journaliste. Visiblement impressionné par Ginny, le garçon passa du rouge au vert puis à nouveau au rouge. Il était nouveau dans le métier et travaillait pour un magazine qui publierait son premier numéro dans deux semaines. Elle le trouva mignon et touchant. L'interview se passa pour le mieux et elle sortit très vite sans accorder un seul regard à Draco qui l'ignora tout autant.

Elle rentra chez elle, et prit un bain brûlant.

- Virginia ? Cria Christophe.

- Oui ! Dit elle. Je suis dans la salle de bains !

- J'arrive ! Un hibou a apporté ça, dit il en entrant sans frapper.

- Christophe, j'aurais pu être nue ! Dit elle indignée.

- Mais tu es nue ! Répondit il en la détaillant. Et ton bain n'est pas moussant !

- Sort de là, goujat ! Dit elle en lui jetant une serviette à la figure.

- Heu, sans rire. Dit il le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te voie nue et ça n'a jamais effleuré ton esprit, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ginny sortit de son bain le regard triste et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami et confident. Elle explosa d'un sanglot inextinguible et tomba dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien et Christophe renonça à la faire parler pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il la coucha et la laissa se reposer.

- Julien ! Appela t il. Tu sais ce qui se passe avec Gin ?

- Non, enfin, peut être après réflexion. Répondit le frère.

- Alors crache ta pastille, elle est effondrée sur son lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Ben, y avait ce gars à la Taverne. Un dieu grec, je te jure, grand, blond, sexy… Commença Julien.

- Epargne moi les détails de ce bellâtre, et accouche.

- Ben, quand ils se sont regardés, j'ai senti comme un truc, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient. Ensuite j'ai dû calmer Virginia plusieurs fois. J'ai cru qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Finit par dire Julien. Elle est comme ça depuis ce moment là.

- Ok, appelle Simon, ajourne le tournage de ce soir. Dis lui que Gin est choquée par l'accident, enfin n'importe quoi, ce que tu veux je m'en fous. Mais ce soir elle reste ici.

- Bien, chef. Dit Julien l'air grave.

- Ah, tant que tu y es, commande des bentôs. J'ai faim ! Cria t il dans le couloir.

Il rentra doucement dans la chambre de Gin et la trouva écroulée au sol une fiole de cristal qui avait contenu un liquide vert près de sa main et un petit bout de parchemin avec écrit « Je suis désolée » posé sur la table de nuit.

* * *

A tous mes reviewers : voilà une suite qui va vous plaire j'espère. Le chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autre, mais je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça.

Je n'ai pas mis de scène R, car j'ai préféré y laisser une bonne place à l'intrigue.

J'espère que tu ne me feras pas la tête Bridget !

J'attends vos reviews et vos questions avec impatience.

Je vous embrasse tous bien fort.


	3. Le rendez vous

Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous

_Rue de la cerisaie, 22h00_

Draco avait raccompagné Lisette à son appartement et avait passé un début de soirée merveilleux à la regarder cuisiner et bavarder de tout et de rien. Ensuite ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que leur amitié naissante ne devrait pas être entachée des « choses du sexe » comme l'avait joliment dit Lisette. Draco l'avait laissée à contre cœur. Elle voulait travailler un peu des cours. Il avait prit un taxi pour rentrer.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il posa ses clés sur la table basse du salon et retrouva la lettre qu'il avait reçue plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit. Elle était singée du Professeur Mc Gonnagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

« Monsieur Malfoy,

J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé. J'ai une information urgente et confidentielle à vous communiquer. Je vous demande de venir en prendre connaissance dans les plus brefs délais. Prévenez moi de la date de votre arrivée par retour de hibou.

Cordialement,

Professeur Mc Gonnagall, directrice du Collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. »

Intrigué, Draco relu la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois, puis se dit qu'il irai voir ce que la « vieille chouette » lui voulait. Il décida de répondre directement par cheminée à l'austère directrice du collège.

Il alluma sa cheminée, jeta la poudre et murmura « Bureau du directeur, collège de Poudlard ». Il regarda alentour et aperçu la vieille dame près la cheminée, dos à lui dans l'angle gauche. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le professeur.

- Pardon, professeur. Dit-il faussement gêné.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Souffla t elle.

- Oui, vous m'avez demandé de vous répondre. Trancha le jeune homme. Je viendrais dans deux jours. Le temps de régler quelques affaires urgentes.

- Bien, je vous attendrais. Dit la vieille femme en reprenant contenance.

Draco disparu de la vue de la vieille dame, qui regarda vers son bureau l'air satisfait. Elle s'approcha du grand fauteuil rouge qui trônait devant.

- Il viendra. Dit elle à la personne siégeant dans l'immense fauteuil.

- Je l'ai entendu. Répondit une voix faible. Merci.

Dans l'appartement du jeune homme, le bruit doux et répétitif de l'eau qui s'écoule contre une vitre résonnait partout. L'eau chaude étendit un voile de vapeur à travers l'appartement. Draco prenait une douche pour rassembler ses idées et penser à sa mère disparue. Il fallait qu'il récupère l'ensemble de l'héritage de Lucius avant de les derniers Malfoy qui étaient encore vivants. Et maintenant qu'il était seul, il avait droit à cette fortune, c'était la sienne.

Il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. Un autre jeune homme, du même âge mais brun, entra dans le coûteux logement. Il écoutât le bruit de l'eau et se figea dans l'ombre lorsque que le glissement d'une paroi de verre se fit entendre.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain et vêtu d'une unique serviette et un pendentif d'argent scintillant autour de son cou, il s'allongea sur son canapé de cuir blanc. Il tendit la main vers la table basse et actionna le bouton de la télécommande de la chaîne HI FI.

Le doux son de la Petite musique de nuit s'éleva dans l'air et, satisfait, il posa sa tête sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Brusquement, la musique cessa au crescendo. Draco fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Le regard glacé d'un homme aux yeux couleur de noisette le regardait fixement. Maîtrisant sa peur pour que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage, il demanda posément :

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Julien Aristide Beaupré. Dit l'autre d'un ton poli mais supérieur.

- Et peut on savoir ce qui amène Julien Aristide Beaupré chez un homme qu'il ne connaît pas ? Répondit Draco, d'un ton cassant, en se levant.

- Une affaire privée, qui concerne une amie. Répondit l'interpellé.

- Et en quoi cette affaire « privée » me concerne t elle ? Lâcha Draco dans une parfaite imitation du ton mauvais de son ancien professeur de potions.

- Vous êtes bien Draco Malfoy ? Demanda Julien pour confirmation.

- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. En quoi cette affaire privée me concerne t elle ?

- Pouvez vous m'expliquer comment il se fait que Gin ait sombré dans un…

- Attendez un instant ! Dit Draco. Gin ? Qui est Gin ?

Brusquement, le souvenir du garçon revint à la mémoire de Draco. Il accompagnait Virginia cet après midi. Il l'avait détaillé comme un capitaine de Quidditch détaille son équipe avant un match.

- Virginia Weasley sombre crétin ! Glapit Julien exaspéré.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Rugit Draco.

- Bon, vous m'écoutez ou vous vous mettez bêtement en colère ? Vous êtes désarmé, et pas moi ! Dit Julien en montrant sa baguette.

- Un sorcier ! Siffla Draco entre ses dents.

- Oui ! Et ça change quoi ?

- Rien, dit Malfoy junior en se calmant. Parlez. Mais faites vite je rentre à Londres demain.

*********************************

_Rue des Rosiers, 20h00_

- Julien, viens vite ! Hurla Christophe en voyant Ginny sur le sol.

- Quoi ? Dit celui-ci les bentôs dans une main et le téléphone sans fil de l'autre.

- Simon, je vous rappelle. Signifiât il à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

- Je fais quoi ? Je ne suis pas sorcier je te le rappelle ! Cria Christophe paniqué.

- Tu commences par te calmer et sortir de cette pièce ! Dit il calmement.

- Apporte moi des serviettes chaudes. Hurla t il en touchant le front de Ginny.

- Allons ma belle, relèves toi. Dit doucement l'ami de la jeune fille.

- Julien ? Murmura la cadette Weasley.

- Oui Chut ! Dit il. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? C'est quoi cette fiole de cristal ?

- Une potion expérimentale contre les migraines. Dit elle dans un souffle. Il y a un composé instable dedans, je dois le modifier.

- Tu peux pas prendre de l'aspirine comme tout le monde ? Cria Julien.

- Chut, j'ai mal au crâne ! Dit Ginny en se tenant les tempes.

Christophe déboula dans la chambre, les serviettes chaudes dans les mains et un verre d'eau et deux comprimés dans l'autre. Il tendit les serviettes à son frère et le verre d'eau à son amie.

- J'ai entendue parler d'aspirine. Dit il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Pour pas entendre, fallait être sourd. Grogna Ginny.

- Ginny, tu va te reposer un peu et prendre ces comprimés. J'ai annulé le tournage de ce soir. Dit julien.

- Tu as quoi ? Hurla t elle. Pas question, je tourne ce soir !

Elle engloutit les horreurs que lui tendait Christophe, et vira ses colocataires pour se préparer. Dix minutes plus tard elle était prête à tourner, elle appela son producteur et prit ses clés. Elle se retourna vers son ami et lui lança un « bouge toi » un peu brutal. Il la suivi sans discuter. D'autant que ne sachant pas conduire, Ginny ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin.

Ginny avait besoin de se changer les idées et une nuit de tournage lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle arriva sur le plateau vers vingt deux heures trente. Le temps de manger, de se préparer et surtout d'attendre la nuit noire. Le plateau était en effervescence, les techniciens effets spéciaux hurlaient et le costume de Ginny n'était toujours pas prêt.

Elle adorait ce moment là, celui juste avant que le réalisateur hurle « moteur ». Toute cette vie et cette insouciance. C'était reposant. Le plus dur dans cette histoire, consistait quand même à simuler la pratique de la magie sans la pratiquer vraiment. Et ses Moldus avaient une conception de la magie parfois étrange. Franchement, ils étaient amusants.

- Ginny ! Hurla l'assistant du réalisateur. Les effets spéciaux, caravane quatre, Dupont veut te voir.

- Oui ! Dit elle

- Bouge toi, on tourne dans dix minutes ! Cria t il de plus belle.

- Ok, ok ! Lâcha t elle exaspérée.

Christophe sourit, et l'accompagna à la caravane. Le Dupont en question l'attendait, l'air grave. Il lui tendit un exemplaire du « Télégraphe Sorcier » ouvert à la rubrique « faits divers, international ». Elle le lu et lâcha un cri. Le journal tomba des ses mains et elle refoula les larmes qui montaient. Elle regarda Dupont qui lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

- Quand reprend le tournage à Londres ? Demanda t elle simplement.

- Dans douze jours. Dit Christophe. C'est le délai minimum et seulement si tout est mis en boîte concernant le mariage de Louisa.

- Ok, bon, je rentre ce week-end. Dit elle d'un ton décidé. Appelle Julien et dis lui de réserver un billet d'avion pour Birmingham.

- Mais, tu ne… tenta le jeune Beaupré.

- Va ! Dépêche toi ! Cria t elle.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, furieux. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est pass ? Dit elle.

- Personne ne le sait. Dit Joseph Dupont. Le ministère de la Magie a refusé toute communication. Votre ministre n'est pas très coopératif en matière d'informations.

- Oui, c'est pas nouveau. Siffla t elle. Il était seul ?

- Si j'en juge par les informations que j'ai eues, c'est en effet le cas. Ajouta l'homme. Je supposais que vos contacts à Londres vous auraient prévenue.

- Disons que j'ai ignoré un message sur mon répondeur.

- Dois-je prévenir le service des transferts magiques que vous rentrez ? Demanda t il.

- Je crois que c'est le mieux. Concéda t elle. Vous savez où il a été transfér ?

- Sainte Mangouste je pense. Nous n'avons aucune précision à ce sujet. Dit l'homme.

- Joseph, merci. Dit elle après un long silence.

- Avez-vous lu le scénario pour ce soir ? Dit il pour changer de conversation. Il n'aimait pas être remercié pour ce qui lui paraissait normal.

- Oui, deux lévitations et quatre explosions de lampes. Plus les effets visuels des sorts habituels de Louisa. Eh bien vous allez avoir du travail apparemment.

- Oui, je le crois aussi, dit il en répondant au sourire de Ginny. Filez maintenant, le tournage va commencer dans deux minutes.

Elle sortit de la caravane l'air piteux et le mascara émietté d'avoir trop frotté ses yeux. Christophe allait encore râler. Mais pour la scène de ce soir, où son personnage apprenait la mort de son père dans un accident de voiture, le rôle serait facile. Elle était déjà près d'éclater en sanglots de chagrin et d'inquiétude.

Olivier, Sophie et Andromède l'attendaient pour jouer cette scène capitale où Justine, l'amie de Louisa, apprenait la mort de son père par le frère de cette dernière. La scène fut tournée douze fois. Ginny n'était pas à son rôle. Et sa blessure couverte de maquillage la faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

A la dernière prise, elle explosa de rage et gifla Luc, le personnage que jouait Andromède, avec une telle violence, que les sutures de sa main craquèrent. Le rôle avait bien été tenu et Simon fut enfin satisfait. Ginny grimaça de douleur et Christophe posa une serviette sur la paume de Ginny.

Il criait après elle qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les secouristes arrivèrent en courant et appelèrent un médecin d'urgence pour refaire les points. Ginny refusait catégoriquement de retourner à l'hôpital. Christophe choisit ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pour lui dire que Julien n'était pas à la maison et que son portable ne répondait pas non plus.

- Ok, dit elle posément. Va chercher le journal dans la caravane, oui celui de Dupont, et ramène le ici.

- Eugénia ! Cria t elle à l'oreille du médecin.

- Oui ? Répondit la demoiselle. Tu as été parfaite ! Vraiment. Mais Andromède ne pourra pas tourner avant quinze bonnes minutes. Tu lui as proprement ouvert la joue avec ta gifle.

- Quoi ? S'exclama t elle paniquée.

- C'est rien, une petite coupure de rien du tout. Un pansement cicatrisant et demain il n'y paraîtra plus. Assura le médecin. Maintenant cessez de bouger où je vais vous faire vraiment mal.

Ginny bouda et demanda à Eugénia si sa journée était terminée. Elle lui assura que oui, le reste des scènes n'en comportait aucune la concernant. Elle lui précisa de ne pas oublier de signer sa feuille de présence en partant. _« Fichus administratifs bornés »_ ce dit elle en souriant au pauvre garçon qui tenait la feuille à signer. Encore un stagiaire terrorisé qui ne finirait pas le mois, tyrannisé par l'équipe.

Elle décida de rentrer directement. Elle était fatiguée. Le téléphone de Christophe sonna. Ginny explosa d'un rire léger et cristallin. Le « Télégraphe » frémit au vent.

- Tu as mis le générique de la série sur ton mobile ? Dit elle en réprimant un deuxième éclat de rire.

- Ben quoi ? Dit Christophe comme un enfant pris à faire une bêtise sans gravité. Je le trouve jolie moi cette musique !

- Tu es trop mignon. Lui dit elle amusée.

- All ? Demanda t il.

_Silence_

- Si.

_Silence_

- Ah.

_Silence_

- Ok.

_Silence_

- A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et engagea la voiture sur les quais de la seine. Une page du journal s'envola.

********************************

_Rue de la cerisaie, 22h30_

- Je disais donc, reprit Julien, que depuis cet après midi Gin a un comportement des plus étrange.

- Et ? Le coupa Draco fatigué par l'air inquisiteur du dit Julien.

- Cet après midi, c'est vous que nous avons vu à la terrasse de la Taverne, non ?

- Depuis quand il est interdit de se rendre à la terrasse d'un café sans l'assentiment de monsieur Benjamin Jolipr ?

- Julien Beaupr ! Cria ce dernier usé par l'arrogance de l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

- Soit, poursuivez. Trancha Draco.

- Bien, j'ai revu ce soir la Ginny que nous avions connue aux débuts de sa carrière. Fatiguée de vivre avant d'avoir vécu, malade, pensive. Et je crois que c'est vous le responsable.

- Plaît il ? Et en quoi suis-je responsable ? Dit il surpris. Et premièrement, comment avez-vous obtenu mon adresse ?

- Trois choses. La première, votre nom m'a été donné par le patron de la Taverne. Commença t il.

- Ensuite, j'ai des contacts au service de coopération magique internationale au ministère, l'un d'entre eux m'a donné votre adresse.

- Et enfin, Gin a une photo de vous cachée dans un tiroir de son secrétaire. Et curieusement, cette photo dissimulée se trouvait bien en vue sur sa coiffeuse ce soir. Donc, conclut il, vous avez un rapport direct avec ses humeurs les plus profondes.

- Ok, je reviens, l'histoire est un peu longue et je souhaite vous la conter par le menu. Dit Draco. Prenez ce qu'il vous plaira dans le bar et servez moi un cognac sec. Je m'habille.

- Il vaudrait mieux, dit Julien lorsqu'il fut sûr que Draco ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Deux minutes de plus et je te sautais dessus. Dieu, y a pas idée d'avoir fait un mec aussi canon !

Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes, et Draco reparut avec la prestance qui caractérise si bien les Malfoy lorsqu'ils sont en public. Pourtant, il portait une simple paire de jeans noirs et un T-shirt à manches longues et col montant blanc. Il avait une chaîne qui pendait de sa poche à sa ceinture et un carnet rouge à la main.

Julien faisait le tour du salon aux meubles blancs ou en verre et se retourna en entendant les pas légers de Draco. Pieds nus, ses pas faisaient un bruit presque imperceptible sur le carrelage blanc.

- Attrapeur ? Lui demanda simplement Julien en pointant la photo de son équipe sur la cheminée.

- Comme vous le voyez. Lâcha Draco. Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour parler de sport, si ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Admit Julien.

- Vous trouverez deux rubans de soie valant marque-pages. Ce sont des extraits du journal de Virginia. Lisez vous comprendrez mieux.

- C'est le journal qu'elle avait perdu ! S'exclama Julien. Elle sera heureuse de le récupérer. Comment l'avez-vous trouv ?

- Il est venu à moi par son frère aîné. Dit simplement Malfoy.

- Lisez le, vous comprendrez mieux. Dit Draco.

Julien lut. Il fut édifié par sa lecture. Toute cette histoire de mages noirs en Angleterre, dont il avait entendu parler à Beaux Bâtons était donc vraie. Comment, comment il était possible qu'une telle histoire puisse être vraie ? La France n'avait été que peu touchée par cette fameuse guerre magique. Ils avaient été d'autant plus à l'abri que seule la mère de Julien était sorcière. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à la maison. C'était interdit.

Julien referma le journal précautionneusement et le rendit à Draco. Il le posa en vue sur la table basse. Entre eux deux.

- Toute cette histoire est édifiante. Conclut Julien de sa lecture.

- N'est ce pas ? Dit Draco. Je suppose que vous souhaitez reprendre son journal pour le lui rendre.

- Je voudrais vous poser une question avant de répondre moi-même. Dit Julien. Et je voudrais que vous soyez sincère dans votre réponse.

- Je vous écoute. Dit Draco.

- L'aimez vous ? Dit Julien de but en blanc.

- A une époque je vous aurais répondu oui sans hésiter une seconde. Dit Draco d'une voix absente.

- Et maintenant ? Renchérit Julien. C'est ça qui m'intéresse.

- Etes vous amoureux d'elle ? Je vous sens directement concerné par cette affaire. Demanda Draco devant l'empressement de Julien à vouloir une réponse.

- Non, dit Julien en souriant, même si je le souhait très fort il y a peu de temps. Je ne puis aimer aucune femme au monde aussi belle ou adorable soit elle.

- Cela explique le regard de marchand de tapis que vous avez posé sur moi cet après midi. Dit Draco avec un sourire.

- Vraiment ? Dit Julien dans un demi-sourire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Seule Gin m'intéresse. Alors répondez moi franchement. L'aimez vous oui ou non ?

- Je, commença t il gêné, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus vraiment.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une feuille de papier qui s'enroule autour d'un objet se fit entendre. Le silence exceptionnel qui régnait dans l'appartement laissait oublier que la fenêtre était grande ouverte pour faire entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit.

La feuille de papier journal s'était prise dans le tube de métal de l'halogène près de la fenêtre. Draco la ramassa. Une photo le fit perdre un instant contenance. Draco ne se souvenait plus très bien où il avait vu celui qui était dessus mais il se rappelait qu'il avait un rapport direct avec Virginia.

- Où est elle ? demanda t il brusquement.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Julien l'air absent.

- Virginia ! Cria t il. Où est elle ?

- Hum je ne sais pas. Puis je téléphoner ?

- Oui, sur la console à l'entrée.

Julien appela son frère.

- C'est Julien. Gin n'as pas terminé, si ? _Silence _Quelqu'un voudrait la voir, non ne pose pas de questions. _Silence _Retrouve moi à la Taverne. _Silence _Le plus rapidement possible.

Il raccrocha.

- Bon, nous avons rendez vous avec mon frère et Gin dans, disons, un quart d'heure.

- Bien, regardez ça. Lui dit Draco.

- C'est Charlie ! Le frère de Gin !

- Oh non ! Ajouta t il en finissant l'article. Et vous pensez qu'elle est au courant ?

- C'est pour ça que je veux la voir. Dit il. Et pour d'autres raisons.

Il ramassa le journal. Il prit son portefeuille et ses clés sur la table basse. Dans le tiroir de la console il saisit une chevalière aux armes de sa famille et une broche plutôt vieillotte. Il referma le tiroir, mit la chevalière et fourra la broche dans sa poche.

- C'est un basilic ? Demanda Julien en passant devant la canne rangée dans le porte parapluie.

- Oui, un vieux souvenir. Répondit Draco.

- Allons y. Dit Julien, nous allons être en retard.

Dix minutes plus tard ils discutaient dans une alcôve au fond de la Taverne en attendant Christophe Beaupré et Virginia Weasley.

*************************

Et maintenant les réponses aux reviews.

To Bridget : merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. Mais cela va-t-il durer ??? Une fin concoctée spécialement pour toi en tout cas !   ;-))

To Alisa : Eh bien te voilà rassurée, notre Ginny en est quitte pour une bonne fièvre, quelques points et une rencontre surprise avec celui qu'elle et craint à la fois.

To Paprika : ah, ah, ah, si je t'ai bien cernée je devrais voir émerger certaines questions concernant le personnage mystère. On en saura plus dans quelques chapitres sur Rosemary.

To Sydney : promis le prochain chapitre est long, dur et … Rien que pour toi. -)   Je te réserve ma meilleure écriture pour cette rencontre.

Bises à vous toutes, et celle (ou celui) qui me trouve l'identité exacte du perso mystère aura droit de me lancer un défi fic !!!!

Muhahahahahahahahahaha


	4. Une soirée interminable

Chapitre 4 : Une soirée interminable  
  
**************************  
  
Draco n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux et Julien, soudainement prostré dans un silence lourd de réflexions, ne l'aidait en rien. Il caressait distraitement le bord de son verre en réfléchissant à la raison de sa présence ici. Décidément tout cela était profondément ridicule. Il vida son verre d'un trait et glissa sur la banquette pour sortir.  
  
Vous allez quelque part ? Demanda Julien qui semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Je perds mon temps ici à attendre quelqu'un qui ne voudra sûrement pas me voir. Lâcha t il. Je rentre.  
  
Oh que non, Draco. Vous allez vous asseoir et attendre qu'elle arrive. Trancha Julien.  
  
Je vous demande pardon ? Siffla Draco surpris. Qui vous a autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ?  
  
Au nom du ciel Draco, cessez vos enfantillages. Soupira Julien. Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez nerveux. Mais ne déchargez pas ce stress sur moi pour des raisons injustifiables.  
  
Et ?  
  
Et vous allez vous rasseoir parce que ça ne se fait pas de poser un lapin à une dame ! Dit Julien en souriant. Allez commander un autre verre je vous l'offre. Et cessez de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Vous avez perdu votre chien ?  
  
Non, ma mère. Dit Simplement Draco.  
  
Au mon Dieu ! Non ! Dit Julien rouge de honte. Je suis vraiment navré.  
  
Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien. Répondit Draco amusé par la gêne de Julien. Je rentre à Londres pour elle.  
  
Draco ! dit soudainement Julien. Asseyez vous, elle arrive. Elle est dehors sur la terrasse.  
  
Draco obtempéra. Sa tension nerveuse était montée d'un cran supplémentaire. Julien s'était levé pour accueillir son amie. Il remarqua tout de suite le nouveau bandage et l'interrogea du regard. Elle raconta la scène avec Andromède et partit d'un rire cristallin.  
  
Draco frémit et malgré l'envie hurlante qu'il avait de lui signaler sa présence, il attendit que Julien la fasse asseoir. Christophe prit place en face de Draco, il fut surpris de voir un inconnu dans leur cercle. Draco lui fit signe de se taire quand il ouvrit la bouche.  
  
Julien invita Gin à s'asseoir et s'est seulement quand elle buta contre Draco pour s'asseoir contre le mur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement trois à table. Elle leva la tête pour voir à qui elle devait des excuses et son visage se figea.  
  
Malfoy ! Siffla t elle  
  
Virginia. Dit il simplement.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t elle d'un ton accusateur. Si c'est pour ....  
  
Laisse moi parler, plaida t il. Je suis venu te donner ceci.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit le petit carnet de sa poche et le tendit à son ancienne camarade de collège.  
  
Où l'as-tu volé ? S'exclama t elle d'un ton accusateur.  
  
Tiens lis ça, tu comprendra mieux. Il lui montra la lettre de son frère, pliée, sous la couverture du journal.  
  
Je ne veux ... Commença t elle. C'est l'écriture de Bill !  
  
J'ai reçu ça par hibou ce matin.  
  
Discrètement, Julien et Christophe quittèrent la table.  
  
Restez ! Implora Ginny.  
  
Non, j'ai douze pages de scénario à relire pour toi et à livrer au coursier pour sept heures et Christophe tombe de fatigue. Se défendit Julien.  
  
Et puis ce gentil garçon ne va pas te manger ! Ajouta Christophe en étouffant son quatrième bâillement lâché en moins de deux minutes.  
  
Bonne soirée, Julien. Dit Draco en souriant.  
  
Et ... Enfin, merci, ajouta t il gêné  
  
Ne me remerciez pas encore. Dit il. Vous avez encore un long chemin à faire. Bonne soirée.  
  
Julien et Christophe partirent et Ginny se leva à leur suite. Draco la rattrapa par le bras.  
  
Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Dit il d'un ton implorant.  
  
Le grand Draco Malfoy, de la maison des Serpentard me supplie ? Ironisa t elle sans se retourner vers lui.  
  
Virginia, s'il te plaît. Essaya t il encore, la voix teintée de sanglots.  
  
Elle se retourna, furieuse de ce qu'il devait certainement lui jouer un tour pendable et vit deux yeux bleus d'acier noyés de larmes et un visage empli de désespoir. Elle dégagea son bras doucement, contourna la table et s'assit en face de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, oubliant sa rancœur et sa nervosité et lui prit les deux mains.  
  
Raconte. Dit elle simplement.  
  
J'ai... perdu... ma mère. Dit il difficilement. Morte...  
  
Quand ?  
  
Ce matin, le manoir a brûlé. Dit Draco. C'est bizarre hein ? Il dégagea ses mains.  
  
Quoi ? dit Ginny.  
  
Cet accident, et celui de ton frère. C'est arrivé au même moment.  
  
Oui. C'est vrai. Admit elle. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence.  
  
Virginia, je... Il s'interrompit et renonça à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
  
Tu ? Essaya Ginny pour l'encourager.  
  
Rien. Dit il rageur de la situation incongrue dans laquelle il venait de se mettre.  
  
Il sorti son inséparable mouchoir se soie verte de sa poche et essuya ses yeux d'un geste brusque. Il se leva et sortit précipitamment sans ajouter un mot. Ginny marcha sur un petit objet en tentant de partir à sa suite. Elle le ramassa et le fourra dans son sac sans le regarder puis se précipita à la recherche de Draco.  
  
Heureusement il n'avait pas transplané. Il était là cent mètre plus loin, courant presque. Elle couru aussi malgré ses petits talon et finit par le rattraper. Elle le tira par le bras s'apercevant trop tard que sa main venait d'être recousue pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures. Ella grimaça.  
  
Pourquoi tu es parti ? Demanda Ginny.  
  
Tu... Non, c'est trop difficile. Je renonce. Lâcha t il.  
  
Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pendant que Ginny fouillait dans son sac. Elle trouva l'objet tombé de la poche de Draco.  
  
Tiens, tu as laissé tomber... Hey ! Mais c'est ma broche !  
  
Oui, en effet. Dit il désolé qu'elle l'ai trouvé avant qu'il ne lui en parle.  
  
Tu l'as gardée tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Pour les mêmes raisons que celles inscrites dans ce journal. Affirma t il en lui rendant son carnet.  
  
Comment as-tu fait ? J'étais persuadée de l'avoir remis dans mon sac. Demanda t elle de plus en plus intriguée par ce nouveau Draco si étrange.  
  
Facile. Dit il sans plus d'explications. Excuse moi, je dois retourner à Londres demain. J'ai des choses à y faire, pour Mère. Je vais me coucher.  
  
Attends, non. Ne rentre pas, on doit parler. Dit Ginny d'un ton résolu.  
  
Elle le rattrapa par le bras et gémit de douleur, se maudissant d'avoir blessé sa main. Il regarda cette main qui le tenait toujours, et la prit dans la sienne. Une main si fine, si petite. Lui qui les avait si grandes. Il défit ses bandages et regarda la vilaine plaie et les points de suture refaits d'urgence.  
  
Viens chez moi. Dit il. Cette plaie est ignoble. Avec des moyens magiques on pourra faire quelque chose pour rendre ça moins vilain.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai que c'est pas très beau à voir. Admit Ginny.  
  
Allez viens, je promet de ne pas utiliser d'artifice contenant de la magie noire. Dit il.  
  
Il vaudrait mieux pour toi ! Dit elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
Chose rare chez un Malfoy, il lui accorda un timide sourire. Sans lâcher sa main qui saignait de nouveau, il repartit vers son appartement. Il composa le code d'entrée et ferma la porte. Il fouilla pour trouver ses clés. Ginny tendit sa main valide vers la serrure et murmura quelque chose. Elle tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Il faut croire que tu avais oublié de fermer. Dit elle malicieusement.  
  
Comment...Commença Draco  
  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'incita à ce taire.  
  
Tu ne me fais pas rentrer ? A moins que tu préfères pratiquer la magie noire dans les couloirs de ton immeuble.  
  
Heu, si entre. Dit il en poussant la porte.  
  
Ginny fut agréablement surprise par le style épuré de l'appartement. Tout sentait le neuf, était clair, fait de verre, de métal et de cuir blanc. Deux immenses fenêtres couvraient le mur de droite. La pièce principale devait être aussi grande que le rez-de-chaussée du Terrier, bien meublée mais pas surchargée.  
  
Rien que du nécessaire, pas de fioriture marquant la richesse ou le luxe outrancier. Bien que spacieux, le loft n'était pas immense. Avec juste cette pointe d'aisance financière qui rappelait la classe sociale d'origine de l'occupant.  
  
Woaw, je suppose que tout ça est à toi ? Dit Ginny.  
  
Et à qui veut tu que ce soit, si ce n'est à moi ? Lui dit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence  
  
Oui, bien sur. Admit elle.  
  
Va t'installer dans le canapé, mets toi à l'aise. J'arrive avec la trousse de soin.  
  
Draco réapparut dix minutes plus tard, une boite en bois noir gravé de symboles difficilement identifiables. Il sortit une pince très fine et deux flacons de verre. Il attira à lui une serviette de toilette d'une couleur difficilement identifiable dans la pénombre de l'appartement éclairé seulement par la lumière de la lune. Il l'étala sur ses genoux et y posa la main malade de Ginny en la regardant d'un air concentré.  
  
Virginia, tu vois le flacon bleu ? Près de toi ?  
  
Non, sans lumière je ne vois pas grand-chose. Dit elle.  
  
Oui, j'oublie toujours que tous n'ont pas le talent de voir parfaitement la nuit. Dit il pour lui-même.  
  
Il se leva et tourna le variateur de la lampe halogène qui émit une douce lumière.  
  
Bien, tu vois maintenant. Dit il en s'asseyant de nouveau. Donc le flacon bleu.  
  
Prends le et bois le contenu d'un coup, ça t'aidera à supporter la douleur. Ajouta t il. Prête ?  
  
Oui. Dit elle inquiète.  
  
Elle avala le contenu de la fiole en une gorgée. Il s'empara de la pince et entreprit d'enlever un a un les petits filins de coton chirurgical. Ginny serra les dents et se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier. Au moins le médecin moldu avait prit soin d'anesthésier sa main. La potion fit effet et elle sentit la douleur perdre en intensité.  
  
Après vingt minutes, la main enfin débarrassée des fils, Draco entreprit de tartiner copieusement la coupure d'un onguent à l'odeur douçâtre. Il banda la paume fermement puis laissa à Ginny le plaisir de retrouver sa main blessée.  
  
Tu risques d'avoir mal cette nuit. Dit il. Prend le deuxième flacon. C'est un calmant qui t'aidera à trouver le sommeil si la douleur est trop insupportable.  
  
Draco, je te remercie. Dit elle sincèrement.  
  
C'est rien. Dit il gêné en se frottant la nuque. Bon, je dois préparer mes bagages. Je vais devoir te raccompagner au moins jusqu'à la porte.  
  
Pourquoi l'as-tu gardée ? demanda t elle, ignorant ce que Draco venait de dire.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ma broche, pourquoi l'as-tu gardée ? Insistât elle.  
  
Le jeune homme blêmit. Elle abordait le sujet que, justement, il avait essayé d'éviter tout ce temps passé avec elle. Que pouvait il bien lui dire ? Etait elle seulement prête à admettre la vérité toute nue ? Etait il prêt à la dire ? Merlin pourquoi fallait il qu'elle ai posé cette question ?  
  
Pourquoi veut tu savoir. Ne peux tu pas rentrer chez toi et admettre simplement que tu l'a retrouvée sans chercher plus loin ? Demanda t il d'un ton vaguement agressif.  
  
Hey ! C'était une simple question. Ne m'agresse pas comme ça ! Lâcha t elle.  
  
Je ne t'agresse pas ! Cria t il presque.  
  
Non ! Evidement ! Dit elle d'un ton calme et posé. Et tu ne cries pas non plus. Finalement, mes parents avaient raison. Tu ne changeras jamais !  
  
Bien ! Et toi non plus apparemment ! Ajouta t il sur le même ton presque criant. Toujours bornée et incapable de prendre des décisions par toi- même !  
  
Ginny le regarda interdite et après quelques secondes, éclata d'un rire cristallin.  
  
On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire. Demanda Draco toujours aussi énervé.  
  
Si tu veux mais tu risques fort de ne pas apprécier. Dit elle en riant de plus belle.  
  
Crache ta dragée surprise, Weasley !  
  
Tu te rends compte qu'on se chamaille ? J'ai pensé à mes parents en nous écoutant.  
  
Charmant ! Lâcha t il vexé.  
  
Non, attends. Sérieusement, on est en train de se hurler dessus comme un vieux couple. Ajouta t elle.  
  
Va y enfonce encore ton idée saugrenue et déroutante dans mon crâne déjà blindé de problèmes. Dit il désemparé.  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air déçu et une totale incompréhension affichée sur le visage. Ils croisèrent leurs regards et explosèrent de rire d'un seul chœur.  
  
Franchement, on dirait des mômes. Dit Ginny nerveuse. Merde mais on a grandit. On a vu la guerre, on a vécu des trucs horribles et on se chamaille pour une veille broche dont j'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence il y a deux heure de ça.  
  
Oui, c'est pathétique. Lâcha Draco.  
  
Pourquoi c'est aussi difficile ? Murmura Ginny. Pourquoi on doit se regarder et se juger comme quand on était à Poudlard. Ce serait si facile de se dire la vérité. D'admettre que ce qu'on ressent c'est plus que de l'affection.  
  
Ginny tournait en rond en parlant. Un flot de paroles fouillis qui sortait sans discontinuer. Sa nervosité transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.  
  
Oh, arrêtes de tourner en rond tu me files mal au crâne, et j'ai des bagages à faire. J'ai pas le temps de papoter de tout et surtout de rien. Dit il en quittant la pièce.  
  
Draco, dit elle en le suivant. Je veux cette réponse. Pourquoi as-tu gardé cette broche ?  
  
Mais enfin je te l'ai dit en revenant. Pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui sont dans ton journal. Il rangeait frénétiquement ses vêtements dans un sac. Satisfaite ?  
  
Non, mais je suppose que je dois m'en contenter. Dit Ginny. Bien, puisque tu as trop à faire pour discuter calmement et normalement avec quelqu'un, je vais rentrer chez moi. Bonne nuit Malfoy !  
  
Elle quitta la pièce et la porte d'entrée de l'appartement claqua quelques minutes plus tard. Draco ferma les yeux. Les larmes qu'il avait refoulées à la Taverne cherchaient maintenant à sortir sans être interrompues.  
  
Il glissa sa main dans son col et arracha rageusement la chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Il s'assit sur son lit en regardant fixement le pendentif accroché aux maillons d'argent et les premières larmes tombèrent sur le portrait de Narcissa.  
  
Finalement il s'allongea sur son lit, ôta ses chaussures jeta son sac en bas du lit d'un coup de pied et laissa son chagrin, sa déception et sa colère s'exprimer librement. Enfin seul il pouvait laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments. Les vrais, pas le simulacre d'être que son père lui appris à être à coup de brimades et de désaffections.  
  
Finalement, il sombra dans un sommeil lourd sans repos ni rêves et n'en sortit que le lendemain soir après un difficile réveil en sursaut. Il regarda sa montre, jura et se leva précipitamment. Il trébucha sur son sac de voyage, jura encore et se figea.  
  
Une odeur inattendue se répandait dans l'appartement. Quelque chose comme un caramel chinois, doux et piquant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laissé des restes dans la pièce d'a côté et la femme de ménage n'était pas du genre à laisser des petits plats tout prêts. Il saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet, et avança silencieusement vers la cuisine.  
  
Il ne trouva personne. Il fit le tour de la pièce et observa les recoins attentivement mais rien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains mais elle était aussi vide que la pièce de vie. Nom de nom, mais d'où pouvait bien venir cette odeur ? Il suivit l'odeur jusqu'à trouver qu'elle provenait de l'extérieur.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'odeur de cuisine chinoise lui frappa le visage. Encore les voisins qui envahissaient l'immeuble de leur cuisine. Qui recevaient ils cette fois ? Il était finalement plutôt content de rentrer à Londres ce soir il éviterai la fille des « bourgeois du troisième » comme ils les appelaient.  
  
Londres, merde ! Lâcha t il. Il est vingt et une heures.  
  
Il claqua la porte et bouscula quelqu'un en se précipitant vers sa chambre. Aie ! Dit une voix féminine.  
  
Hey ! Cria t il surpris.  
  
Weasley ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Hurla t il.  
  
Heu je venais te rendre ton portable. Dit elle en brandissant l'objet. Je me suis trompée hier, j'ai vidé mon sac sur la table et j'ai pris le tien par erreur.  
  
Bien, c'est fait ! Dit il tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant. Dit il en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains.  
  
Hey ! tu pourrais être poli ! Dit Ginny.  
  
Et toi tu pourrais éviter de t'inviter et prévenir que t'arrives. Répliqua t il.  
  
Et avec quoi ? C'est moi qui avais ton portable, idiot. Siffla t elle.  
  
Tu m'agaces ! Je vais préparer ma valise. Fais ce que tu veux. Dit il en rentrant dans sa chambre.  
  
Il saisit son sac à moitié fait et fourra rageusement le reste de ses affaires dedans. Il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode qui faisait face à son lit et sortit un coffret en nacre. Il le posa dans son sac avec le reste de ces affaires.  
  
Ginny le regardait faire, l'épaule appuyée au cadre de la porte et les bras et les jambes croisés. Elle tenait une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle oscillait un médaillon. Draco, satisfait de lui, ferma son sac et ôta son t- shirt. Il ne s'était pas changé et détestait dormir habillé.  
  
Il passa la main sur sa nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait et comprit qu'il ne portait plus le portrait de sa mère. Affolé, il chercha frénétiquement sur ses draps, se rappelant qu'il l'avait tenu dans sa main, mais rien.  
  
C'est ça que tu cherches ? Lui dit Ginny en montrant le médaillon.  
  
Donne moi ça Weasley ! Rugit Draco en se retournant.  
  
Je ne me souvenais pas de ta mère aussi jolie. Dit elle. Elle a les yeux des Black.  
  
Donne moi ce médaillon et ne souille pas la mémoire de ma mère. Siffla t il entre ses dents les yeux luisants de rage.  
  
En quoi est ce que parler de sa famille est une insulte à ta mère ? Demanda Ginny. Elle était une Black avant d'être une Malfoy que je sache.  
  
Oui, Dit une voix masculine, et c'est là le problème. Elle était aussi une Black.  
  
Potter ? Demanda Draco stupéfait.  
  
Non, répondit une voix féminine.  
  
Mais enfin, c'est pas un hall de gare cet appartement. Rugit Draco excédé.  
  
Il sorti de sa chambre en écartant vivement Ginny de son passage. Il fit face à ses deux interlocuteurs et tomba sur le couple le plus improbable à ses yeux. Granger et Finnigan, attendaient dans son salon.  
  
Ginny, dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras, tu n'as pas eu mon message ?  
  
Heu si, dit elle en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage. Mais j'étais à l'hôpital. Je l'ai lu hier soir. Tu sais ce que c'est, le boulot, les trucs en retard, les enfants.  
  
Des enfants ? Dirent Draco, Seamus et Hermione en même temps l'air déconfit.  
  
Oui, enfin, pas exactement. Dit elle amusée. Deux colocataires aussi impossibles à vivre que des mômes. J'ai tellement l'habitude de parler d'eux comme ça.  
  
On parle de nous ? Dit Julien.  
  
Ok, bon faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais prendre l'air ! Dit Draco exaspéré au plus haut point.  
  
Il prit son blouson, ses clés et sortit en claquant la porte. Il fulminait. Décidé à descendre un bon whisky, il voulu sortir mais il se rendit compte qu'il était pieds nus quand une écharde vient lui chatouiller la plante du pied droit.  
  
Nom d'un dragon cornu ! Jura t il. C'est vraiment pas mon jour.  
  
Il rentra en laissa des traces de sang sur son carrelage d'un blanc immaculé.  
  
No comment ! Beugla t il devant le sourire amusé de ses « invités ».  
  
Assied toi, lui dit Ginny. Je vais regarder ça. C'est mon tour, non ?  
  
Comme tu veux, murmura t il fatigué de ces dernières vingt quatre heures.  
  
Vous pouvez vous installer, dit il aux autres. Comme ça on se fera une bonne bouffe et on boira du vin comme les vieux amis que nous n'avons jamais été !  
  
Malfoy, tu dépasses les bornes. Lâcha Seamus.  
  
Je dépasse les bornes ? Vous débarquez chez moi sans y être invités comme si je vous attendais et c'est moi qui exagère. C'est le monde à l'envers, vraiment ! Et puis pourquoi êtes vous ici ?  
  
Arrêtes de bouger, j'arrives pas à retirer cette fichue écharde, Draco !  
  
Je cherchais Ginny, et Seamus a voulu m'accompagner. Hermione parlait sur le ton de la conversation.  
  
Ok, et comme il est de notoriété publique que Ginny Weasley habite chez moi vous êtes venus directement ici. Ironisa Malfoy.  
  
Non, c'est moi qui les ai envoyés chez vous. Dit Julien. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait être ailleurs. J'ai aussi un message pour toi.  
  
Bon délivrez vos messages et partez. Dit Draco, de plus en plus fatigué. J'ai moi aussi des choses à faire et je voudrais pouvoir les faire dans le calme et la sérénité.  
  
Ginny sortit l'écharde, de la taille d'une aiguille à tapisserie, et pansa le pied de Draco. Hermione lui parla de Charlie, dans un état grave mais stabilisé, et lui renouvela le souhait de son frère Ron de la voir malgré l'interdiction maternelle. Elle refusa.  
  
Julien lui donna une lettre de Bill et lui dit que le tournage était arrêté par les producteurs qui avaient refusé de verser des indemnités pour sa blessure, contrairement à ce que son agent de Londres avait exigé.  
  
Les messages ayant délivrés, Draco chassa tous ses « invités » avec beaucoup d'humeur. Ginny décréta qu'elle restait. Elle mit le feu dans la cheminée et y jeta de la poudre de cheminette pour permettre à Julien et aux Finnigan de rentrer chez eux. Elle rangea le sachet contenant la poudre dans son sac et se retourna vers Draco d'un air satisfait.  
  
Rentre chez toi Weasley, franchement. Je ne veux voir personne.  
  
Je voulais te parler de l'accident, Draco. Dit Ginny. Mon frère avait une mission. Il avait été envoyé par le ministère pour surveiller les environs de ton manoir. Il soupçonnait que quelqu'un agissait comme passeur clandestin de dragons.  
  
Je t'écoute, continue. Dit Draco.  
  
En fait, il soupçonnait ta mère d'y être pour quelque chose. Non, laisse moi finir. Dit elle. Il s'est vite aperçu qu'elle n'était pour rien dans l'histoire. Mais quelqu'un agissait depuis chez toi dès qu'elle s'absentait. Il a décidé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il m'avait confié que si il pouvait rentrer au manoir il n'hésiterai pas. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a fait, pas plus tard qu'hier matin.  
  
Alors, si ma mère est morte, c'est de la faute de ton stupide frère ! Dit Draco.  
  
Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de Charlie comme ça. Dit elle. Et je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien. Il ne l'aurait pas mise en danger. J'en suis convaincue.  
  
Brusquement, le feu passa du jaune au vert. La tête du nouveau directeur de l'école de Poudlard apparut dans le feu et lança un cinglant « Bonsoir ». Ginny sursauta et s'accrocha à Draco.  
  
Auriez vous oublié notre rendez vous ? Lança t elle à Draco.  
  
Par Merlin quelle heure est il ? Dit Draco, rassemblant ses esprits.  
  
Je me change, je prends mon sac et j'arrive. Ajouta t il en courant vers sa chambre.  
  
Vous pouvez venir Miss Weasley, si vous le souhaitez. Dit Mc Gonnagall le regard malicieux.  
  
Je crois que c'est à Draco de le décider, pas à moi. Dit elle. Mais il accepte je viendrais avec plaisir.  
  
J'accepte, dit la voix de Draco derrière elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je souhaite que tu m'accompagnes.  
  
Bien, je vous attends. Dit elle en disparaissant des flammes.  
  
Merci. Dit Ginny. D'accepter que je t'accompagne.  
  
Ne me remercies pas, j'avais juste dans l'idée de t'emmener voir Rogue, pour qu'il voie cette blessure. Il y a des chances qu'il soit plus compétent que moi pour la soigner.  
  
Pas bête, dit Ginny en grimaçant à l'idée de revoir son ancien professeur de potions.  
  
Prête à partir ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Draco prit un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le coffret posé sur le manteau du meuble, et articula clairement « bureau du directeur, école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard ». Il murmura un mot à Ginny lui sourit et disparu dans les flammes vertes. Ginny jeta de sa propre poudre dans le feu, tourna le variateur de la lampe halogène, murmura une formule qui protègerai l'appartement des intrusions et s'évapora elle aussi vers la même destination. 


	5. Troubles

Chapitre 5 : Troubles

**********************

- Installez vous, je vous en prie, monsieur Malfoy. Dit le professeur Mc Gonnagall en faisant signe vers son bureau.

- Merci.

- Mademoiselle Weasley. Ajouta t elle. Prenez place.

Draco s'assit devant le bureau de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Elle semblait fatiguée, et ennuyée. Passées les politesses d'usage, elle en vint au vif du sujet et transmis ses regrets à Ginny pour son frère.

Draco la regarda surpris. Comment était il possible qu'elle lui demande de venir alors qu'elle ne mentionnait pas la mort de sa mère mais les simples blessures du frère de Weasley ? Elle sourit devant l'air désemparé de Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je comprends votre désarroi. Aussi m'en voudrez vous peut être un peu, si je vous dit que je ne suis pas désolée de la nouvelle que vous avez apprise hier matin. Dit elle.

- Je suis venu sur votre convocation, professeur. Jeta Draco rageur en attrapant son sac et en se levant. Mais certainement pas pour vous entendre salir la mémoire de Narcissa.

- Non pas que la mort de votre mère ne me toucherai pas mais pour j'éprouve pour vous une once de compassion, encore faudrait il que cette information soit vraie. Dit elle froidement. Cette guerre ne vous a donc rien apprit ?

- Professeur, je comprends votre point de vue, dit Ginny. Mais comprenez aussi que Draco soit désespéré par la disparition de sa mère. Personne n'a prouvé qu'elle fût encore vivante.

- C'est exact. Cependant, ajouta le professeur, personne n'a prouvé le contraire non plus.

- Tout ça n'est que spéculations. Dit Draco. Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai une tombe à visiter. Et vous entendre jeter des doutes sur le fait que ma mère soit morte ou non je m'aiderai en rien. Je pars pour Londres.

- Draco, attends ! Dit Ginny. Je suis sûre que le professeur avait une bonne raison de te faire venir. Ecoute la. Aie confiance.

- Pourquoi ? Dit il. Pourquoi devrais je écouter ?

- Parce que je suis convaincue que votre mère est vivante, monsieur Malfoy. Dit Minerva.

- Offrez moi une preuve, et je vous croirais. Répondit il.

- Vous en a-t-il fallu pour la croire morte ? Demanda le professeur.

- Non, avoua t il simplement.

- Alors pourquoi serait ce nécessaire de vous en fournir maintenant ?

- Bien admettons, qu'elle soit encore vivante. Je n'aurai rien à faire ici. Trancha t il. La seule chose que je serai sensé faire c'est être auprès d'elle et lui apporter mon soutien. Tant moral que matériel.

- J'approuve totalement. Ajouta Ginny.

- Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Demanda le directeur.

- Elle savait où j'habite. Dit il amer. Si elle avait survécu, elle serait venue directement chez moi.

- J'en doute fortement monsieur Malfoy. Dit Minerva. Savez vous quelle difficulté représente un voyage tel que la traversée de la manche ? Surtout quand on est blessée !

- Blessée ? Comment ça blessée ? S'exclama t il.

- Elle se repose à l'infirmerie. Dit le directeur. Nous avons préféré laisser croire qu'elle était morte, pour sa sécurité. Il était capital que cette information vous soit dissimulée autant que faire ce peut. Comprenez vous ?

- Je veux la voir. Exigea le jeune Malfoy. Le reste m'importe peu.

- Bien entendu. Mais il faudra attendre demain. Il est tard, vous ne souhaitez pas troubler son repos, si ?

- Non, évidement non. Concéda t il.

- Je ne peux vous loger au sein de l'école. Peut être pourriez vous prendre une chambre chez Rosmerta, en attendant demain de pouvoir la voir.

- Entendu. J'aurais encore une question, le professeur Rogue enseigne t il toujours ici ?

- Oui. Vous le trouverez sûrement dans ses appartements.

Après les remerciements et les salutations polis, Draco et Ginny sortirent du bureau du directeur et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall d'entrée. Brusquement, Draco rebroussa chemin. Ginny le suivit quand il lui dit qu'il voulait voir sa mère, sans toutefois la réveiller. « Simplement pour m'assurer qu'elle va aussi bien que possible. » Avait il assuré. En effet, quand il la vit allongée, le visage serein il se décida à repartir, soulagé.

Rosmerta les accueillit avec joie et leur loua une chambre. La seule qu'elle avait de disponible, s'excusa t elle. Gênée Ginny, manqua décider de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse mais Draco assura à Rosmerta que la chambre irai très bien. Ils s'attablèrent et grignotèrent un peu, Draco n'ayant pas dîné. Le repas terminé, Draco monta se reposer. Ginny resta un peu, désirant prendre des nouvelles de sa famille. Elle savait parfaitement que les jumeaux étaient installés dans le village et que tous se retrouvaient au moins une fois par semaine au Terrier.

Dix minutes plus tard, Fred entrait aux « Trois Balais » et fit signe à sa sœur. Elle lui répondit de s'asseoir avec elle.

- Alors soeurette, comment va ta vie ?

- Heu, un peu compliquée. Vivre parmi les moldus c'est assez bizarre.

- Je m'en doute. En tout cas, maman ne décolère pas, elle s'en remettra jamais. Dit Fred en souriant, la bouteille de bièrraubeurre à la main.

- Et toi ? La boutique, ta vie personnelle ?

- La boutique ça va a peu près, et ma vie personnelle est un désert sans nom. Et toi ?

- Disons que c'est un peu compliqué. Admit elle dans un sourire.

- Comment ça compliqu ?

- J'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui ne les partage pas. Concéda t elle. Mais je ne désespère pas de le voir changer d'avis.

- T'as des nouvelles de Charlie, lui demanda t elle pour changer de sujet.

- Heu, oui. Je suis passé le voir aujourd'hui. Il était gravement brûlé mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Cet incendie chez Malfoy, c'est dommage que ce soit pas elle qui y ai brûlé. Dit Fred amer.

- Fred ! Tu devrais pas parler comme ça ! Dit Ginny. Tu ne la connaissais pas !

- Alors, toi ! T'es plutôt bizarre depuis que t'as sauvé Malfoy junior ! Dit Fred intrigué. Franchement j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu l'as fait. Et te voilà maintenant à défendre sa mère. C'est un glaçon sans cœur, cette femme.

- Fred, renchérit elle indignée. Madame Malfoy est morte dans cet accident.Alors à défaut de respecter les vivants, respecte au moins les morts.

- Ok, c'est bon, on va pas se disputer pour elle. Dit Fred. Déjà que la famille est divisée, si en plus, les derniers liens qui nous unissent se brisent !

- Comment vont papa, maman et les autres ? Demanda Ginny.

- Papa et maman vont bien. Georges et sa femme vont avoir un bébé et Ron est un éternel coureur de jupons. Avec sa place dans l'équipe de Canons depuis deux saisons, il croule sous les groupies.

- Ca je m'en doute. Dit Ginny.

- Bill avait l'air d'aller pas trop mal, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Et Percy, ben je sais pas. Pas vu depuis un an. T'as des nouvelles toi ?

- Aucune. Si Ron, par Hermione. Maman interdit toujours que vous me parliez. Elle a pas digéré que je quitte le monde des sorciers.

- Non, ce qu'elle a pas digéré, c'est de tomber sur ton journal, où tu dis que tu étais amoureuse de Malfoy et que tu quittais tout pour plus voir personne.

- Elle a lu mon journal ? Cria Ginny indignée.

- Yep, deux mois avant que tu partes pour faire l'actrice.

- Je suis comédienne. Lâcha Ginny.

- Peu importe c'est pareil. Trancha Fred.

- Bon, dit Ginny en baillant, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai trop sommeil. Contente de t'avoir revu.

Elle embrassa son frère et monta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Draco. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, persuadée qu'il dormait. Après tout il était très tard. Aussi, fût elle très étonnée de le trouver assis près du feu en train de lire.

- 'Soir. Dit il.

- Bonsoir. Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

- Un traité de philosophie écrit par un certain Pascal. Tu connais ?

- Je devrais ? Demanda t elle.

- Non, c'était juste pour engager la conversation. Dit il d'un ton fermé.

- Ok, désolée. Je reviens. Dit elle en fouillant son sac à main. Ah te voilà toi ! Dit elle en sortant une chemise de nuit minuscule.

Elle sortit aussi du sac à main une pochette noire qui pouvait être une trousse de toilette.

- Je ne savais pas que tu transportais ta valise sur toi en permanence.

- Pas la peine d'être sarcastique. Si tu passais autant de temps que moi sur un plateau de tournage t'apprendrais vite à avoir tout le temps sur toi de quoi passer la nuit à peu près partout.

- Oui, certainement. Dit il peu convaincu. Sur ce, excuse moi de reprendre ma lecture.

Fuir.

Si seulement il avait pu éviter de la regarder, de lui parler. Sans compter qu'ils devraient partager le même lit. Non, jamais. Il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de la toucher. Depuis trop longtemps il pensait à elle, l'aimait de mille façons possibles, la désirait.

Elle avait gardé ce regard d'enfant qui l'avait séduit sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Une petite fille enfermée dans un corps de femme. Un corps harmonieux si les vêtements qu'elle portait ne mentaient pas. Bien sûr il savait que de nombreux artifices magiques ou moldus existaient à la seule fin de dissimuler les imperfections d'un corps ingrat mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas de ces femmes. Elle était naturellement jolie.

Si seulement, il pouvait goûter ce fruit qui promettait d'être sucré et délicieux. Il voulait savoir qu'elle parfum elle avait, quel goût avait sa peau. Si elle portait un tatouage, si elle … 

Non, ce soir il dormirait par terre.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain incroyablement fatiguée. Le bain avait été agréablement chaud mais le fait de le savoir là, si près et en même temps si loin l'avait empêché de se reposer vraiment. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait ce corps bronzé et musclé. Elle voulait cette peau satinée et parfaite. Elle avait réfléchi et c'était dit que décidément, tout s'acharnait à la rapprocher de lui alors même que la raison voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de ce serpent dangereux.

Et dire qu'elle devrait s'allonger à côté de lui, passer la nuit à sentir son corps frôler le sien, à s'immerger dans son parfum. Devoir lui résister alors même que ce soir, ses espoirs de jeune adolescente se concrétisaient. Elle saurait enfin comment il dormait, comment il rêvait. Elle saurait si …

Non, ce soir elle devait oublier tous ses rêves et, raisonnablement, s'endormir, en tentant d'ignorer qu'il dormait aussi dans le même lit.

Elle frissonna, en s'asseyant sur le lit près du fauteuil. Elle entreprit de brosser ses cheveux en feuillant « Sorcière Hebdo » qu'elle avait emprunté à Rosmerta. Malgré le feu, la chambre restait fraîche. Elle constata que la petite fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte sur la fraîcheur de la nuit estivale. Elle se leva et la ferma sans bruit.

- Un sort aurait suffit, Weasley.

- Comment ? Dit elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- Un sort aurait suffit. Tu n'étais pas obligée de te lever pour fermer la fenêtre.

- Ca me réchauffe de bouger. Dit elle en se rasseyant. Elle saisit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour sécher ses cheveux.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda t il surpris.

- Oui, tu monopolises le feu. Dit elle en fronçant le nez.

- Tiens prends ça. Tu auras moins froid. Il lui tendait sa robe de chambre de soie.

- Merci.

Elle l'enfila et sentit sa chaleur et son parfum, imprégnés dans le tissu. Elle se leva et ferma le peignoir qui lui couvrait les pieds vu que Draco était plus grand qu'elle de dix bons centimètres. Et il avait l'habitude de faire faire ses peignoirs suffisamment longs pour couvrir la cheville, même s'il ne les portait jamais fermés.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne portait rien hormis un pantalon de pyjama de la couleur exacte du peignoir à savoir un bleu très sombre. Elle le détailla du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il reprenait place dans le fauteuil. Il était de profil et replongé dans son livre. Ses cheveux blonds platine pendaient devant ses yeux.

- _Merlin, qu'il est beau_, ce dit elle.

- _Te voilà en train de minauder comme une adolescente_, se gronda t elle. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais connu un homme de ta vie. Tu n'as pourtant pas manqué d'amants_.

Draco, assis dans son fauteuil, avait l'esprit aussi troublé que Ginny. Il se tourna vers le feu et s'enfonça encore plus dedans, en priant qu'elle ne remarque pas que ses phantasmes commençaient à agir sur certaines parties de son anatomie, proprement suggestives.

Gênée par ce silence artificiel elle décida de lui parler.

- Tu es rassuré pour ta mère, maintenant ? Lança t elle.

- _Merlin, pourquoi fallait il que tu me parles ? Cette voix, si sensuelle, encore un mot de toi et je ne répond plus de mes actes._

- Draco ? Redemanda t elle intriguée par ce silence.

- _Ne dit plus rien. N'approche surtout pas_. Se dit il en tentant de maîtriser son désir de la posséder à l'instant.

- Ok, bonne nuit alors. Dit elle une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- _Merci, Merlin._

Il entendit le bruit des draps que l'on ouvre et son corps se glisser dans la fraîcheur du grand lit. Elle éteignit le chandelier qui éclairait son côté du lit, fit glisser le peignoir à terre et posa le magazine sur la table de chevet. Il l'entendit se tourner dans le lit et supposa qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et la vit allongée sur le ventre, les draps qui couvraient son corps jusqu'à la taille, la tête sur l'oreiller et les mains dessous. Son visage paisible souriait dans son sommeil. Un nuage de cheveux roux couvrant ses épaules et son dos.

Il décida que l'heure était venue pour lui aussi de se coucher. Il poussa le fauteuil vers le mur et fit apparaître une couverture. Il remit son peignoir, s'enroula dans la couverture et s'allongea au bas du lit, du côté ou elle dormait, pour profiter de la chaleur du feu. Il écoutait sa respiration lente quand elle lui dit doucement en lui touchant la joue :

- Ne sois pas idiot. Viens te coucher dans le lit. Elle souriait.

- Merci, mais je préfères dormir par terre. Dit il, pas du tout convaincu.

- Bien sûr. Comme tu veux. Après tout, tu as le droit d'avoir peur de dormir à côté d'une femme. Dit elle d'une voix chaude.

- _Je rêve ou elle me provoque en plus._ Pensa t il. _Zen, Draco. Reste calme, ne te prend pas au jeu._

- Je n'ai pas peur, dit il d'une voix mal assurée. Je suis un homme d'honneur. Je ne partage pas mon lit avec une femme que…

- Je suis tout à fait consciente que tu puisses être un homme correct. Le coupa t elle. Mais franchement, tu es ridicule à te geler par terre. Viens dans le lit je te dit. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- _Si seulement je pouvais._ Pensa t elle en disant le contraire. _Allez Ginny, c'est jute pour une nuit. Tu vas pas en mourir. Et puis qui sait ? Peut être que lui aussi…_

Elle comprit qu'il avait cédé quand elle le sentit s'allonger à côté d'elle, sur la couverture. Excédée, elle s'assit sur le lit et le regarda froidement dans les yeux.

- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas t'allonger dans ses fichus draps et dormir ? Jeta t elle. Tu es un vrai gosse. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !

- C'est bien ça le problème, marmonna t il pour lui-même. Si seulement, c'était possible.

- Comment ?

- Rien dit il plus fort, rien.

Il s'allongea sous les draps et se tourna vers le bord du lit, évitant soigneusement de la frôler. Satisfaite, elle reprit sa position initiale et commença nerveusement à tenter de dormir. Un quart d'heure plus tard aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Ne tenant plus en place et pensant chacun que l'autre dormait, ils bougèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils se regardèrent intensément et sourirent.

- Apparemment toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir commença Ginny.

- Chut, chuchota Draco en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Ginny.

Elle écarta les doigts de ses lèvres et garda la main de Draco dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, le sommeil, traître comme à son habitude, commençait à la vaincre. Elle rouvrit les yeux au prix d'un effort conséquent et regarda Draco.

- Es tu l'homme d'honneur que tu prétends être. Demanda t elle d'une voix endormie.

- J'essaie de l'être, pour le moins. Répondit il en retirant de sa main.

- Alors, ce soir, laisse moi croire que près de toi je ne risque rien. Dit elle en se lovant contre lui, le dos tourné.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, lui souffla t il, maudissant son lâche mensonge.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny et s'endormit en s'enivrant du parfum de la jeune femme.

Il se réveilla en hurlant, au milieu de la nuit, sortant d'un cauchemar où sa mère était tuée par son père sous ses yeux de petit enfant. Puis il se recoucha en pleurant dans son sommeil.

Ginny, réveillée par les cris, se leva et observa la chambre. Lorsqu'elle comprit que le danger ne venait pas d'une intrusion, elle concentra son attention sur le jeune homme qui pleurait. Elle s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas le surprendre, et l'enlaça, tentant de calmer ses larmes silencieuses sans le réveiller.

S'éveillant de nouveau, il finit par sécher ses larmes. Elle le serrait toujours dans ses bras, sans savoir qu'il ne dormait plus. Sa présence le réconfortait. Ses paroles douces et rassurantes, ses attitudes maternelles amoindrissaient ses angoisses. Elle caressait ses cheveux sans le voir, il lui tournait le dos.

Il brisa l'étreinte si chaleureuse en se retournant et regarda Ginny les yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

- Merci, murmura t il.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue brûlante.

- Chut, il faut dormir. Tu as une grosse journée demain, et moi je veux rentrer à Paris en ayant dormi plus de deux heures.

Il saisit sa main et embrassa la paume, le regard plongé dans les yeux surpris de la jeune Weasley. Elle essaya de retirer les doigts mais il refusa. Troublée, elle ne réagît pas lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle rompit le contact et espéra que ce baiser serait le seul. Sans quoi, elle savait que quoi qu'il fasse, et quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, elle irait au bout de ses propres désirs.

Il la regarda, guettant une réaction, peu importe laquelle, et l'embrassa de nouveau. A cet instant il espérait, il désirait qu'elle y réponde. Ginny tenta de garder le contrôle mais sa volonté sombra dans les limbes de son désir et elle répondit au baiser, un brasier naissant en elle.

Elle le regarda encore, les yeux lourds de son envie de lui.

- Il ne faut pas.

- Juste ce soir. Demain, tu seras à Paris et moi avec ma mère.

Leur dialogue était entrecoupé de baisers rapides. Ginny céda à ses désirs refoulés et s'empara violemment de la bouche de Draco. Le baiser dura, mêlant leurs langues et leur désir de se goûter, de s'appartenir totalement. Ginny toucha le dos de Draco de ses mains fraîches. Il frissonna en gémissant, elle l'entoura de ses bras.

Il stoppa le baiser, essoufflé, et parcourut sa gorge de baisers humides et de caresses de sa langue gourmande. Elle planta des ongles dans son dos lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Il la regarda, lisant dans ses yeux qu'elle était déjà perdue dans un plaisir apte à tout accepter de lui.

Surpris il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits, peu habitué à un abandon aussi absolu. Elle mit ces quelques secondes à profit pour le plaquer contre le matelas avec force, et s'assit sur ses jambes. Elle fit lentement glisser les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit et le vêtement glissa doucement jusqu'à sa taille, révélant une poitrine haute et généreuse.

Elle se baissa vers lui, effleura ses lèvres du bout de ses seins et se redressa vivement quand il esquissa un mouvement. Il grogna, frustré, et posa ses mains sur ces deux seins provocateurs. Il s'empara des deux tétons dressés et joua avec de ses doigts avides. Elle renversa la tête et émit un long gémissement rauque.

Elle se baissa vers lui et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser furieux. Puis après avoir brisé le lien, posa ses mains sur le torse découvert de Draco. Elle s'allongea sur lui et le couvrit de baisers et de caresses de la gorge à la taille, se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Il grogna et la prenant par la taille, la renversa sauvagement sur le matelas.

Le drap et la couverture légère finirent sur parquet. Il la couvrit de baisers et arracha le petit short qu'elle portait sous sa très petite nuisette. Elle poussa un « HO » désapprobateur face à ce manque de considération pour sa lingerie. Il soupira et marmonna quelque chose comme « suis désol » puis entreprit ensuite de goûter l'intimité la plus profonde de la jeune femme.

Il explora la douceur humide de son sexe attirant, et déjà prêt pour d'autres explorations, lui arrachant cris et gémissements de plaisir. D'une langue experte il caressa la fleur de plaisir d'une Virginia perdue de désir.

Sentant la chaleur et les fourmillements de la jouissance envahir son corps, elle agrippa ses cheveux et l'emprisonna des ses jambes. Le feu du plaisir s'étendit au plus profond de son être et elle lâcha Draco et se cambra en hurlant les mains, crispées, refermées sur un oreiller qui se déchira en répandant ses plumes sur le lit.

Satisfait de l'effet obtenu, Draco remonta par des baisers jusqu'à sa bouche et la captura. Elle le repoussa, furieuse et sauvage, et entreprit la même exploration que celle qu'il avait accomplie plus tôt. Il s'allongea, étonné de ce nouveau plaisir, totalement différent de celui qu'il avait vécu avec toutes ces filles sans visage, aimées sans amour.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa les sensations envahir son esprit. Sa bouche était avide et douce à la fois. Il ressentait la tension qu'elle subissait, pressée de lui donner quelque chose dont il ignorait la portée sur son cœur. Elle retira son pyjama doucement, en l'embrassant à chaque centimètre gagné. Elle évita son sexe gonflé d'envie et regarda Draco en souriant, elle accompagna le pyjama jusqu'au chevilles remonta par des baiser du genou à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Finalement, elle posa simplement ses lèvres sur le membre brûlant du jeune homme.

Il gémit de désir et de frustration, fâché que le contact de ses lèvres s'arrête à un simple baiser léger. Elle le regarda et éclata d'un rire léger, ignorant son air profondément frustré. Elle caressa son sexe du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait eu peur de le toucher ou de le casser.

Impatient, malade de désir à être titillé, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Elle posa une main sur le matelas à côté de lui et l'autre sur ce sexe chaud. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche sauvagement, lui montrant que les baisers timides accordés à son sexe tendu avaient pour but de l'aguicher plus encore. Satisfaite de le voir douter de tout et perdre ses repères, elle se baissa encore et d'un geste sur et rapide, s'empara, d'une bouche gourmande, du membre palpitant de son amant.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, il crut mourir, son cœur semblait avoir cessé de battre et sa respiration refusait de repartir. Le temps sembla s'étirer et il sentit la langue de Ginny remonter doucement et presser son sexe contre son palais. Lorsqu'il retrouva la capacité de respirer il cria, les poings serrés, et les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes. Ginny cessa ses caresses lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles se tendre, aux portes de la jouissance.

- Par Merlin ! Dit il à bout de souffle.

- Par merlin quoi, dit elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Encore… Essaya t il de dire sans parvenir à respirer confortablement.

- J'ai d'autres projets, murmura t elle langoureusement.

Il ferma les yeux, se perdant dans son plaisir si proche et à a fois trop lointain et sentit qu'elle s'approchait de lui doucement. Elle passa une jambe au dessus de lui en tenant fermement ses épaules. Brusquement, la réalité sembla disparaître pour lui. Il sentit la moiteur du sexe de Ginny qui glissait le long du sien. Cette chaleur et cette humidité, les mouvements de hanches incessant de sa partenaire et son regard pétillant de désir le firent sombrer sans une demi inconscience où le plaisir seul avait sa place.

Elle l'embrassa un nombre incalculable de fois. Il agrippa ses hanches pour l'arrêter et se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la serra dans ses bras, se perdant dans ses cheveux. Ils accélérèrent le rythme de leurs mouvements jusqu'à ce que perdus dans la réalité individuelle de leur jouissance, ils s'abandonnent l'un après l'autre. Les mains jointes et les doigts entremêlés, ils hurlèrent leur plaisir et le prénom de leur partenaire.

Enfin, repus, ils s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre et Ginny posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Draco, au plus près de son cœur.

- Draco, je t'…

- Non, pas maintenant. Dit il en posant sa main sur la bouche de Ginny.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que demain, tu ne seras plus là. Dit il d'un ton ferme et résolu.

**_A suivre …_**

********************************

Et voilà, CTPM.

Réponses au reviews des chapitres 3 et 4 :

To Alisa : dis moi, ton prénom a-t-il un rapport quelconque avec la culture japonaise ??? Bref, j'espère que la suite t'aura plus autant que les chapitres précédents.

To Paprika : bon ne t'ayant pas vue pour le chapitre 4, j'ai supposé que la suite n'était pas assez R pour toi alors est ce que maintenant on est toujours fâchées ???     :-p

To Sydney : ça va ??? T'es encore l ? Tu en veux plus ?

To Libellule : salut à toi et merci pour la review. Personnellement, j'adore en recevoir. Ca me permet de discuter avec ceux qui aiment mon histoire d'avoir leur point de vue. Reste encore un peu, je suis sûre que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

A tous les autres qui n'écrivent rien je n'ai que deux mots à dire : CEBDRIER  et  HIPPOPPOTAME !!!!

A bon entendeur, salut !


	6. Urgence

Chapitre 6 : Urgence

***********************

_18 Octobre 2005, rue des rosiers, presque six heures du matin._

Ginny souffrait le martyr. Allongée sur son lit ses éternelles crampes dans le bas ventre. Les médico-mages ou médecins moldus avaient tout essayé pour comprendre d'où venaient les douleurs, mais rien. Impossible de savoir. Cela durait depuis deux longues semaines.

Julien et Christophe avaient redoublé d'attentions. Elle ne travaillait plus depuis déjà un mois la production avait refusé de financer plus avant une série en perte de vitesse. Elle avait couru de casting en casting pendant quelques jours. Puis il y avait eu la maladie.

- Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Julien.

- Pas terrible, au moins, la douleur est constante. Je n'ose pas imaginer si elle allait en augmentant chaque jour.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa Christophe.

- Non, rien merci.

- Ca va faire bientôt deux jours que t'as rien mangé à part du bouillon de légumes. Tu devrais manger quelque chose de plus consistant, tu vas t'affaiblir.

- Tu es gentil Christophe, mais je n'ai envie rien. Sortez maintenant, je veux dormir.

Il fermèrent doucement la porte et retournèrent dans le salon l'air de plus en plus inquiets. Elle ne mangeais plus, ne sortait plus de sa chambre et ne recevait personne. Ils doutaient même qu'elle prenne le temps d'un bain ou d'une douche. Cela faisait bien quatre jours qu'ils trouvaient le lavabo encore plein de l'eau savonneuse de ses nettoyages rudimentaires son éponge flottant encore dans le liquide mousseux.

Après plusieurs minutes de débats intensifs, ils décidèrent de contacter le jeune Malfoy, que personne n'avait plus vu depuis cette fameuse nuit de juillet passée en nombre chez lui. Julien appela son ami au ministère et apprit qu'il était rentré définitivement, et qu'il enseignait à Poudlard. Peu scrupuleux de le déranger à six heures du matin (heure de Paris), Julien emprunta la cheminée selon la « méthode britannique ».

***************************

_Ecole de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, trois heures cinq du matin_

Trois mois et demi cela faisait trois mois et demi que Draco avait laissé partir Virginia et ne l'avait vue depuis ce soir là. Le mois de juillet ava été consacré exclusivement à Narcissa. Il avait bien écrit une lettre disant qu'il la reverrait dans les prochaines semaines, mais le professeur Mc Gonnagall lui avait demandé de bien vouloir assurer les cours de Potions conjointement avec Severus Rogue, qui quitterait le collège prochainement.

Il avait donc oublié sa promesse, trop occupé à se replonger dans « l'art délicat des potions », comme le disait si bien son ancien professeur. Tout l'été, il avait été stagiaire et maintenant que la rentrée était passée depuis des semaines, il voguait seul en assurant les cours des première années sans son formateur. Il n'aimait pas travailler sans filets.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants mais curieusement, être professeur était usant pour les nerfs. Et lui n'était pas un modèle de patience et de compréhension. Sa mère en riait souvent à ses dépends, disant qu'il finirait par ressembler à Severus. Sa mère et lui s'étaient donc retrouvés avec la responsabilité d'inculquer l'art de la magie à des adolescents bornés.

Assis dans son fauteuil de velours, il travaillait à la maîtrise des ses émotions, art que Virginia lui avait oublier en seulement quelques heures, alors qu'il en avait gardé le contrôle toute sa jeune vie. Après vingt minutes d'intense méditation, il se leva et sortit déambuler dans les longs couloirs des cachots de Poudlard sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller Narcissa qui dormait dans sa chambre vus qu'il partageaient le même grand appartement.

Ne parvenant jamais à dormir plus de deux heures, et bien souvent entre quatre et six heures du matin, il avait tout le temps de travailler ses cours et de surprendre les élèves de dernière année qui « oubliaient » d'aller se coucher pour se livrer à des activités plus intimes et privées.

En six semaines il avait retiré trois cent cinquante points en tout pour avoir surprit baisers et flirts poussés divers et variés. Il reconnaissait que les élèves étaient particulièrement inventifs en ce domaine. Si seulement ils pouvaient l'être autant en cours. Au loin, il aperçut une ombre qui se glissait furtivement dans les méandres du corridor.

Il rattrapa la forme et, la saisissant par une épaule, la retourna.

- Potter ! Dit il.

- Yep ! Salut Malfoy. On n'arrive pas à dormir ?

- Toi non plus apparemment.

- Je suis en mission spéciale pour le ministère. Je dois voir le professeur Rogue. Il est dans ses appartements je suppose.

- J'en sais rien. Va voir. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à te servir de guide. Dit il en partant la voix tintée de fatigue.

- Malfoy, je sais pour Ginny et toi.

Draco s'arrêta net, qu'importe comment il avait pu l'apprendre, il savait.

- Il fut un temps ou je t'en aurais voulu pour ça. Dit il d'un voix grave. Mais aujourd'hui, je. _(pause)_

- Il parait qu'elle est très malade. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle a.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresse ?

- Rien, c'était juste pour parler. Dit il déçu mais pas surpris.

- Bonsoir Potter. Dit Draco en s'éloignant.

Il résista à l'envie de courir dans sa chambre et de contacter Julien ou Christophe pour avoir des nouvelles. Il ne pouvait croire que ce soit vrai. C'était trop grave, trop important pour que soit vrai. Il fallait que ce soit faux. Le sommeil le quitta brutalement.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne claque contre le mur.

- Eh bien, Draco ! Ce n'est pas une façon d'entrer chez soi ! Dit Narcissa d'un air désapprobateur.

- Mère ! Vous devriez dormir, il faut vous reposer. Dit Draco doucement en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Bonsoir, Draco. Dit une voix douce.

- Julien ? Que … Virginia ? Il avait peur de comprendre.

- Oui.

- Je l'ai entendu dire, je ne voulais pas y croire. Se résigna l'ancien Serpentard.

- Si vous saviez, pourquoi ne pas vous en être inquiété plus tôt ?

- Je viens de l'apprendre.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

- D'une amie gravement malade.

- Draco, vous n'avez quand même pas ? demanda Narcissa

- Si. Dit il.

- Etes vous inconscient ? Se fâcha t elle. Vous connaissiez les risques ! Pourquoi croyez vous que je vous ai envoyé en France ?

- Vous … Non, dites moi que c'est faux ! Dites que ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça ! Dit il la voix brisée par la détresse.

- Julien, c'est cela ? Lâcha Narcissa.

- Oui madame, Julien Beaupré, dit il en s'inclinant.

- Epargnez moi ces civilités de cour et emmenez moi à elle, le temps presse.

- Draco, préparez mes bagages et le coffret de votre père. Vous avez exactement dix minutes, le temps que je prévienne le directeur que nous partons.

- Oups ! Votre mère est une femme dure ! Dit Julien après que Narcissa eut claqué la porte.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Dit il en passant ses cheveux derrière les oreilles.

- Draco, quel est le problème avec Gin ?

Narcissa reparut avant que Draco n'ait pu formuler une réponse correcte. Elle disparu dans sa chambre et revint trois minutes plus tard impeccablement habillée et coiffée. Son attitude aristocratique surprit Julien. Elle fit comprendre à Draco qu'il lui restait très peu de temps pour se changer et il suivirent le jeune français jusqu'à chez lui.

****************************************

_18 Octobre 2005, rue des rosiers, six heures quinze du matin_

Christophe préparait un petit déjeuner léger pour lui et son frère dans la petite cuisine de leur appartement, quand il entendit des voix dans le salon. Il apparut en caleçon et chemise de pyjama déboutonnée, deux tasses de café brûlant dans les mains. Il rougit devant le regard insistant de Narcissa, et disparu après avoir posé les tasses sur la table basse. Elle regarda Julien puis Draco d'un air totalement désapprobateur.

- Mon frère jumeau, s'excusa Julien, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Merci de cette précision. Lâcha Narcissa d'un ton sec.

- Mère, s'il vous plaît. Temporisa Draco.

- Où est elle ? Ignorant son fils, elle regardait Julien.

- Madame, veuillez me suivre.

Julien poussa la porte de la chambre de la jeune malade. Draco découvrit une pièce de petite taille, qui semblait d'un autre temps, aux murs couverts de peinture à l'éponge rose orangée et aux tentures d'organdi et de velours blanc cassé. Les tons chauds de la chambre appelaient au calme et à la détente. Une petite armoire et une coiffeuse meublaient la pièce. Un ordinateur portable, ouvert mais éteint, un téléphone sans fil et deux cadres photos rappelaient que l'on vivait malgré tout dans un monde technologique.

Ginny, allongé dans un lit couleur de bois de poirier, aurait fait paraître ivoire une feuille de papier blanc. Elle avait les yeux creusés entourés de vilains cernes noirs et les lèvres pâles. Elle paraissait souffrir. Narcissa recula d'instinct en découvrant que son fils avait choisi une Weasley. Julien se retira, jugeant que Draco les préviendrait, lui et Christophe, si il avait des nouvelles.

- Mère, commença le jeune Malfoy.

- Il suffit, dit elle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit elle ?

- Elle a sauvé la vie de votre fils, murmura t il la tête basse.

- N'auriez vous rien de nouveau à m'apprendre ? Lança Narcissa.

- Non, j'en suis navré.

- Bien, allez quérir depuis combien de temps elle souffre ainsi et rapportez moi le coffret de Lucius.

- Oui, mère.

Il s'exécuta sans mot dire. Le temps de dire à Julien qu'il n'en savait pas plus, il repartit vers sa mère, une boite en bois noir et un sac de voyage dans les mains. Narcissa avait réveillé Ginny et la questionnait sans relâche. Ses réponses ne semblaient satisfaire la femme froide et sans cœur qu'elle laissait voir. Draco fut anéanti de voir comment elle traitait Virginia. Il enrageait. Il sortit de la pièce préférant ne pas la voir traiter ainsi celle qu'il …

Aimait ?

Narcissa regarda son fils sortir sans dire un mot et adressa un nouveau sourire à Virginia. Elle avait préféré paraître froide avec son fils, elle voulait qu'il se sente tellement mal qu'il préfèrerai sortir. Elle avait atteint son objectif.

Elle avait assuré à Virginia qu'elle ferait son possible pour la sauver, sans lui cacher l'origine de son mal ni les risques qu'elle encouraient. Elle voulait être le plus précise possible et commençait à apprécier la force de caractère et le courage de la jeune femme.

- Virginia, dit elle en reprenant le cours de leur conversation. Etes vous sure de vouloir procéder à cet examen ? Vous savez que si je ne peux rien pour vous, vous mourrez.

- Oui ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourrir, ni de la douleur.

- Bien.

Dans le salon, les trois jeunes hommes faisaient les cent pas. Christophe fumait sa quatrième cigarette en douze minutes et julien avalait café sur café. Draco, extrêmement tendu, marchait de long en large. Julien sourit un instant et replongea dans son mug de café tiède. Il lui sembla tout à coup qu'ils ressemblaient à ces pères attendant fébrilement le dernier cri de leur femme et le premier de leur enfant.

Christophe ouvrit la fenêtre de la petite pièce envahie de fumée. Julien grogna de satisfaction et mit le pull qui traînait sur le canapé. Draco lorgnait depuis dix minutes le paquet violet et or contenant les anti-stress qu'il s'était abstenu de consommer depuis son arrivée en France.

Ils ne se parlaient pas ou très peu une simple convention d'utiliser le tutoiement, ponctuée de soupirs d'inquiétude. En fait, seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée de briques rouges et le tic tac incessant de la pendule brisaient le silence de la pièce. Draco s'assit dans un des fauteuils de tissu bleu, assortis au canapé, et regarda avec envie le paquet de cigarettes ouvert.

- Prends en une. Dit Christophe en poussant son paquet vers lui.

- Merci. Ca fait bien deux ans au moins que j'en ai pas fumé une.

- Tu devrais essayer le café, c'est moins dangereux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur du danger.

Narcissa sortit de la chambre deux heures et un paquet de cigarettes plus tard. L'atmosphère enfumée lui fit plisser les yeux et froncer le nez. Elle ne dit pas un mot et s'assit, épuisée, dans le deuxième fauteuil. Elle s'y endormit avant que l'un des trois hommes n'aie le temps de lui poser de questions.

Draco écrasa sa cigarette et se leva pour aller voir Virginia. Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle était levée, et pianotait sur son ordinateur d'un air distrait.

- Christophe, tu as encore abusé de la cigarette…

- Ce n'est pas Christophe.

- Draco ?

- Oui. Ca va ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais le pire est à venir selon ta mère.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle n'a rien dit de plus. Pourquoi es tu venu ?

- Je m'inquiétais.

- …

- Virginia ?

- Pourquoi ? Dit elle larmoyante.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi venir maintenant ? C'était si compliqué de venir me voir de temps en temps ? De me laisser des lettres, un signe que tu avais encore un peu de considération pour moi ?

- Virginia, je…

- Non, ne t'embarque pas dans des prétextes qui ne tiennent pas debout, dit elle en se levant.

- Virginia, laisse moi parler.

- Draco, n'essaie pas de me manipuler, nous ne sommes plus à l'école ! Sois honnête pour une f…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Une douleur affreuse lui perça le bas ventre et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Draco qui s'était précipité pour lui éviter de s'écrouler sur le parquet. Elle essaya de respirer mais n'y parvint pas, tout juste arriva t elle à murmurer d'aller chercher sa mère.

Draco déposa la jeune femme sur son lit et courut la chercher. Il la réveilla un peu violemment, submergé par la panique. Narcissa ouvrit les yeux et comprit avant même qu'il ne parle que quelque chose clochait à propos de Virginia. Elle se précipita dans la chambre et claqua la porte au nez de son fils. Draco grogna de rage et d'impuissance. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte et s'accroupit contre elle. Il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer.

Tout cela était injuste. Pourquoi fallait t il que le sang des Malfoy soit maudit à jamais ?

**********************

_29 juin 1999, Manoir Malfoy_

Draco ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir, soulagé de rentrer. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis un an. Heureux de revoir son domaine et de respirer la tranquillité après une année académique à étudier intensément. Sa mère l'avait attendu toute la journée et attendait encore quand il entra dans le bureau, la table de travail croulant sous les livres de comptes et les registres.

- Draco, changez vous et revenez dans une heure pour le dîner.

- Bien mère. _Toujours égale à elle-même._ Je reviendrais dans une heure.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle le rappela.

- Draco, vous ne venez pas embrasser votre mère ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Venez ici idiot, quelle mère ne voudrait pas embrasser son fils après tant d'absence ?

Là, il perdit ses repères. Jamais elle ne l'avait accueilli comme ça, étrange, vraiment. Elle lui tendit les bras en souriant. Elle avait l'air d'une reine, sa robe de soie blanche frôlant le sol, son port altier et majestueux et ses cheveux arrangés en un chignon parfait. Il prit ce geste affectueux comme il venait, ils étaient trop rares. Il décida de profiter de cette heure de disponibilité avant le repas pour y réfléchir plus profondément.

Il se défit de l'étreinte après une bonne minute, et elle prit ses mains. Elle l'entraîna vers le sofa qui trônait dans le bureau. L'air grave, elle le complimenta sur sa bonne mine et sur sa saison de Quidditch universitaire. Il sourit gêné, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui parler ainsi.

- Mère, s'il vous plait. Venez en au fait, vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

- Oui Draco, j'y viens.

- Votre père ayant disparu, c'est vous qui héritez de son patrimoine. Cependant, vous n'aurez pleine jouissance de ces richesses que lorsque vous aurez vingt six ans révolus. J'ai la charge de la gestion de cet héritage en attendant que vous ayez l'âge de le gérer vous-même. Comprenez vous cela ?

- Oui, je le comprends parfaitement.

- Cependant, si je venais à ne plus pouvoir assumer cette charge, c'est à votre grand-tante Rosemary qu'il reviendrait de le faire.

- Il y a deux choses que vous devez savoir sur la famille Malfoy. Il faudra vous méfier, ils ont été très largement déçus lorsque votre grand père a décidé de ne pas partager les biens de la famille entre tous. Son héritage a été dévolu à votre père dans son ensemble, y compris les parts qui revenaient aux autres Malfoy de nom.

- Votre grand-tante, sa sœur, n'ayant jamais été mariée il avait jugé que le risque de perdre la moitié des biens était trop grand, vu qu'elle n'avait aucun héritier, de plus elle était née femme et par conséquent sans droits véritables. Quand à son frère, il avait choisi de se rapprocher un peu trop des sorciers d'ascendance moldue et des moldus eux-mêmes pour mériter le nom de Malfoy. Il en perdit les prérogatives alors qu'il atteingait l'âge de vingt et un ans.

- Avez-vous saisi la portée de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

- Oui, mère. Je dois faire attention à tous les Malfoy donc.

- _Ta grand-tante, Draco. Rosemary Malfoy est de loin la plus dangereuse de la famille.Tu dois à tout prix éviter de lui parler, et si cela venait à arriver, ne la regarde jamais dans les yeux. Ses pouvoirs sont redoutables._ Elle avait parlé à son cœur sans prononcer un mot. Elle usait toujours de ce moyen pour le rassurer sans que personne ne l'entende, particulièrement lors des séances d'initiation aux arts noirs que sont père lui imposait depuis qu'il avait l'âge de tenir une baguette.

- Autre chose vous devez savoir que le sang de Lucius subit depuis ce temps les affres d'un horrible maléfice jeté sur votre père dans le but de lui ôter tout espoir de descendance. Tout cela dans l'unique objectif de récupérer l'héritage retiré. Si je vous dit cela, c'est que, bientôt, le temps d'offrir votre cœur va arriver.

- Sachez donc que si vous deviez aimer une sorcière, et qu'elle attende un enfant de vous, plus elle aura le sang pur, plus vite elle périra et l'enfant avec. Prenez garde mon fils, à ne jamais laisser une femme connaître le bonheur d'enfanter par vous.

- Mais Mère, comment est ce que…

- Il est parfois nécessaire d'utiliser les armes de son ennemi pour le vaincre. Jamais je n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit me priver de la joie de vous avoir près de moi.

- Alors, mère vous me désiriez vraiment ?

- Le paraître est l'être sont souvent différents, mon fils. Dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Draco, puis-je espérer que tout ceci resta encré dans votre mémoire jusqu'au moment venu ?

- Oui Mère.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez compris tout cela vous pouvez disposer de votre temps jusqu'au dîner. Préparez vous bien, nous sortons. Ah j'oubliais, j'ai pris la liberté de renouveler votre garde robe, cela me faisait peine de voir que vous ne pouviez sortir convenablement habillé.

*****************************

_18 Octobre 2005, rue des rosiers, neuf heures trente du matin_

Ginny souffrait, le ventre comme déchiré en deux. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, les draps et la chemise de nuit imbibée d'un sang noir et très épais. Elle pleurait. Les mains crispées sur ses draps, elle mordait un oreiller pour ne pas hurler. Par Merlin, comment une telle douleur pouvait elle être possible ?

- Ca va aller mon enfant, Dit Narcissa d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Aidez moi. Dit Virginia dans un souffle entre deux spasmes douloureux.

- Prenez ma main. Dit elle en posant la sienne sur le poing de la jeune souffrante.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Elle serra la main blanche de Narcissa.

- Vous perdez votre enfant, dit elle tristement.

- Non ! Hurla t elle désespérée. Si j'avais été enceinte, les médecins l'auraient su.

- Vous faites l'objet d'un maléfice aussi puissant que redoutable. Je sais de quoi je vous parle, je l'ai subit au même âge.

- Maintenant cessons de discuter et écoutez moi attentivement. Vous allez boire cette potion et vous allonger. Laissez moi faire et tout ira pour le mieux.

Ginny avala une potion à l'odeur et à la couleur douteuses et manqua recracher le contenu de la fiole sur la robe de Narcissa. Elle se contrôla suffisamment pour avaler le liquide âcre. Et s'écroula sur le lit.

Ce fut la plus longue heure que Draco ai jamais passé à attendre. Il entendait les cris de Virginia à travers la porte et Julien l'empêcha deux fois de se précipiter dans sa chambre. Il fuma trois cigarettes de plus et bu deux verres d'un horrible whisky que les frères Beaupré gardaient dans leur bar pour leurs invités. Finalement, comme personne n'avait rien mangé, Julien et Christophe envoyèrent Draco chercher un peu de pain et quelque viennoiserie chez le boulanger du coin de la rue, histoire de ne pas l'entendre grogner et pleurer en même temps. Franchement, c'était insupportable et terriblement pathétique.

_A suivre …._

******************

Réponses au reviews :

To Bridget : Si ton ordi te lâche, il ne te resta que deux solutions : le « Reparo », simplissime mais efficace ou mieux l' « Imperium » sur papa – maman et te faire offrir un ordi flambant neuf.

Personnellement je choisirai la deuxième solution mais c'est toi qui vois.

J'espère que le chapitre t'aura comblée.

Bises

To Alisa : ok, faudra un jour que tu m'explique le rapport entre Alisa Adams et les vampires, je manque encore de culture sur le sujet apparemment. Mais je suis très intéressée par ton point de vue.

Concernant ta review, je m'arrêterai quand l'histoire sera fine, mais j'hésite encore entre trois endroits (vu que ta question porte sur où) : Poudlard, la rus des rosiers et le manoir Malfoy. Une petite idée ?

To Libellule : et bien chacun écrit ses reviews avec ses mots, moi j'ai jamais su écrire des reviews correctes et pourtant si je m'en tiens à vous j'ai quand même un certain art de la plume…

To Ekleenex : bien, ben je t'ai tout dit dans mon post sur Etude des moldus. Concernant mon style d'écriture, ben j'y peut rien g'ai toujours écrit les choses avec des images plutôt qu'avec des mots biologiques qui altèrent le rythme d'une histoire.

To Sydney : heu là, si t'es pas satisfaite, je sais plus quoi faire… Rassures toi je plaisante aussi. Tu as trouvé ce chapitre intéressant ?

To Paprika : Maintenant j'espère que tu as une idée plus précise de la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un essaie de tuer Narcissa. Mais la vraie question est qui ?

Le colonel Moutarde ? Madame Violette ?

Lol

To Elsar : Merci d'être passée par chez moi, pour lire un autre Dray/Ginny. C'est en lisant ta fic que j'ai apprécié le couple, qui offrent toute une palette de possibilités de sentiments dus à la nature sauvage de Ginny. L'envie d'écrire, c'était déjà mûr mais j'attendais le partenaire féminin. Merci à toi.

J'ai encore un message pour tous ceux qui me lisent et ne m'écrivent jamais.

Vous ne trouvez pas que 21 reviews c'est un peu juste ???

Allez, un petit mot, même de deux lettres, s'il vous plaîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!

Mille bises et mille mercis à mes chères revieweuses. Vous êtes formidables et je vous adore.

Touille…


	7. Secrets de familles

Chapitre 7 : Secrets de familles

***************************

_28 octobre 2005, Rue des Rosiers, plus tard dans la matinée._

Narcissa sortit de la chambre de Ginny, et rangea le coffret en bois dans le sac de voyage. Elle prépara une potion et posa la bouteille qu'elle avait empruntée à cet effet sur la table de la cuisine puis entra dans le salon sans dire un mot. Elle était fatiguée, et ses cours de Métamorphose n'étaient en rien reposants.

- Où est Draco ?

- Il est sorti chercher du pain. Dit Christophe la cigarette vissée à la bouche.

- Chercher du pain ?

- Franchement, nous n'arrivions plus à le supporter, il a bien fallu trouver un prétexte pour qu'il sorte et comme ni vous ni nous n'avions mangé.

- Pardonnez ma question abrupte mais quelles sont vos relations avec miss Weasley, exactement ?

- Elles ne sont pas intimes, si c'est le sens de votre propos. Dit Julien. Quand elle a décidé de postuler au casting de la série, Ginny n'avait pas d'agent et moi je venais de me faire lâcher par l'acteur dont je m'occupais. On a parlé, pendant qu'elle attendait et nous avons sympathisé.

- Elle a du sentir que j'étais sorcier parce qu'elle m'a dit tout de suite qu'elle savait ce que j'étais. Je lui ai proposé mes services et lui ai présenté mon frère. Il est coiffeur et maquilleur pour le cinéma. Elle avait l'air perdue, nous l'avons prise sous nos ailes, pensant qu'elle n'avait plus de famille, elle n'en parlait jamais.

- En fait elle était très dépressive et nous avons joué le rôle des grands frères. Pour l'aider à retrouver le goût de la vie. C'est une actrice de grand talent, si elle pouvait oser de plus grands rôles, elle ferait une brillante carrière. Mais elle dit être heureuse comme ça. Je pense qu'elle a peur.

- Ne s'est il jamais rien passé entre vous et elle ?

- Moi ? Explosion de rire. Non madame, rien ne se passera jamais, je n'ai pas le goût des femmes. Quand à Christophe, il a certainement dû y penser mais jamais il n'est passé à l'acte, j'en suis sûr.

- Pourquoi toutes ces question madame ? Demanda Christophe.

- Parce que Draco est mon fils, dit elle en prenant une cigarette dans le paquet de Christophe. Merci, pour le feu. Je souhaite quelqu'un de droit dans ses relations.

- Donc, je voulais savoir si vous et elle…

Le bruit d'un sac en plastique qui s'écrase au sol se fit entendre.

- Mère ! Ne suis-je pas assez adulte pour savoir moi-même ce que j'ai à faire ?

- Draco ! Cessez de hurler ainsi. Miss Weasley essaie de se reposer ! Et apportez nous ces merveilles françaises, que nous mangions un peu. Resterait il un peu de caf ? Dit elle en sachant que la cafetière était vide.

Elle regarda Christophe avec suffisamment d'insistance pour que ce dernier se lève et retourne à a cuisine en préparer. Julien le suivit.

- Votre autorité sur mon héritage ne vous autorise aucunement à choisir pour moi quelles sont mes fréquentations, dussent elles ne pas vous convenir, Mère.

- Draco, je ne tolèrerais pas de tels écarts de langage. Est-ce clair ? Je suis votre mère et j'exige le respect.

Draco, excédé se leva pour et se dirigea vers la chambre de Virginia.

- Où allez vous ?

- Voir comment elle va.

- Non, il n'en est pas question. Nous rentrons à Poudlard. Je n'ai pu gagner plus de temps.

- Je reste. Dit il fermement.

- Certainement pas, vous rentrez avec moi. Ne me désobéissez pas Draco, je puis être pire que votre père.

Draco blêmit, il se souvenait trop bien des brimades et autres corrections que son père lui infligeait. Sa mère n'assistait jamais à ces remontrances, mais il supposait qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Il décida qu'il serait plus sage de la faire plier plus tard. Fatiguée, elle était redoutable.

A midi, heure de Londres, Malfoy mère et fils entraient dans la grande salle du collège de Poudlard pour y prendre leur déjeuner. L'humeur massacrante de Narcissa incita l'ensemble des élèves à se taire et baisser le nez vers leurs assiettes pour éviter le regard assassin de leur professeur.

La fin de la journée s'étira interminablement. Draco ne se présenta pas au dîner, préférant la solitude de ses appartements et corriger ses parchemins. Et surtout, il n'avait pas faim. Il profita de l'absence de sa mère pour rédiger une longue lettre à Virginia, dans laquelle il mit ses inquiétudes et son affection. Il savait que ces semaines de silence avaient altéré leur relation. Il espérait seulement que cette lettre l'autoriserai à la revoir.

Il en écrivit une autre plus courte à l'attention de Julien et Christophe, pour s'excuser de la conduite de sa mère et surtout leur demander de le tenir au courant de tout changement dans l'état de son amie.

Finalement, il prit un troisième parchemin et l'adressa à Bill. Il avait besoin de parler de Virginia à quelqu'un qui la connaissait vraiment. Il savait que Bill et elle étaient très liés vu qu'il avait reçu un billet de lui avec le journal. Et il n'avait pas hésité à entrer en contact avec lui, malgré son nom, son père, malgré tout ce qui faisait qu'un Weasley et un Malfoy devait se détester quoi qu'il arrive.

Il l'écrivit d'une traite et ne la relut même pas, pensant perdre courage à l'envoyer. Il la cacheta et monta à la volière avec ses trois enveloppes. Il fit partir deux oiseaux, l'un vers Paris, l'autre vers il ne savait même pas où. Mais tant qu'il trouvait Bill, peut lui importait à vrai dire. Il redescendit en réfléchissant au contenu de la missive qu'il avait adressée à l'aîné des Weasley.

« Bill,

Je sais que vous et moi ne sommes pas en très bons termes. Si j'écrit cette lettre c'est que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui connaisse vraiment Virginia. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne parle plus à sa famille. J'ai pensé à vous en raison du journal. J'espère ne pas faire erreur en vous demandant de me rejoindre à Pré au Lard le premier samedi du mois de novembre. Je vous expliquerai. J'attends votre réponse.

Respectueusement,

Draco Malfoy »

Non, finalement il n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer. Elle était ridicule et son contenu affligeant. Mais il avait besoin de parler d'elle. Pas à Julien et Christophe, ils ne la connaissaient pas assez, à quelqu'un qui l'aurait vue grandir, s'épanouir. Quelqu'un qui l'aurait connue aussi bien que son journal. Et il voulait exorciser ses culpabilités, celle de l'avoir ignorée, celle de l'avoir mise en danger, celle de se sentir coupable et traître en l'aimant.

Comment mieux le faire qu'en se confiant à quelqu'un qu'elle chérissait et qui l'aimait tout autant, quelqu'un susceptible de le punir justement pour son manque de considération pour les autres. Il secoua la tête, les idées noires qu'il ressassait aveuglaient son jugement. Lui, Draco Malfoy, regretter et se sentir coupable ? Non sens, un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien d'idiot ou de contraire à l'ordre moral établi par la famille.

L'appartement était étrangement désert. Sa mère prenait habituellement son thé devant la cheminée, ses copies sur les genoux, ou jouait de la harpe. Il trouva une petite note pliée, sur la console à l'entrée. Elle portait le filigrane des Malfoy et sentait le parfum de sa mère. Il l'ouvrit et y lut qu'elle rentrerait sous peu.

Il soupira. Depuis que Virginia était de retour dans sa vie, elle était devenue si compliquée. Il regrettait Paris, son travail de bureau tranquille et la Taverne où il voyait Lisette tous les jours. Lisette, il l'avait oubliée aussi. Pas une lettre, pas un coup de téléphone depuis des semaines. Il doutait qu'elle s'inquiétât de lui, mais il aimait tant discuter avec elle, tout était si simple. Paris et sa vie lui manquaient.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit brusquement, bousculant quelqu'un au passage. Ignorant les protestations, il s'engagea dans le long couloir qui le conduirait aux étages supérieurs pour filer droit chez le nouveau directeur du collège. Il avait décidé de rentrer à Paris, si une vie avec elle était possible tout dépendait de Bill en fait, et de ce qu'il lui dirait.

Une main vigoureuse le retint dans son élan.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la correction de d'excuser !

- Weasley, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir ce que tu as fait à ma sœur !

- Rien. _Horrible mensonge_ On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Ma mère a dit qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie bizarre.

- C'est toi qui es bizarre Weasley. Trop de cognards sur la tête peut être ?

- Me cherches pas Malfoy, je pourrais démonter ta face d'ange.

- Ok, puisque tu y tiens on va régler ça à ma manière. Sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans quinze minutes. Dit il en ôtant la main de Ron, qui le tenait par la cravate.

- Dans quinze minutes, accepta Ron. Sois pas en retard, je pourrais penser que t'as peur. Ajouta t il en affichant un sourire sardonique.

Draco le fusilla du regard et se précipita vers le bureau du directeur. Rencontrer Weasley dans quinze minutes lui laissait juste le temps d'expliquer à Mc Gonnagall qu'il souhaitait repartir à Paris dès que possible. Il courut jusqu'à la statue et murmura le mot de passe, puis grimpa les degrés quatre à quatre. Il frappa et ouvrit la porte du bureau un peu brusquement, sans attendre la réponse de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Monsieur Malfoy, s'indigna t elle. Peut on connaître les raisons d'une telle apparition au milieu d'une réunion confidentielle ? Elle insista lourdement sur le dernier mot.

- Toutes mes excuses. Dit il en sortant. Rien d'important, je repasserai plus tard.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui qui était présent dans le bureau de Minerva Mc Gonnagall, sans quoi il serait certainement resté. En effet, Molly et Arthur Weasley semblaient pris dans une vive conversation dont le ton courtois ne laissait rien transpirer du désaccord total qu'ils exprimaient. Narcissa tentait de défendre son opinion mais semblait fatiguée par leur attitude bornée. Au moins le caractère impétueux de Draco n'envenimerait pas les choses.

Si les parents arrivaient à un semblant de discussion, il en allait autrement sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ron attendait Draco de pied ferme. Ce dernier eut a peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche en sortant sa baguette que Ron l'envoya s'encastrer dans la tribune des Serdaigle en le désarmant.

Rageur, Draco se releva un peu sonné et sauta au sol tel un chat en récupérant sa baguette. Il pointa son arme vers Ron et hésita entre un cinglant « Doloris » et un « Stupéfix ». Cela laissa le temps à Ron de jeter un sort destiné à lui briser le bras qui explosa contre la structure du stade dans un fracas épouvantable. Draco l'avait esquivé sans mal.

Ron grogna de rage et se jeta simplement sur Draco. Surpris ce dernier s'écroula sous la violence du choc. Un premier coup de poing ouvrit largement l'arcade sourcilière de Draco qui répondit en faisant sinistrement craquer celle de son adversaire. Il réprima le cri de douleur provenant de sa main brisée.

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre quand une grosse main à la force impressionnante l'agrippa par les vêtements. Il tenta de se débattre et aperçut l'énorme figure de Hagrid. Un rictus de colère déformait ses traits déjà grossiers lorsqu'il regarda Ron. Draco fut soulagé de voir cette colère dirigée contre Weasley et non vers lui.

- Ron ! Rugit il.

- Quoi ! Cria t il à bout de souffle.

- Je vais pas te laisser massacrer un professeur du collège, même si c'est Malfoy.

- Merci Hagrid, Dit Draco sincèrement reconnaissant.

- Je ne fait que mon travail, vous concernant. Lâcha l'interpellé.

- Viens par ici toi, quand ta mère va savoir ça !

- Ben, vaudrait mieux pour moi qu'elle l'ignore. Dit il en souriant misérablement.

Les cris des deux mères, hurlant les noms et prénoms au complet de leurs progénitures, retentirent à travers le silence du parc comme une détonation de feu d'artifice. Les deux jeunes gens fermèrent les yeux à l'idée de l'ouragan qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur leurs têtes. En guise d'accueil, Narcissa administra à son fils une gifle magistrale. Molly se contenta de lui servi un des regards assassins dont elle avait le secret. Hagrid s'esquiva en marmonnant un vague « bon-ben-je-vous-laisse ».

- Peut on savoir ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Hurlèrent les deux femmes au même moment.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, le visage couvert de sang et fendu d'une même blessure, et partirent d'un rire tonitruant. Il était clair que si les hurlements des mères n'avaient pas encore réveillé l'ensemble du collège, les rires des deux fils n'y manqueraient pas. Minerva arriva à ce moment là, accompagnée d'Arthur qui ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle le tableau qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Veuillez me suivre ! Jeta la directrice du collège, indignée.

Elle partit d'un sermon d'une longueur interminable, tout en les conduisant vers l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh accueillit les deux blessés avec force de murmures désapprobateurs. Le discours de l'une comme de l'autre tenait dans les même propos.On aurait pu le résumer avec « il n'y a pas idée de se battre dans l'enceinte d'un collège pour deux hommes respectables comme vous », phrase qui ponctua le dernier pansement que Pomfresh posa sur Draco.

Narcissa invita tout le petit monde à finir la conversation dans les appartements des Malfoy. Molly rechigna, mais se laissa convaincre par Arthur de l'accompagner. Sur le chemin, Ron et Draco s'écartèrent un peu du reste du groupe. Draco avait entendu un bruit et souhaitait voir de quoi il retournait. Dans une salle de classe il trouva quatre élèves assez intimement occupés. Il les avait déjà trouvés plusieurs fois dehors aussi tard et ne manquerait de les punir encore un peu plus.

- Lassiter, Malloy, Lenaë et Tanaka ! Cria t il. Cent points de moins pour vos maisons.

- Professeur, essaya Julian Lassiter.

- Lassiter, cinquante points de moins pour les Serpentard, on ne répond pas à son professeur. De plus vous irez trouver Argus Rusard pour moi demain, trois semaines de retenue ne vous feront pas de mal.

- Seulement moi ? Dit Lassiter blessé par tant d'injustice.

- Non, Lassiter. Vous quatre. Il savoura son effet sur les visages effarés des quatre sixièmes années.

- Je vous suggère maintenant de retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs et d'éviter à l'avenir, de croiser la route d'un professeur à cette heure de la nuit.

Il poussa les élèves hors de la salle de cours et ferma la porte. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, le silence de Ron le gêna considérablement et il décida de briser la glace.

- Weasley, je suis fatigué de ces constantes altercations. Ne pourrions nous pas cesser ces enfantillages ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy. Dit Ron d'un ton glacé.

- Virginia a raison. On a passé l'âge des mesquineries de collège. Ne pourrait on pas discuter entre adultes civilisés ?

- Ouais. D'autant que je vais me faire sérieusement pourrir par mon entraîneur avec ça. J'aurais pu me blesser et pas jouer le prochain match.

- Tu joues en professionnel ?

- Hey. t'était où des quatre dernières années ? Sur la lune ?

- Non, coupé du monde sorcier à Paris. Je suis parti là bas après mes études à l'université des sciences et applications magiques.

- Ouais, j'ai suivi ton équipe. T'étais plutôt bon joueur. Pourquoi t'as pas continué le Quidditch ?

- Comment ça t'a suivi mon équipe ?

- Ben on a recruté Jonson, votre gardien. On a eu du mal d'ailleurs.

- C''est marrant ça, il nous répétait qu'il se destinait à la recherche magique. Il voulait devenir langue de plomb.

- Malfoy ? Demanda Ron l'air grave.

- Draco, le corrigea l'interpellé. Au point où nous en sommes autant utiliser nos prénoms.

- OK, Draco. Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre ma sœur et toi ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Comment ça ? Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

- Ben, oui et non. C'est assez compliqué.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y de compliqué là dedans, vous êtes ensemble ou vous l'êtes pas.

Draco coupa court à la conversation, ils arrivaient devant chez lui. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entendit des éclats de voix dans le salon. Il fit signe à Ron d'entrer en silence, pour écouter la conversation.

- Comment avez pu laisser faire ça ? Molly criait et pleurait en même temps.

- Je n'ai rien laissé faire. Dit Narcissa. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils se retrouveraient à Paris. Comment pouvait on le prévoir ?

- Vous nous aviez garanti que l'éloignement l'aiderait à oublier. Il ne devait pas approcher de Ginny, c'était notre accord.

- Je sais, Arthur. Dit Narcissa, d'une voix triste. J'ai pensé que lui cacher les vraies raisons de son envoi en France le ferait oublier cette stupide inclination.

- Cela dit, j'ai cru comprendre que vous non plus n'avez pas été totalement honnêtes avec votre fille. Peut être que si vous lui aviez dit la vérité, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Vous saviez aussi qu'il était dangereux qu'ils s'aiment, non ?

- Dire la vérité à Ginny s'était prendre le risque qu'elle quitte la maison pour le rejoindre.

- Vous avez préféré vous couper de votre enfant pendant tout ce temps ? N'était il pas plus simple de la garder près de vous et de la surveiller ? Ironisa Narcissa en réponse à Molly.

- C'est à croire que rien n'est jamais simple. Cela dit, Narcissa nous sommes dans une impasse. Si cette inclination est profondément encrée en eux, comme pourrons nous nous y opposer ?

- Il reste des moyens magiques peu orthodoxes mais efficaces. Dit Narcissa d'un ton grave. Mais c'est à vous de choisir. Les enfants refuseront en bloc je le craints. Mais nous devons attendre qu'elle soit remise pour cela. Il nous reste encore du temps.

- Narcissa, que savez vous des sentiments de votre fils à l'égard de notre fille ? N'y voyez aucune offense mais, _silence_ c'est un Malfoy.

Ron bouillait de rage. Draco avait réussi à l'empêcher de se ruer dans la pièce jusqu'alors mais il jugea imprudent de le retenir plus.

- De quel droit ? Vous êtes assis là, à marchander et discuter des sentiments des autres sans même leur demander leur avis, pendant que ma sœur souffre, loin de tous, d'une maladie que personne ne connaît et dont ILS sont responsables. Hurla Ron en désignant Draco et sa mère.

- Ron ! Dit Arthur d'un ton sec.

- Papa ! C'est vrai ! Objecta il. Combien de temps encore on va continuer avec tous ces non dits et ses mensonges. Qu'ils s'aiment ou pas qui s'en soucie. Ginny est malade, c'est ça l'important.

- Jeune Weasley, asseyez vous et reprenez un peu contenance. La colère n'aide en rien aux discussions constructives.

- Vous, je vous ai rien demand !

Draco serra les poings. Il ne pouvait laisser un Weasley parler à sa mère sur ce ton.

- Ron ! Aie un peu de respect ! Cria Arthur.

- Désolé. Dit il en s'asseyant.

- Draco asseyez vous aussi. Cela vous concerne directement.

- Mère, soyez honnête. Quelles sont ses chances ? Demanda Draco, rongé d'angoisses.

- Draco, cela ne dépend que d'elle. Elle semble bien réagir au traitement, seul le temps pourra nous le dire. J'ai laissé des indications précises aux deux jeunes garçons qui partagent son appartement.

- Maman, dis lui de revenir à la maison. Elle doit revenir à la maison. Supplia Ron. On s'occupera d'elle. Je peux rester avec vous et t'aider.

- Ron. Dit sa mère doucement. Je…

Le tintement de la vitre du salon les sorti de leurs réflexions. Draco se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Un hibou entra et traversa le salon pour se poser sur le bras du fauteuil que le jeune homme occupait un instant plus tôt. Il détacha le petit rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte du volatile et lui donna un peu d'eau. L'oiseau repartit sans attendre. Il déroula le papier et lu son contenu d'un air grave.

- La réponse de votre fils Bill. Dit il. Je l'avais contacté pour lui parler de votre fille. Il dit arriver dans l'heure.

Ron grimaça et regarda Draco d'un air ennuyé. Il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'informer ses parent avait été une mauvaise idée.

- Peut être serait il judicieux de l'attendre pour poursuivre cette conversation ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Non, continuez, Narcissa. Dit Molly d'un ton froid. Que peut on espérer si Ginny se remet ?

- Dans le meilleur des cas, d'ici un an ou deux elle pourra espérer retrouver son aptitude à faire des enfants et mener une autre grossesse, jusqu'à son terme cette fois. Mais cela exigera un traitement lourd et pénible. Quand au pire, on peut envisager qu'elle perde sa fertilité à jamais.

- Une autre grossesse ? Dirent Draco et les Weasley.

- Oui, celle-ci a été interrompue. L'enfant était mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de vivre. Dit elle douloureusement.

- Virginia attendait un enfant ! Dit Draco, le teint gris. De (_longue pause)_ moi ?

- Evidement, jeune idiot ! Cracha sa mère. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait pas dans cet état.

Draco se leva et fit les cent pas pendant deux minutes, sentant la colère monter et l'ambiance de la pièce s'alourdir. Il regarda les trois Weasley l'un après l'autre et sourit à Molly dont l'air hagard semblait dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore assimilé l'information.

- Et vous attendiez quoi pour me l'annoncer ? Hurla t il de colère.

- Vous ne deviez pas l'apprendre.

- Il est hors de question qu'elle reste seule là bas. Dit Molly.

- Je vais la chercher. Déclara Ron. Sa place est dans sa famille. Ici, pas dans un sombre boui-boui français.

- Vous ne pourrez la ramener seul. Et il faut à tout prix éviter les moyens magiques. Elle est trop faible et doit se reposer.

Draco sortit un petit objet de couleur argentée de sa poche et sembla attendre quelque chose de lui.

- Fichu collège ! Hurla t il en regardant son téléphone portable sur lequel il appuyait frénétiquement. Rien ne fonctionne correctement dans ces murs.

- Et vous espérerez faire quoi avec cette chose ? Demanda Molly intriguée par l'objet.

- Téléphoner à une agence de voyage et prendre un billet d'avion pour un rapatriement sanitaire ! Dit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Fascinant ! Dit Arthur qui n'avait visiblement rien compris.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes parfaitement adapté aux habitudes et à la technologie moldues. Dit Narcissa satisfaite.

- Mais c'est évident ! Dit Draco en réalisant soudainement quelque chose qui lui seul paraissait apte à comprendre. Je reviens.

- Je te suis, dit Ron en sortant derrière lui.

La porte se referma derrière eux en laissant dans le salon des parents stupéfaits et dépassés par les évènements.

Draco sortit en trombe du couloir et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, suivi par Ron qui ne comprenait rien mais était décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Draco arriva devant la statue qui barrait le passage menant au bureau de Minerva Mc Gonnagall et murmura le mot de passe. Ron en avait profité pour le rattraper. Ils gravirent l'escalier sans un mot et surgirent dans le bureau de la directrice du collège, qu'ils trouvèrent vide.

- Professeur !

- Professeur ! Répéta Ron.

- Mais où est passé cette vieille chouette, murmura Ron.

- A deux pas derrière vous Monsieur Weasley, dit elle d'un ton amusé.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il marmonna de vagues excuses et rougit plus encore devant l'air faussement outré de son ancien professeur.

- Professeur, j'ai besoin que vous permettiez à cet objet technologique de fonctionner pendant, disons, vingt minutes. Demanda Draco.

- Et pourquoi une telle urgence professeur Malfoy ?

- Pour Virginia.

- Bien. Concéda t elle. Allez près de la cabane de Hagrid, dans dix minutes vous aurez une ouverture. Faites vite, je ne peux garantir que vous aurez les vingt minutes dont vous avez besoin.

- J'y vais. Dit Draco. Merci.

- Tu viens ? Demanda t il à Ron, incapable de bouger, en lui montra la porte.

- Hein ? Ah, oui j'arrive.

Ils quittèrent le bureau sans voir le professeur Mc Gonnagall qui souriait à un tableau caché derrière une lourde tenture de velours rouge.

- Ca se présente plutôt bien, dit elle.

- En effet, tout espoir est permis, répondit la voix du tableau.

**_A suivre …._**

***********************

Réponses aux reviews :

To Alisa : dis donc jeune vampire, c'est toi qui t'es nourrie des mes revieweuses chéries ???

Sinon, je les ai lus aussi ces romans. Je ne me souvenais pas des noms de la miss. Vais les relire tiens.

Merci pour ta review, et non, Draco n'a pas fini de pleurer. Pour Ginny, ben il va déjà falloir qu'elle veuille se battre pour survivre. Bref je pense les torturer encore un peu avant le happy end. Sinon, c'est pas drôle.

Ah au fait, pour les autres revieweuses, tu serais gentille de lâcher les otages. Je te promets de la finir bien cette fic.

S'il te plaîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!

Bises, Sasha.

Pi pour les autres, ben merci tout de même à toutes, j'espère que même si vous n'écrivez plus vous me lisez toujours.

Je vous embrasse tous et toutes.


	8. Les frères Beaupré

Chapitre 8 : Les frères Beaupr

***************************

_29 octobre 2005, 00h12, Rue des rosiers_

L'Hymne à la joie, affreusement mal imité, réveilla Julien en sursaut. Il décrocha son cellulaire sans regarder le numéro affiché sur l'écran. Il arrondit les yeux de surprise malgré le fait qu'il soit encore mal réveillé.

- Ouais, dit il de mauvaise humeur, salut.

- Evidemment ! Nom de dieu, il est minuit douze qui ne dort pas à cette heure ?

- Ok, c'est bon. Je me calme.

- Elle dort.

- Un quoi ? A cette heure ? T'es pas bien cadré dans ta tête ?

- Non ! Je la laisse pas partir chez eux. Quatre ans sans donner de nouvelles à part son frère Ronnie ou un truc du genre, et encore pas de vive voix !

- Non ! Cherches pas, c'est non. Elle reste ici.

- T'es borné, franchement. Ok, je capitule. Mais je t'avertis, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je rapplique et je te botte l'arrière train. Toi et ses deux frangins ! C'est clair ?

- Ok, vous arrivez quand ?

- Quoi ?

- Ok je préviens Chris. On vous attend. A tout de suite.

La porte de la chambre de Gin grinça. Elle sortit de sa chambre, l'air moins cadavérique et le regard franc et déterminé.

- Hey, attends… Cria t il au téléphone.

- Trop tard. Murmura t il à Ginny.

- C'était qui ?

- Draco et un de tes frères, Ron quelque chose.

- Ron ? Et Draco ? Dit elle l'air ahuri.

- Oui, ils arrivent. Avec un autre frangin à toi. Ils veulent que tu rentres.

Ginny s'avança vers le canapé et s'écroula dedans.

- Et si je ne veux pas rentrer ?

- Il m'a semblé que, pour eux, cette option n'était pas envisageable. Elle soupira.

- Julien ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai horriblement faim !

- Et bien on va y remédier, dit Julien en riant.

- Si tu me sers cet horrible bouillon de légumes je t'étripe et je te cuisine au four.

Il parti vers la cuisine en riant. Ginny retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un peignoir parfaitement identique à celui que Draco portait ce fameux soir de juillet et mit ses chaussons. Elle enroula ses cheveux et les attacha avec une énorme pince et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle sauta sur le tabouret de bar et s'accouda au plan de travail qui leur servait de table pour le petit déjeuner. L'odeur délicieuse d'un chocolat chaud emplit la pièce.

- Alors qu'as-tu prévu ?

- Heu, un énorme petit déjeuner avec thé, pancakes, œufs, bacon, saucisses et tout le toutim. Et un grand chocolat chaud pour moi.

- Un chocolat chaud ? Dit elle surprise, toi qui prendrait ton café en intraveineuse !!!

- Oui mais là, j'ai besoin des vertus thérapeutiques du chocolat. 

Il regarda Gin d'un air grave. Lâcha sa cuillère en bois et fit le tour du plan de travail. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, comme si sa vie dépendait de cette étreinte. Il recula après deux minutes et lui prit les mains.

- Au mon Dieu, que j'ai eu peur. Dit il sans maîtriser ses larmes.

- Julien ! Dit elle alarmée. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, j'ai juste eu peur que tu … Il ne pût finir sa phrase.

- Julien, enfin. Je suis plus solide que ça, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis malade ! Dit elle pour dédramatiser et cacher sa propre peur.

- Laisse tomber, dit il. L'adrénaline qui retombe, sûrement ! Dit il en haussant les épaule. Merde ! Mon petit dej' !

- Hey qu'est ce qui brûle ici ? Dit Christophe la voix encore endormie.

- Un petit dej' pour notre ogresse. Dit Julien en riant.

- Gin ?

- Yep !

- Hey ! Te voilà de retour parmi les vivants !!! Dit il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Oui, et avec une faim de géant ! Dit elle en riant.

Un bruit épouvantable retentit dans le salon.

- Argh ! Dit Julien en lâchant la poêle à frire.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, Draco a dû arriver et je n'ai pas pensé à retirer la table de devant la cheminée !

- Draco ? Demanda Christophe surprit.

- Je t'expliquerai.

Gin descendit de son tabouret et couru dans le salon pour accueillir les arrivants, trop heureuse d'être de nouveau sur pieds.

- Gin, où vas-tu ?

- Dire bonjour à mes frères.

- Ils vont être surpris. Dit Christophe en regardant Julien.

Le rire de Ginny les poussa à sortir de la cuisine en courant. Le tableau était vraiment comique. Bill avait tenté de pousser la table basse en sortant de la cheminée mais n'en avait pas eu le temps, Draco avait transplané dessus et traversé le plateau en verre et Ron avait suivi son frère de si peu qu'il l'avait poussé en avant, directement dans les bras de Malfoy, qui se retrouvait écrasé par les deux Weasley, à moitié effondré sur le canapé et les jambes encore prisonnières de la table.

- Hey, aidez moi, au lieu de rire bêtement. Dit Draco excédé.

- Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça ! Dit Ginny les larmes aux yeux en tendant la main à Ron pour l'aider à se lever.

- Salut Ron, ajouta t elle quand il fut sur ses pied.

- Hello petit sœur ! dit Bill enfin debout lui aussi.

- Bill ! Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Merci pour moi, grommela Draco entre ses dents en s'écartant de la scène.

Il lança un sort à a table pour la réparer et se dirigea vers les frères Beaupré à qui personne n'avait dit bonjour. Il leur serra la main chaleureusement et entama une discussion sur Virginia en les suivant vers la cuisine.

Il leur posa des questions précises sur leur amie en essayant d'estimer combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de sombrer à nouveau dans la souffrance. Narcissa avait dit que ces très courtes périodes de pleine forme pouvaient se présenter et ne présageait que de nouvelles crises plus violentes et plus douloureuses. Il regarda le flacon que sa mère avait rempli en réfléchissant.

- Je vais voir Virginia. Je dois lui dire de faire ses bagages. Dit il sortant de sa réflexion.

- Elle ne veut pas partir, Draco. Dit Julien.

- Oui, je m'y attendais. Mais j'espère que Bill et Ron auront réussit à la convaincre.

- Pourquoi tenez vous tant à la ramener. Elle est bien ici, c'est nous sa famille maintenant. Dit Christophe réalisant soudain qu'il perdait son amie.

- Je sais, mais il est nécessaire qu'elle rentre en Angleterre avec nous. Ma mère pourra la soigner plus facilement si quelque chose survenait qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Elle ne veut pas risquer de perdre de trop précieuses minutes.

- Je trouve ça profondément injuste et déloyal. Mais je suppose qu'on a pas voix au chapitre, ai-je tort ?

- Comment ça ?

- Etant donné, reprit Julien, que vous êtes venus à trois pour la ramener, c'est que ni elle ni nous ne pouvons nous opposer à ta décision.

- Cette décision n'est pas la mienne ! Se défendit Draco. Et puis elle n'a pas répondu à la lettre que je lui ai envoyé pour savoir si elle voulait me revoir, je supposais donc ne pas pouvoir émettre d'opinion sur le sujet.

- Draco écoute, elle n'a jamais reçu de lettre de toi !

- Comment ? Il haussa la voix. Je suis pourtant convaincu d'en avoir fait partir une. Au milieu du moi d'août, j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai envoyé par hibou depuis Pou…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Virginia tremblante de rage. Elle avait le visage rouge de colère et les yeux larmoyants.

- Draco Arthemus Lucius Malfoy ! Rugit elle en lui administrant une cuisante gifle.

- Hey ! Gin ! Calme toi. Tenta de plaider Christophe.

- Vous deux, dehors !

- Hum, on vous laisser, alors. Dit julien.

- Bon courage, on te soutient, murmura t il à l'oreille de Draco en passant.

- Merci. Répondit il simplement.

Un lourd silence s'installa le temps que la porte se referme. Une fois seuls, Ginny s'essaya à une deuxième gifle mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds se touchent presque.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Cria t il fou de colère.

- C'était trop simple de ta part d'écrire et d'expliquer ? C'est un peu facile de s'enfuir en me laissant ici avec des doutes.

- Premièrement c'est toi qui es partie pendant que je dormais, et ce sans laisser un mot d'explication. Ensuite je t'ai écrit depuis Poudlard. Une lettre dont je n'ai pas su compter les pages tant il y en avait.

- C'est un peu facile de te présenter devant moi en accusatrice ! Alors que tu as une dose incroyable de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Il avançait les yeux flamboyants, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à la porte. Une fois plaquée contre le panneau de bois, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux, toujours aussi rageur. Elle dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et remarqua une ligne d'eau qui couvrait son regard bleu acier.

- Draco, je... Bafouilla t elle.

- J'ai essayé de te parler, la coupa t il, de te demander pourquoi tu n'avais pas répondu à cette lettre. Je n'ai même pas pu placer un mot. Tu n'as pas voulu écouter ce que j'avais à te dire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi compliqu ? J'en ai assez de ces faux semblants et de ces luttes intestines entre familles.

- Draco, laisse moi parler !

- Non, cette fois c'est moi qui parle jusqu'au bout. Admettons que tu n'ai pas reçu cette lettre, dit il en s'écartant d'elle, en dehors des habituelles idioties de lendemain de, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, il y avait une question à laquelle j'attendais une réponse claire. Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi en parles tu si cela n'est pas important ? Pourquoi t'attaches tu à des choses que tu penses être devenues futiles ? Est-ce que ce que je pense est important ? A moins peut être que le GRAND Draco Malfoy s'imagine avoir suffisamment vécu pour détenir LA vérité et que ses questions soient devenues sans objet.

- C'est une discussion de sourds. Dit en soupirant. Ecoute, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Le jeu du chat et de la souris ça va quand on est gosses. Alors tu rentres chez toi et on en parle plus. Ah quoi bon de toutes façons, se torturer avec ce qui aurait pu ou aurait du être, nos parents ont décidé pour nous.

- Et tu laisses faire ça ? Tu ne vas même pas te défendre ?

- Et que devrais je défendre à ton avis ? Il espérait qu'elle dise « nous », qu'elle lui donne un indice de ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça… Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et sortit comme une furie.

Sur le pal de travail, Draco récupéra la bouteille de potion préparée par sa mère et la petite feuille avec les consignes. Il retrouva les frères Weasley et Beaupré dans le salon, il donna l'ensemble à Ron en précisant toute la démarche à suivre et lui fit répéter trois fois la procédure pour être sûr qu'il l'avait bien assimilée. Les bagages enfin prêts, Ginny et Ron s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi qui les conduirait à l'aéroport. Dès la porte d'entrée refermée, Draco s'accorda le droit de souffler un peu et s'installa dans le canapé.

- J'en ai assez. Sa voix était teintée de déception.

- Tu veux une clope ? Demanda Christophe en lui lançant son paquet.

- Bonne idée, tiens. Dit il en usant de sa dextérité d'attrapeur. Tu n'aurais pas du feu par hasard ?

- _« Ignus »_ murmura Julien en tendant sa baguette à Draco.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, dit Christophe à son frère, en allumant sa cigarette avec un briquet.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'est pas un sorcier, répondit il en le poussant.

- Ca c'est curieux ! dit Bill en français avec son accent britannique. Vous êtes frères jumeaux et seulement l'un de vous est sorcier ?

- Oui, dit Julien. Seule notre mère est sorcière. Papa en était vert de rage d'ailleurs. Il aurait préféré que Christophe aussi le soit je crois.

- Merci à dieu qu'il n'en soit rien. Marmonna t il. Ces histoires de magie, c'est pas naturel.

- Idiot sans culture. Lui jeta son frère. Et dire qu'il ignore tout du Quidditch ! Le plus beau sport du monde.

- Ah non ! Dit Bill. Un deuxième Ron ! Il accompagna Draco dans son rire.

- J'ai du dire quelque chose de drôle, mais j'ignore quoi.

- Ron, le frère de Bill et Virginia, est joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Expliqua Draco

- Ah oui, je me disais aussi ! Sa tête me disait quelque chose. Dit Christophe.

- Tu quoi ?

- Ben regarde toi-même, cerveau en conserve !

Christophe lui jeta l'équivalent français de Quidditch magazine sur lequel l'équipe des Canons au grand complet figurait en couverture.

- Et bien ! Lança Julien. Une star du Quidditch chez moi ! Enfin, on s'éloigne du sujet là.

- Qui était ? Demanda Draco.

- Gin.

- Non merci, dit Bill.

- Votre sœur, dit Julien, l'air désespéré.

- Ah.

- Dites moi qui elle est. Lança Draco.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes le seul, semble t il, à la connaître aussi bien que son journal. Je veux savoir qui est celle que j'aime.

- On y arrive enfin. Dit Julien triomphant. C'est toujours aussi dur de savoir ce que tu penses vraiment ? 

- Pardon ?

- Rien, laisse courir.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends un Malfoy parler de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Lâcha Bill.

- Non, je ne vous permets pas. Dit Draco d'un ton sec. Que savez vous des Malfoy, vous, si ce n'est que ce que d'autres ont bien voulu médire ?

- Ok, ok. Dit Bill en tentant de rattraper sa gaffe. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.

- Voilà un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Parlez moi d'elle.

- Que voulez vous savoir ?

- Tout.

La discussion dura des heures, pendant lesquelles Bill raconta la majeure partie de ses souvenirs concernant Ginny et l'après guerre. Tout ce qu'il savait jusqu'à son arrivée à Paris. Ensuite il ne l'avait vue que deux fois très récemment et ne l'avait jamais connue à ses heures les plus dépressives.

Julien prit le relais et raconta comment il savaient mis toute la force de leur persuasion et toute leur amitié à tenter d'empêcher Ginny de sombrer un peu plus chaque jour. Il parla de ses heures de solitude, enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer et ne sortant que pour tourner, des jours entiers qu'elle passait sans prononcer un seul mot et des tentations que les paradis artificiels avaient constituées et auxquelles elle n'avait résisté que parce que Julien et Christophe veillaient à ce que les éventuels fournisseurs n'arrivent jamais jusqu'à elle.

Plus ils parlaient, plus Draco sombrait dans une certaine tristesse. Comme si la déprime de Virginia devenait l'écho de son propre désespoir en sonnant le rappel de sentiments trop longtemps oubliés. Il connaissait bien cet état apathique où rien ne soulage plus, où mourir devient une solution tellement facile et séduisante.

Il avait vécu ça aussi, comme Virginia il avait cherché la mort quelques temps, puis ne trouvant pas de soulagement, il s'essaya aux femmes. Il les avait collectionnées, pour mieux oublier celle qui hantait son esprit. Ce fut peine perdue, seule Lisette avait suffisamment touché son cœur pour que, un instant seulement, il parvienne à l'oublier.

Brusquement, le téléphone sonna. Draco décrocha et écouta son interlocuteur en silence. Il referma vivement le clapet pour raccrocher et regarda Bill gravement. Celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- L'avion vient d'atterrir, je crois que nous sommes prodigieusement en retard. Dit Draco d'une voix monocorde.

- Je crois aussi. Affirma Bill.

- Julien, Christophe, dit Draco en leur serrant la main, merci et à bientôt.

- Salut, répondirent ils en serrant la main de Draco puis de Bill. Et prenez tous les deux grand soin de Gin.

Un pop à peine audible ponctua la phrase de Julien, Draco et Bill avaient transplané. Lui et Christophe se regardèrent un moment et s'écroulèrent dans le canapé. Toute cette histoire devenait abracadabrante et les agaçaient beaucoup. De quel droit leur retirait on la seule femme qu'il aient jamais autant aimée ? La seule personne pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais osé se battre. Celle qui était leur sœur et leur amie, celle dont ils avaient combattu la noirceur d'âme et qu'on leur enlevait si injustement.

- Christophe ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca ne me dit rien de bon, cette histoire de ramener Gin chez elle.

- Ben, j'en sais rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

- On pourrais retourner à Londres quelques temps dans l'autre appartement, histoire de garder le contact avec Gin et vérifier que tout va bien pour elle.

- Je sais pas. Je crois pas que ça nous regarde, en fait.

- Ben tiens ! Et qui a remis le moral de Gin d'aplomb ? Eux ? Qui a tout fait pour qu'elle ne saute pas du pont Alexandre III y a deux ans ? Eux ?

- Merci de me rappeler que j'en porte toujours une marque. C'est moi qui était sur ce foutu pont Julien, pas toi.

- Et tu crois qu'on a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Tu la laisses repartir sans rien dire ?

- Oui, on est d'autre rien pour elle que des amis. Quel poids crois tu avoir sur son cœur ? De quel droit tu t'attribues un regard sur sa vie ?

- Celui d'avoir sauvé Gin tous les deux et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit bien avec nous. Ca ne compte pas pour toi ? Ou alors c'est parce que tu t'es fait voler son cœur par un sorcier alors qu'il avait rien entre vous qui te met en rage ?

- Ne me parles pas comme ça ! Tu comprends rien à l'amour de toutes façons.

- Et tu crois que parce que je suis homo j'ignore ce que c'est qu'aimer ? Combien de temps encore tu va me reprocher d'être différent de toi ?

- Je ne te reproche rien. Je m'en fous que tu sois homo, hétéro, ou zoophile. C'est ta façon de toujours tout rapporter au sexe alors que ma relation avec Gin a toujours été clairement en dehors de ça. J'ai jamais été tenté de coucher avec, contrairement à ce que t'as dis à la mère de l'autre.

- L'autre s'appelle Draco et tu devrais compter avec si tu veux garder l'amitié de Gin. Tu la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle se sentira trahie si tu acceptes pas tout ce qu'elle estime bon pour elle.

- Mais, il est si …

- Arrogant ? Et alors ? Tu l'es toi aussi, avec ta façon de montrer tout le temps que je suis pas normal. Tu crois que parce que je suis sorcier je suis bon pour le bûcher ? Tu sais quoi ? Je sais que c'est uniquement parce que maman te l'a demandé que tu restes ici avec moi.

- Heureusement que Gin était avec nous ce temps. Ajouta il. Parce que cette promesse commence à trop te peser, finalement je vais y aller seul. Si tu veux me voir, t'auras qu'à m'envoyer un mail, mais je doutes que tu en aie seulement envie un jour. 

Julien se leva, alluma la chaîne fit tourner un vieux disque laser dont les chansons illustraient parfaitement la tristesse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il en voulait toujours à son frère de le supporter uniquement à cause d'une promesse. Il resta planté devant le meuble et pleura en silence.

Il resta là cinq minutes, attendant un geste de son frère qui ne vint jamais. Déçu, il décida de ce consacrer à Gin et fit son sac rapidement. Il y glissa ses vêtements, quelques affaires personnelles et tous ses effets magiques. Décidé à partir et ne pas revenir, il passa devant la chambre de Gin dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il passa la tête dans l'encadrement pour y jeter un dernier coup d'œil et se donner un peu de courage.

Sur le plancher, des éclats de lumière accrochèrent son regard, il se baissa pour les identifier et vit des morceaux de verre éparpillés. La photo de Draco avait été déchirée et deux gouttes de sang tachaient son visage souriant. Il toucha les morceaux de papier glacé et axa sa concentration sur les derniers sentiments qui avaient imprégné l'image.

_« Je te hais, pourquoi ne nous donnes tu pas le droit de nous aimer ? »_

Gin voulait tellement de cet amour, et ses sentiments allaient de la haine envers son nom à l'amour absolu envers Malfoy, il sentait encore la grandeur du désespoir de la jeune femme irradier le morceau de papier. Julien le lâcha et ferma les yeux pour calmer l'étourdissement que lui causait toujours ce genre de visions. Il plia la photographie déchirée et la mit dans sa poche, il saurait en faire bon usage plus tard.

Sans un regard vers son frère, toujours allongé dans le canapé et occupé à fumer une cigarette, et fendit l'air de la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette. Christophe entendit le léger chuintement signifiant que son frère venait d'emprunter ce qu'il appelait un tunnel de voyage. Il ferma les yeux et sentit sa colère monter. Incapable de la contenir plus, il attrapa le lourd cendrier de verre sur la table basse et le jeta contre le mur en criant. Le cendrier explosa et un éclat entailla la pommette du jeune homme. Il grimaça de surprise et de douleur et essuya le sang qui filait doucement avec sa main.

************************

_10, Grimmauld Place, 02h30_

Un vêtement frôla un meuble, le léger bruit résonna à travers la maison vide de toute vie. Une main tira sur un drap blanc posé sur un fauteuil et le lourd tissu tomba dans un froissement à peine audible. On y déposa un sac et le bruit de la fermeture éclair s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Vingardium Leviosa.

La formule fut suivie par le frottement du bois contre le bois, et la forme s'allongea sur le grand morceau de drap et s'endormit sur l'idée qu'ici, beaucoup de choses restaient à faire.

_A suivre_

******************************

Réponses à mes reviewers :

To Alisa : ben j'ai jamais été méchante avec Dray, je l'aime trop pour ça, mais bon il faut rester juste. Et je pense que si l'amour était facile, personne ne lirait mon histoire. Pour Ginny, je fais passer le message, elle te dira que qu'elle a décidé au prochain chapitre.

Quand à la vampire, j'ai lu que les trois ou quatre premiers après j'ai laissé tomber. Je ne connais pas la fin, enfin ça fait longtemps je ne suis pas très sure de ce que j'ai lu.

To Elsar : Narcissa est dure avec son fils parce que elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne veut pas que son fils souffre autant qu'elle, elle tente de le protéger. J'ai laissé un peu de l'histoire des jumeaux dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. J'espère que le dernier chapitre t'as plus et celui là aussi. Et n'oublies pas !!!! Laisse une review. :-p

To Sydney : désolée pas de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ci, dans un tout prochain, je te réserve une discussion Bill / Ginny où tout s'éclairera. Quand au tableau, la seule chose que je vais te confier c'est qu'il a un rapport très étroit avec le 10 place Grimmauld (oui, oui, trois maisons pas loin des Black, y aurait il là autre chose qu'une coïncidence ?) pour en savoir plus lis la suite. Quand à la guérison de Ginny, ben ça parait faisable, vu que ma fic n'est pas une Drama. Quoique, Dray pourrait finir avec Lisette…

To Bubu : Bienvenue parmi nous, merci de laisser une review et j'espère que les 7 premiers chapitres de mon histoire te plaisent. Au plaisir de te lire pur les suivants.

Merci à toutes mes revieweuses de passer de temps en temps pour m'assurer que vous êtes toujours là, ça me fait très plaisir.

Je vous bise très fort et attends vos réactions à ce chapitre, j'ai re-écrit la fin au moins 5 fois.


	9. Questions existentielles

Chapitre 9 : Questions existentielles

**********************

_31 octobre 2005, 08h00, 10 Grimmauld Place._

Depuis 48 heures, le 10 Grimmauld Place résonnait des coup de chiffons et du bruit incessant des meubles tirés puis remis en place par une forme frénétiquement affairée au ménage. La tâche paraissait pourtant décourageante, mais rien ne semblait entamer l'enthousiasme de la personne installée dans la petite maison. A sa connaissance, aucun sorcier ne vivait ou l'avait jamais vécu ici sauf Juiliana Landsburry, sa mère, et l'ensemble de sa famille.

Ce que la personne ignorait c'est que trois maisons plus loin Harry Potter accomplissait, pour la deuxième fois déjà, le même genre de nettoyage. Harry n'avait pas connaissance non plus d'aucune personne installée dans le voisinage, la guerre avait sévit ici plus encore qu'ailleurs lorsque Voldemort avait appris que la maison des Black servait de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phœnix. La disparition de Sirius et la prétention à la propriété des dernières descendantes de la famille Black, à savoir Bellatrix et Narcissa, avaient rendu le secret public avec les révélations de Kreatcher, l'elfe de maison depuis attaché au manoir Malfoy.

Lorsque Harry sortit ses sacs à déchets, chargés des vêtements et papiers que tout moldu pouvait manipuler sans que le secret magique ne soit éventé, il croisa une grande cape noire qui visiblement avait accompli à la même tache.

- Bonjour ! Lança t il à la personne qui entrait chez elle. J'ignorais que quelqu'un habitait le voisinage.

- Bonjour ! répondit l'autre après un sursaut maladroitement dissimulé et dans un anglais teinté d'accent étranger. A qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

- Harry Potter, répondit ce dernier en tendant la main.

- Julian Landsburry, dit il en prenant la main tendue d'une poigne ferme. Il semblerait que nous soyons voisins.

- En effet. Dit Harry. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous installé dans le quartier ?

- Quarante huit heures, pour ma part. Et vous ?

- Eh bien, je suis arrivé hier. Et j'ai retrouvé une maison en piteux état je dois l'avouer. Dit Potter en frottant sa nuque.

- Voilà encore un point commun. Lança Julian d'un ton enjoué. Si seulement je parvenais à retrouver ce fichu Leancher, il pourrait m'aider.

- Pardon ? Lança Harry en examinant le voisinage, l'œil inquiet.

- Non, rien. Dit Julian en comprenant ses inquiétudes. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de th ?

- Hum, oui. Dit Harry ne sachant que penser de cette invitation qu'il jugea saugrenue.

- Je vous en prie, dit Julian en tendant la main vers sa porte d'entrée à peine ouverte.

- Merci. Dit Harry.

Il pénétra dans une maison aux dimensions respectables et richement décorée. Le couloir d'entrée était couvert de papier peint bleu royal uni pour la moitié supérieure et d'un bois aux tons chauds et parfaitement lustré. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs représentaient des paysages verdoyants ou couverts de neige. Pas un seul portrait n'ornait ces murs. Le parquet luisant ne grinçait pas et Harry se sentit en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait l'impression qu'ici rien de pouvait altérer le bonheur et la simplicité d'une vie bien remplie. Cette sensation nouvelle et étrange le mit en alerte, il était peu habitué à se laisser aller.

Le petit couloir se finissait sur un escalier en colimaçon très large et en bois de la même essence que les murs et le plancher. La pièce était éclairée par des chandeliers dorés et les bougies couleur miel diffusaient une lumière rassurante. Harry se sentit dans une atmosphère familière malgré le fait que cette maison lui soit totalement inconnue.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. La voix chaude et joyeuse de Julian sortit Harry de sa rêverie.

- Oui, merci. Dit il en le suivant alors qu'il venait de passer la porte située à sa propre gauche.

- « Lumos » murmura Julian qui ajouta plus fort à l'adresse de Harry, Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

La lumière se fit sur une cuisine plutôt petite, dallée de pierre brune et aux murs couverts de céramique sable. Une antique cuisinière de fonte aux proportions généreuses ronflait au fond de la pièce et une série de meubles, tous aux tons parfaitement coordonnés aux teintes des murs et du sol, encadraient la pièce. Chose surprenante, un four à micro ondes trônait sur le plan de travail et Harry vit Julian ouvrir ce qu'il avait tout d'abord prit pour une armoire et qui était en réalité un réfrigérateur de grande taille. Plus grand en tout cas que le réfrigérateur américain dont il se souvenait chez les Dursley. La bouilloire chantait sur le piano et les tasses dansaient dans l'air de la pièce en direction de la petite table en bois sur laquelle le sucrier et les cuillères attendaient déjà.

- Savoir que mon voisin est un sorcier est plutôt réconfortant. Lâcha Harry sur un ton badin.

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il ne serait pas correct que vous l'ignoriez alors que moi je savais qui vous êtes.

- Comment cela ? Dit Harry surpris.

- J'entends votre nom de puis ma plus tendre enfance, et vos prouesses lors du tournoi des trois sorciers se sont répandues comme des traînées de poudre. Pensez vous réellement que quelqu'un dans le monde sorcier d'aujourd'hui ignore votre nom ?

- J'y aspire pourtant, dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

- Allons, qui viendrait vous chercher ici ? Lui dit Julian en lui servant un thé fumant et parfumé. Le quartier est dévasté, et je me demande encore comment ces maisons sont encore debout.

- Les trois quarts au moins de mes amis qui connaissent cette adresse. Lâcha le brun aux lunettes. Et ils sont trop nombreux à mon goût en ce moment.

- Je vois, un petit remontant s'impose alors. Dit Julian simplement.

Harry le regarda se lever, intrigué. Il fouilla dans un placard et sortit une bouteille au contenu indescriptible. La bouteille était aussi poussiéreuse qu'opaque. Julian souffla dessus et un nuage de poussière le fit tousser un peu. Il attrapa deux verres à liqueur dans le placard à vaisselle et les posa sur la table. Il servit un liquide ambré et liquoreux et poussa l'un des verres devant Harry qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Julian prit délicatement son verre dans la main et observa le liquide un instant. Enfin, il avala son contenu d'une traite et se rassit à sa place en frissonnant légèrement.

Il adorait le goût de cet alcool suave que sa mère nommait « Fine de bordeaux ». Le meilleur remontant qu'il connaisse. Il sourit devant l'hésitation de Harry et l'encouragea à boire son verre lui aussi en se resservant. Jugeant les pensées de son invité trop intimes, il finit par se consacrer à l'observation des fleurs délicatement peintes sur la faïence de sa tasse à thé. Après de longues minutes de silence, le doux tintement du cristal retentit indiquant que Harry avait lui aussi vidé son verre.

Une longue conversation, basée sur des sujets sans importance, amena Julian et Harry à se confier l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient si étrangers l'un pour l'autre que les mots venaient seuls. Quelle importance ce que peut penser l'autre si l'on ne se connaît pas ? Enfin libéré de la certitude de n'être pas jugé, Harry laissa un interminable flot de rancoeurs et de déceptions vider son esprit et son cœur. Qu'il est bon de pouvoir trouver une oreille qui écoute, même si elle ne sait rein de vous. Julian laissa son hôte parler pendant des heures et profita d'un moment de silence pour prendre la parole.

Il raconta son histoire, celle de sa famille pendant un long moment et lorsque Big Ben retentit sonnant les quatorze heures, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient étrangement proches et similaires. Beaucoup trop au goût de Julian qui commençait à penser à Harry en des termes autrement amicaux que le simple fait d'être voisins. Il avala sa troisième rasade de liqueur, histoire de calmer ses vagabondages intellectuels et phantasmatiques.

Cependant, Harry le regardait avec une bien étrange lueur dans le regard. Une lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas lui-même à identifier. Pourquoi cet homme lui inspirait tant confiance, lui qui, à l'instant d'Alastor Maugrey, ne faisait plus confiance qu'à lui-même depuis longtemps ? A ce moment précis, il était tellement las qu'il aurait pu s'en remettre totalement à ce Julian s'il le lui avait demandé. Mais au nom de Merlin qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Il respira à fond trois fois, tentant de réprimer le tremblement que Julian avait imprimé à ses doigts de par son simple regard.

***********************

_Le même jour, 08h45, Collège de Poudlard._

- Kingston et Evercut ! Cria Draco devant les chaudrons des deux élèves en question. Peut on savoir ce que vous préparez ?

- Une potion de sommeil, professeur. Articula laborieusement Kingston.

- Quelqu'un peut il m'inventorier la composition exacte d'une potion de sommeil dans cette classe ? Dit il en serrant fermement l'arrête de son nez d'exaspération.

- Non, monsieur Xander, pas vous ! Personne n'ignore votre haute connaissance en matière de potions, aussi je m'abstiendrais d'avoir recours à l'immensité de votre culture.

- Lucinda Castellini peut être ? Dit il vertement à l'adresse de l'élève passionnément occupée à dessiner sur ses parchemins.

- Non monsieur. Mes connaissances en potions se limitant à, selon vos dires, « savoir tout juste déchiffrer les quelques signes du tableau composant la recette d'une quelconque mixture alors que l'ensemble de la classe en est déjà à les réciter par cœur ». Cita t elle à la perfection.

Cette simple phrase était de la part de l'élève une claire provocation. L'ensemble des élèves retint son souffle, s'attendant visiblement à un ouragan de colère pire encore que ceux déjà légendaires de Rogue.

- Dites moi, mademoiselle Castellini, auriez vous mis à profit mon enseignement durant cette partie de semestre afin d'enrichir et votre vocabulaire et votre culture ? Demanda t il sur un ton narquois.

- Non, professeur, répondit elle d'un ton plus insolent encore, j'ai trouvé un manuel en fouillant sur votre bureau dans lequel on expliquait les règles de l'insolence et du mépris.

Les élèves de sixième année des deux maisons les plus rivales de l'école regardèrent l'un après l'autre leur professeur et leur camarade avec un effroi extrêmement profond peint sur leur visage.

- Comprenez moi bien mademoiselle, cracha t il d'un ton acerbe et en ménageant ses effets, car je ne le répèterait pas deux fois. Si un tel livre existait ce dont tout le monde ici en dehors de vous semble douter profondément et que ce soit sur mon bureau que vous puissiez l'y trouver, qu'est ce qui vous dit que je ne l'y aurait pas posé spécialement à l'attention d'élèves assez idiots pour violer mon territoire et qui se croient suffisamment arrogants pour tenir tête à leur professeur sans avoir la fourberie de le faire subtilement ?

- Je suis un Serpentard mademoiselle Castellini. Reprit il sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot. Avez-vous la moindre petite parcelle d'idée de ce que cela implique ?

- Non, professeur murmura t elle en rougissant.

- Pardonnez moi mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre vos propos, qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Non, professeur. Enonça t elle un ton plus haut.

- Cela signifie que rien dans cette école ne peut être pire que moi. Ne me déclarez pas de guerre ouverte, vous y perdriez bien plus que vous sept années d'études et votre diplôme. Avez-vous compris ou dois je me montrer plus explicite encore ?

- Oui, professeur, dit Lucinda au bord des larmes, j'ai compris.

- Peut on savoir à quoi vous rêvez ? hurla le professeur à l'ensemble de la classe sidérée.

- Hum, ajouta t il à l'adresse de Castellini, cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence, et cinquante autres parce que vous êtes un préfet et que votre devoir a été largement dépassé par l'idiotie de votre langue un peu trop vivace.

Aussi rapidement que possible, les étudiants penchèrent la tête vers leur chaudron et s'affairèrent à préparer la délicate potion que leur professeur avait imposée au début du cours. Draco retourna à son bureau, certain qu'aucun incident ne ponctuerait sa classe, et fit une pile parfaitement ordonnée des devoirs qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre.

Il s'assit, et repensa à son horrible matinée qui avait consisté à préparer une nouvelle potion pour sa mère afin de fournir une cure pour Virginia. Il détestait ses moments où Severus, elle et lui se retrouvaient autour d'un chaudron. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les potions expérimentales et le manque certain de sang froid de son ancien professeur le rendait plus nerveux encore. Subir les éternelles remarques maternelles est une chose, écouter sans broncher les méchanceté qu'énonçait Rogue en était une autre.

Plusieurs fois, il avait crispé sa main sur la cuillère qui tournait la préparation en entendant le maître de la maison Serpentard lui asséner ses sempiternelles gifles psychologiques, en se retenant de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Juste pour soulager sa frustration d'être beaucoup moins bon que l'excellence qu'ils représentaient à ses yeux.

Le cri strident d'une élève affolée le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda la salle de cours cherchant des yeux d'où provenait la catastrophe. Il se leva précipitamment, reversant sa chaise au passage, et couru vers la femme au teint cadavérique qui venait d'entrer dans son cours. Ginny, le teint plus transparent que gris, à moins que ce ne soit un subtil mélange des deux, marchait péniblement, pieds nus, et la démarche très mal assurée. Elle était courbée et se tenait le ventre d'une main. Sa chemise de nuit était tachée de sang et ses cheveux couvraient son visage aux lèvres bleues d'avoir perdu tant de son précieux liquide vital.

Elle ressemblait à une de ces choses non mortes que les moldus appellent zombies et comprenait mieux le cri de terreur de son élève, qui avait grandi parmi eux et avait sûrement dû se gaver de « films d'horreur ».

- Castellini, courez chercher la directrice Klimovitcz, vous irez voir le professeur Malfoy.Sa voix tonna à travers le cachot. Flint, surveillez vos camarades, je vais à l'infirmerie.

- Bougez vous ! Hurla t il devant l'hésitation de ses étudiants.

Il passa le bras gauche de Virginia sur son épaule et la soutint par la taille. Et l'aida à marche jusqu'au fond de la salle. Il frappa trois coups à la porte menant dans la salle attenante et tourna la poignée. Il la poussa du pied et entra. Rogue n'était pas là. Il aida la jeune femme à s'allonger sur le lit de camp installé dans la pièce et qui lui servait de plus en plus à passer les maigres heures de sommeil que ses insomnies n'avaient pas encore chassées.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour laisser quelques consignes supplémentaires et voir si ses collègues étaient arrivées quand Virginia attrapa sa main pour le retenir.

- Reste, supplia t elle d'un voix faible.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir jusque ici. Lui reprocha t il d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Je ne pouvais plus supporter les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. J'avais besoin de te voir. Murmura t elle. Est-ce vrai ? Draco, ne me ment pas.

- Mais de quoi parles tu ? Demanda t il ignorant de quoi elle parlait.

- L'enfant. Est il vraiment mort ? Etais je vraiment enceinte ?

- Virginia, chut. Tu te poses trop de questions, dit il en posant une main sur son front glacé.

Drac frissonna au contact de cette peau froide et extrêmement pâle. Il cherchait le dernier souffle de vie et de chaleur dans ce corps brisé par une magie trop puissante pour être maîtrisée totalement.

- Draco, je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir. Quelqu'un va t il enfin me dire ce qui se passe vraiment ? Dit elle d'un ton épuisé.

- Vous êtes en train de subir un changement notoire de votre être magique, lâcha Narcissa d'un ton exaspéré.

Draco se leva et tenta de lâcher la main de Virginia. Elle resserra ses doigts autant que faire se pouvait et tira faiblement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle.

- Comment cela ? Dit elle effrayée par la remarque, pendant que Draco s'asseyait de nouveau près d'elle.

- Vous êtes en train de changer. Ce qui vous subissez est une malédiction extrêmement puissante et votre aura magique en a été modifiée. Il faut donc que nous tentions de réparer tout cela, en commençant par votre fil de vie. Et croyez moi retisser un fil est ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué à faire.

- Mère, vous allez réussir non ? Demanda Draco.

- Je n'ai jamais échoué Draco. Lâcha t elle froidement.

- Vous devriez me suivre vers l'infirmerie, dit Minerva Mc Gonnagall à l'adresse de la jeune Weasley.

- Non ! Trouva t elle la force de crier. Je reste ici.

- Virginia, plaida Draco, tu sera mieux là bas. Pomfresh et Mère sont plus compétentes que moi pour te soigner.

- Je refuse, s'entêta t elle. Je ne quitterai cette pièce que lorsque je serai totalement remise.

- Soit, lâcha Narcissa, Draco vous irez chercher ses effets à l'infirmerie et préparerez votre chambre à son attention.

- Je m'occupe de rapporter ses effets personnels, Narcissa. Dit Minerva à son adresse.

- Je vais de mon côté préparer ma chambre. Dit Draco. Pourriez vous rester près d'elle, Mère ?

- Allez ! Le mot sonna comme un ordre.

Draco et Minerva quittèrent la pièce comme s'envolent les moineaux quand s'approche le chat. Le jeune Malfoy prit le temps de suspendre le reste de son cours et distribua rapidement les copies, se privant du plaisir de les commenter. Ils fit sortir les étudiants qui investirent le couloir en racontant l'arrivée de la jeune Weasley tel un roman épique. Il ne doutait pas que d'ici au déjeuner la jeune femme ne fut devenue un non mort, grâce aux ragots de couloir. Il sourit à l'idée en se dirigeant vers ses propres appartements.

Il n'eut besoin que d'une dizaine de minutes pour mettre sa chambre en ordre. Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'il n'y dormait plus. Il trouva ses vêtements en boule sur le lit et en les rangeant, aperçut le long bâton de bois qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser pour se déguiser. Et il réalisa que c'était justement ce soir qu'aurait lieu le bal de Halloween. Bal durant lequel il était chargé de veiller sur les élèves. Il chercha le reste de son costume, peut enclin désormais à ce rendre à cette stupide soirée alors que Virginia serait entre la vie et la mort allongée dans sa propre chambre certainement à attendre qu'il revienne de cette ennuyante soirée.

Il retourna vers la salle de Potions et surprit une conversation qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre. Sa mère parlait d'une voix tendre et chaleureuse à Virginia, qui lui répondait d'une voix fatiguée mais plutôt enjouée malgré tout, elles avaient l'air conspirateur que seules les femmes savent avoir lorsqu'elles manigancent une surprise.

- Et vous pensez que cela peut marcher ? Dit Ginny

- Oui, je le crois, mais il faut à tout prix garder le secret de votre rémission. J'ai besoin de deux écailles de Boutefeu chinois et aussi d'un ongle de loup-garou. Pour le dragon, je demanderai à Severus, mais pour l'ongle de garou je craints de ne pas savoir comment me procurer ceci avec le consentement de la bête. Je vous préparerai cette potion pour que le test puisse être fait dans l'optique d'une parfaite simulation.

- Pour l'ongle de loup garou Bill nous aidera, assura Ginny. Il ne peut rien me refuser. Mais qu'en est il de Draco ?

- Il ne saura rien, je puis vous l'assurer. Cela doit venir de lui-même. Il doit l'avouer spontanément. Je ne puis le contraindre et vous ne devez l'aider en rien. Cela fausserai tout. Lui dit Narcissa qui tenait les mains de Ginny dans les siennes.

- Narcissa ? Quand aura lieu notre petite expérience ? J'ai grande hâte de savoir !

- Ne soyez pas si pressée. Tout est question de temps. Mais il faut surtout éviter de vous fatiguer pour le moment. Cela dit, tous les signes que vous m'avez rapportés me confirment que vous êtes en parfaite santé.

Elles rirent.

- Pour une femme dans votre état s'entend. Ajouta t elle plus sérieusement. Vous êtes de constitution robuste fort heureusement.

- Oui, j'ai toujours eu cette chance. Concéda Ginny.

- Bien maintenant, il va falloir vous remettre au travail, ma belle enfant. Je pense que mon fils ne va pas tarder à revenir.

- Narcissa, merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas, j'ai fait tout ça pour lui. J'ai agi par pur égoïsme.

- Peut être qu'un jour vous accepterez de me parler de lui. Dit Ginny malicieusement.

- Et de qui voulez vous que je vous parle, s'il vous plaît ?

- De celui qui a volé votre cœur à Lucius. Dit elle doucement. Ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai appris. J'ai promis d'en garder le secret.

- Soit, sachez seulement que Lucius n'a jamais eu mon cœur, jeune curieuse. Dit elle plus froidement. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet homme froid et calculateur.

Draco sentit son cœur sombrer et un étourdissement aussi soudain que bref le contraignit à prendre appui sur une table pour ne pas tomber. La table le trahit et glissa bruyamment de quelques centimètres, révélant sa présence aux deux femmes. Il ravala les larmes de rage que cette révélation faisait jaillir au bord de ses yeux et reprit contenance pour ne pas afficher ses sentiments, une fois de plus.

- Chut, murmura Narcissa à Ginny, il revient.

Ginny arbora son air de pure souffrance encore une fois et s'affala sur le lit de camp. Elle se mit à réfléchir à grande vitesse, les paramètres de cette nouvelle révélation s'imbriquant avec les anciens. Elle était proche de tout savoir de cette famille qui la fascinait, malgré ce que le commun des sorciers en pensait et en disait. Elle savait que de lourds secrets restaient encore enfouis et se promit de les faire ressortir.

- Mère ! Virginia ! Dit Draco d'un ton plus rageur qu'inquiet, contrairement à l'effet escompté.

- Draco. Répondit sa mère qui ignora superbement le ton de son fils.

- Ma chambre est prête.

- Bien vous avez fait vite. Emmenez la jusqu'à votre lit et restez y jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Viens Virginia, dit Draco en l'aidant à se lever. Je t'emmène.

- Merci, souffla t elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Ginny en sentant Draco se raidir.

- Rien. Jeta t il un peu brutalement.

Sans ajouter un mot, il la conduisit dans sa chambre. Il la laissa s'installer sur le lit et ouvrit la porte à la directrice du collège qui apportait le sac de Ginny. Draco le lui arracha des mains et referma la porte sur son nez sans dire un mot. Puis se dit qu'il avait été un peu grossier avec « la vieille Mc GO » comme il l'appelait. Il ouvrit la porte de nouveau l'instant d'après mais elle était déjà partie. Il la referma une nouvelle fois et retourna dans sa chambre pour aider Ginny à s'installer et à trouver ses marques.

Et il constata qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour comprendre que le lit était le sien. Elle y avait consciencieusement étalé des parchemins et quelques livres moldus qu'elle lisait assise sur le lit, les avant-bras posés sur la couverture et suçotant un crayon à papier moldu. Son aptitude à le flouer était si parfaite qu'il explosa de colère en la voyant moins malade qu'il ne l'avait jugé.

- J'en reviens pas ! Cria t il

- Pardon ? Parvint elle à dire après un cri d'effroi et un sursaut.

- Il y a à peine cinq minutes encore je te croyais aux portes de la mort et je te trouve sur mon lit, à gribouiller sur un parchemin, aussi fraîche qu'une rose éclose du matin.

- Tu exagères. Dit elle d'une moue provocatrice. J'ai un teint cadavérique. Mais tu as raison sur un point, je vais beaucoup mieux.

- Ta mère m'a dit que le processus de guérison arrivait à son terme. Et que je suis définitivement classée dans la catégorie hors de danger. Elle m'a aussi grondée pour l'avoir si joliment trompée sur mon état tout à l'heure. Mais je devais être crédible, si je ne la trompais pas elle, comment espérer te tromper t…

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle était en train de trop parler.

- Oui, continues je t'en prie. Dit Draco d'un ton sec en sentant sa colère remonter d'un cran.

- Non, rien. Dit elle trop vite.

- Weasley, dit il d'un ton outrageusement méprisant, finis ta phrase ou c'est la dernière fois que tu te joueras de moi ! Il avança vers elle un rictus de colère sur le visage et la posture menaçante.

- Je… Commença t elle paniquée. Je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai fait un serment.

- Donc, tu complotais bien avec ma mère. Je vous ai entendues et jusqu'à maintenant je ne pouvais croire que ce que j'avais entendu était vrai. J'ai cru que ma mère me jouait un vilain tour. Que ce n'était pas possible.

- Draco, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, cracha t il.

- Mais, enfin Dra…Elle se reprit devant ses yeux furieux. OK, Malfoy. Calmes toi, je ne comprends rien.

- J'ai toujours espéré qu'ils s'aimaient.

Il parlait d'une voix lointaine, les yeux perdus en des lieux que Ginny ne pouvait atteindre. Il s'appuya à la lourde armoire de chêne qui trônait dans sa chambre et finit par glisser le long de la porte pour s'asseoir sur ses talons la tête penchée en avant. Une petite tache d'eau apparut au sol, trop petite et trop lointaine pour que Ginny ne l'aperçoive.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre ces simples mots, ces trois mots que l'on dit quand on a des sentiments sincères. J'aurais dû savoir, jamais ils ne les avaient prononcés en ma présence. Quand on aime on le dit, on le crie. On le montre.

- Que sait tu de l'amour Draco. Dit elle sans comprendre.

- Rien dit il dans un sanglot. C'est là le problème. Je ne sais rien.

Il éclata en sanglots inextinguibles. Ginny se leva, et s'approcha de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola un moment. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Ginny le consolait en caressant doucement ses cheveux et lui parlait doucement cherchant des mots susceptibles de le rassurer. Elle prit son menton à deux mains et le remonta pour découvrir un visage aux yeux rougis et aux cheveux trempés de larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus collé à ses joues.

« Si Draco, tu connais l'amour. » lui chuchota t elle, ignorant qu'ils étaient observés. Elle dégagea les cheveux et lui essuya les yeux avec sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle avait changé un peu plus tôt. Il la regarda surpris et reconnaissant et avança ses lèvres près des siennes. Il hésita un peu et elle l'embrassa doucement, juste assez pour lui montrer son affection et ne pas le brusquer.

Il brisa le baiser et la regarda un instant incrédule. Finalement il tomba à genoux devant elle et, dans ses bras, pleura de plus belle. Narcissa, satisfaite, les observa un petit moment encore puis referma silencieusement la porte en souriant. Les deux autres avaient raison, tout était pour le mieux.

_A suivre…_

***********************

Désolée mais je ne posterai pas de réponses aux reviews. Pas vraiment le temps.

Juste un petit mot pour Alisa : Merci de ton soutien.

Bises, et je vous donne rendez vous au chapitre 10.


	10. Rélévations

Chapitre 10 : Révélations

*********************

_31 octobre 2005, 18h00, 10 Grimmauld Place_

Il avait l'air très sympa ce Harry Potter, et plutôt mignon pour ne rien gâcher. Enfin, peut être auraient ils l'occasion de se croiser à nouveau. Il en avait envie en tout cas, vraiment envie.

- Bon Dieu, jura t il tout haut. Tu es en train de craquer comme un vulgaire collégien.

- Reprends toi un peu. Tu ne le connais même pas.

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il est intéressé par les mecs en plus. Il respire l'hétéro.

- Arf, certainement cette maudite histoire de famille qui te travaille trop. Oublies tout ça et va faire un tour au Chaudron Baveur, ça te changera un peu.

Il se redonna du courage et finit la dernière chambre à coucher en allumant des bâton d'encens parfumés au cèdre. Cette maison était si calme et belle. Il croyait entendre les cris de la famille réunie pour Noël, les rires des enfants courant dans les couloirs, les chants des « Christmas Carolers » dans le square. Il aimait tant cette ambiance familiale presque normale, toute moldue et insouciante Elle lui manquait.

Il s'assit sur le lit qui avait été le sien pendant des années, et se souvint de vieux albums photos gisant au fond d'un placard dans le couloir. Il sortit les chercher et revint s'installer dans cette grande chambre à l'unique tableau vide. Il les feuilleta avec tendresse se remémorant chaque scène, chaque moment. Il revoyait les bonheurs insouciants de ceux qui vivaient ici. Un bruit venant du tableau le sorti de ce diaporama de papier.

- Julian ? Dit une voix douce et féminine mais vieille.

- Grand-mère ? Répondit il en reconnaissant la voix.

- Oui, mon petit. Que fais tu ici ? Demanda la femme au tableau. Et appelle moi Granny, quelle est cette manière d'appeler sa Grand Ma ?

- Milles excuses, Granny. Trop de temps passé en France, sûrement. Dit il en touchant le tableau nostalgiquement.

- Alors raconte moi tout. Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va ton frère ? Est il venu lui aussi ?

- Granny, doucement. Christopher a refusé de venir, lui et moi, comment dire.

- Vous êtes encore fâchés ? Le gronda t elle. Quand cette histoire va-t-elle cesser ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis revenu c'est ça qui m'importe. Cette fois je ne cèderai pas. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Mon garçon reprend toi. Dit elle sévèrement. Tu es de retour et tu connais la règle de cette maison.

- Lorsque l'on passe la porte, de ses pieds essuyés… commença t elle.

- Les soucis ont a effacé. Finit il se rappelant de la sempiternelle règle énoncée à chaque dîner de famille.

- Bien. Ceci dit, mon garçon, dit elle d'un air coquin, qui est ce magnifique jeune homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?

- Granny ! Dit il scandalisé. Depuis quand m'espionnes tu ?

- Moi ? Dit le tableau de la veille femme, amusé. Jamais je n'oserai faire cela voyons.

Ils rirent. Et Julian lui parla, longtemps. De Harry, de sa mère, de son petit frère et de ses soucis. Il dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et sa grand-mère, petit bout de femme rondouillard au visage amical hochait la tête, faisant bouger la voilette de dentelle qui couvrait sa tête. Brusquement, elle tourna la tête et s'excusa auprès de son petit fils. Puis, dans un tourbillon de noir, la femme en robe de deuil disparut du cadre du tableau.

Et Julian soupira en se laissant tomber sur le dos dans le moelleux de son lit de dentelles. Il aimait tant sa grand-mère. Pendant des années, il lui avait tout confié. Elle avait été la première à savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais de femme ou d'enfant. Et c'était elle qui l'avait dit à la famille, excluant de sa maison tous ceux que ça dérangeait. Elle l'avait toujours protégé, choyé, encouragé. Elle savait tout de lui.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Julian se redressa, maudissant la personne qui osait le déranger à cette heure. Il se résigna à descendre et ouvrit la porte d'entrée brusquement sur son voisin. Visiblement, ce dernier n'allait pas très bien. Il avait les yeux vides de toute expression, sentait l'alcool et chancelait. Julian le tira doucement par le bras pour le faire rentrer. Harry s'écroula dans ses bras.

- Que vous arrive t il ? Demanda Julian en le relevant.

- Une bête mauvaise manipulation en tentant de détoxifier la maison, dit il la voix assurée.

- Vous empestez l'alcool ! Une tequila bon marché si mon nez m'est fidèle.

- J'ai brisé une bouteille de je ne sais quoi en tentant de me défaire d'un groupe épouvantards. Mais bon, je vais bien.

- C'est pour ça que vous chancelez ? Demanda Julian, en considérant cette dernière réflexion un peu trop suspecte à son goût.

- Eh bien disons que les épouvantards ont la fâcheuse tendance à prendre l'apparence de détraqueurs. Et les Patronus sont particulièrement épuisants quand il s faut les enchaîner rapidement.

- Et pourquoi êtes vous venus me voir ?

- Pour vous demander si je pouvais emprunter votre salle de bains. Répondit Harry d'un ton un peu trop coquin à leur goût à tous deux.

- La votre ne fonctionne pas ?

- L'eau qui sort de la douche a une couleur verdâtre un peu trop suspecte à mon goût. Je suis pressé et je n'ai pas le temps de nettoyer la plomberie. Puis je ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vous montre le chemin ? Lança Julian.

- Merci. Harry lui souri d'un air charmeur.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait brusquement ? Il jouait les charmeurs devant un homme maintenant ? Serait il désespéré à ce point ? Peut être que la maison trop étrangement chaleureuse y était pour quelque chose. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et se concentra sur la décoration de l'étage qui parcourait maintenant. Les couleurs des murs et des parquets étaient les mêmes qu'au rez-de-chaussée et les même candélabres portant les mêmes bougies éclairaient le long couloir de la même manière.

Il se surprit à penser que cette maison manquait de personnalité familiale, contrairement au Terrier par exemple. Brusquement, il vit une petite fille aux anglaises châtain clair surgir d'une pièce pour aller vers une autre. Il regarda Julian qui ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué la fillette en robe bleue. Aussi soudainement que la fillette, deux garçons parfaitement identiques coururent dans le même sens. Ils portaient des culottes courtes noires et des gilets bleus.

Harry se raidit dans le couloir, se demandant si son imagination ne lui jouait pas de tours pendables, mais l'un des petits garçons le frôla et il sentit comme un courant d'air glacé le traverser, le faisant frissonner. Il laissa un cri s'échapper de sa gorge, forçant Julian à se retourner. Il s'affolant devant l'air livide de son hôte, et s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, vous allez bien ?

- Hein ?

- Ca va ? Redemanda Julian.

- Heu non, j'ai vu une fillette et deux garçonnets traverser le couloir. Dit il haletant.

- Tiens, j'ignorais que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Landsburry pouvait les voir. Dit simplement Julian.

- La salle bains est ici. Dit Julian en la désignant du doigt.

- Merci. Auriez vous une serviette à me prêter ?

- Je vais bien réussir à vous trouver quelque chose de tel.

- Merci encore.

- _Ne me remercies pas, pensa Julian, j'attends simplement de voir à quoi tu peux bien ressembler lorsque tu ne portes rien._

- C'est normal. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Lui dit Julian d'un air absent.

Il sortit de la grande salle de bains et laissa Harry seul qui avait déjà ôté son pull à col roulé et son t-shirt d'un même geste. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, écoutant l'eau couler et l'imaginant glisser en long ruisseaux sur la le peau de son voisin. Il soupira et se retourna sur le ventre, les mains croisées sur le menton et réfléchi à un plan.

Il devait savoir si son voisin, Harry Potter lui-même, était du même bord que lui, et il lui fallait savoir vite. Il n'arrivait plus à le sortir de son esprit. Etait il amoureux ? Etait ce un simple phantasme ? Il voulait Harry Potter, ici et maintenant. Rien d'autre.

Le bruit de l'eau cessa et Julian se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas apporté la serviette qu'on lui avait demandée. Il se leva d'un bond et en attrapa une au hasard, sans voir que celle-ci était d'un vert sombre et brodée d'un liteau d'argent, et se précipita vers Harry qui devait attendre en se gelant. Il frappa doucement deux fois et ouvrit la porte. Un nuage de vapeur d'eau s'échappa et une délicieuse odeur de vanille lui chatouilla les narines. Il chercha Harry des yeux et le trouva allongé dans la baignoire, un carré de tissu sur les yeux trempés dans une eau chaude qui rougissait sa peau.

Il observa un long moment Potter endormi dans son bain et ne résista pas à l'envie de le toucher. Il approcha sa main du torse de son voisin et toucha doucement la peau lisse et humide du jeune homme. Un frisson parcouru son dos et il resta là, assis au bord le la baignoire, la main simplement posée sur le proéminent pectoral doré de son phantasme.

Harry bougea un peu et Julian retira sa main vivement. Mais pas suffisamment Harry la saisit avec la célérité qu'il avait conservée de ses sept années d'attrapeur. Toujours endormi, il serra cette main contre son cœur, mettant Julian dans une position précaire. Ce dernier tendit ses muscles au possible pour éviter de tomber dans la baignoire.

- Ginny… Murmura Potter.

Julian tressaillit, déçu, et retira sa main doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme endormi. Il se retourna et laissa son regard glisser le long du corps baignant dans l'eau, admirant sa plastique presque parfaite à travers les reflets légèrement ambrés de l'eau parfumée à la vanille. Il sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui. Un désir lointain, profond, s'éveilla. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sentiments, il n'avait pas eu de relation suivie de plus de quelques semaines depuis des années. Il se surprit à rêver de ce corps allongé sur son lit, dans une étreinte amoureuse et passionnée.

Il se pencha vers Harry, le corps tendu d'un désir tout neuf, et s'approcha de son visage. Harry cria le prénom de son amie une deuxième fois et se réveilla en sursaut totalement désorienté. Sans réfléchir, il s'accrocha à Julian le prenant pour elle et l'attira à lui, semant confusion et trouble dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Dans un bruit d'eau Julian sombra dans la grande baignoire, prisonnier des bras de celui dont il avait de plus en plus envie.

N'écoutant plus rien de ce que les signaux d'alerte de son esprit lui hurlaient, il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry plus confus encore que lui et l'embrassa doucement. Un seul et unique baiser doux et chaste avant que sa raison ne le ramène sur terre. Il brisa le contact et sortit du bain, rouge de honte. Harry le regarda d'un air confus, tenaillé entre sa certitude de n'apprécier que les femmes et le sentiment que ce baiser lui apportait plus en quelques secondes que les dizaines de femmes qu'il avait connues depuis sa première fois.

- Je…

_Silence gên_

- Suis désolé. Parvint à balbutier Julian, ne sachant que dire d'autre, bien que ce ne soit absolument pas vrai.

- Julian je… Commença Harry.

_Silence_

- Ne soyez pas gêné.

Harry sortit du bain et s'empara de la serviette en grimaçant face sa couleur. Il profitait ainsi de ce que Julian lui tournait le dos pour ne pas le voir et n'être pas obligé de sortir de son bain devant lui. Il réfléchissait à cette étrange situation et décida de faire confiance à son instinct qui saurait aviser en temps utile.

- Vous, … Je, … Vous … Essaya Julian confusément.

- Julian, dit précipitamment Harry, j'ai été invité à une soirée costumée, accompagnez moi.

- Je, enfin, je. Julian perdait visiblement ses repères. Je n'ai pas de costume.

- Nous aviserons. Acceptez vous ? La petite voix intérieure de Harry hurlait de ne pas l'inviter. Harry l'ignora superbement.

- Non, je suis navré. J'ai des engagements. Dit Julian sans se retourner vers Harry.

Il grimaçait de cette invitation inespérée mais totalement déraisonnable. Tant pis, si Harry s'avérait être gay lui aussi, il reviendrait.

- Dommage, dit Harry surpris par son ton déçu. Peut être une prochaine fois ?

- Peut être. Julian ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, plongea sur son lit, rageur, et bourra son oreiller de coups. Comment pouvait il être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi avait il refusé alors qu'accepter constituait justement tout ce à quoi il aspirait tant. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le couvre lit et ferma les yeux. La méditation constituait à cet instant le seul moyen de garder la tête froide. Il devait se calmer pour ne pas paraître plus impoli face à son hôte, qui lui avait demandé l'hospitalité. Après une dizaine de profondes inspirations, il sortit de sa chambre, enfin maître de ses émotions.

Harry sortit de la salle de bains au même moment et ils manquèrent se percuter. Ils se regardèrent gênés, sachant qu'il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Julian décida que tout devait être éclairci au plus vite. Il voulait savoir si Harry était gay ou non. Il avait besoin d'être certain.

- C'est vote compagne ? Demanda t il

- Qui donc ? Questionna Harry surpris.

- La femme dont vous avez prononcé le prénom dans votre sommeil.

- Non, dit Harry en souriant. Je vis seul. Ma vie n'est pas faite pour le couple.

- Navré, dit Julian soulagé.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé de paraître ingrat mais je suis pressé, il faut que j'aille à ce bal.

- Bien sûr. Dit Julian en le raccompagnant vers l'entrée. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci, vous également, dit Harry en lui serrant la main pour dire au revoir.

Malgré la froidure de la nuit, Julian regarda Harry rentrer chez lui, souhaitant visiter sa maison, sa chambre, sa vie. Harry disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du 13 Grimmauld Place et Julian referma la sienne en s'appuyant dessus. Il souriait. Le cœur d'Harry n'appartenait à personne.

********************************

_Même jour, aux environs des 11 heures, collège de Poudlard_

Longtemps Draco pleura ses espoirs trompés, ses croyances trahies et ce sentiment horrible, car trop fourbe et fuyant, que peut être l'amour. Longtemps il l'avait cru inutile et futile. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour être exact, il avait pensé que sa tête trop noble et trop bien faite était au dessus de tout sentiment positif. Il n'avait tiré de ceux-ci que des entraves à l'immense détachement dont il avait besoin pour vivre et ne s'inquiéter de rien. Et les angoisses résultant du vide de son cœur étaient amplement suffisantes pour alimenter sa magie noire. A quoi bon se soucier des autres quand il ne sert de le faire ?

Mais là, brutalement ramené à une réalité aussi terrifiante que réelle, il avait laissé son cœur l'emporter sur sa raison. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Et elle, celle qu'il avait voulue et aimée en secret avant de tout écarter, restait là près de lui à récolter chaque larme qu'il pleurait comme on recueille un diamant sacré.

Fatigué, il était fatigué. Il ne voulait plus rien. Juste dormir, ou peut être mourir il hésitait encore. Le cœur chargé d'émotions trop intenses pour êtres contenues, il cria. Il hurla un tout petit mot qui reflétait l'état confus et tourmenté de son esprit.

- « NON »

Ginny resserra encore son étreinte et le regarda, se demandant que faire de plus. Finalement, elle le lâcha et retourna sur le lit, à ses notes laissant Draco digérer ce reflux de sentiments contradictoires qui l'empêchait de respirer et de penser correctement.

Il se leva péniblement épuisé par ses longues heures de pleurs et se traîna jusqu'au lit. Il regarda Ginny, les yeux gonflés et le visage rougi. Il observait la femme assise sur son lit, intensément concentrée sur les parchemins répandus sur les draps. Des croquis, des notes et des équations extrêmement complexes ponctuaient chaque centimètre carré de papier. Elle semblait ailleurs. Il murmura.

- Je peux rester près de toi ?

- Comment ? Elle parlait d'une voix absente.

- Je peux rester près de toi ? Je ne veux pas rester seul.

- Bien sûr, dit elle en ramassant ses notes. Allonge toi sous les draps, tu vas avoir froid bientôt.

- Virginia, je…

- Ginny, s'il te plaît. Le coupa t elle.

- Ginny. Il murmura le diminutif d'une voix lointaine et respectueuse. Comme si il se sentait indigne de pouvoir le prononcer.

- Que voulais tu me dire ?

- …

- Draco ? Demanda t elle devant le silence.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Il s'était endormi, recroquevillé comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, grelottant de froid. Elle se leva et sortit de son sac un peignoir en laine polaire qu'elle avait acheté récemment et souleva les couvertures pour l'étendre sur le jeune homme endormi. Elle rabattit la garniture du lit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Elle sourit de nouveau et posa les parchemins sur le bureau.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et rangea ses vêtements sur les étagères, laissa sur le sac un très simple tailleur pantalon bleu nuit et le revêtit. Elle le couvrit de sa robe de sorcière et enleva son maquillage blafard d'un coup de baguette. Enfin prête à sortir déjeuner, elle griffonna une note à l'attention du jeune Malfoy puis ferma doucement la porte de la chambre en la quittant. Ce serait long mais il finirait bien par se rendre compte que non seulement il l'aimait, mais que l'avenir finirait aussi par prendre un chemin convergeant.

Elle parcouru les longs couloirs de son collège avec affection, se rappelant chaque heure de cours, chaque dispute avec ses amis ou ennemis. Elle semblait nostalgique et ne vit pas les regards attentifs que lui portaient deux sorciers, cachés au détour d'un couloir. L'une était de chair et d'os et l'autre dans le cadre d'un tableau qui ne lui appartenait pas. Les deux sorciers sourirent et murmurèrent l'air satisfait.

Le repas fut long et délicieux, et Ginny afficha un air profondément satisfait de se retrouver au collège après tant d'années. Elle sourit un peu et discuta beaucoup. L'après midi passa nonchalamment, Draco dormait et les cours reprirent sous la houlette de Rogue. Ginny étudiait les mêmes notes et formules, assise au bureau.

A dix huit heures, elle se rendit à Pré au Lard, pour y trouver un costume de bal masqué. Elle mit deux heures à se décider et, n'ayant toujours rien trouvé, opta pour le costume de magicienne que portait son personnage dans la série « Wonderful World of Magic ». Les élèves d'origine moldue risquaient certainement de la reconnaître mais peu importait en fait. Elle trouvait le costume fortement approprié, et comme il était au fond de son sac, c'était aussi relativement pratique.

Satisfaite, elle retourna au collègue, d'autres courses dans un sac de papier, et aperçu une démarche familière au loin sur le chemin. Elle accéléra le pas et l'interpella d'un ton joyeux. La forme encapuchonnée de se retourna et sourit largement à la rousse qu'il avait devant lui. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas et, dans une étreinte chaleureuse, Ginny Weasley embrassa bruyamment les deux joues de Harry Potter.

- Harry ! Dit elle à nouveau.

- Salut ! Comment vas tu ? Tu es éblouissante !

- Merci, vil flatteur. Plaisanta t elle.

- Tu as pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois. Tu parais épanouie.

- Merci, et toi tu parais toujours aussi morne. Toujours célibataire ?

- Il se ferma. Heu, en fait je voulais t'en parler.

- Raconte moi. Encouragea t elle. Mais attends, pas ici. Viens chez moi.

- Tu vis ici ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- C'est un peu compliqué, dit elle gênée. En quelque sorte, oui.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, pour éviter de parler de toi, Harry. Commence à m'expliquer, le temps d'arriver chez Dr… Elle s'arrêta net. _Incorrigible Gaffeuse_ se morigéna t elle.

- Dr ??? Malfoy ? Ne me dis pas que… Commença t il surpris.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué. Lâcha t elle, sentant venir de longues explications qu'elle voulait éviter.

- Ok, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je t'explique ma vie et toi tu me parles du cas « Malfoy ».

- Si tu y tiens. Concéda t elle. Je t'écoute.

- Bon, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Dit il de but en blanc.

- C'est génial ! Qui c'est, je la connais ?

- IL est plutôt pas mal. Et je doute que tu le connaisses, il s'appelle Julian Landsburry. Il vit près de la maison des Black. En fait, c'est mon voisin.

- Tu as retrouvé la maison des Black. Dit elle enthousiasmée. Quelle bonne nouv… Attends un peu, tu as dit il ?

- Heu… Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Un garçon ? Ginny, troublée, demanda confirmation.

- Je dirais plutôt un homme, vu son âge. Mais oui, c'est un individu de sexe mâle. Mais je sais pas trop comment en parler. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Juste un baiser furtif.

- Attends, Harry, j'ai toujours cru que tu appréciais la compagnie des femmes. Je me trompe ?

- Je le croyais aussi. Mais c'était si, comment dire, étrange. J'ai ressenti des trucs dix fois plus intenses que tout ce que j'ai connu avec mes ex petites amies.

- Harry, je crois qu'il faut te rendre à l'évidence, tu es gay. Ginny ouvrit la porte des Malfoy et invita Harry à entrer. _Julian Landsburry, mais pourquoi ce nom m'est familier ?_ Pensa t elle

- Je suis… QUOI ? Cira t il en passant la porte.

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller Draco !

- Merci de t'inquiéter mais je le suis déjà. Répondit Draco.

- Draco ! Ca va mieux ? Dit Ginny en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Heu, oui merci. Répondit il, troublé par une telle effusion.

- Jeunes gens, vous allez être en retard si vous ne vous préparez pas très vite. Dit Narcissa d'un ton enjoué.

- Au mon dieu ! Dit Ginny en voyant madame Malfoy. Vous êtes splendide.

Narcissa portait une robe décolletée en organdi vert moiré, et une résille montante de métal et de cristal à laquelle pendaient des gouttes d'émeraudes. Le jupon, gonflé par deux petits paniers, était rebrodé de fils d'argent représentant des runes et des symboles astrologiques. L'ensemble était harmonieux et rehaussait l'attitude déjà noble d'une Narcissa aux cheveux noirs de jais. La couleur lui allait à merveille et laissait sur son visage une ressemblance certaine avec son cousin disparu. Sa gorge et ses oreilles étaient ornées de sublimes atours émeraude et diamant, montés sur une armature à maillons serrés faite d'or gris.

- Merci, jeune fille, dit elle. Harry la bouche ouverte sautait du regard des uns au autres et ne comprenait visiblement rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

- Allez vous changer, je m'occupe de Monsieur Potter qui, visiblement, a perdu sa langue. Ajouta t elle en riant.

Elle prit Potter par le bras et l'invita à s'asseoir devant la cheminée, sur des causeuses aux couleurs des Serpentards. Il ne lui dit rien pendant les vingt minutes que Ginny et Draco mirent à revenir, et Narcissa n'engagea pas plus la conversation. En fait elle se réjouissait intérieurement de la confusion qu'elle voyait imprimée sur le visage du jeune Potter. Il ressemblait tant à son père. Son regard se voila, enfermé dans des souvenirs lointains qu'elle ne laissait entrevoir à personne.

Le bruit de la cheminée les sortit tous deux de leur torpeur quand un homme franchi la margelle de pierre. Julien Beaupré entra dans l'appartement des Malfoy et resta tétanisé devant le fauteuil de velours dans lequel Harry était assis les jambes croisées. Ginny et Draco choisirent cet instant pour revenir.

_A suivre…_

********************************

Réponses au reviews des chapitres 9 et 10.
    
    To Elsar
    
    *Aïe, aïe, aïe... En voyant le nouveau chapitre, je me suis souvenue que je n'avais pas reviewé l'ancien !*
    
    Ca c'est pas bien !!!
    
    *Pour être claire, je t'en veux énormément (lol), comment as-tu pu faire s'engeueler les jumeaux ? *
    
    Parce que julien doit rentrer en Angleterre…
    
    *En plus, cela ne s'arrange même pas entre Gin et Drago !*
    
    Tu es sûre ???
    
    *Et c'est quoi cette fin, hein ? 
    
    Heureusement il y a un nouveau chapitre... Un peu plus, et je te rangeais dans la catégorie "auteur sadique" !*
    
    Mais enfin ??? Suis qu'un petit auteur innocent *bat des cils*

To Raphou

Merci, en espérant que t'es toujours l

From : Sydney

Contente de te revoir. Merci pour tout.

From : ekleenex

*Alors d'abord, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu lire/reviewer tout ça plus tot, mais mon pc m'a lachée...:(  *

- Avada ton pc s'il est pas sage.

*Mais ton histoire est vraiment vraiment bien, surtout continue comme ça, tu es vraiment douée!*

- Merci beaucoup, c'est pas mal non plus de ton côté, miss.

Sinon je présume que la rencontre Harry/Julien n'est pas due au hasard, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer entre eux, comme de savoir qui est la mystérieuse personne qui a ravi le coeur de Narcissa!..

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces lecteurs qui veulent tout savoir ??? J'espère que maintenant tu en sais un peu plus et que la tournure de l'histoire te plaît !

Enfin bon, encore une fois bravo pour ta fic, et plein de bisous! ...

Emeline

- Mille bisous à toi aussi et merci.

From : Alisa

Je kiffe, je kiffe, je kiffe ! lol

- Tu quoi ? lol

Franchement rien à dire à part que c'est géniale. Continue miss, je savoure d'avance le prochain chapitre, qui sera j'en suis sure aussi génial que les autres. Plein de bisous

Ali

Mille mercis Ali, au prochain chapitre…

To Bubu : 

Salut, bienvenue dans le train de Déclic.

La température va recommencer à chauffer…

Merci de ne pas vous déshabiller en présence des protagonistes de l'histoire, cela risquerai des les troubler.

Merci tout spécial à Ela, que je vois baver d'avance en pansant à Harry / Julian (Julien pour ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas encore compris). Si, si ne nie pas Ela, je te vois….

Bises à tous et préparez vous à la moiteur de la nuit pour les chapitres 11et 12. :-p


	11. Sois sincère

Chapitre 11 : Sois sincère

***********************

_31 octobre 2005, 21 heures, collège de Poudlard_

Si il avait bien une chose à laquelle ni Julien ni Harry n'était préparée, c'était bien celle là. Face à face, le regard profondément ancré l'un dans l'autre et les joues rougissantes, ils n'osaient parler. De peur certainement de briser l'illusion d'être ensemble à un endroit où il était si improbable qu'ils se retrouvent. Narcissa réprima un sourire attendri par une attitude extrêmement froide et Draco regarda la scène d'un air suspicieux.

Les costumes de Ginny et Draco avaient quelque chose de totalement moldu. Ginny portait le costume de sorcière de son personnage dans la série. Rien d'exceptionnel par rapport à ce que portait Draco. Il arriva les cheveux magiquement rallongés et coiffés exactement à l'identique du personnage qu'il représentait. Il portait une veste à col officier taillée dans un brocard moiré tirant sur les gris. Le reste était totalement occulté par la troublante beauté de Malfoy dont le regard n'aurait jamais été égalé par l'acteur moldu incarnant le même personnage.

Harry et Julien eurent le souffle coupé par l'apparition de Malfoy. Il était clair que l'attitude aristocratique habituelle des Malfoy rendait le personnage plus crédible encore. Et chacun d'entre eux se surprit à le trouver magnifique. Royal, fut le terme employé par la conscience de Potter. Quand à Julien, il reconnu aussitôt le prince elfe décrit par un maître de la littérature fantastique et joué à l'écran par un jeune moldu qui était devenu atrocement fade.

- Julien ! Quel honneur de vous voir ici ! Dit Narcissa pour rompre le lourd silence.

- Je suis venu voir Gin, mais je repasserai, vous semblez sur le point de partir.

- Non, reste un peu, enchaîna Ginny en lui prenant la main pour le tirer à elle, que je te présente mon meilleur ami de collège.

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Harry froidement.

- N'est ce pas Julien ? Ajouta t il en insistant beaucoup trop sur le prénom.

- Je crois bien, en effet. Julien avait reprit contenance et maîtrisait à cet instant ses attitudes aussi parfaitement que Draco.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous profiterez bien du bal pour vous amuser un peu ? Demanda Narcissa, affreusement amusée par la situation.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai déjà décliné une invitation, ce soir. Dit Julien en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Puisque vos amis vous invitent, il serait idiot de refuser, insista malicieusement Narcissa en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard.

- Mère ! Dit Draco qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Draco, tu vas être en retard, dit Ginny. Allez, c'est décid ! Julien reste.

- Parfait, vraiment ! S'exclamèrent Julien, Harry et Narcissa sur des tons totalement différents.

Narcissa reprit son attitude altière d'aristocrate que rien ne touche et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Elle sortit sans un regard en arrière et se dépêcha vers la grande salle. Draco proposa son bras à Ginny et Julien suivit Harry sans un mot. Potter sentait sa colère monter. Il se sentait trahi. Comment Julien avait il pu mentir sur son identit ? Il se renfrogna et décida qu'il ne ferait qu'une brève apparition à la fête de ce soir.

Julien quant à lui se sentait gêné. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans une situation pareille. Il décida de jouer franc jeu avec Potter et le prit par le bras. Harry, dont les yeux flamboyaient de colère, s'apprêtait à cracher quelque mot bien senti au visage de son voisin quand celui-ci prit la parole.

- Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications.

- En effet, répondit il sur un ton méprisant que même Rogue lui aurait envié.

- Je me suis présenté à vous sous le nom de famille de ma mère. Dit Julien sur un ton d'excuses. L'histoire est un peu compliquée à aborder en quelques minutes, mais je ne vous ai pas menti. Les deux noms et prénoms sont miens.

- Et pourquoi me dites vous cela ? Ajouta Harry d'un ton toujours aussi sec.

- Parce que, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez trahi par un mensonge. C'est comme ça que j'aurais réagit à votre place. Julien regardait ses chaussures, subitement devenues fascinantes.

- Encore une omission de ce genre, et vous perdrez ce qui aurait pu devenir une solide … relation. Harry avait dit cela en avançant vers Julien d'un pas décidé.

A présent ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Harry chercha le regard de Julien et s'y accrocha, cherchant désespérément un écho à se qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il lut tant de tendresse et de gentillesse dans ce regard qu'il finit par sourire à son interlocuteur en lui tendant la main.

- Repartons sur de bonnes bases, voulez vous ? Lui dit il. Je suis Harry James Potter.

- Julien Landsburry-Beaupré, dit il en serrant la main d'une poigne franche.

De loin, Draco et Ginny observaient la scène. Un instant, Ginny avait eu peur que Harry ne rejette Julien, mais apparemment tout ce passait au mieux. Draco, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, demanda des éclairements à sa compagne de bal qui lui rapporta les propos de Harry et ses propres conclusions.

Elle lui fit aussi jurer de n'en rien dire avant que Harry ne soit prêt à l'admettre et à l'annoncer publiquement. Harry et Julien poursuivaient leur discussion en semblant oublier le monde gravitant autour d'eux, et plus particulièrement les files ininterrompues d'élèves costumés.

Ginny, satisfaite, serra le bras de Draco pour lui faire entendre qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'avancent vers la salle de bal, Narcissa devait les y attendre, et Draco devait accomplir son devoir de professeur à savoir surveiller les étudiants. Les deux autres les rejoindraient en temps utiles.

La grande salle était décorée de potirons et de crânes d'os ou de plâtre, nul ne savait vraiment, constituant de très sinistres photophores. La lumière vacillante et tamisée des bougies, ajoutée à la brise tiède qui aérait la salle et aux tentures faites e velours noir rendait la pièce exquisément angoissante et délicieusement sombre. Dans un coin de la pièce, un buffet était dressé sur lequel les victuailles semblaient sorties du buffet de l'horreur et les fontaines à boissons glougloutaient d'un liquide âcre et aqueux qui ressemblait au sang à s'y méprendre. Une musique lancinante emplissait la pièce sans l'envahir.

Ginny applaudit de ravissement et chuchota à Draco qu'elle aurait dû rester habillée comme il l'avait vue le matin, avoir l'air d'un vampire à peine relevé aurait parfaitement convenu à la soirée. Il fronça les sourcils de désapprobation et la gronda un peu, elle rit. Narcissa qui semblait discuter un verre à la main avec Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin, ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange entre son fils et la jeune Weasley. Elle sourit furtivement et hocha la tête à ce que Remus venait de lui dire.

Draco, qui observait sa mère avec autant d'attention, se dit qu'elle était une très bonne comédienne pour faire croire à ses interlocuteurs qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'ils lui disaient. « Poseuse » se surprit il à penser d'elle. Il savait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement amener chaque personne dans l'assemblée à ce qu'elle voulait sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Ils pourraient penser, sans se mentir eux-mêmes, qu'ils étaient à l'origine de l'idée ou de l'action qu'ils avaient entreprise et ne jamais impliquer Narcissa.

A bien y réfléchir, de Rosemary ou de Narcissa, il ignorait laquelle des deux était la plus dangereuse. Rosemary, femme de l'ombre aux mains tirant les ficelles du pouvoir, des ténèbres et de la magie noire ou Narcissa, beauté froide aux manipulations redoutables car insoupçonnables et aux aptitudes magiques insondables. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, valait mieux être du bon côté dans l'esprit de ces femmes.

Draco frissonna en y pensant. Que Narcissa ait épousé son père revenait finalement à donner de la confiture à un cochon. Il n'était pas la moitié de sa femme. Un homme avide de puissance mais sans la trempe nécessaire à voguer seul. Il avait cru détenir le pouvoir en suivant le Seigneur Noir mais il n'était en fait qu'un vulgaire esclave, incapable de s'élever au rang des préceptes qu'il avait inculqués à son fils. Une larve sans vie ni respect. Il pensa un instant à avoir pitié de son père disparu, mais se ravisa avoir pitié de lui s'était déjà trop le considérer, il ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde.

- Draco ? Criait Ginny pour la troisième fois. Il sursauta.

- Pardon, je réfléchissais.

- J'ai vu ça, à quoi pensais tu ?

- A ma mère, dit il en prenant le verre que Ginny lui tendait, je la trouve si resplendissante.

- Ta mère est la femme la plus dangereusement belle que je connaisse, Draco. Dit elle sans détours. Je n'aimerais pas être sur sa liste noire.

- Et moi encore moins. Dit il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, il grimaça. _« Comme le sang »_ pensa t il. Je suis son fils !

- Je suis ravie qu'elle et moi nous entendions si bien. Dit Ginny en riant. C'est une femme passionnante.

- Tu as vu Harry et Julien ? Dit il pour dévier du sujet dangereux des femmes Malfoy.

- Non, tiens c'est vrai ça ! Tu crois sont partis ensemble ?

- Ah ! Par Merlin, Ginny ! C'est déjà difficile de savoir que Potter est … Est… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… Si en plus…

- Est quoi ? Demanda malicieusement Harry qui venait d'arriver.

- Potter ! Cria Draco en sursautant. Tu pourrais prévenir, on ne hurle pas dans le dos des gens !

- Voyez vous ça ! Le grand Malfoy a été surpris par le ridicule petit Potter, dit il en se moquant de Malfoy.

- Harry ! Soit un peu respectueux, veux tu ? Demanda Ginny. Draco est mon ami aussi, et je voudrais que vous cessiez cette ridicule guerre de collège. Vous êtes du même côté.

- Et pourquoi es tu aussi affirmative ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que sans lui, je ne serais pas si vivante !

Les paroles énigmatiques de Ginny laissèrent pantois les deux hommes. Qu'entendait elle par « si » vivante ? Simplement qu'elle n'était pas morte, ou quelque chose de plus profond ? Ils la regardèrent incrédules et s'aperçurent brutalement que Ginny rayonnait à nouveau de magie. Elle n'était plus la Ginny grisâtre qui vit entre la magie et la mort. Elle n'était plus malade, plus dépressive, plus rien. Simplement belle, épanouie et heureuse.

- Par les cornes du dragon Noir ! S'exclama Harry, mais tu es amoureuse !

- Heu, je crois bien, oui. Répondit elle, les joues en feu et le nez froncé de coquinerie.

Draco laissa glisser son verre de ses doigts qui éclata au sol, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et, dans le fracas d'un coup de tonnerre, s'exclama :

- Tu quoi ? Le ton était froid et colérique mais posé, trop posé. Et qui est ce ?

- Je… N'ai pas le droit d'en parler pour le moment. Dit elle se ferment les yeux, s'attendant à un torrent de mots voilent et acerbes, ou même à une gifle.

- Parfait. Dit Draco froidement sans perdre de son calme apparent. De toutes façons je dois faire une ronde des couloirs, amusez vous bien.

- C'est lui ? Demanda Harry quand il eut quitté la salle d'un pas vif et décidé.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Cria t il presque.

- Parce que dans l'état actuel des choses, il doit le découvrir par lui-même. Si je lui dit maintenant, il … Enfin, c'est compliqué, cela a un rapport avec la clôture du rituel de guérison que Narcissa a pratiqué sur moi.

- Je vois. Est tu consciente que tu peux le perdre ? Dit Harry visiblement inquiet pour son amie.

- Oui, mais tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon alors que tu aimes quelqu'un et que tu n'es pas fichu de le lui avouer toi-même.

- C'est différent. Dit il sans en être convaincu.

- Et en quoi ?

- Ben je ne le connais que depuis vingt quatre heures.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je crois que tu as raison. Dit Harry en souriant.

- Excuse moi auprès de Minerva, je crois que je ne vais pas rester. Ajouta t il en lui embrassant le front.

- Au revoir Harry, et fais attention, il est fragile sous ses dehors de grand dur.

- Ginny, si tu l'aimes vraiment suis tes propres conseils. Dit il en lui faisant signe depuis la porte de la salle.

Il disparu de l'encadrement et Ginny resta là, pensive son verre posé contre sa joue et ses yeux dans le vide. Elle réfléchissait, et plus elle le faisait, plus elle avait le sentiment que Harry disait vrai. Sa dernière phrase résonnait dans son esprit comme un écho qui n'en finit pas.

Brusquement, elle se dirigea vers Narcissa en fendant les groupes d'élèves qui se trémoussaient sur la musique du groupe sorcier du moment, et se planta devant elle, sans ce soucier de Remus et Severus.

- Trouvez une solution, lui dit elle d'un ton autoritaire, j'aime Draco et je ne laisserai rien se mettre entre nous.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, commença Severus, nous étions…

- Je me fiche de savoir que vous avez à me dire Severus. Le coupa t elle d'un ton froid. Narcissa, je sais que vous avez la solution. Et si vous ne l'avez pas, trouvez là. Je ne laisserai pas votre fils me quitter.

Elle quitta le groupe sans ajouter un mot. Ils la regardèrent quitter la salle et Narcissa explosa d'un rire cristallin, laissant les deux hommes dans la confusion la plus totale. Que Morgane la préserve des tourments ! Tout se passait exactement comme prévu.

**********************

_25 octobre 2005, 23h30, 10 Grimmauld Place_

C'est essoufflé et encore dans son costume de chamane indien que Harry frappa sans discontinuer à la porte du 10 Grimmauld Place jusqu'à ce que Julien lui ouvre, vêtu d'un peignoir en éponge ivoire et d'un pantalon de sport noir. On voyait de la colère peinte sur son visage, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les marques de ses draps imprimés sur le visage. Il regarda un instant Harry, interdit, et le fit entrer d'un geste las. Cette journée éprouvante finirait elle ?

Il entra dans la cuisine, laissant Harry reprendre sa respiration, et se servit un triple whisky de feu puis il remplit un autre verre qu'il tendit à l'homme brun qui passait le cadre de la porte. Débarrassé du verre, Julien se tourna vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et s'appuya sur le meuble, examinant le square en face de lui. Tout sauf Harry Potter, horriblement sexy dans son costume sport qu'il avait prit le temps d'enfiler à la place de son costume.

Finalement, Harry se décida à parler. Rongé de peur et se sentant ridicule, il entendait malgré tout la voix de Ginny, résonnant dans son esprit, qui lui répétait sans cesse d'oser et de tout avouer.

- Julian ? Il voulait attirer son attention.

- Quoi ? Répondit l'autre fou de colère. Harry déglutit cherchant le courage de tout dire.

- Je, non. Rien. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Il posa son verre et sortit de la pièce, se maudissant pour son manque de courage. Une fois de plus, son courage de Gryffondor fut jeté à bas et encore une fois, pour une histoire de cœur. Il avait perdu Cho et Ginny exactement dans les mêmes circonstances. Le moment venu il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de dire son amour, de parler de ses sentiments. Et il s'était retrouvé seul, comme maintenant.

Il remit sa cape, qu'il referma soigneusement et tourna le bouton de la porte pour sortir. Le vent fit claquer sa cape et il descendit du perron vers la petite place. Au loin, un molosse noir ressemblant à Croc Dur regardait attentivement la scène.

L'air de l'hiver naissant lui fit du bien et l'aida à recadrer ses idées. Il chassa les feuilles mortes de son passage et ne remarquât pas que Julien l'observait depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Son verre à la main, il râlait contre sa colère un peu trop vive et se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux aller le chercher et finir par avoir une conversation civilisée. Celle qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt dans la soirée avait été affligeante de banalités. Il avait fini par quitter le château après seulement trente minutes.

Au même moment, les deux hommes décidèrent de se parler, et ils finirent par se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Harry le bras levé pour frapper et Julien la tête baissée dans son écharpe pour éviter le froid. Ils se bousculèrent et Harry s'accrocha au bras de Julien pour ne pas tomber.

- Navré, dit Julien en l'aidant à rétablir son équilibre.

- Ce n'est rien. Je venais vous parler.

- Je vous écoute, Harry. Julien ferma la porte derrière eux. Marchons un peu, se sera peut être plus facile.

- Oui, peut être. Admit il. C'est une idée de Ginny. Elle pense que je dois assumer mes… Un long silence ponctua sa phrase.

- Allez y Harry, ce n'est pas si terrible. Lui dit Julien. S'agit il d'affaires de cœur ?

- …

- Je conclus que oui. L'aida Julien. Une femme ?

- Non. Dit Harry brusquement.

- Ok, et vous vous en êtes rendu compte comment ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Harry sur la défensive.

- Harry, si c'est un problème de cœur et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une femme, j'en conclut donc que vous êtes gay, soit ma question : comment vous en êtes vous rendu compte ?

- Je … Essaya Harry. Subitement Julien sembla réaliser quelque chose.

- Attendez, c'est pour ça que vous avez déboulé dans mon appartement à onze heures du soir ! S'exclama Julien. Vous saviez que je suis gay et vous vouliez en parler à quelqu'un, vous aviez besoin d'un ami ! Ils étaient revenus devant la porte d'entrée de Julien.

- Ok, entrez Harry, je vous offre un autre verre et vous me parlerez de lui. Cela éclaircira vos idées.

- Merci. Harry remercia Merlin et tous les autres de lui avoir offert un tel ami.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs capes et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Harry commencer à se demandait si il trouverai le courage d'aborder la situation sur le plan intellectuel alors même qu'il avait toujours été un homme d'action. Finalement, il décida d'agir.

Il s'approcha de Julien, respira amplement le plus silencieusement possible et encadra ce corps tant désiré de ses bras. Julien plaqué contre le meuble à vaisselle eut juste la place de se retourner. Harry le regarda, un feu dans les yeux que Julien avait espéré voir bien plus tôt.

- Harry ? Demanda t il intrigué.

- Chut, lui répondit il. Vous vouliez savoir qui c'est, je vais vous le dire.

Il se pencha vers lui si près que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et murmura « vous ». Julien ferma les yeux, surpris et soulagé à la fois et perdit contrôle de lui-même. Il captura les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser empressé qui surprit son partenaire. Harry recula, le contact avec un homme le dérangeait encore. Mais il trouvait que ce baiser était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait échangé avec ses anciennes conquêtes.

- Excusez moi. Dit Julien.

- Non, c'est juste que… commençât Harry, il faut que je m'habitue à cette idée. C'est nouveau pour moi.

- Je vois. Je suis heureux de vous avoir aidé à vous trouver. Dit Julien. Bien, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un whisky de feu bien tassé.

- Julien vous n'avez pas compris. Je me fiche de savoir comment, ou bien quand ou même où, ce que je sais c'est que c'est vous que je veux. Et ne me demandez pas d'expliquer quoique ce soit, j'en serais bien incapable.

- Harry, non. Je veux dire, n'allez pas trop vite. Ce rendre compte qu'on est gay c'est déjà pas simple, alors ne précipitez pas les choses. Laisser l'idée se concrétiser dans votre esprit. Ensuite, quand vous serez capable de le dire à votre entourage, nous pourrons aller plus loin. Si vous êtes toujours sûr de vous.

Pour toute réponse Harry m'attrapa par la taille et lui rendit son baiser, y mettant cette fois toute la passion et le désir qu'il avait de lui à cet instant. Il l'encercla de ses bars et le serra tendrement, comme par peur de le voir partir. Il embrassa ses les lèvres au goût de miel mille bois, sans respirer, sans le lâcher. Il avait peur que la réalité sois si différente, si éloignée de ses désirs du moment qu'il voulais se perdre dans ce rêve où Julien lui appartenait à jamais.

Julien sentait son envie de possession de Harry grandit au fur et à mesure que le désir faisait gonfler son pantalon, qu'il se félicita de porter large. Ainsi, Harry ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il se voyait déjà caresser, embrasser ce corps qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, la peau moite dans la chaleur d'un bain. Il avait tout simplement envie de lui et était prêt à prendre se corps à l'instant même s'il son amant n'était pas du tout prêt. Prenant brusquement conscience de cette réalité, il s'écarta vivement.

- Ecoutez. Si on continue encore à ce rythme, je ne réponds de rien. Lui dit il franchement. J'ai des désirs et je ne peux pas m'arrêter à un simple flirt.

- Je comprends, lui dit Harry. Je crois que je vais rentrer alors.

- Non ! Cria Julien.

- Enfin, non, je ne vous chasse pas. Dit il plus calmement. Harry, soyons clair. Vous me plaisez beaucoup mais je n'entreprendrais rien que vous n'acceptiez pas.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se rapprocha de Julien et l'embrassa comme encore il ne l'avait jamais fait, y mettant tout son désir sa passion.

*******************************

_25 octobre 2005, 23h45, Collège de Poudlard_

Ginny couru vers sa chambre, ou plus exactement, jusqu'à celle de Draco. Elle l'appela dès qu'elle eu passé la porte d'entrée. Un cri d'inquiétude et d'empressement qu'elle répéta une dizaine de fois, de plus en plus fort. Mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, Draco Malfoy n'était pas dans ses appartements. Elle chercha frénétiquement une cape beaucoup plus chaude et se décida à sortir, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit sur le terrain de Quidditch, où il aimait passer ses moments de solitude, ou peut être dans l'arrière salle de la petite classe de potions.

Elle opta pour le stade de Quidditch. Elle était persuadée qu'elle l'y trouverait. Une course effrénée l'amena devant les vestiaires, devant lesquels il fallait passer pour monter dans les tribunes. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et gravit les marches des sang et or, de là elle aurait la meilleure vue pour ce qui concernait les serpentards. Arrivé au tiers de la hauteur, elle perçu un faible bruit. Elle poursuivit son chemin précautionneusement, pour identifier son origine.

Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de pleurs étouffés et qu'ils provenaient de la tribune même des gryffondors. Etonnée, elle pensa à un élève évadé de la soirée qui satisfaisait son besoin de solitude en s'épanchant à un endroit où il était peu probable qu'un professeur le trouve. Aussi fut elle surprise d'apercevoir la veste moirée du costume de Draco briller sous les rayons de la lune.

Il était assis le dos voûté, les pieds appuyés sur le banc devant le sien, les bras croisés sur les genoux et sanglotait, le menton sur ses manches. Ginny fut étonnée qu'il eût encore quelques larmes à verser, tant il avait pleuré le matin même. Elle eut soudain des remords d'avoir menti, ou volontairement omis quelques points de la vérité. Elle descendit les gradins jusqu'à arriver à lui, deux emplacements plus bas, et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Fiche le camp Weasley ! Dit il en essayant d'être méchant sans réellement y parvenir.

- De un, j'ai parfaitement le droit de prendre place dans ces gradins, peut être même plus que ton auguste personne, Malfoy, et de deux je suis ici pour te parler.

- Et bien moi j'ai rien à te dire tu peux t'en aller.

- Ce sera d'autant plus facile pour moi de tout expliquer si tu ne m'interromps pas. Lui dit elle. J'ai des choses à t'avouer, que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

- Narcissa et moi sommes amies depuis plusieurs années déjà. Depuis en fait, que Lucius est venu me voir un soir pour me dire que si je t'approchais pour te révéler que je t'aimais, il tuerait ma famille. Mes parents ignoraient encore cette inclination que j'avais pour toi. Les seules personnes à le savoir à l'époque, c'étaient Millicent, Bill et Mc Gonnagall. Et aussi mon journal, qui le centre de cette histoire.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Laisse moi finir. Millicent avait décidé de se venger de moi pour une vague histoire de petit copain volé pendant sa sixième année, alors quand elle a su pour mon journal elle est allée trouver ton père. Il est venu me voir ici un soir alors que j'étais assise à cet endroit précis à noter mes pensées. Il m'a avertie que si tu venais à savoir ce que je ressentais pour toi, il anéantirait ma famille. J'ai eu peur. Je l'ai dit à Mc Gonnagall qui m'avait convoquée pour la chute inexpliquée de mes notes habituellement bonnes.

- Et que vient faire ma mère dans cette histoire ?

- Elle l'a apprit aussi. J'ignore comment, peut être Minerva. Bref, elle est venue au Terrier pendant les vacances de Printemps et a parlé à mes parents. Ils ont beaucoup crié et papa a dit qu'il fallait t'éloigner. Ta mère nous a spécifié qu'à ce moment là tu étais à l'université et que tu ignorais tout de cette histoire. Elle devait garder le secret pour que nous ne nous croisions pas. Elle leur a aussi parlé de la malédiction, juste au cas où, elle avait ajouté. Papa s'est emporté et lui a dit de quitter la maison, qu'il ne se laisserait pas gouverner par une femme de mangemort qu'il tolérait à peine chez lui.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Oublies ce qu'il a dit. Quand ta mère a quitté la maison, j'ai utilisé mon balai pour la rejoindre, je voulais voir la mère de celui que j'aimais. On a longtemps parlé et on s'est revues souvent. A ma majorité, elle est revenue me voir et m'a donné une petite fiole d'un contre maléfice, il devait aider à renverser la malédiction. Heureusement que je l'avais, sinon je serais morte. Ensuite, quand elle est venue à la maison à Paris, elle m'a donné un composé plus puissant qui m'a remis sur pied en quelques heures. Et tout ça sous le couvert du secret.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour deux raisons. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Je crois que le fait de perdre Flint l'a horriblement affectée. Elle ne voulait pas que tu connaisses la même souffrance. Enfin, elle m'apprécie et sais ce qu'il en est de moi.

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tout ça n'est que faux semblants et manipulations ? Que rien de ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est vrai ? Il hurlait, mais il avait enfin admit qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Draco, rentrons, s'il te plait. Dit elle les lèvres bleues et tremblantes. Je commence à avoir vraiment froid. On pourra toujours en parler au chaud non ?

- Si tu veux.

Il l'aida à se lever et descendit l'escalier devant elle en lui tenant la main pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite d'un pas vif vers les appartements des Malfoy et s'installèrent dans la chambre de Draco, sans s'être dit un mot de plus. Ginny grelottait toujours malgré le feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

Elle s'excusa pour passer un pyjama en flanelle bleu nuit et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Draco en avait profité pour mettre ses vêtements de nuit lui aussi. Ginny réprima un bâillement et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle espérait de se réchauffer. Mais se fut peine perdue. Elle avait toujours aussi froid.

Draco se blottit contre elle, lui apportant un peu de sa chaleur et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa doucement. Il répondit au baiser puis ils se regardèrent un petit moment un léger sourire illuminant leurs visages.

- Crois tu que… commença Draco.

- Je crois que nous allons commencer par apprendre à nous connaître mieux. Le reste viendra bien le moment voulu.

Il lui sourit encore une fois avant de lui donner le baiser le plus doux et amoureux qu'il n'ait jamais donné à qui que ce soit. Lentement, elle déboutonna sa chemise de pyjama et se serra encore plus près de lui. Les battements de son cœur devirent pour elle la plus douce des musiques.

***********************

Réponses au reviews

To Raph : merci d'être toujours là. La suite t'as t elle plut autant que le reste de la fic ?

To Ekleenex : Héhé, et maintenant ? Bon ok, c'était pas aussi chaud que je l'avais promis, mais ça arrive. Comme dans la vraie vie, les meilleurs moments sont les plus longs à venir. J'i réfléchis mais n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire du Yaoi, je sais pas si la scène entre Julien et Harry sera de grande qualité, des idées pur m'aider ???

To Alisa adams : et à la fin de ce chapitre qui a l'air le plus idiot ?? Je suis contente que t'ai pas fait le rapprochement Julian / Julien, s'était un peu l'effet recherché. Merci pour tes encouragements.

To Sydney : la voilà la suite, ne soit pas si impatiente !!! D'autres requêtes ???

To Olympe Maxime : merci de t'être jointe à nous. Et merci pour tes encouragements. Sera tu là aux prochains chapitres ???

To Elsar : ben j'ai pas rand chose à faire en ce moment et j'ai la muse qui me titille, alors voilà je pense donc j'écris. Tu a aimé ce chapitre ??? As-tu trouvé les réponses à tes questions ???

To Ela (qui reviews sur msn messenger, tricheuse va) : ben voilà il te plaît Dray comme ça ?? Hein avoue …

Oui je sais il ne vaudra jamais ton ténébreux à chaussons roses et grandes oreilles mais je suis sûre quand même que tu l'aime un peu.

****************

Question à tous mes reviewers : celui qui me donne le nom exact (nom + prénom VO ou VF) du personnage du costume de Dray pourra me laisser un défi par review pour une prochaine histoire ! Et non Ela tu joues pas, t'es hors concours sur ce coup !!!!

Bises à tous, que j'ai toujours autant de bonheur à lire. Ne me lâchez pas la suite arrive bientôt.


	12. L'étreinte

Chapitre 12 : L'étreinte
    
    **********************
    
    _1er novembre 2005, 00h32, 10 Grimmauld Place._

- Harry, soyons clair. Vous me plaisez beaucoup mais je n'entreprendrais rien que vous n'acceptiez pas.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se rapprocha de Julien et l'embrassa comme encore il ne l'avait jamais fait, y mettant tout son désir sa passion.

- Harry, je…

- Chut, lui dit il tout en l'embrassant.

Julien rompit le baiser et prit la main de Harry en tremblant. Il avait si chaud. Il le conduisit en haut des escaliers en laissant tomber tout vêtement devenu superflu. Devant la porte de sa chambre il ne lui restait que son pantalon de sport dont il avait dénoué le lien qui le maintenait à la taille. Julien déverrouilla la poignée de la porte et, tout en embrassant Harry dans une étreinte passionnée, poussa son amant vers le lit, le forçant à reculer.

Le bord du lit fit basculer le jeune brun sur le matelas moelleux et il lui sembla entendre le léger rire d'une femme. Julien n'ayant pas réagit, il pensa avoir halluciné. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et recula pour occuper toute la largeur du lit. L'odeur du cèdre envahit son esprit et il décrocha de la réalité. Il ferma les yeux et un long gémissement monta de sa gorge.

Julien regarda son amant avec tendresse et posa ses deux genoux de part et d'autre de Potter puis ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclair de sa veste de survêtement, lui révélant une fois de plus une musculature fine mais entretenue et puissante. Il regarda ces muscles, tendus par le désir, et certainement une teinte d'appréhension, et posa le bout de ses doigts sur cette peau à peine hâlée d'où sortait déjà une certaine moiteur. L'odeur cuivrée et sauvage de Harry emprisonna ses sens et il ferma les yeux, humant cette essence devenue divine.

Harry, surpris par la caresse si douce, ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et vit son premier amant sourire les yeux fermés. Il posa ses mains sur les pectoraux saillants de Julien et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau douce. Julien sentit un frisson remonter du bas de ses reins et la vague passa sous les doigts de Harry. Il se redressa, laissant sa veste glisser le long de ses bras, et l'enlaça, faisant courir des ongles le long de son dos.

Julien gémit à son tour et captura les lèvres de son doux tortionnaire. La faim s'amplifia et il le repoussa sur le lit. Plongeant son regard dans celui assoiffé de désir de Potter. Il posa sa bouche brûlante sur sa gorge et fit courir ses lèvres le long de la rivière de sang qui affleurait sous la peau. Les battements du cœur affolé de Harry rendaient chaque baiser plus torride et un râle accompagna ses mains qui agrippèrent les cheveux soyeux de Julien.

- Julien, trouva t il la force de murmurer.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda doucement son amant tout en l'embrassant.

- Non, Dit Harry. J'ai peur.

- Tout ira bien. Le rassura t il. Arête moi si je vais trop vite.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa encore, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, il permette enfin à Julien de disposer de sa bouche pour l'embraser, en le caressant des lèvre et de la langue, couvrant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau dorée. Il cria, une douleur sourde prenait naissance en lui, quelque chose de doux qu'il n'arrivait pas identifier. Il se rendit compte que le désir qu'il avait de cet homme possédait chaque parcelle de son être et que sa virilité s'exprimait au-delà de que qu'il avait cru possible.

Julien ôta le pantalon de Harry, notant au passage qu'à l'instar de lui même il ne portait aucun sous vêtement, et regarda Harry, une lueur gorgée de malice logée au fond des yeux, en voyant son sexe tendu. Harry rougit. Et Julien lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il se débarrassa aussi du bas de son survêtement et plongea vers les jambes de son partenaire. Ses mains et ses lèvres se succédant à un rythme langoureux progressèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et s'arrêtèrent au plus près du sexe d'Harry.

Lui n'arrivait plus à respirer ni à parler, seuls ses longs doigts fins serrés autour du couvre lit de coton blanc et ses gémissements de plus en plus longs et rauques laissaient percevoir la torture qu'il subissait. Un cri de frustration vit vibrer le corps de l'ancien Gryffondor lorsque Julien cessa ses baisers et ses caresses pour s'allonger doucement près de lui et caresser négligemment d'un doigt sa poitrine perlée de sueur.

- Encore, parvint à dire Harry après une difficile déglutition et entre deux halètements.

- Mais c'est qu'on y prendrait goût monsieur Potter ! Dit Julien d'un air taquin.

- Jamais ! Dit il en mimant une moue et en se retournant.

- Sois plus convaincant si tu veux que je te croie, lui lança Julien en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Harry l'attrapa par le cou et s'aidant de son autre bras, le fit basculer face à lui. Ils restèrent un instant emmêlés, puis se dégagèrent en riant. Julien adorait sa candeur. C'était si rafraîchissant. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était bel et bien amoureux. Et à un point tel qu'il se sentait capable de taire ses désirs si Harry lui demandait d'arrêter. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Mais Harry lui susurra des choses plus langoureuses. Le doux murmure gorgé d'envie de son amant résonna dans ses propres désirs et une fois encore il sentit sa virilité prendre le dessus. Une fois encore, il sombra dans les méandres du plaisir et choisi de s'y perdre en entraînant l'homme de ses phantasmes, allongé près de lui et attendant d'apprendre à goûter les plaisirs que Julien pourrait lui offrir. Les joutes de caresses et de baisers les laissèrent essoufflés et moites. Julien profita de la tentative désespérée d'Harry à reprendre son souffre pour lui faire une démonstration de ses talent dans l'art du baiser.

Au premier attouchement de sa langue sur le sexe tendu d'Harry, Julien entendit un hurlement de plaisir qui avait dû déchirer la gorge du jeune homme en question. Il s'assit et agrippa avec force et violence les cheveux de son partenaire, lui arrachant un gémissement qui eu pour effet d'augmenter encore le plaisir qu'il ressentait à la caresse. Julien se délecta encore du goût d'Harry, de la texture de la peau aussi fine que du papier et accéléra le rythme pour pousser à l'extrême les limites de la tolérance que Harry pourrait montrer avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Satisfait de l'avoir amené au bord du plaisir et de l'évanouissement, il relâcha la tension en un dernier coup de langue et emprisonna ses doigts en les mêlant à ceux de Potter qui manquât lui briser plusieurs os tant la libération lui parut délicieuse et insoutenable.

Le hurlement de plaisir montât, emplit la pièce et résonna une seconde avant qu'Harry ne l'étouffe. Il retomba sur le lit lourdement, mettant les ressorts du matelas à rude épreuve et tentât de respirer bruyamment. Julien passa la langue sur ses propres lèvres d'un air gourmand et, satisfait, et regarda Harry. Ce dernier avait les yeux flamboyants mais accrochés à de trop lointaines réalités pour ce rendre compte que Julien reposait sa tête là où son cœur émettait un grondement rapide semblables aux vagues de l'océan un soir d'orage.

Après dix minutes, Julien couvrit le corps encore frissonnant de plaisir de Harry, toujours perdu dans les lointaines limbes de sa nouvelle sexualité, réalisant à peine que ce rêve n'en était pas un et que le souffle un peu rapide et chaud qu'il sentait sur sa poitrine était en fait celui de son amant.

- Fais moi l'amour. L'implora t il d'une voix presque absente.

- Par Merlin Harry, qu'est ce que tu crois que je viens de faire ! Lui dit il doucement.

- Je veux dire, vraiment.

- Reposes toi un peu avant tu m'as l'air ailleurs. Et puis les mécanismes du corps sont très limités question sexe. Va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Il te faut du temps pour recharger tes accus.

- Ok, j'attendrais, mais pas longtemps, sa voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine.

- Dors, amour, lui murmura Julien quand la respiration d'Harry devint sereine et régulière. Tu as toute ta vie pour faire l'amour.

- Seulement si c'est avec toi, murmura t il en réponse.

Julien leva la tête, sourit et déposa un tout petit et très tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il quitta la chaleur des draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une tiède et longue douche en souriant aux étoiles et aux anges.

- Je t'aime Harry Potter, dit il à la pièce vide.

Personne n'y répondit, évidemment. Il sortit du jet d'eau, qui avait fini par devenir glacé, et retourna dans sa chambre encore trempé. Il se glissa sous les draps et couvertures et serra son compagnon contre son cœur. Heureux, il s'endormit. Dans le doux ronronnement des respirations des deux amants, Amaryllis Landsburry chantonna une berceuse que Julien reprit sans même en avoir conscience.

*************************

_1er novembre 2005, 01h00, collège de Poudlard._

La respiration régulière de Ginny informa Draco du fait que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Elle avait péniblement réussit à se réchauffer, lorsque qu'il avait serré son corps frêle et fragile tout contre lui. Etendu sur le dos, il laissait la jolie rousse dormir tout contre son cœur pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Se pouvait il que Narcissa les ai tant aidés. Ou bien était il possible qu'elle soit froide au point de manipuler son propre fils sans avoir de regret.

Ginny gémit et remua un peu, la chaleur de son corps amaigri par la maladie, mais toujours aussi agréable à son esprit, et le gémissement pareil à un râle de plaisir lui rappelèrent qu'il était un homme et que la femme près de lui avait été sa maîtresse quelques moi plus tôt.

Il ferma les yeux à l'évocation de cette fameuse nuit et se rappela la trop délicieuse maîtrise que Ginny avait prouvée en utilisant sa langue. Les phantasmes sont d'une traîtrise affligeante. Il sentit le désir éclore dans son bas ventre comme un bébé dragon sort de sa coquille protectrice. Ginny remua de nouveau et il se surprit à caresser ses cheveux, le regard lointain. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole qu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était réveillée, son désir fondant comme neige au soleil.

- Des difficultés à dormir ? Lança t elle la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Non, je réfléchissais. Dit il sortant de son absence.

- Et à quoi réfléchit Draco Malfoy quand il ne dort pas ? Demanda Ginny, intriguée.

- Draco Malfoy ne dort plus que deux heures par nuit depuis que juillet a passé. Pour quelle raison, selon toi ?

Ginny, intriguée, s'allongea sur le côté et posa sa tête sur sa main droite. Elle réfléchissait et jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux. A vrai dire elle ignorait non seulement pourquoi il ne dormait plus mais aussi où il voulait en venir.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, parce que depuis cette nuit là, tu hantes mes pensées.

- Draco, pourquoi te soucies tu tant de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parce que peut être j'avais l'intention de te revoir si les circonstances avaient été autres, si cette lettre n'avait pas disparu. Mais maintenant tout est différent. Ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Mère et de toi, ça change la donne. Ca rend tout si…

- Artificiel ? demanda Ginny d'un voix lointaine.

- Quelque chose comme ça. Dit Draco. Si seulement je connaissais un moyen de trier le vrai du faux.

Ginny le regarda interdite et semblant ne pas réaliser ce que Draco venait de lui dire. Elle resta sans voix, le regard perdu et la tête toujours posée sur sa main. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira. Elle savait. Elle connaissait le moyen. Une mèche soyeuse glissa devant son visage. Draco la caressa doucement puis la raccrocha à l'oreille de Ginny.

- Si je te disais que j'ai peut être un moyen de vérifier. Lui dit elle en prenant sa main.

- Comment ? Demanda t il.

Pour toute réponse, elle embrassa ses doigts puis la paume de sa main et enfin sa joue. Draco frissonna, il attendait ce contact depuis si longtemps. Seulement, cette fois, tout semblait si froid. Il avait peur que ce soit faux, provoqué. Il recula, ne sachant plus vraiment où il en était.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- Et qu'est ce que qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore une manipulation de Mère, qui te demande d'agir ainsi ?

- Que te dis ton cœur à ce moment, Draco Malfoy ?

- Confusion, je voudrais que ce soit vrai. Dit il la voix voilée.

- Et qu'est qui te fais penser le contraire ? Crois tu que je serais là, allongée près de mon ennemi de toujours et de celui de ma famille, envers et contre les miens, si tout cela était artificiel ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas Virginia.

- Alors, si je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, laisse moi te le montrer.

- Montrer quoi ?

- Que je t'aime Draco Malfoy. Dit elle ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Elle essuya la coulée d'argent qui glissait le long de sa joue et embrassa ses yeux qui pleuraient. Puis par petites touches légères, elle déposa des baisers sur son visage elle le caressa, pour l'apprendre par cœur, les yeux fermés comme si seules ses mains assuraient la fiabilité de ses souvenirs. Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure soyeuse de Ginny. Puisant sa force dans l'odeur et le parfum de cette femme qu'il serrait fébrilement dans ses bras.

Il dégagea la gorge de sa crinière soyeuse et y déposa ses lèvres. Elle frissonna et un doux gémissement monta. Il se dégagea et l'embrassa doucement, caressant ses lèvres glacées. Elle s'écarta et, les yeux chargés de désir, déboutonna lentement la veste de son pyjama et l'enleva. Ensuite, elle fit glisser son pantalon et opéra de même avec celui de Draco. Elle le regarda avec une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Entièrement nue, elle descendit du lit et se dirigea vers le feu, qu'elle fit renaître en y ajoutant deux bûches. Elle se retourna vers Draco et lui fit signe d'approcher d'un mouvement du doigt. Fou de désir, il la regarda et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui cèderait pas.

Elle grogna, telle une chatte, et s'avança vers le lit sur lequel elle se glissa à quatre pattes. Elle progressa vers lui, lascive et résolue et le détailla en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres une fois de plus. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'embrassa, sauvage et amoureux, comme si sa vie dépendait de ce désir. Elle le repoussa et le plaqua sur le matelas, elle prit appui sur ses épaules et passa une jambe par dessus lui et glissa, remontant d'une caresse des seins, jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Enfin elle reprit sa caresse dans l'autre sens et s'arrêta à la limite de la toison dorée que constituait son intimité. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, augmentant l'appui de ces caresses et y joignant quelques baisers. Le désir de Draco tendit son membre à un point tel qu'il sentit une douleur naître en lui. Il grogna à son tour, de désir autant que de frustration, l'attrapa par la taille et roula sur le côté, la plaquant sur le matelas comme elle l'avait fait avec lui.

- Hey ! Tu ... Commença t elle d'une voix rauque.

- Non, Virginia Weasley, cette fois ci c'est moi qui mène la danse.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Dit elle d'un ton mutin en le repoussant. Elle fit preuve d'une force insoupçonnée et le renversa sur le dos une fois de plus.

- Tu es…

- Chut ! Je t'ai dis que j'allais mieux. Maintenant, vas-tu me laisser faire ? Lui dit elle, une flamme dans les yeux.

Vivement, elle se baissa vers son amant et l'observa en le caressant des doigts et des lèvres profitant de ses réactions pour trouver ses faiblesses, qu'elle apprit par cœur. Ses caresses se firent plus brûlantes et ses baisers plus insistants, puis lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur des prémices du plaisir emplir la pièce en humidifier la toison de son amant, elle caressa du bout des doigts l'extrémité humide du sexe de Draco qui émit un long râle à ce contact presque douloureux.

Elle lui sourit de satisfaction et s'empara de ce phallus aguicheur aux veines gonflées de sang et de désir et recueillit le précieux liquide et lécha ses doigts, ses yeux gourmands plongés dans le regard surpris de Draco.

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le regard de prédateur qui lui hantait l'esprit. Mais elle avait une aura de sexualité pure, de désir profond qui rayonnait autour d'elle et qui lui donnait l'envie de la posséder sauvagement. Et malgré tout, il souhaitait être tendre et doux, loin de l'assouvissement d'un désir sans amour. Il n'eut pas le temps de le formuler à voix haute, le seul son qui monta de sa gorge quand il l'ouvrit fut un long cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Ginny venait de poser sa langue chaude sur son sexe brûlant. Elle remontait, humide et douce, de la douce toison au gland qui perlait de désir et le titilla avant de redescendre. Il sentit la respiration saccadée de Ginny et elle referma sa bouche sur l'intégralité de son membre dressé. Il hurla mais son cri fut vite étouffé par une main qui s'abattit sans douceur sur sa bouche.

- Je doute que ta mère apprécie d'être réveillée par les râles amoureux de son fils. Lui dit elle sans quitter son sexe.

Les vibrations de sa voix firent monter une deuxième vague de plaisir dans le corps de Draco qui dû se maîtriser pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant. Sa respiration se fit plus courte et il se noya dans les sensations extatiques que Ginny provoquait en lui. Il ferma les yeux et suivit mentalement la trajectoire de la langue de Ginny sur son sexe encore enfermé dans sa bouche gourmande.

- _Par Merlin_, pensa t il, _comment peut elle être aussi douée ? C'est tout simplement divin…_

- Ginny, murmura t il après une difficile déglutition, tu vas me tuer si tu continues.

- Je prierai Merlin d'avoir pitié de ton âme. Lui répondit elle. Elle augmenta le rythme des baisers et des caresses.

- Non, je t'en prie arrête, lui dit il sentant qu'il ne pourrait contrôler une deuxième fois l'orgasme qui montait à nouveau.

- D'accord. Concéda t elle. Elle le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui, les yeux rivés dans son regard bleu acier.

Brutalement, le plaisir cessa de progresser en lui et il parvint à respirer presque normalement. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux et suçota négligemment son index, à ce qu'il semblait, ce qui eut pour effet d'aguicher plus encore le jeune Malfoy. Décidé à se venger, il adopta la tactique de la douceur pour contrer les attitudes de Ginny. Il caressa son dos d'un geste tendre évitant chaque zone érogène pour la frustrer le plus possible.

Après quelques minutes, il comprit que la méthode n'avait aucun effet, et la retourna sur le dos. Elle le regarda, les yeux avaient une trop belle teinte amusée à son goût. Il s'empara d'un premier sein, qu'il caressa d'une main et emprisonna le téton dressé des doigts. Il suçota l'autre, pendant que les doigts de son autre main progressaient doucement vers le triangle roux et parfaitement épilé couronnant l'écrin d'amour de Ginny. Il la caressa doucement sans jamais approcher du nœud de désir, arrachant nombre de gémissements et de soupirs à sa partenaire.

Finalement, elle choisit de l'amener là où elle voulait aller et prit sa main et la posa sur son sexe mouillé. Elle guida Draco vers les caresses qu'elle attendait de lui et essaya de retirer sa main. Il la retint et l'incita à continuer avec lui. Il la laissa s'emporter sur la route du plaisir et ajouta sa langue aux doigts de la jeune rousse. Il posa une main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri qu'elle poussa à son tour, et continua ses caresses d'une bouche toujours plus gourmande.

Assouvissant leurs désirs de jouissance, il offrit à Ginny un orgasme qui l laissa essoufflée et frissonnante, sa peau brillait de perles de sueur et ses yeux regardaient le vide, voilés d'un rideau humide. Il s'allongea face à elle et essuya les larmes qui glissaient de ses prunelles absentes. Elle prit conscience de sa présence, se colla contre lui et sanglota, le visage pressé contre sa poitrine.

- Fais moi l'amour, demanda Ginny.

- Tu veux dire, encore une fois ?

- Non, je veux dire vraiment insista t elle, comme quand on aime ou qu'on est passionnément amoureux.

Il l'embrassa doucement, sans rien ajouter et l'allongea sur le dos. Il la caressa encore et se coucha sur elle. Elle verrouilla ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et il se dressa sur ses bras en posant des baisers légers sur les lèvres de Ginny dont le désir et la faim de lui revenait. Elle fit glisser ses ongles sur les muscles fins de son dos. Il la regarda, faisant transparaître tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ses prunelles couleur de glace.

Elle bascula les hanches suffisamment pour que le sexe de Draco se loge dans le sien, glissant délicieusement. Il bloqua la pénétration, pour retarder le moment où leurs sexes se lieraient dans la plus parfaite intimité, et amorça un long et lent va et vient. Ils gémirent en cœur et elle planta ses ongles pourtant courts dans la peau de son dos. Il grimaça de douleur et elle remplaça les ongles par ses mains.

Draco accéléra la lente exploration et les deux amants calquèrent leurs rythmes l'un sur l'autre. Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent, stoppant les mouvements de leurs sexes pour retarder l'orgasme final, et s'assirent l'un sur l'autre. Ginny caressa doucement le sexe mouillé de Draco et entoura de ses jambes la taille du jeune homme. Elle provoqua de nouveau la pénétration et une longue décharge électrique parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, elle frissonna. Draco la prit par la taille et l'aida à bouger. Elle se laissa tomber doucement sur le matelas et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant.

Dans une dernière étreinte passionnée, ils se firent l'amour jusqu'à la délivrance, se donnant totalement l'un à l'autre. L'extase les emporta dans un cri unique et il s'effondra sur elle, le souffle court et trempé de sueur. Après un moment qui parut une éternité, qu'ils avaient passé étreints, Ginny se dégagea des bras de Draco pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Draco, d'une voix teintée de détresse.

- Prendre un bain chaud, je suis glacée. Lui dit elle d'un ton badin. Et tu devrais venir aussi ça te détendra.

- Virginia, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Dit il a voix basse.

- Pardon ? Lança t elle depuis la salle de bain attenante, pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui coulait déjà.

- Rien. Dit il plus haut la voix clairement brisée par la déception.

Elle revint dans la chambre et le prit par la main pour le contraindre à céder. Il se laissa faire, résigné.

- Allez, ne soit pas bête, viens prendre un bain, c'est le week-end. Tu n'as pas cours demain, détends toi un peu.

- Virginia, je…

- Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de m'appeler Ginny, je crois. Lui dit elle, telle une institutrice se fâchant contre un élève.

- Weasley, tu es impossible, siffla t il contrarié.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa fougueusement et le tira plus fort dans la salle de bain. L'air était chaud et humide, la pièce éclairée par une centaine de petites bougies flottant dans de grandes coupes en verre ou suspendues dans l'air comme dans la grande salle. Une odeur de rose et de vanille, lourde et sucrée, envahi les narines de Draco et il ferma les yeux de plaisir. L'ambiance était délicieuse, idéale pour la détente ou une tendre étreinte amoureuse.

La baignoire avait été agrandie magiquement de manière à ce que l'on puisse y entrer à deux sans être trop serré. Elle le poussa vers l'eau dans laquelle flottaient des pétales de rose. Il y entra, émerveillé par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait invoqué tout ça. Il était sûr de n'avoir ni roses ni bougies chez lui. Sans poser aucune des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, il s'enfonça dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire et soupira. Merlin que s'était bon. Elle se glissa derrière lui et commença un long massage de ses épaules, affreusement nouées par le stress.

Il gémit de satisfaction. Elle continua et le poussa doucement vers l'avant, pour s'attaquer aux autres muscles de son dos. Elle finit son massage par de nouvelles caresses et le prit dans ses bras puis bascula doucement en arrière pour s'appuyer contre la baignoire. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant que Ginny massait doucement les cheveux de Draco. Quand elle s'arrêta, il lui prit la main et embrassa doucement ses doigts.

- Ginny, si tu avais reçu cette lettre, qu'aurais tu répondu ? Lui demanda t il doucement.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dedans. Que disait elle ?

- Non, rien. Laisser tomber.

- Si c'est effectivement ce qu'elle contenait, je crois que je n'y aurait même pas répondu, Draco.

- Mais si celle contenait tes interrogations sur nous deux, je pense que j'aurais répondu que moi je n'en avais pas, et que oui, j'aurais apprécié de te revoir régulièrement. Poursuivit t elle sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Ginny, quand j'étais môme, je croyais en l'amour. Mère était toujours là quand je pleurais ou quand j'avais peur. Elle me prenait dans ses bras, me consolait ou m'encourageait bref tout ce que font les mères, je crois. En grandissant c'est mon père qui c'est occupé de moi. Et elle n'a jamais plus fait un geste pour moi, même quand mon père pourvoyait à ce qu'il appelait mon éducation. Cela consistait très souvent à m'enfermer des heures durant avec ce qui me faisait le plus peur et à attendre que je m'en débarrasse seul. Crois tu qu'elle m'aime encore ?

- Pardon ?

- Mère ! Crois tu qu'elle m'aime encore ? Demanda t il doucement.

- Draco, as-tu vraiment écouté ce que je t'ai dit sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu connais ma réponse. Dit elle en soupirant. Oui, Narcissa t'aime profondément. Autant que tu peux l'aimer.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ? Demanda t elle intriguée.

- Dis moi ce que tu ressens, lâcha t il.

- Draco, je … Commença t elle.

Une phrase revint à son esprit. _« Il doit le dire de lui-même »_ La voix de Narcissa Malfoy retentit dans son esprit, suspendant la phrase de Ginny.

_A suivre…_

*********************
    
    Place aux reviews.
    
    To Ekleenex : Mille excuses ma belle, mais Orlando est carrément moche devant Dray…
    
    Cela dit, j'ai quand même des fonds d'écran avec Legolas… (ben oui, moins beau que Dray mais canon quand même !!! -)  )
    
    Je compte sur ton regard critique pour me dire si la scène Julien / Harry est bien écrite.
    
    Merci encore pour tes encouragements.

To Raphou : Arf, pour le costume de Draco, il s'agissait évidement de Legolas Greenleaf, du Seigneur des anneaux.

La fic te plait toujours, alors voilà une bonne nouvelle. Encore deux chapitre avant le dernier.

To Lou : bienvenue chez Sasha. Voilà que je t'ai fidélisée avec une toute petite histoire de rien du tout (lol). Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire et j'espère te retrouver dans mes prochaines fics, vu que celle là devrait être finie dans trois chapitres. Merci, pour tout ce que tu m'as dit de gentil.

To Olympe Maxime : Merci pour Narcissa, c'est vraiment un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai déjà une autre fic en projet où elle sera totalement différente. Bisous et au prochain chapitre.

To :Alisa Adams : Ben la voilà la suite ! TADAAAAAM !!!! Pour Legolas tu as raison, quand a savoir qui a trouvé en premier, franchement c'est pas important. Continue à me lire, y aura plein de surprises encore.

To Sydney : re coucou miss. Pour la devinette ben c'était Legolas. Pour le reste, ben merci de poster de temps en temps quand même !!! Mille bises et au prochain chapitre.

To Circée : salut à la nouvelle. Et oui, tu ne te trompais pas pour Narcissa et Ginny. Pour le double jeu de Narcissa, tu vas avoir le mot de la fin avec celle de la fic.

Muhahahahahahaha

Y a un truc qui me rend triste, c'est que en cours de route nous avons perdu des lecteurs-reviewers, alors voilà leurs noms … Bubu, Bridget malfoy, la copine à Merry, Lady Lyanna, Paprika Star, Libellule, Elsar.

Je demande à celle ou celui qui retient en otages mes lecteurs chéris, de bien vouloir me les rendre. Je promets d'écrire une autre fic après celle là si vous me les rendez…

Lol

Bises à tous.


	13. L'envol des démons

Chapitre 13 : L'envols des démons

*****************

_1er novembre 2005, 08h30, 10 Grimmauld Place_

La nuit glacée semblait céder la place aux doux roses orangés de l'aurore. Harry semblait détendu et son visage rayonnait. Puis il prit conscience de la sensation froide et humide qui lui saisissait le dos. Il passa sa main sous sa colonne vertébrale, trop bien pour se lever et persuadé que c'était la sueur refroidie résultant de ses joutes amoureuses avec son amant. Les draps étaient cependant trop trempés d'un liquide trop épais au toucher pour qu'il s'agisse d'eau.

Une odeur cuivrée et salée lui chatouilla les narines quand il constata que quelque chose clochait. Il ramena lentement sa main devant ses yeux, le liquide froid gouttait sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sueur mais de sang. Il se leva brusquement et vit le lit défait et une mare de sang imprégnant les draps. « Julien » pensa t il. Il le chercha des yeux et remarqua que la mare de sang s'étirait en une longue traînée qui sortait de la chambre.

Il suivit la trace, appelant Julien désespérément et ne recevant aucune réponse. La trace le mena vers l'escalier, qu'il descendit rapidement.

- Julien ! Hurla t il en découvrant le corps de son amant baignant dans le reste de son sang.

- Par Merlin, Julien ! Répéta t il en le retournant pour voir son visage et chercher des traces de son souffle vital.

- Harry. Murmura Julien. Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de le vaincre. Ajouta t il en montrant la blessure.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est mort ! Il n'a pas pu revenir, je l'ai détruit. Hurla Harry en découvrant une marque semblable à la marque des ténèbres gravée dans la chair de l'abdomen de son amant.

- Harry, je t'aime. Julien usa de ses dernières forces pour donner son amour à Harry.

- Julien, Julien !!! L'appela Potter désespéré de trop comprendre pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Non ! Julien, hurla t il un dernière fois avant se s'écrouler sur lui en pleurant.

- Non, mon amour, non ! Pas toi ! Pourquoi ? Murmura t il.

- Julien ! hurla t il aux murs vides de la maison désormais sans vie.

Le soleil apparut et illumina la fenêtre, aveuglant Harry, et couvrit l'horreur de la scène d'une douce lumière de joie. Harry appela encore une fois son amant d'une voix éteinte et le regard fou. Dans le lointain, il sentit la voix et la présence de son amant mort dans ses bras. Une voix anxieuse et affolée qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

- Harry ! Disait la voix. Harry, je suis là.

Le corps de Harry se serra comme si on l'étreignait. Il répondit à ce câlin fantôme et sentit des lèvres douces sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et mit toute sa volonté à y répondre. Mais comment embrasse t on un simple esprit ? Soudain, le baiser devint vrai et profond, chaud et vivant. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Julien le regarder inquiet.

- Par Morgane et les autres, dit Julien toujours inquiet, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. J'ai cru ne jamais parvenir à te réveiller.

- J'ai … rêv ? Demanda Harry interdit.

- Vu tes cris j'aurais plutôt pensé à un cauchemar, mais c'est fini maintenant, je suis là. Lui répondit Julien en le serrant dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur. Harry s'effondra dans ses bras, soulagé que ce ne soit pas vrai.

Julien le reposa doucement sur le lit, se coucha à ses côtés et tira les couvertures sur eux. Malgré le soleil renaissant, comme lors de chaque aurore, il faisait froid dans la chambre sans chauffage. Il voulu se lever pour refaire un feu, mais Harry le retint par le bras et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa avec passion et reprit les mêmes caresses que celle qui avaient, la veille, allumé en lui un nouveau brasier de désir. Il chercha son amant de manière à provoquer le même feu d'amour qu'il ressentait et y parvint avec force de caresses et de baisers.

Alors, Julien reprit, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ses caresses et goûta une fois de plus les perles liquides matérialisant le désir de son amant à l'extrémité de son sexe. Cette odeur et ce goût le rendirent fou. Il s'empara et mis en bouche le membre viril de son amant qu'il entreprit d'explorer de la langue sans en oublier un millimètre. Harry se cambra sur les draps, les muscles contractés et le sexe tendu à l'extrême. C'était si bon et presque douloureux, il gémit d'extase et ferma les yeux.

Divin, il était divin. Julien aimait ça et le faisait passer dans ces baisers passionnés. Comment avait il pu ignorer que l'amour d'un hommes est si doux ? Comment les femmes, toutes plus fades les unes que les autres, ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne pouvait les aimer vraiment. Toutes ces questions envahirent son esprit à tels point qu'il fut obligé de secouer la tête pour chasser ses idées.

Julien remarqua le comportement de son amant et renforça ses baisers, portant Harry aux portes de l'orgasme et lui faisant ignorer tout ce qui ne touchait pas à son plaisir. Celui-ci naquit et déferla tel une horde de chevaux au galop de son bas ventre vers son cœur. Harry eut la vague impression que ses poumons et son cœur ne faisaient plus leur office et chassa la douleur dans un cri d'extase qui explosa sans prévenir. Il se sentit gêné de n'avoir pu contrôler son plaisir et rougit.

Julien arbora un sourire satisfait et fit un clin d'œil à Harry, lui indiquant qu'il aurait réussir à le faire jouir malgré tout, c'était son unique but. Il voulait prouver à Harry qu'il conservait le contrôle sur leur relation.

- Fais moi l'amour, supplia Harry.

- Tu es sûr d'être prêt pour ça ? Lui demanda Julien doucement.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se jeta sur lui et ils glissèrent sur le parquet. Harry posa ses mains sur le sexe tendu de Julien et le caressa en un long va et vient atrocement lent, assis à cheval sur ses jambes. Il le regarda d'un air aguicheur et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le couvant d'un regard provoquant. Enfin, il dirigea ses yeux vers le phallus sublime de l'homme et l'interrogea du regard. Julien l'approuva des yeux et Harry entreprit de goûter l'essence passionnelle et intime perlant sur le gland. Il recueillit le précieux liquide du bout de la langue et glissa sa langue le long de la hampe si joliment dressée. Il en apprit les méandres de chaque veine en les caressant doucement.

Julien soupira et comprit très vite qu'Harry s'en sortirait très bien sans guide, comblant son inexpérience par une très bonne connaissance de ses propres plaisirs. Ce dernier appliqua avec force de conscience un savoureux cocktail de tous les baisers qu'il avait toujours apprécié et qu'il jugeait agréables pour son amant. La mise en pratique fut si douce que Julien, essoufflé et au bord de la jouissance, écarta vivement Harry.

- Il est heureux que je sois ton premier amant. Tu m'aurais tué sinon. Lui dit il quand il parvint à respirer normalement.

- C'est heureux en effet. Te perdre si tôt aurait été affreux, Lui répondit il d'un ton faussement désolée.

Julien se jeta sur lui à son tour et le plaqua ventre au sol, tenant ses mains dans son dos. Il s'abaissa vers les doigts crispés de Potter et entreprit de les sucer doucement, l'un après l'autre de manière aussi suggestive qu'il l'avait fait avec son sexe. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son dos, qu'il couvrit de baisers, et enfin il lâcha les mains et caressa les fesses musclées de son amant. Il mouilla ses doigts et caressa doucement l'intimité de l'ancien Gryffondor. Ce dernier sursauta de surprise mais se reprit aussitôt et laissa un long gémissement de plaisir franchir ses lèvres.

Julien, ainsi encouragé, remplaça ses doigts par son sexe qu'il posa doucement sur les fesses de son amant. Harry se redressa et Julien s'approcha de lui et avança vers le mur poussant le jeune brun à faire de même. Il le plaqua au mur et, avec toute sa tendresse et sa douceur, il franchit la barrière intime des profondeurs du jeune Potter qui eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le mur, blanchissant ses articulations. Julien se serra contre lui et lui murmura des paroles douces et rassurantes que Harry n'entendit jamais, il était déjà sur les routes sinueuses du plaisir.

Leur relation avait prit un tournant plus concret. Julien connaissait la dangerosité d'être le premier. Curieusement, c'était ça qui l'avait rendu amoureux de Harry, savoir que ce dernier serait irrémédiablement amoureux comme un adolescent à sa première fois. Et cette pensée le poussa à être doux et tendre. Harry savait que son amant contenait sa fougue, mais il en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas d'un amour fade d'adolescent, il désirait la passion véritable qu'un homme d'expérience donne à un autre. Il choisit un moment d'inattention de Julien et le repoussa vivement.

- Tu as l'air absent ! Lui reprocha t il.

- Quoi ? Se défendit l'autre surprit de cette violente interruption.

- Fais moi l'amour comme à tes autres amants, exigea Harry dont le mauvais caractère émergeait dangereusement.

- Mais … De quoi parles tu ? Lui demanda Julien qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Je ne suis plus un gosse, et encore moins une petite chose fragile ! Siffla Potter excédé.

Il se leva, arracha les draps du lit dans lesquels il s'enroula, fit apparaître un feu avec sa baguette et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Julien resta un moment ébahi devant ce brusque revirement d'humeur et se ressaisit. Il se leva et se précipita dehors, sans s'inquiéter de sa nudité, et entendit le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bains.

Harry prenait une douche. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et découvrit son amant à genoux, les mains posées sur la faïence du fond de la baignoire, la tête baissée et les cheveux collés sur le visage, et les épaules agitées de soubresauts. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Harry, que Mordred me damne si je comprends ce qu'il t'arrive. Lui dit Julien en approchant doucement.

- Ne me touche pas ! Lui répondit l'autre les yeux absents et le visage vide de toute expression.

- Harry ! Cria Julien. Tu vas te calmer et te reprendre, maintenant.

Il le secouait par les épaules, assis sur ses talons en face de lui. Harry s'écroula, de longs sanglots violents secouant son corps comme son âme, il accrocha son menton à l'épaule de Julien et laissa son corps de relâcher.

Julien le retint par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber et le serra contre lui un moment qui s'étira vers l'éternité. L'eau glissait sur les corps humides, ruisseau naissant et mourant à leurs pieds tel un fleuve plongeant vers les vagues incessantes de l'océan. Seuls le bruit crépitant de l'eau s'écoulant du pommeau de la douche parvenait à couvrir les cris d'angoisse et les sanglots d'Harry.

Julien saisit sa tête à deux mains et l'embrassa doucement. Harry le repoussa sans conviction. Julien, excédé, capitula. Il sortit de la baignoire et ramassa le drap, qu'il mit en boule et quitta la salle de bain en claquant la porte à son tour. Non, mais quel lutin les avait tous donc mordus ? Il entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire, en sortit un serviette et des vêtements propres tout à fait moldus et bouscula Harry qui venait de sortir de l'eau. Ce dernier le poussa brusquement vers le lit s'assit sur lui et lui dit dune voix déterminée :

- On en était o ?

- Attends, tu te fous de moi ? Tu sors de cette chambre comme si je t'avais insulté, tu me repousses et ensuite tu reviens tel un ange innocent et tu veux qu'on reprenne où on en était ?

- C'est un peu l'idée, dit Harry l'air aguicheur.

- Non, tu m'expliques et après on reprendra où on en était si je le juge opportun.

- Bon, dit Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit, puisque tu veux le savoir, je viens de me réveiller d'un cauchemar dans lequel tu meurs dans mes bras après m'avoir dit je t'aime. Et vu que les gens que j'aime on eu une très fâcheuse tendance à mourir dans mon entourage j'ai un peu, comment dire, claqué un fusible.

- Non ? C'est un complet tableau de dérivation que tu as fondu ! Cracha Julien. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as fait un scandale ? Pourquoi tu m'a dit que tu je te cite :

- « Je ne suis plus un gosse, et encore moins une petite chose fragile ! » alors que tu pensais, apparemment, que je ne te faisait pas l'amour comme aux autres ! Julien criait.

- Non, s'il te plait laisse moi finir. Dit il en le faisant taire. De un, je ne te faisais pas l'amour comme aux autres parce que tu n'es PAS les autres. De deux, ce n'est pas près d'arriver parce que tu n'es pas comme les AUTRES. De trois, je ne suis pas un de ces enfoirés qui manquent de considération pour leurs aventures d'un soir. Alors fourre toi dans le crâne que tu es spécial et que c'est pour ça que j'ai un tant soit peu d'attention pour toi. C'est clair ?

- Quand à ta dernière observation, les Landsburry mâles sont toujours morts de mort naturelle, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, tu as saisi ?

- Je crois que oui. Dit Harry se sentant idiot.

- Bien, maintenant si tu veux reprendre où on en était, il va falloir que tu attendes que le petit déjeuner soit bouclé. Parce que j'ai faim figure toi. Ah, tu trouveras des vêtements dans mon armoire, on fait à peu de choses près la même taille.

- Ok pour le petit déjeuner. Et merci pour les vêtements.

Cependant, le seul petit déjeuner qu'il acceptait de prendre était Julien et seulement Julien. Il le suivit sans bruit et attendit que le bruit de l'eau coulant de la douche se fît entendre pour entrer. Une légère excitation tendait déjà son sexe et il pensait déjà à comment il allait satisfaire ses désirs quand il ouvrit la porte. Julien finissait de savonner ses cheveux. La mousse qu'il chassait glissait le long de son dos et ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau.

Harry avançait doucement, il posa pied dans la baignoire et caressa le dos de Julien tant pour chasser les restes de mousse que pour lui signaler sa présence. Julien de retourna les yeux portant toute sa colère mais Harry l'embrassa fougueusement, forçant le barrage des lèvres de Julien pour caresser sa langue. Julien céda devant l'ampleur du désir de son amant.

Les mains des deux hommes commencèrent un ballet sensuel destiné à porter leur désir au dernier stade. Harry se baissa et entreprit de langoureusement caresser le sexe tendu de Julien d'une langue trop gourmande à son goût. Il renversa la tête contre le carrelage froid et poussa un long et retentissant gémissement de plaisir. Harry joua encore quelques temps avec le phallus dressé et palpitant de son amant et le laissa au point où l'extase commençait à déchirer son cœur. Il releva Harry en le prenant par le menton et le força à se relever. Il planta son regard dans l'émeraude des yeux de Harry et lui murmura simplement « comme deux amants ? ». Harry lui répondit oui d'un signe de tête et se retourna. Les mains plaquées sur le mur de céramique glacée, il frissonna. Julien vérifia que l'eau de la douche avait suffisamment humidifié son intimité et lança son sexe à la douce redécouverte de son amant.

Harry poussa un long râle et posa une main sur celle de Julien, posée sur sa hanche. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant et l'aida de la voix à aller plus loin et plus vite. Le plaisir devint si fort qu'Harry lâcha la main de Julien pour se consacrer à son érection devenue trop douloureuse. Il se caressa au rythme des coups de hanches de Julien et le plaisir libérateur monta simultanément pour chacun d'eux. Ils poussèrent un long cri libérateur et tombèrent à genoux, essoufflés et leur orgasme enfin tombé.

Harry éclata d'un rire sonore. Julien l'enlaça et rit avec lui, satisfait de le voir heureux. Il s'embrassèrent et finirent par quitter la salle de bain pour prendre le petit déjeuner promis par Julien. Ils s'habillèrent et investirent la cuisine en discutant et s'embrassant.

**********************

_1er novembre 2005, 08h30, Collège de Poudlard._

Les lourdes tentures de velours cramoisi scintillèrent d'une douce et chaude lumière qui filtrait difficilement à travers la trame du tissu épais. Le soleil se levait sur le parc de Poudlard. L'herbe gelée craqua sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil et le givre blanc devint eau, semblant être de l'argent liquide. Ginny sortit de la douce torpeur que lui procurait le sommeil et s'extirpa des draps chauds pour plonger dans le froid saisissant de la chambre.

Draco remua un peu, leva la tête et sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Ginny enfila un peignoir en flanelle chaude par-dessus son pyjama et sortit de la chambre. Elle avait faim et elle brûlait de voir Narcissa. Le moment du rituel serait bientôt là et elle voulait connaître l'avancée de ses travaux. Elle chercha Narcissa du regard et la trouva en train de broder dans un fauteuil près du feu.

- Bonjour Narcissa. Dit elle en s'asseyant à terre, près d'elle, sur le luxueux tapis chinois.

- Bonjour, belle enfant. Répondit elle en lui embrassant le front.

- Que brodez vous ?

- Une fleur de lotus sur un bandeau de lin. Dit elle. Ici je broderai une rose blanche, et au milieu une treille d'épines et deux anneaux d'or.

- C'est un bandeau de mariage ? Demanda Ginny. Pour qui ?

- Vous êtes une bien vilaine curieuse, ma chérie. Gronda gentiment madame Malfoy. Allons, apportez donc le thé et les biscuits que vous bavardions en dégustant ce fabuleux Darjeeling. Dit elle en pointant du doigt le plateau posé sur le buffet près de la cheminée.

Une demi heure plus tard, Draco apparu en robe de chambre et trouva sa mère et sa maîtresse qui discutaient en sirotant leur thé par petites gorgées. Il sourit, appuyé au cadre de la porte. Il avait rarement vu sa mère aussi détendue et souriante. Narcissa était lovée dans son fauteuil et Ginny avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère en caressant de la main un morceau de tissu pris dans un tambour à broder. Narcissa lissait les cheveux de Virginia tendrement, du plat de la main.

- Quel touchant tableau de famille, dit il après dix minutes de furtive observation.

- Draco ! s'exclama Ginny surprise en se levant.

- Venez ici, mon fils. Ajouta Narcissa. Je me demandais à quel moment vous vous manifesteriez. Cela fait bien dix minutes que vous nous observez si mes sens me sont fidèles.

- Mère, je vous souhaite le bonjour. Dit il en embrassant son front.

- Draco, avez-vous bien dormi ? Répondit elle, d'un ton cérémonieux.

- Oui, j'ai passé bonne nuit. Dit il en regardant Ginny dans les yeux.

- Excusez moi, dit cette dernière un peu vivement, je vais passer des vêtements.

- Allez y ma chère. Lui dit Narcissa en souriant. J'ai, de toutes les manières, un petit entretien à avoir avec mon fils.

- Merci.

Elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre. Narcissa était bien trop fine d'esprit pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle les écoutait si jamais elle décidait de le faire. Elle se résigna à se préparer, brûlant d'envie de savoir que Malfoy mère et fils pouvaient avoir à ce dire mais jugeant trop risqué de rester. Elle prit un bain long et brûlant que Draco interrompit au bout d'une demi heure. Il l'embrassa doucement pour la réveiller.

- Bonjour, amour. Dit il doucement.

- Hum, bonjour, vous. Dit elle malicieuse. Ai-je l'honneur de vous connaître ?

- Eh bien, écoutez, non. Dit il en entrant dans son jeu. J'ai sûrement dû me tromper.

- Et avec qui m'avez-vous confondue ? Demanda t elle taquine.

- Avec la femme que j'aime. Dit Draco avant de se rendre compte de l'aveu inconscient qu'il venait de faire.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Une flamme indescriptible traversa les yeux de Draco qui laissait résonner ces simples mots dans sa tête. Plus il se répétait cette bête petite phrase, plus l'information trouvait sa place en son cœur. Cet aveu inconscient le soulageait, bizarrement. Peu familier à ce genre de déclaration, il sentait pourtant avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ginny, elle semblait ne pas du tout gérer l'information. Son regard s'était figé après l'aveu. Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes et elle sanglota dans ses mains. Elle avait espéré ses mots si longtemps, que maintenant qu'elle les avait entendus, le choc dépassait ce qu'elle semblait capable d'assumer.

Draco ne comprit pas. Il ne su rien faire d'autre que se glisser, toujours en pyjama, dans l'eau à peine tiède du bain et étreindre la jeune rousse. Il tenta de la calmer par des paroles douces et apaisantes. Ce fut peine perdue, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Il la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce que les sanglots s'éteignent. Les soubresauts de ses longs pleurs silencieux enfin stoppés, elle leva la tête, les yeux rougis et l'embrassa doucement, ses mains glacée et mouillées encadrant le visage aux yeux gris aciers.

Il la serra plus fort et répondit au baiser en laissant sa langue voyager au hasard des minuscules plis qui ornaient ses lèvres fraîches. Elle frissonnait, glacée par l'eau du bain, mais elle se moquait d'avoir froid. Il avait dit l'aimer et ces mots réchauffaient son cœur. Rien ne comptait à ce moment à part l'amour qu'il lui portait et celui qu'elle lui vouait.

Il rompit le baiser et sortit du bain, sans rien dire. Ensuite il l'aida à se lever et la prit dans ses bars pour la déposer doucement sur le lit. Enfin, il posa une serviette douce et épaisse sur ses épaules et entreprit de la sécher doucement. Il lui tendit son peignoir de flanelle, qu'elle enfila. Il monta sur le lit pour se placer derrière elle et tamponna ses cheveux, embrassant les pointes de chaque mèche comme s'ils étaient des trésors inestimables. Enfin, il les sécha d'un coup de baguette et dégagea la nuque pur y déposer un doux baiser.

Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de son amant et sentit les grains innombrables que le froid avait fait naître sur sa peau. Elle s'écarta de lui et réalisa que le pyjama qu'il portait était presque entièrement trempé et qu'il dégouttait sur les couvertures. Elle s'attaqua à ses boutons et entreprit de le déshabiller.

Draco frissonnait, glacé par le froid qui régnait encore dans la pièce dépourvue de chauffage. Ginny se leva, attira à elle une serviette sèche avec un sort et la donna à son amant, gelé jusqu'aux os. Elle s'approcha du feu et fit une flambée qui ronfla vite en réchauffant la pièce. Elle approcha un fauteuil du feu et y emmena Draco, qui tentait désespérément de ne pas claquer des dents.

Elle le frictionna avec la serviette, pour le réchauffer et s'arrêta quand sa peau devint rouge. Le feu et les frictions avaient eu raison de la sensation de froid qu'il ressentait. Il remercia Weasley et se leva pour s'habiller et la laissant se vêtir également. Après ce long habillage fait de coups d'œil lancés à la dérobée et de sourires cachés, ils se rendirent dans le salon.

Draco enleva un vase de porcelaine blanche contenant un bouquet de fleurs de lys et souleva le couvercle d'un piano droit que Ginny n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle s'installa, après l'avoir tourné d'un coup de baguette, sur le petit canapé de velours et de bois qui se tenait devant le feu de cheminée crépitant. Draco s'attaqua aux touches de l'instrument, lui soutirant une longue plainte d'une tristesse infinie.

Malgré un manque de pratique évident, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ginny se laissa bercer par la douce musique, allongée sur le divan et les pieds couverts par sa longue jupe de velours couleur marmotte. Narcissa les rejoignit dans un bruissement de tissu et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé un long moment avant. Elle prit son ouvrage et se remit à broder en silence, souriant à la pièce de musique que jouait son fils. Son aiguille attaquait la toile comme les doigts de son unique enfant le faisaient avec les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument. Ginny attira à elle ses parchemins d'études et reprit son travail, fait d'équations et de formules.

C'est sur cet attendrissant portrait de famille que Severus Rogue entra doucement dans les appartements des Malfoy, sans frapper, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il resta incrédule devant la scène qui s'étendait devant lui et poussa un long soupir désapprobateur et navré. Narcissa releva la tête et lui sourit doucement, le visage empreint d'une sérénité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

Ginny aperçu du coin de l'œil son ancien professeur debout devant la porte de l'entrée, à regarder sans réagir les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle leva la tête à son tour et lui fit signe de prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil vide. Il refusa. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Draco, que rien ne semblait perturber pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il finit sa phrase musicale et referma le couvercle du piano dont la dernière note tirée se mourrait dans le coffre de bois.

Il se retourna et remarqua Severus. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour, Severus. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit il, toujours aussi surpris.

- Severus, Draco te demande si tu veux un peu de thé. Répéta Narcissa, comme si elle expliquait quelque chose à quelqu'un dépourvu d'un organe destiné à penser.

- Non, merci. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre ce que « prendre une tasse de th » signifie, Mrs Malfoy. Dit il narquois.

- Alors suis moi. J'ai quelques petites choses à finir de mettre au point. Dit elle d'un ton glacé.

Elle sorti de l'appartement d'un air hautain et renifla de mépris en passant devant le maître des potions. Il la suivit en claquant la porte. Ginny explosa d'un rire cristallin. Draco leva un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui fit part de son appréciation de la situation, qu'elle trouvait profondément comique.

Elle dressa un tableau de la scène digne d'un soap opéra américain et Draco fut forcé de reconnaître que c'était cocasse au possible. Qui aurait pu imaginer que la famille Malfoy pouvait prendre du bon temps dans les plaisirs simples qu'offraient la broderie ou la musique ? Il sourit à cette évocation et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny.

- Comment fais tu pour rendre la vie à la fois belle et simple ?

- Très simple : j'aime.

- Quoi ? Demanda t il sans comprendre.

- La vie, les gens, ma famille… Expliqua t elle simplement.

- En effet. Dit il, une teinte de déception filtrait sa voix.

Il y a des choses implicites qu'un homme ne comprendra jamais. Et Draco Malfoy était manifestement un homme. Ginny lança son si joli rire de cristal vers le plafond de pierre en tournoyant autour de lui. Puis après un baiser aussi léger que furtif, elle s'enfuit vers les chambres.

- Virginia Weasley ! Lança Draco en la suivant. Il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne te retrouve pas !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda t elle, d'une voix que Draco ne parvenait pas à localiser.

- Parce que si jamais je t'attrape, tu subiras mille tortures.

Elle fit résonner son léger rire dans l'appartement, et le bruit diffus d'une déchirure se fit entendre.

_A suivre…_

**************************

Réponses aux reviews :

To Elsar : Tu as raison on approche de la fin avec deux chapitres finaux plutôt courts mais que je m'éclate à écrire, j'espère juste qu'il vous surprendrons. As-tu toutes tes réponses pour Draco ?

To Lou : merci pour ton soutien, c'est très gentil. J'espère que cette partie de l'histoire sera à ta convenance.

To Olympe : Pour la fic avec Narcissa, ben va falloir attendre que j'ai fini celle-ci. Et non elle est pas restée, Amarillys a la pudeur de partir pendant l'acte ….

To Briget : Dieu ! Une revenante, prends un kissouille pour la peine ! Pardon pour ton cœur, j'espère que tu n'est pas très attachée à Lucius ! Sinon prépare ton palpitant à des horreurs de situations. Promis, je lire le remède à la crise cardiaque avec la fin du chapitre en question !

To Alisa : Narcissa ? Non, elle se venge c'est tout. Et t'as pas fini de t'en repaître de cette vengeance.

To Ekleenex : Si, si, carrément moche. M'enfin ! Et puis j'écris ce que je veux d'abord c'est moi l'auteur !!! *boude et tape du pied* lol

Bon, j'avoue, c'était pas tout à fait mon premier slash, je viens juste de dépoussiérer l'autre, et publié aussi tiens, passe le lire, c'est Prémonitions…

Pour les lecteurs, t'est sure de ne pas en avoir un ou deux ???

To Sydney : Merci pour tout, mon but c'est pas de convertir, c'est de m'éclater et de vous faire partager. Bises

To amelie : salut toi. Ok, j'ai fini ce chapitre un peu comme les autres, c'est-à-dire en laissant le suspence. Mais que c'est il passé pour Ginny ??? Une petite idée ???

Merci à toutes. On se voit au chapitre 14 ????


	14. L'histoire se répète

Chapitre 14 : l'histoire se répète…

*************************

_25 décembre 2005, 21h00, Malfoy's Manor_

Les travaux de réfections avaient été longs et fastidieux mais la majestueuse bâtisse avait gagné en splendeur. Les façades avaient été nettoyées et la pierre grise mise à nu. L'immense portail en fer forgé connaissait une nouvelle jeunesse et les colonnes de marbre noir luisaient. Le parc avait aussi était entièrement repensé et ressemblait à une miniature des somptueux parterres de Versailles. Eté comme hiver, des fontaines d'eau chaude ou froide glouglouteraient et ajouteraient encore à la magnificence de la maison.

L'intérieur sentait le luxe et la richesse qu'un touche de noblesse retenue avait gracieusement aménagée. Narcissa avait fait refaire à l'identique tous les meubles ravagés par le feu et chaque pièce de la maison avait retrouvé son état d'origine. Les armoiries des Malfoy ornaient chaque suspente de rideaux, chaque manteau de cheminée et bien entendu, la clé de pierre au dessus de la massive porte d'entrée en acajou massif.

Même la vaisselle de fine porcelaine française était marquée, tout comme les draps et serviettes, les nappes et torchons. Les elfes de maison que Narcissa avait été chercher pour remplacer les disparus dans l'incendie portaient des taies d'oreiller flambant neuves aux blason brodé.

Les Weasley enfin partis et Draco aussi, elle pouvait descendre tranquillement dans les caves et visiter son invité, enchaîné depuis des mois dans ces sous sols sordides. Même les elfes, mis à part Twinckle, avaient ordre ne pas descendre. L'invité ne savait d'ailleurs pas que de nouveaux elfes occupaient la maison, bien qu'il le présumât, Narcissa n'était pas femme à faire son ménage seule.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et descendit avec la robe blanche en tout points identique à celle de son mariage, le bas de son jupon glissant marche à près marche et balayant la poussière. Elle tenait à la main un chandelier où brûlaient cinq bougies rouge sang et dégageant une odeur douceâtre de roses Elisabeth, ses préférées. Elle longea un long couloir et tourna le bouton de la porte de bois qui finissait le passage en une pièce exiguë.

La pièce sombre ne comptait aucun soupirail. Pas la moindre ouverture par laquelle le jour aurait pu passer. Une émanation âcre indiquait que l'homme enfermé ici ne pouvait soulager ses besoins naturels ailleurs que dans une vasque, laquelle était posée près de lui. L'odeur obligea Narcissa à froncer le nez de dégoût et elle sortit sa baguette pour vider et nettoyer le récipient en terre cuite.

La lumière éblouit l'homme aux cheveux clairsemés et au visage émacié, dont les bras sans forces étaient maintenus au mur par des chaînes terriblement solides qui lui laissaient suffisamment de liberté pour aller de la cruche à un coffre de bois empli de paille et couvert d'un simple drap et peut être aussi jusqu'à une table basse sur laquelle il y avait un livre et un jeu de cartes. Il ferma les yeux et ramassa ses jambes sous lui, puis il se leva. Narcissa le regarda d'un air méprisant et horrifié. Elle détestait cet homme, et tout ce qu'il avait représenté pour elle.

- Bonsoir, Lucius. Dit elle d'un voix glacée. Comment vous portez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Garce ! Dit Lucius faiblement.

- _« Doloris »_ Allons Lucius, votre père ne vous a donc pas appris à respecter les femmes ? Et la vôtre plus particulièrement ? Vous me décevez, une fois de plus.

- Je ne respecte pas les serpents arrivistes. Dit il en crachant à ses pieds.

- Vous êtes pourtant mal placé pour me faire la leçon. L'arrivisme et le pouvoir, vous connaissez ça ! Si seulement vous ne vous étiez pas trompé de combat. Vous auriez la place d'honneur aujourd'hui. C'était si simple ! Dit elle en essuyant sa chaussure sur la chemise de son mari.

- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas en finir ? Lui dit il.

- Parce que, comme vous, je n'accèderai pas à votre demande. Et parce, que comme vous, j'ai encore besoin de vous vivant pour satisfaire mes plans.

- Vous êtes une salope retorse ! Cria t il.

- Vil flatteur ! S'exclama t elle, minaudant sans vouloir vraiment convaincre.

- Traînée ! Lança t il désespéré.

- _« Doloris »_ Lucius, dit elle en caressant le visage amaigri du bout de sa baguette, je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit d'autre que vous, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Alors je ne pense pas que le qualificatif de « traînée » me soit applicable. Voulez vous jouer un peu avec moi ?

- Allez voir ailleurs, je ne suis pas votre jouet. Dit il.

- _« Doloris »_ Je suis pourtant convaincue que votre père vous a bien mieux éduqué que cela.

- Lucius, vous allez mourir ici, vous le savez. Ajouta t elle. La vraie question est quand et surtout comment. Il est dommage que Tom ait été détruit, j'aurais certainement pu en apprendre plus auprès de lui qu'auprès de vous.

- Je ne crains pas la mort. Lâcha t il.

- Je le sais, vous l'appelez même de tous vos vœux. Espérant que je serais déçue de n'avoir pu vous détruire. Vous rêvez mon ami. Votre mort, c'est moi depuis le jour maudit où vous avez exigé de m'épouser.

- Il était hors de question que je laisse ce bâtard vous ravir à moi. C'est à moi que vous apparteniez. Dit il aux portes de la colère.

- _« Doloris »_ Surveillez votre langage en présence d'une dame, Lucius. Et sachez une fois pour toutes que je n'appartiens à personne, sauf à moi-même. Et surtout pas quand d'autres décident de ma destinée. Fussent il vos parents.

- Bien, je vous conduits dans la pièce d'à côté, ainsi vous pourrez vous restaurer et vous nettoyer. Je suis peinée de vous voir si brutalement déchu. Etre noble ne vous allait franchement pas, vous n'êtes qu'un misérable parvenu. _« Imperio »_

Narcissa le détacha et le conduisit dans la pièce d'à côté, contrôlant tous ces mouvements pour s'assurer qu'il obéirait et ne chercherai pas à fuir. Après un maigre repas et un temps relativement court d'ablutions, elle lui jeta des vêtements propres et attendit qu'il soit prêt pour le ramener dans l'autre pièce et l'attacher de nouveau.

- Adieu Lucius, je vous laisse à vos vaines prières. Dit elle, condescendante. J'ai un fils qui attend sa mère. Et un mariage à préparer.

- Que Morgane vous maudisse et vous emporte ! Cracha t il une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

Le rire sardonique de Narcissa résonna à travers le couloir. Réduit à l'état de prisonnier, déchu, dépouillé de ses biens et de sa dignité, Lucius Malfoy se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre humide et pleura dans ses mains. Priant que la mort le préserve de la cruauté froide de sa femme, ou qu'un miracle s'accomplisse et quelqu'un vienne le libérer.

***********************************

_25 décembre 2005, 18h30, Le Terrier_

Les cris émerveillés des enfants en voyant le nombre conséquent de cadeaux disposés au pied du sapin ravit Molly. Ils se précipitèrent à l'assaut de la montagne de paquets. Charlie dû les freiner d'une voix autoritaire. L'heure était à se débarrasser des manteaux et autres écharpes et à préparer le dîner, les cadeaux attendraient que leurs congénères rapportés du manoir soient rangés dans les chambres.

Molly était si heureuse de la réconciliation de sa tribu, tellement improbable pour Percy, qu'elle avait tenu à inviter « son petit monde » au Terrier. Même Draco et Narcissa avaient été conviés aux festivités. Arthur et elle avaient fini par accepter que Ginny et Draco soit amis. Ils ignoraient si leur complicité affichée était autre chose que de la simple amitié, et Ginny oeuvrait à le dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Seules leurs fréquentes retrouvailles au village Pré au Lard laissaient présumer d'une relation solide et profonde.

Ron avait finalement trouvé une « bonne petite » au doux nom de Ludivina Klymovitzck, redoutable poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Pudlemere United qu'il avait rencontrée lors de leur match en septembre, mais qu'il avait cachée jusqu'à l'invitation de Molly. Ils filaient le parfait amour. Bill, tout comme Fred, était toujours célibataire, préférant les aventures d'un soir aux relations de couple. Charlie, ou plus exactement Elise, attendait leur sixième enfant depuis peu. Georges pouponnerait dans quelques jours et passait tout son temps à taquiner Angelina qui grossissait à vue d'oeil. Quand à Percy, il était trop amoureux de son travail pour se préoccuper de laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Les cinq garnements se dévêtirent et Loanne gronda ses quatre frères et soeurs.

- Hey, faut ranger les manteaux correctement. Gronda t elle en secouant son index à l'attention des autres. Sinon Grand-mère Molly va tous nous punir et on n'aura pas le droit d'ouvrir nos cadeaux.

- Je vois que cette petite tient drôlement de sa mère, dit Ron en plaisantant.

- Ron ! Lui dit Charlie, veux tu bien parler autrement de ma femme ? Puis il éclata de rire.

- Allez les enfants, donnez moi tous vos manteaux. Dit Ginny en leur distribuant un paquet à chacun en échange.

Loanne et Lee remercièrent leur tante d'un baiser et coururent déballer leurs paquets. Les trois autres restèrent sagement assis sur le grand tapis de laine, attendant que leurs paquets soient ouverts par des « grandes personnes ». Ginny ôta patiemment le papier empaquetant chaque cadeau et les enfants émerveillés prirent leur présent et le serrèrent contre leur cœur. Puis fiers de leur découverte, ils coururent montrer à leurs parents la merveille en question, une étoile de verre, magique, qui leur révélait leur animal miroir.

La porte retentit de trois coups brefs. Arthur ouvrit la porte sur une rafale de neige et un compte approximatif de quatre formes encapuchonnées. Lesquelles entrèrent en se secouant. Un ouragan de neige et d'énergie prénommé Alan déboula dans la maison, lâché par sa mère n'en pouvant plus des contorsions du bébé.

- Hohi ! Hohi ! Criait l'enfant de dix huit mois à peine.

Empêtré dans une combinaison anti-froid et d'une démarche incertaine, il se précipita vers la cuisine et s'encastra dans les jambes de Molly qui manqua tomber et n'eut pas le temps de retenir le plat destiné à recevoir la monstrueuse dinde de Noël, il se brisa au contact du carrelage. Molly souleva l'enfant et Hermione entonna un _« Reparo »_ salvateur pour le réceptacle du dîner.

D'autres manteaux et doudounes s'ajoutèrent à la pile instable de vêtements déjà présents. Ginny aida sa mère à déboutonner Alan. Hermione et Seamus firent le tour de la tribu, administrant bises et accolades. Loin de ce petit monde, assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, Draco Malfoy sentait sa présence inappropriée devant ces démonstrations d'affection. Il se leva et monta à l'étage, personne ne remarquerait son absence.

- Gin ! S'exclama Julien. Dans mes bras ma belle.

- Julien ! Harry ! Répondit elle. Comment allez vous ?

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur le devenir de chacun. Les trois femmes Weasley, assistées de Mrs Finnigan et Mss Klymovitzck, préparaient le dîner et les hommes, rompus aux civilités d'usage, commencèrent une longue évocation de la guerre, tant pour l'expliquer à Julien que pour la relater aux enfants qui n'étaient plus que cinq, Alan ayant décidé qu'il était mieux avec Molly et sa mère.

Lee avait lui aussi disparu mais Charlie et sa femme signalèrent qu'il traversait une période d'isolement que les médico-mages ne trouvaient pas alarmante. Sa petite amie s'était tuée avec son frère lors d'un accident de moto presque un an plus tôt. Les réunions de famille étaient éprouvantes pour lui. Ils s'excusèrent pour leur fils. Arthur les rassura, compatissant. Il se souvenait du chagrin de Harry et Ron quand Luna et Padma avaient été tuées lors de la guerre. Il leur avait fallu eux ans pour se remettre.

Lee, en fait, avait vu Draco monter et la curiosité de ses douze ans l'avait incité à le suivre. Il le vit s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ginny et ouvrit doucement la porte. L'homme caressait amoureusement chaque objet appartenant à la tante de son petit espion, il saisit une écharpe de soie, qu'il lui avait vue une ou deux fois autour du cou et respira profondément son odeur.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son veston et en sortit une petite boîte rouge. Il la posa sur le lit, la remit dans sa poche, la ressortit pour la poser sous l'oreiller et finit par la reprendre sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire.

- Vous devriez la lui donner à la fin du dîner. Dit Lee.

- Pardon ? Demanda Draco surpris de ne pas être seul.

- C'est une bague de fiançailles, non ? Dit Lee en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- _Ce gosse est drôlement perspicace pour son âge_. Se dit il.

- Dites le lui. Faites une vraie demande, demain il sera peut être trop tard. Ajouta t il la voix voilée de sanglots devenus trop durs à réprimer.

- Comment peux tu savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda Draco.

Pour toute réponse Lee éclata en sanglots, couché sur le lit et serrant l'oreiller de sa tante, dont le parfum était le même qu'Isadora. Draco le prit dans ses bras, comprenant mal la douleur de l'enfant, et posa son menton sur le crâne de Lee. Il lui demanda de lui raconter ses souffrances, en échange de l'histoire de la boîte, que Lee caressait sans oser l'ouvrir, et de celle qui l'avait poussé à l'apporter ici ce soir.

Lee raconta alors Isadora et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il savait n'avoir que douze ans mais il savait aussi ce qu'aimer vraiment signifiait. Il portait un tel désespoir en lui, tant de chose que le cœur d'un enfant ne sait pas contenir. Il avait eut une phrase durant cette conversation qui avait beaucoup fait réfléchir Draco et l'avait décidé à agir.

- Vous savez ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire ? Lui avait il demandé.

- Non, je n'en sais rien.

- J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est mort avec elle et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un aussi fort à nouveau. C'était la première fois que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille. Vous croyez que quand on perd un amour si fort, on peut aimer à nouveau ?

- Je ne sais pas, Lee. Il tenait toujours l'enfant sanglotant dans ses bras.

Ils avaient discuté ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Elise monte chercher son fils pour le dîner. Elle resta devant la porte, surprise qu'il soulage ses douleurs avec un inconnu. L'enfant sécha ses larmes avec sa manche et Elise entendit son fils demander à cet étranger de bien vouloir être son ami. Il accepta et lui demanda de garder le secret du présent à Ginny. L'enfant accepta. Il se leva pour sortir de la pièce et l'étoile glissa de sa poche.

Draco la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. _Un dragon_, pensa t il en voyant l'image se matérialiser. Une forme serpentine, pour le moins. Robuste et dangereux, mais atrocement fragile quand on connaissait ses points faibles. Un miroir de l'enfant. Il le rendit à Lee en se retournant et vit Elise sur le pas de la porte. Elle laissa son fils sortir et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant. Elle lui sourit.

- Ne le trahissez pas. Dit elle une fois que son fils eut descendu l'escalier.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, Draco Malfoy, j'ai entendu parler de vous. Ajouta t elle devant l'air étonné du jeune homme. Mon fils souffre et à besoin de quelqu'un de sincère.

- Je doute que votre mari approuve une telle relation. Répondit il simplement.

- J'ai aussi mon mot à dire, et mon fils vous apprécie. C'est à lui de choisir sa voie. J'appuierai cette amitié si vous la rendez sincère. Affirma t elle.

- C'est à lui de choisir. Mais je serais là, s'il le veut ainsi, et je ferai de mon mieux. Dit Draco. Il aimait ce gosse, si il le pouvait il l'aiderait.

- Le dîner est prêt. Venez manger. Dit Elise.

Pour toute réponse, Draco prit galamment sa main et l'aida à descendre l'escalier, la précédant pour prévenir une chute. Elle sourit devant le geste et entra dans la salle à manger à son bras. Un silence bref glaça la salle en les voyant arriver, mais ils l'ignorèrent. Il tira sa chaise et la laissa à la place qui lui était assignée pour rejoindre la sienne. Il attendit que Molly s'assoie, puis contourna la tablée pour aider Ginny à prendre place sur sa chaise et la repoussa.

Il s'assit ensuite entre Arthur et Ron, juste en face de Hermione et de Ginny. Le dîner fut chaleureux et les enfants, surveillées par Lee et Loanne, ne rejoignirent les adultes que pour obtenir l'autorisation d'ouvrir leurs derniers paquets. Draco prétexta les aider pour quitter la table, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il revint plus d'une demi heure après, le dessert attendait sa présence pour être coupé.

Les plus petits furent couchés et Lee demanda à prendre place à table pour goûter au dessert. Sa mère accepta, tuant dans l'œuf les protestations de Charlie. Elle fit un discret clin d'œil à Draco qui lui fit, en retour, un sourire et un signe de tête entendu. Elle pu lire le mot merci s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.

Ginny, qui observait attentivement l'attitude de Draco, se préparant à intervenir au cas où un de ses frères ait un mot malheureux, sourit de satisfaction. Elise était devenue son alliée, même si elle l'ignorait. Lee prit place entre son grand père et Malfoy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La tablée, surprise, attendit en silence que quelque chose se passe.

Draco, soutenu du regard par son nouvel ami, se leva et tendit son verre de vin vers Molly.

- Je voudrais remercier Monsieur et Madame Weasley d'avoir accepté ma présence à cette table ce soir. Dit il nerveusement.

- Pour les Weasley, dit la tribu d'une seule voix, en se levant et en trinquant.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Lee innocemment, ou presque.

Un ange passa et Lee tira sur sa manche et lui montra quelque chose qu'il avait dans ses mains. Draco fronça les sourcils et sourit. Décidément, il aimait ce gosse. Lee avait réussi à le distraire suffisamment, lors de l'ouverture des paquets, pour lui subtiliser la boite rouge et se faire inviter à la table pour le soutenir et le convaincre de faire sa demande. _Il ferait un bon serpentard_, se surprit il à penser.

- J'ai aussi, il déglutit douloureusement, une annonce à faire.

- Draco… Murmura Ginny, se doutant de quelque chose et le redoutant.

- Vas y, l'encouragea Lee, sous les regards désapprobateurs de l'ensemble des mâles Weasley.

Draco poussa sa chaise, prit la boîte des mains de Lee et l'ouvrit. Un anneau, fait d'or gris ou d'argent et orné de deux pierres l'une verte et l'autre blanche si petites que l'on pouvait à peine les voir de loin, brillait dans son écrin. L'assemblée retint son souffle en comprenant se qui se passait.

- Arthur, dit Draco cérémonieusement, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille.

Le fracas de verres heurtant les assiettes brisa le silence surprit et gêné d'Arthur. Ginny rougit et quitta la table, suivie par Hermione. Molly poussa un petit cri de surprise, et Ron quitta la table en y jetant sa serviette, signalant à Draco que jamais il ne permettrait ce mariage. Draco contourna les convives et déposa la boîte avec la bague sur l'assiette de Ginny. Il lança un regard triste à Lee et sortit de la pièce, le gamin jeta un regard froid à l'assemblée et sortit à sa suite, en courant, rageur et sanglotant.

- Ronald ! Dit Ludivina de son petit accent est européen. Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Papa ! dit Bill. Tu ne vas pas rester là sans rien dire.

- Bill, le contra Charlie, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je crois pourtant que si ! Lui répondit l'aîné des Weasley. Je suis moi aussi de cette famille.

- Personnellement, dit Julien d'un ton froid. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe mais je trouve que vous poussez un peu le bouchon, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Julien… Tenta d'objecter Harry.

- Non, écoute et tais toi s'il te plait. Ron, votre sœur a passé l'âge d'être surveillée et dirigée. Elle a parfois des attitudes qui laissent à penser qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait mais croyez moi, c'est la personne la plus réfléchie que je connaisse. Laissez la devenir l'épouse Draco si c'est qu'elle veut. De toutes façons, que vous approuviez ou non, si elle veut ce mariage, croyez moi, il aura lieu.

- Jamais, vous m'entendez ? Jamais je ne permettrais que ma sœur épouse ce … cette… Ce rat ! Cracha Ron. Je ne l'admettrais pas.

Julien déçu, sortit de la salle lui aussi. Tant pour chercher Draco que pour se calmer de la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Pour lui, pas question de parler de lui et Harry dans ces conditions. S'ils n'acceptaient pas Draco, comment tolèreraient ils le couple qu'il formait avec Potter ?

- Ron ! Crièrent Fred, Bill et Georges pendant que Julien sortait. Calme toi !

- Ca suffit, ajouta Bill, vous êtes injustes de faire un scandale pareil le soir de Noël. Maman a préparé cette réunion de famille depuis des mois, elle avait tout organisé pour ce soit parfait. On s'était enfin réconciliés tous, et…

Le bruit caractéristique indiquant que Draco avait transplané retentit dans le couloir, suivit de près par celui, plus diffus, de la déchirure que Julien fit dans l'air de la pièce pour partir lui aussi. Les sanglots de Ginny s'élevèrent et Lee revint dans la salle à manger. Incapable de contenir sa fureur, il les regarda en tremblant, trouvant son courage dans le souvenir d'Isadora, il jeta d'un ton cinglant à sa famille interdite :

- C'est ça votre idée de la famille ? Eh bien moi je n'en veux plus. Je ne veux pas d'une famille qui prône l'amour et la tolérance et qui rejette quelqu'un pour ses erreurs passées.

Molly, tremblante regarda son petit fils plonger la famille Weasley dans une stupeur effrayante en lui crachant à la figure des vérités qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre. Elle retint un cri en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche et éclata en sanglots.

- Lee ! Hurla Charlie. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas. File dans ta chambre.

- Laisse le, dit Arthur. Ton fils a raison. Si nous laissons Malfoy croire que nous ne voulons pas de lui, l'histoire finira un jour par se répéter. Ron, va à Poudlard pour le chercher, moi je vais chez lui. Vous restez ici et attendez qu'il revienne. Harry, tu devrais aller chercher Julien, lui aussi a quitté la maison.

Ils transplanèrent, laissant l'assemblée en émoi et Molly retourna dans la cuisine voir pourquoi Ginny pleurait.

Hermione, Angelina et Ludivina avaient vainement tenté de la réconforter mais ses cris d'hystérie mêlés de larmes reflétaient la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis trop d'années. Rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper cette crise de nerfs. Quand Molly entra dans la cuisine, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son unique fille disparaître, le visage rouge et baigné de larmes, le corps encore secoué de sanglots. Elle venait de transplaner.

- Elle a parlé d'un pont, enfin je n'ai pas compris… Dit Hermione horrifiée et les yeux rouges.

Julien qui venait de rentrer comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Un « non » angoissé retentit dans la cuisine et il repartit, laissant Harry, qui accourait, aussi interdit que les autres face à ces évènements précipités sur lesquels personne ne semblait avoir de contrôle.

Lee réapparut, dans les bras de son père, profondément endormi. Elise le prit dans ses bras pour monter le coucher et l'enfant ensommeillé laissa tomber au sol un petit écrin rouge. La bague de fiançailles sortit du coffret et glissa sous un meuble, là où personne ne pourrait aller la chercher.

*************************

Les reviews.

Eh bien il y a quelques unes mais pas encore assez à mon goût. Soit, puisque vous m'y obligez … Je me dois de finir ce chapitre, à peine plus court que les autres, de façon diabolique…

Muhuhahahahahahahahahahahaha !!!! (kof, kof aurait fait en suivant un certain homme en PVC noir et moulant) *fuis la colère d'une certaine tigresse*

Plus sérieusement voici quelques réponses :

To Alisa : et paf un rebondissement qui ajoute un peu de noirceur à l'histoire et retarde d'autant la fin de cette fic… Satisfaite ???

To Sydney : ben vi, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ma belle. Et celle de cette fic approche malgré tout. Ce chapitre te plaît ?

To Olympe : voilà, comme ça t'as pas attendu trop longtemps…. Tu aimes ?

To Amelie : Impossible de te le dire. Les caractères s'ajoutant les uns autres sans que j'en ai un contrôle parfait, je ne sais pas du tout s'il en reste un, deux, trois ou plus. Tout dépendra de ce que je vais vous raconter et la quantité de détails que je vais y mettre.

Bon, deux choses. La première c'est que je vais être absente quelques jours, ma fic n'avancera pas trop donc. Je vais certainement mettre deux bonnes semaines avant de pouvoir publier quoique ce soit. Laissez moi de longues reviews et pardonnez moi.

La deuxième est un petit concours.

Qui saura me dire de quel pont Ginny parle et ce qu'elle projette d'y faire ???

La réponse est dans les chapitres de cette fic, bien entendu. Cadeau bonus : me proposer un défi. J'attends toujours ceux des découvreuses de Legolas.

Bises et bonne relecture.


	15. Raisons

Chapitre 15 : Raisons

***********************************

_25 décembre 2005, 23h00, le Terrier_

Lee réapparut, dans les bras de son père, profondément endormi. Elise le prit dans ses bras pour monter le coucher et l'enfant ensommeillé laissa tomber au sol un petit écrin rouge. La bague de fiançailles sortit du coffret et glissa sous un meuble, là où personne ne pourrait aller la chercher.

Hermione, semblant reprendre son calme, jeta tout le monde dehors hormis Harry et Ron. Elle respira profondément pour se maîtriser et ferma la porte de la cuisine. _« Accio bague de fiançailles »_ dit elle en faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette. Elle remit l'anneau dans son cocon rouge et le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle approcha trois chaises et s'assit, invitant ses amis à prendre place et prit la parole.

- Une réunion de crise s'impose, dit elle d'un air grave.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. Je ne vois pas où il y a une crise.

- Ron, dit Harry exaspéré. Il y a des jours où je me demande si tu n'es pas tout simplement stupide.

- Harry, même si je t'approuve, tu pourrais faire preuve de tact. Dit Hermione.

- Ron, il va falloir te mettre deux choses dans le crâne.La première, c'est que Ginny est une femme, aujourd'hui, et que ton devoir de frère est avant tout de l'aimer et de respecter ses choix. La deuxième est que j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu étais tellement occupé à te mettre en colère que tu n'as même pas remarqué que ta sœur était bouleversée par la demande de Draco.

- Elle est o ? Demanda Harry, décidé à décoincer cette discussion de sourds invraisemblable.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a parlé d'un pont et de rentrer chez elle. Quelqu'un sait de quoi elle parlait ?

- La seule personne qui peut savoir, c'est Draco. Dit Harry.

- Ou Julien, lâcha Ron.

- Julien a certainement compris vu qu'il l'a suivie je ne sais où. Dit Hermione. Ginny a besoin de nous. Vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Aller la chercher et la ramener, même si certains membres de cette famille s'opposent à cette union ! Dit Bill qui venait d'entrer.

- Ron, te souviens tu de l'endroit où elle vivait à Paris ? Je crois qu'on pourrait essayer de chercher par là en premier lieu.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Hermione. Moi pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de calmer Molly qui a l'air aussi bouleversée que Ginny. Il fallait quand même s'y attendre. On savait tous qu'ils avaient eu une liaison.

- Hermione ? Demanda Harry. Tu n'aurais pas un retourneur de temps dans ton bureau au ministère ?

- Si mais … Dit elle gravement. Non Harry. Je refuse, même pour une occasion comme celle là. On ne peut pas jouer avec le temps.

- Tu t'en es bien servie pour sauver Sirius, objecta Bill.

- Oui, mais là il s'agissait de sauver un innocent de la condamnation à mort.

- Parce que le jour des fiançailles de ma sœur c'est pas capital, peut être ? demanda Ron à l'étonnement de tous.

- Non Ron, mais on peut peut-être arranger tout ça. Dit Molly qui venait d'entrer. On va préparer une vraie fête pour elle et Draco.

- Molly … Vous êtes sûre de vous ? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

- Oui, je crois que enfin, Ginny est grande maintenant. Et puis il a tout fait pour la sauver et l'aider durant sa … maladie. Je crois qu'il faut lui laisser une chance.

- Maman ! Dit Bill en la serrant dans ses bras. C'est une bonne idée.

- Une excellente idée, oui ! S'exclama Hermione.

Georges, l'air effrayé et angoissé, entra après avoir frappé brièvement deux fois. Il se rongeait les ongles et les sangs.

- Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème, dit il.

- Quoi ? Dirent ils tous en cœur.

- Angelina, elle…

- Accouche Georges, dit Ron.

- Heu justement, dit il sans parvenir à en ajouter plus.

Le hurlement de douleur d'Angelina interrompit le discours de son compagnon. Ils comprirent tous au même instant qu'elle allait mettre au monde son premier enfant. Molly se précipita hors de la cuisine et rejoignit la future mère. Hermione envoya Bill et Ron chercher Ginny et laissa George, pétri d'angoisse dans la cuisine avec Harry, qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

************************************

_25 décembre 2005, 23h00, Pont Alexandre III Paris_

Une jeune femme, emmitouflée dans un long manteau blanc que le vent chargé de neige faisait claquer dans la nuit, pleurait doucement en regardant les lumières des bateaux voguant sur la Seine. Les amoureux bienheureux et les familles unies se régalaient du champagne de Noël sans se soucier qu'au dessus d'eux, quelqu'un enjambait l'épaisse protection du pont.

La rue était déserte, et les voitures ne s'arrêtaient pas. Personne n'avait remarqué le manteau blanc et le corps frissonnant assis sur la margelle. Elle sortit de son vêtement une rose rouge et une enveloppe, qu'elle déposa sur la pierre. Elle se leva et s'avança vers le vide, seules ses mains la maintenaient encore. Une voix masculine la freina dans son élan.

- Tu sautes, je saute. Dis Julien.

- On a vu ce film ensemble Julien, tu ne sauteras pas je le sais. Lui dit Ginny.

- Allez, toi non plus tu ne sauteras pas. Julien lui souriait. Sa voix trahissait pourtant le manque absolu de conviction qu'il avait dans ses propos. Tu ne vas pas te jeter dans la seine pour une demande en mariage ? C'est ridicule ! Reviens.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Dit elle

- Alors ? pourquoi ? Dit il agacé.

Ginny lui tendit l'enveloppe non cachetée en poussant la rose. Il l'ouvrit. Un parchemin destiné à Draco, il parlait d'elle, d'eux, et de ce qu'elle redoutait, le rejet de ses parents. Elle tentait de s'expliquer à leur place, de les excuser aussi. Elle disait qu'elle l'aimait, mais qu'elle craignait aussi que rien ne soit possible.

Pour elle, les années qu'ils avaient passées à se disputer, se haïr, ne pouvaient être que des obstacles. Etre ensemble était une chose, mais vivre ensemble, se marier, avoir des enfants peut être, c'était si différent. Elle avait espéré ce moment, jusqu'à ce que la bague apparaisse, et maintenant… Elle ne savait plus. Elle doutait de lui, d'eux, d'elle-même.

Julien cessa sa lecture, il regarda son amie, incrédule.

- Gin, comment peut tu douter de toi et de lui ? La gronda t il doucement. Il vient de te demander en mariage, et il était mort de peur. Ouvre les yeux, vous vous aimez !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est …

- Bien sûr ! Répondit il avec une voix qui frisait l'ironie. Après tout je ne peux pas comprendre vu que je vis avec un homme qui s'avère être un Auror célèbre à la vie médiatisée. Je ne peux pas savoir, vu que notre amour reste immoral dans notre monde et que je cache notre relation depuis des semaines.

- Tu … Harry et toi ? demanda Ginny, surprise. Vous vivez ensemble ?

- Gin, reviens avec moi. Ne fuis pas. Dit il en approchant d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, plaçant ses bras sous les siens et posa son menton sur sa tête. Ca ne sert à rien, et tout le monde s'inquiète.

- Regarde les. Dit elle en montrant les bateaux du doigt. Heureux, insouciants, ils nous ignorent, leur vie est si simple. J'aime les regarder vivre.

- Tu as déjà oublié la tienne, la notre ? Dit Julien. Cela t'a paru simple à toi ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est si compliqué… Cette situation. Tu ne sais rien de ce que la relation entre Draco et moi implique. Mais c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider.

- Rentrons, veux tu ? J'ai froid. Ajouta t elle.

- Oui, il fait vraiment froid.

Il l'aida à descendre et ils marchèrent, main dans la main, vers la rue des rosiers leurs nez gelés et des larmes arrachées à leurs yeux par la bise froide de cette nuit d'hiver.

********************

_26 décembre 2005, 00h30, le Terrier_

Les cris d'Angelina avaient cessé et Georges était monté voir sa femme et le fruit de leur amour dont ils ignoraient si ce serait un garçon, ce que Georges et son père espéraient fortement, ou une fille. Brusquement, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. La voix de Charlie résonna dans la maison. Il hurlait de colère.

- Lee Ronald Weasley ! Tu es inconscient ?

Les membres de la famille Weasley, qu'ils soient nés comme tels ou pièce ajoutée, accoururent aux cris qui emplissaient l'entrée. Lee, portant son pyjama et un simple pull par-dessus secouait la neige qui collait à ses cheveux roux en bataille. Son père tapait du pied, le visage rouge de colère. Le gamin avait les restes d'un balai, que Harry reconnu comme un Eclair de feu, dans les mains et une estafilade qui saignait abondamment au dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

- Mais, papa. Fallait bien que quelqu'un aille le chercher !

- Je croyais, monsieur le casse-pieds, t'avoir interdit de t'en mêler. Tu retournes immédiatement dans ta chambre et nous rediscuteront de tout cela demain matin avec ta mère.

- C'est pas juste ! Grogna le gamin, se sentant floué. Y a que moi qui me soucie de lui et en plus je sui puni. Tu parles de courage et de loyaut ! Je suis bien content de pas être à Poudlard. Comme ça je suis pas obligé de subir toutes ses bêtises de Gryffondor et compagnie.

- Lee ! Gronda son père.

- Laisse le, Charlie. Dit Elise, qui était descendue attirée par les hurlements de son mari, en essuyant ses mains sur un tablier taché de sang. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec tes histoires de maisons et de collège. Je trouve ça malsain. Quant à toi, jeune homme, tu vas me suivre dans la cuisine, je crois qu'une petite conversation s'impose.

- Elise, je viens de …

- Cesse que le considérer comme un petit garçon et laisse moi faire mon travail de mère, s'il te plait. Le gronda t elle. Et profites en pour aller voir tes trois nièces, elles sont adorables.

- Bien chef, dit il en l'embrassant. Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Murmura t il.

- Charlie… Dit elle.

- Ok, Ok, j'y vais. Céda t il.

- A nous deux, jeune homme. Dit elle en le poussant vers la cuisine. Elle fit un clin d'œil aux hommes présent avec un grand sourire.

- Arf, il va s'en tirer avec la vaisselle à faire demain, tout au plus. Dit Arthur. Si ça avait été Molly…

- Je vous entends Arthur. Dit Elise depuis la cuisine.

Charlie explosa de rire depuis l'escalier. Il venait de réaliser que sa femme avait dit « tes trois nièces ». Trois filles Weasley d'un coup ça faisait beaucoup, même pour la tribu aux cheveux couleur de feu. Molly descendît avec Seamus et une marmite d'eau encore fumante. Le médico-mage portait une pile de serviettes rougies par la jeune accouchée. Ils avaient l'air contrarié.

Arthur et Fred discutaient dans le salon en buvant un verre de champagne. Ils riaient avec Bill, Ron, Elise, Lee et Harry. Ils parlaient des trois filles de Georges et Angelina, imaginant des situations toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Un pop retentit sans que personne ne l'entende.

*************************

_26 décembre 2005, 00h00, Les Trois Balais._

- Ton père était un sinistre idiot, mais toi ? Comment as-tu pu fuir ainsi ? L'homme aux cheveux sombres parlait d'une voix dure.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si l'idée de vivre avec elle devenait grossière. Dit son jeune interlocuteur entre deux gorgées de whisky de feu. Comme si elle était devenue trop bien pour moi.

- Mais comment peut on être trop bien pour un Malfoy ? Demanda l'homme avant de porter son verre à la bouche.

- Elle est belle, généreuse, sincère, et ma mère l'apprécie en plus. Dit Draco.

- La femme parfaite, lui répondit l'homme, le verre émit un claquement sourd sur la table de bois massif. Alors pourquoi, Draco ? Si elle est si parfaite et que tu l'aimes tant, pourquoi ne l'épouses-tu pas ?

- Les Malfoy ne se marient jamais par amour, disait mon père. Et toi ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Lui demanda celui qu'il voyait encore comme un gamin faisant sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

- Parce que la femme que j'aime a épousé quelqu'un d'autre. La voix sonnait comme un glas empli de regrets. Il avala le reste de son verre d'un trait

- Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne t'aimait pas ?

- Si, mais ton père avait décidé qu'il l'épouserait. Dit il. Plus encore lorsqu'il a su que nous nous voyons. Il a manœuvré jusqu'à parvenir à ses fins. Habilement si ce qu'on m'a dit est exact. Mais tu connais déjà cette histoire, on en a parlé plusieurs fois.

- Et maintenant qu'il est mort ? Tu ne vas pas aller la voir ? Insista le jeune Malfoy.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda l'homme.

- Parce que je pense qu'elle t'aime encore. Dit il se remémorant les propos de Ginny quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Ginny me l'a dit. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment écoutée ce soir là. J'avais supposé qu'elle me racontait une histoire abracadabrante pour me soulager. Je n'avais pas saisi que c'était vrai.

- Ta petite amie est un être exceptionnel, si ta mère lui a raconté tout ça. Epouse-la, crois moi. Lui dit l'homme. Je vis avec des regrets, je sais de quoi je te parle.

- Je devrais peut être y retourner, tu as raison. Confirma Draco.

- J'ai toujours raison, gamin. Dit Arthus Flint.

- En ignorant ma mère, tu as tort pour la première fois de ta vie, donc. Dit Draco effrontément.

- Serpentard, hein ? Lui dit Arthus en vidant d'un trait le verre qu'il venait de commander à Rosmerta. J'irais la voir si tu me promets de courir retrouver ta merveille, Draco. Ce dernier fit un signe affirmation. Bien, il faut rentrer maintenant, Rosmerta va fermer.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et déposèrent quelque mornille sur la table. Il s'étreignirent tels un père et un fils et se séparèrent devant la porte de l'établissement. Flint sortit dans la tempête après avoir soigneusement enfilé écharpe, gants et cape de lourd drap. Son filleul le regarda disparaître dans une bourrasque et se dit que Marcus avait eu de la chance de grandir au contact de son oncle. Même si maintenant, il en profitait alors que son camarade de classe devait finir de pourrir dans une tombe.

Il finit par se convaincre de transplaner, décider à affronter les regards dégoûtés des Weasley et celui, plus rageur, de celle à qui il avait demandé la main avant de fuir lâchement. Rosmerta lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Il murmura un vague merci, sorti dans la tempête avec son seul costume pour lutter contre le froid, et transplana vers le Terrier où il pensait trouver colère et tristesse.

***********************

_26 décembre 2005, 00h38, le Terrier_

Aussi Draco fut il étonné d'entendre des rires et des exclamations de joie. Il se débarrassa de la neige qui n'avait pas déjà fondu avec la chaleur de la maison et risqua un regard vers la salle à manger.

- Bonsoir, Draco. Venez vous joindre à la joie de la famille !

- Arthur, nous devons parler avant ! Le houspilla Molly.

- Excusez le, il a un peu abusé du champagne. Lui dit Molly en regardant son mari d'un air désapprobateur.

- Suivez moi, ajouta t elle en le tirant par le bras vers la cuisine, je voudrais vous parler.

Draco suivit, résigné, devant le concentré de force et de détermination que pouvait être Molly Weasley. Il ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui et maître de ses émotions qu'à son retour quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place sur une chaise dans la cuisine et s'assit près de lui.

- Je … commença Draco.

- Laissez moi parler s'il vous plaît. Objecta Molly. Nous vous devons des excuses.

- Madame Weasley…

- Molly, appelez moi Molly. Dit elle doucement, elle prit sa main droite dans les siennes d'une façon tout à fait maternelle. Draco, je ne vous cache pas que votre demande nous a beaucoup surpris et que nous ne nous y étions pas préparés malgré tout il n'est pas juste que nous ayons réagi ainsi. Si Ginny vous aime, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous opposer à ce mariage. Je sais que ce devrait être Arthur qui devrait accepter votre demande…

- Non, Molly. Dit Draco. Votre attention me touche beaucoup, c'est vrai. J'en ai d'autant plus conscience que n'ai pas grandi dans un environnement où les attentions aimables sont légion. Malgré tout, je me dois de vous couper la parole. Vous allez me dire que je peux épouser votre fille, que si elle est heureuse c'est aussi bien comme ça, et d'autres choses encore je ne peux accepter tout ceci si Virginia elle-même s'y refuse. Je veux lui parler, où est elle ?

- Je comprends Draco, Ginny est sortie peu après votre départ. Nous ignorons encore où elle est mais Julien doit l'avoir rejointe.

- Bien sûr, alors je vais rentrer. C'est pour lui parler que je sui venu ici. Et pour m'excuser de vous avoir fait une demande mal venue. Dit Draco en retirant sa main. Bonsoir Molly, transmettez mon profond respect à votre famille.

Il quitta la cuisine, fit un signe à Potter, lui signifiant qu'il repartait. Harry lui demanda d'attendre, prit leurs manteaux et ils transplanèrent vers le 13 Grimmauld Place.

*******************

_26 décembre 2006, 01h30, 10 Grimmauld Place_

Julien et Ginny discutaient dans le salon en sirotant un jus de citrouille. Ginny pleurait beaucoup et Julien parlait plus encore. Ils déversaient leur colère envers leur monde et tentaient de le refaire une fois de plus. Ils parlaient de leur amour, de l'injustice de ne pouvoir être aimé librement, par un nom honni ou une relation encore considérée comme contre nature.

Au 13, Harry jeta, comme à son habitude lorsqu'ils ne passaient pas la soirée ensemble, un œil à la façade du 10, pour voir si Julien était rentré. C'était fort improbable, mais il lui restait encore l'espoir de respirer une fois au moins l'odeur de son amant. Il vit la lumière éclairant la fenêtre du salon vaciller, comme savent le faire les flammes des bougies, signifiant la présence de Julien chez lui et décida d'aller le voir. Il avait besoin de lui.

- Draco ? Demanda t il à son invité.

- Oui ?

- Julien est chez lui et je voudrais passer le voir. Veux tu m'accompagner ?

- Avec un peu de chance, Ginny est avec lui. Dit il d'un ton résigné. Je viens.

Ils sortirent, traversèrent le square qui ornait la place et le marteau heurta trois fois la porte d'entrée de la coquette maison. Ginny ouvrit la porte à la demande de Julien, monté préparer la chambre de sa mère pour qu'elle y passe la nuit. La surprise marqua son visage aux yeux rougis de larmes et au sourire mangé d'angoisse. Elle s'effaça pour laisser les deux hommes entrer.

- Il est à l'étage, dit elle à l'adresse de Harry avant qu'il ne prononce un mot.

- Bien, je monte alors. Dit il en posant son manteau sur le meuble destiné à le recevoir.

- Entre ! Lança t elle à Draco qui ne se décidait pas à bouger. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Tu apprécies cette expression, dis moi. Draco entra dans le salon, les mains dans les poches et l'air décontracté qui contrastait avec ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu boiras bien quelque chose ? Lui demanda son interlocutrice en lui tendant un verre de whisky de feu.

- Merci, dit il en enveloppant de ses mains celle de sa maîtresse. Assieds toi, je dois te parler.

- Draco, s'il te plaît, non. Dit elle en maîtrisant à grand-peine la tristesse qui teintait sa voix.

- Ecoute, je t'aime. Peu m'importe tes parents ou les miens, leur avis ou leurs conseils. Il lui parlait d'une voix basse mais déterminée. La seule opinion qui compte pour moi c'est la tienne. J'ai repris ma parole auprès de tes parents, c'était trop tôt.

- C'était trop tôt en effet. Dit elle la voix plus assurée. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques semaines.

- Cinq mois, pour être précis. La coupa Draco.

- Tu as compt ? Demanda t elle surprise.

- Le calcul est simple il y a douze mois dans l'année et juillet porte le numéro sept. Comme nous sommes en décembre cela fait donc 12-7=5.

- Merci pour cette brillante démonstration d'arithmétique, professeur Malfoy. Dit elle d'un ton ironique. Elle se leva et se servit un verre de cherry, qu'elle avala d'un trait.

- Ginny tu ne rends pas les choses plus faciles. Dit Draco.

- Je l'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée saugrenue. Lâcha t elle d'un ton sec. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû m'en parler avant ?

- J'avais cru comprendre que l'idée d'un mariage est un aboutissement à son amour. Il semblerai que je me sois trompé. Oublions tout ça, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Au contraire, je crois que nous devons mettre tout ça au clair. Objecta Ginny. Dans la majorité des cas, la demande en mariage arrive après une déclaration simple du style « je t'aime » ou « je voudrais finir ma vie près de toi ».

- Et ? Demanda Draco impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Et, insista t elle, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu ce genre de choses venant de toi. A peine ai-je le droit de te voir le week-end deux fois par mois, si ton emploi du temps le permet.

- Si ce n'est que ça je laisse mon travail au collège. Dit il d'un ton dégagé. Mère n'a plus vraiment besoin de moi et ces fichus gamins sont plus insupportables.

- Draco, je te signale que je ne travaille pas !

- Oui, je sais ça, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Dit Draco.

- Il est hors de question que je me fasse entretenir par un homme ! Cria Ginny.

- De une, je ne t'entretiens pas, vu que nous ne partageons rien d'autre que des nuits de retrouvailles, ensuite une femme Malfoy n'est pas entretenue mais accompli les devoirs que son rang et son exigent, et crois moi c'est un travail à part entière. Et enfin, vu que je n'accepterai jamais qu'une gouvernante ou une nourrice élève mes enfants, il va bien falloir que leur mère le fasse.

- Draco ? Demanda Ginny les yeux arrondis de surprise par la dernière tirade de son amant. Tu parles d'enfants ?

- Je crois que c'est avec des enfants qu'on construit une famille, tu es bien placée pour le savoir non ?

- Oui. Admit elle. Enfin, tout ça va si vite.

- Si on exclu les cinq dernières années à nous aimer sans nous voir, oui je vais peut être un peu vite. Personnellement, cinq ans je pense que c'est déjà bien assez long. Et puis ce que Malfoy veut…

- Le monde l'exécute, je sais Narcissa me l'a répété des dizaines de fois. Dit Ginny d'un ton fatigué.

Draco s'approcha de Ginny qui frottait ses bras en faisant face au feu de cheminée ronflant et l'enlaça d'un tendre câlin. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, juste au dessous de ses petits pendants de verre bleu et lui murmura de tendres mots à l'oreille. Des mots plaisants et rassurants.

- Ginny, je veux vraiment t'épouser, lui dit il. Passons un accord tu veux bien ?

- Je t'écoute. Dit elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

- Prend la bague, dit il en mettant dans sa main la petite boite rouge que Hermione avait mise dans la poche de son manteau des heures plus tôt et qu'il avait trouvée en traversant le square.

- Draco, non. Objecta doucement Ginny.

- Laisse moi finir de parler, enfin ! S'exclama t il.

- Prend la bague, lorsque tu de sentira prête, tu la mettra à ton doigt. Je saurais que le moment sera venu de faire ma demande à ton père.

- D'accord, mais à ce moment là, je veux que se soit une cérémonie traditionnelle sorcière, comme au temps des druides.

- Comment ça ?

- Un amour éternel et une promesse sorcière, le lien et le sang.

- Ginny ce genre d'engagement implique que jamais nous ne puissions nous séparer, nos âmes seront enchaînées l'un à l'autre. Seule une mort naturelle pourra briser cet engagement. Et puis, connais tu un druide qui puisse accomplir ce genre de cérémonie ?

- Oui. J'en connais un. Mais je préfère ne pas te révéler son identité avant l'heure. Je tiens à garder mes secrets.

Ginny déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son fiancé et se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle tournoya un instant et, plongeant ses prunelles malicieuses dans celle d'acier et emplies de stupeur du jeune Malfoy, elle sorti l'anneau d'or et de pierres et mit la parure éclatante autour de son doigt fin et délicat.

Draco la regarda et un sourire heureux et épanoui apparut sur ses lèvres. Ginny s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il était temps de rendre cet engagement plus concret encore. Elle posa un regard lourd de désir et d'envie de possession sur son fiancé et le déshabilla de ses yeux.

Elle le prit par la main et le tira vers l'étage. Elle lui fit signe de se taire pour ne pas troubler les deux amants de la chambre bleue, dont on entendait les soupirs mal maîtrisés, et continua à l'entraîner vers la chambre dans laquelle elle devait dormir.

Au lever du soleil, une voix douce et chantante entonna une prière au dieu soleil et prononça deux incantations dans un langage que l'on n'avait pas prononcé en ces terres depuis un millier d'années. Quatre lanières d'une lumière bleutée et scintillante de poussière d'argent s'étirèrent de ses mains vers l'étage et glissa sous les portes des chambres où l'on entendait les respirations des couples enlacés dormant d'un sommeil réparateur.

Chaque rai de lumière s'enroula autour des corps et glissa en eux. La personne à qui appartenait la voix prononça un mot de commandement et quatre sphères de magie bleue et argent, zébrées de rouge, descendirent en suspension dans l'air et s'enfoncèrent dans une sphère de bois de chêne.

La sphère disparut dans les plis d'une cape de drap noir et dans un mouvement à la rigueur toute militaire, la personne sortit de la maison un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Son commanditaire serait comblé par les résultats obtenus.

_A suivre …_

*******************

Les réponses au reviews : 

To Freaky Flower : Merci de laisser une bafouille de temps en temps. C'est gentil. Pour Narcissa Severus, leurs liens n'ont rien à voir avec l'amour… Mais tu as raison ils sont liés par quelque chose. As-tu une idée sur ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire à la fin du chapitre 13 ?

Ron n'est pas méchant, il réagit mal c'est tout. Enfin, as-tu une meilleure opinion de lui maintenant ?

To Olympe : Je suis contente de savoir que tu a su survivre jusqu'à mon chapitre 15. Le voilà tout chaud, tout beau (enfin j'espère) et plein de nouveaux détails qui n'en sont peut être pas. Oui il s'agissait bien du pont Alexandre III qu'on a déjà vu dans un autre chapitre mais là non, elle ne voulait pas sauter. Rassurée ? Merci pour tes encouragements.

To Alisa : Coucou, toi. Maintenant tu as tes réponses à tes questions, non ? Mais je suis sûre qu'au moment où tu me lis des dizaines d'autres fleurissent. Je serais ravie de les lire.

Chez les Weasley, tout va bien. Et nos quatre amoureux sont sur la bonne voie. Mais quelle est elle ???

Bises à vous tous et au prochain chapitre….


	16. Sentiments

Disclaimer : Arf, ce n'est pas pour vous annoncer que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout le monde le sait !

Non je tiens juste à adresser mes plus plates excuses à tous mes lecteurs. En effet, mes chapitres on baissé en qualité ces derniers temps. Je vais tenter d'y remédier au mieux en vous offrant des chapitres aussi longs mais relus plusieurs fois et surtout produits autrement qu'à la chaîne. Donc, pour satisfaire à mon désir de qualité, je ne devrais publier que tous les week-ends voire dix jours. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour les derniers chapitres de ma fic et met fin à cet intermède monologué pour vous laisser lire le chapitre 16.

PS : Pour les reviews, voir plus bas comme d'habitude.

Chapitre 16 : Sentiments

_4 janvier 2006, 08h15, collège de Poudlard._

- Fermez là Xander ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé et sachez que dans ce cours, c'est moi qui parle et vous qui suivez. En passant moins10pts pour les Serdaigle. Dit d'un ton posé mais glacial comme un iceberg le professeur Arkel.

- Franchement, même la vieille Malfoy est plus agréable en cours, et pourtant c'est une vraie peau de troll ! Chuchota Kingston à Evercut, dont on se demandait si ils étaient aptes à vivre l'un sans l'autre.

- Hum. Hum. Messieurs, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir interrompre vos commentaires des plus déplacés envers une collègue et amie, ainsi que des plus raffinés à en juger par votre vocabulaire de sous-doués, dit d'un ton monocorde le professeur d'enchantements, mais il me fallait vous faire part d'un petit changement dans votre emploi du temps.

Un silence lourd ponctua le discours de l'austère professeur, destiné à asseoir son autorité déjà naturelle, et à ménager ses effets.

- R-E-T-E-N-U-E chez Rusard tous les soirs pendant 2 semaines !!!! Et maintenant déguerpissez vous encombrez mon univers. Un ton calme qui tranchait beaucoup trop avec les propos tenus incita les élèves à éprouver une passion toute nouvelle pour leurs livres de sortilèges de niveau 5.

Le reste du cours se passa sans incident notable. Le nouveau système, qui consistait à faire passer un par un chaque élève pour évaluer le niveau de compréhension du cours aurait curieusement fait penser à un autre professeur, parce que ponctué par des interjections et objections désagréables, si les élèves, trop impressionnés de devoir assurer seuls leur performance devant la classe entière, avaient eu l'idée de faire le rapprochement.

Enfin, après une harassante première journée de cours, le professeur Arkel se réfugia dans la seule salle du château où aucun élève n'avait le droit de se rendre, la salle des professeurs. Personne n'avait encore eu l'occasion de la voir, elle était arrivée au matin, juste avant le premier cours et n'était sortie de la salle que le dernier terminé. Elle avait fait sa pause déjeuner dans son bureau, attenant à la salle, à relire ses rares notes et à fumer quelques cigarettes moldues.

Elle avait aussi reçu le directeur du collège qui lui avait laissé la même impression que lorsque elle avait été son élève. « Psychorigide à tendance frigidaire (comprendra qui veut) » Cette dernière lui avait servi un sermon sur le tabac, la mauvaise influence qu'elle pourrait éventuellement avoir sur les étudiants et sa responsabilité de professeur. Elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle était payée pour enseigner, tâche dont elle s'acquitterait avec brio, mais qu'elle ne passerai pas son temps avec eux en dehors des cours. De plus ce bureau lui était exclusivement réservé et elle entendait pouvoir y trouver une certaine intimité.

Elle était seule dans la salle des professeurs. Ces derniers s'y retrouvaient rarement car chacun avait son propre bureau dans, ou proche de, son appartement. Quelques fois, ils se réunissaient ici, comme ce soir, car elle devait être présentée à toute l'équipe enseignante. Elle savait qui enseignait ici et c'était le fait de le voir et de le côtoyer qui l'avait poussée à accepter de remplacer Flitwick. Elle avait même prit soin de changer le canapé de place, de manière à ce que personne ne la voit quand les professeurs seraient réunis.

La surprise devait être absolue. Elle jubilait d'avance de voir son visage se décomposer en voyant un voile de son passé retomber dans son présent, voire dans son avenir. Elle résista à allumer une cigarette et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'enfonça encore dans le canapé et reconnu la démarche de Narcissa Malfoy, accompagnée, semblait t il, de son fils. Elle hésita à annoncer sa présence à son amie, sachant que la surprise serait gâchée.

Finalement, après une longue demi heure d'attente, le professeur Mc Gonnagall entra dans la salle avec le revêche professeur de potions qui ne voulait pas assister à cet ersatz de message de bienvenue, énoncé pour un professeur qui n'avait pas prit la peine de s'annoncer la veille de la rentrée.

La directrice de Poudlard s'apprêtait à faire les présentation, après une longue litanie sur la carrière ô combien exceptionnelle du nouveau professeur d'enchantements, quand le professeur Arkel se décida enfin à sortir de son canapé. Debout dans une grande robe noire et des cheveux noirs aux épaules, elle se retourna doucement, explosant d'une joie moqueuse à l'idée de Severus au bord de l'apoplexie en la voyant, elle s'avança d'un air décidé et se planta devant lui avec dans les yeux la même lumière que lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus pour la dernière fois.

Les sens trop éveillés de Severus l'alertèrent de l'imminence d'un danger à être trop proche d'elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de seulement penser à s'éloigner d'elle qu'elle avait entièrement prit le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa volonté. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque tiède du maître des potions et l'embrassa aussi sauvagement que possible. Pas un seul professeur n'aurait osé les interrompre si jamais ils avaient pu sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle ce baiser aussi déplacé qu'inopportun les avait plongés.

- J'avais souvenir que tu embrassais mieux que ça Sevichoux, dit elle en laissant glisser son doigt le long du nez de Rogue. et tu as toujours la même passion des caramels au beurre salé.

- Garce patentée ! Lâcha t il d'un ton rageur.

- Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Dit elle d'un ton minaudeur.

- Il est hors de question que je passe une minute de plus avec cette … cette…

- Déesse de sexe ? Beauté absolue ?

- Abrutie dégénérée ! Lâcha t il enfin. Tu es obscène, idiote et totalement incompétente.

- Moi aussi je t'adore Sev'. Dit elle d'un ton mi badin, mi provocateur.

Draco Malfoy finit par ne plus pouvoir contenir son rire et le son cristallin de sa voix coupa court à la gênante conversation des deux amants détestés. La directrice du collège sortit, outrée, et Narcissa prit dans ses bras cette amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

- Tu es toujours aussi resplendissante ma chère, lui lança Narcissa avec une pointe de jalousie en se séparant de l'étreinte.

- Hey, Draco ! Lança Ela Arkel. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu apprenais à lire je crois, tu devais avoir dans les six ans.

- Cinq, la corrigea t il. Et tu avais une robe d'un beau vert sombre si je me souviens bien.

- Alors raconte moi ce que tu viens faire ici. Dit Narcissa pour changer de sujet.

_4 janvier 2006, 19h30, 12 Grimmauld Place._

Dix jours depuis la demande de Draco, cela faisait dix horribles jours que Julian le rendait fou. Harry tournait en rond dans sa cuisine, se demandant pourquoi il avait si subitement changé d'attitude. Jaloux, possessif, et intrigant, toujours à ce méfier de ceux qui l'approchaient, hommes ou femmes à claquer la porte aux journalistes, à ses amis. Il avait même jeté Ron dehors lorsqu'un soir, ivre mort, ce dernier avait frappé à la porte du 10 pour se confier à Harry du désespoir qu'il ressentait suite à sa rupture avec Ludivina.

Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Harry avait hurlé après Julian et était sorti en claquant la porte pour rattraper Ron, trop saoul pour aller plus loin que les marches du perron. Depuis deux jours, ils ne se voyaient plus. Harry ne lui avait pas ouvert la porte quand il était passé deux heures plus tôt. Homme ou femme, personne n'enfermerait Harry Potter, trop de monde avait tenté de le faire et avait fini par accepter ne de jamais y parvenir.

Trois coups retentirent à la porte. Il respira profondément et tenta de canaliser sa fureur sans réellement y parvenir. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, créant un courant d'air qui fit voler sa cape au blason des Aurors. Sans même voir qui osait troubler sa retraite, il aboya :

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir tant que tu n'auras pas changé de comportement !

- Heu, Harry t'es trop bizarre des fois. Dit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.

- Tonks ! Désolé, je pensais que c'était.

- Enfin bref, entre. Ajouta t il en dégageant l'entrée pour qu'elle passe la porte.

- Merci. Dit elle en entrant. Joli travail. Tu as bien bossé pour la remettre en état.

- J'avoue que même avec la magie ça n'a pas été facile, mais je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti pour quelqu'un qui déteste les tâches ménagères.

- Sérieusement, Harry. Dit Nymphadora d'un ton grave. On a noté une recrudescence d'activité de mages noirs du côté de la plaine du Mohair, en Irlande.

- Je sais où sont les plateaux du Mohair, Tonks ! Viens en au fait.

- J'ai ici un ordre de mission pour toi et moi pour faire des repérages et de la reconnaissance en vue d'une rafle massive. C'est l'affaire de deux semaines au maximum. Dit Tonks triomphante d'avoir enfin une mission en binôme avec le « grand » Harry Potter.

- Génial ! Grogna Harry. Il manquait plus que ça ! Le départ est prévu pour quand ?

- Rendez vous à six heures au département des Aurors, dans le bureau du patron.

- Ok, j'y serais. Dit il en arrachant des doigts de son amie le parchemin valant ordre de mission. Maintenant, je vais devoir te demander de me laisser j'ai quelqu'un à visiter.

- Je comprends. Concéda t elle en sortant, sachant parfaitement qu'elle s'assénerait une bonne douzaines de claques mentales pour ne pas avoir insisté dans le fait de rester.

Harry se morigéna bien une dizaine de secondes pour l'avoir jetée dehors comme une malpropre, mais la perspective d'aller chez Julian le stressait trop pour qu'il se préoccupe des états d'âmes de la demoiselle. Il sortit donc dans la nuit glaciale et étoilée de l'hiver londonien et frappa à la maison d'en face pour affronter la scène qui viendrait sûrement après l'annonce de son départ en mission.

Julien lui ouvrit avant qu'il ait le temps de frapper une fois. Il avait sur le visage les marques de ceux qui ne dorment pas ou très peu. Il avait un verre de liqueur de café à la main et ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un t-shirt des Razorbacks d'Arkansas, hérité de son frère, et un caleçon plutôt moulant. Il l'accueillit avec une violente envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure par vengeance et aussi celle de le prendre tout de suite contre la porte d'entrée tant il avait envie de lui.

Harry le regarda avec pitié et se dit que finalement peut être il en avait trop fait et qu'il serait plus avisé de mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Par Merlin, même en colère après lui, il arrivait encore à l'aimer. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il poussa rageusement son amant qu'il trouvait malgré tout trop beau pour rester en colère, juste pour le provoquer, ce serait plus facile de le quitter si Julien provoquait la dispute. Bien sûr c'était terriblement lâche mais tant pis. N'était il pas prévu pour les Serpentard à l'origine ?

- Chez moi on dit bonjour, ou bonsoir vu qu'il fait nuit, avant d'entrer chez les gens. Lâcha Julien d'un ton dur.

- Bonsoir ! Cria presque Harry, qui sentait qu'il allait exploser de colère tel un Scrout à pétard.

- Hey ! D'abord tu te calmes, ensuite tu poses ton joli petit cul sur ce fauteuil et enfin tu la fermes et tu me laisses parler, nom de nom ! Cria Julien exaspéré.

- Ne crie pas comme ça ! Est-ce que je hurle moi ? Vociféra Harry.

- Hum. Julien pressa fortement l'arrête de son nez, sentant une inévitable autre migraine d'origine potterienne poindre dangereusement. Alors tu es venu pour quoi exactement ? Me beugler dessus comme un cochon qu'on égorge ?

- Je pars deux semaines au moins, en Irlande. Dit il d'un ton plus calme. Je suis venu te le dire. Et puis vu comment cela se passe entre nous, une séparation pour réfléchir ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

- Tu… Pars ? Julien pâlit et sa voix se brisa. Il sentit des larmes de rage et un fort sentiment d'injustice monter en lui et étreindre sa gorge. Deux semaines ? Mais o ?

- Mission, secret magique. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu as deux semaines pour réfléchir à ta manière d'agir vis-à-vis de moi. Lâcha Harry.

- Harry, non. Tu ne peux pas partir ! Implora Julien. Demande à ce qu'on te remplace, tu n'es pas le seul apte à faire ce travail.

- Si. Je dois y aller. Il empoigna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Non, reste mon amour. Je t'en prie, fais toi remplacer. Sanglota Julien en s'accrochant à la manche du survivant comme un futur noyé à sa bouée salvatrice. Tu ne peux pas me laisser alors que nous traversons une crise.

- Deux semaines, Julian. Furent les derniers mots que Harry prononça, sans même jeter un œil à son amant, avant de fermer la porte du 10 Grimmauld Place derrière lui et de s'enfoncer dans la tempête de neige qui s'était brusquement levée.

_4 janvier 2004, 23h30, collège de Poudlard._

Le chuintement léger d'un feu magique s'allumant dans une cheminée retentit dans un bureau quelque part au rez-de-chaussée du collège. La cape noire encapuchonnée murmura sa destination et disparu dans les flammes verdâtres de la poudre de cheminette ainsi activée.

A destination, un sourire grandement satisfait s'afficha sur son visage quand la personne à la cape se rendit compte que son hôte n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle retourna sa cape et le capuchon qui y était attaché, et se fondit, invisible, dans le décor. Elle jeta un sort destiné à verrouiller la porte de la pièce.

Sa cible arriva, inconscient du danger, les bras chargés de parchemins. Il les laissa tomber sur le bureau et se tourna vers l'étagère derrière lui pour saisir les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une mixture dont lui seul connaissait la composition.

La forme emmitouflée dans la cape d'invisibilité se glissa au plus près de l'homme qui fouillait ses rayonnages et le laissa poser une partie de ce qu'il avait rassemblé. Au deuxième mouvement, l'homme usa de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise quand il vit surgir face à lui celle qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps de côtoyer.

Elle lui sourit d'un air de prédateur affamé et le poussa sur le bureau, aussi brutalement que possible, l'obligeant à s'allonger dos sur le plateau du meuble et répandant ainsi par la force des choses les parchemins consciencieusement rassemblés. Elle plaqua durement sa main sur les lèvres du maître des potions et murmura un charme qui insonorisait complètement la pièce. Ensuite elle leva doucement ses doigts et un regard fou voila rapidement ses yeux.

- Arkel ! Souffla Severus Rogue. La voix chargée de haine et de désir.

- Alors, je t'ai manqu ? Lui demanda t elle d'un air mutin en montant sur le bureau pour s'asseoir à cheval sur le professeur de potions.

- Tu… Elle l'embrassa. N'as rien à faire ici !

Elle fit une petite moue mutine et explosa de rire devant son visage tordu de colère. Il la poussa violemment et descendit du bureau vivement et s'écarta d'elle d'une dizaine de pas.

- Sors de cette pièce ! Hurla t il. Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi !

- Tu…Elle fit un pas.

- Ne vas. Encore un autre.

- Pas. Un pas de plus.

- Me jeter dehors. Puis deux cette fois.

- Après tant. Encore deux.

- D'années. Encore deux pas de plus, il recula.

- Severus ! Elle couvrit la distance qui les séparait en prononçant chaque mot d'une voix rauque et chargée de désir, en le dévorant des yeux.

- C'est professeur Rogue pour toi ! cracha t-il avec mépris.

- Professeur Rogue, le provoqua t elle d'une voix sensuelle avec une moue d'étudiante timide, je ne vous ai pas du tout manqu ? Même un tout petit peu ?

- Arkel, sort Tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout. Siffla t il en montrant la porte du doigt.

- Je … Tu… Par les démons de l'enfer ! Lâcha t il, sentant ses fermes résolutions céder face à son désir.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa rageusement, furieusement, sauvagement. A bout de souffle, et d'un geste sec, elle ouvrit la veste chemise qu'il portait sous sa cape. Le bruit des boutons de nacre arrachés au tissu déchira le silence de la pièce. Le vêtement céda et Severus se débarrassa de ce vêtement devenu inutile.

Ela ôta sa robe, sous laquelle elle ne portait rien, et entreprit d'ôter son pantalon à son amant. La respiration saccadée, et le sexe déjà gonflé d'un désir qu'il se haïssait de vouloir. Elle l'affronta du regard avant de l'embrasser encore, aussi sauvagement que lui assoiffée d'un désir qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Ses mains cherchèrent le bouton d'acier qui retenait la ceinture du pantalon, et d'un geste sûr et rapide dégagea l'objet de sa boutonnière.

Elle parcouru son cou de baisers légers et posa ses paumes fraîches sur les muscles fins de la poitrine, encadrant les deux boutons durcis que constituaient ses tétons. La chair devint granuleuse sous ses doigts, Severus frissonnait.

Elle descendit ses lèvres sur le torse qu'elle goûta de nouveau, la saveur salée et douçâtre qu'elle avait oubliée explosa ses sens. Elle crispa les doigts, laissant des marques rouges sous ses ongles enfoncés dans la chair. Il bascula la tête en arrière, laissant un doux et presque inaudible gémissement de plaisir monter de sa gorge.

La bouche avide rencontra les abdominaux fermes mais peu musclés et suivit la douce ligne pour finir bloquée par le pantalon toujours en place malgré le bouton ôté. Elle glissa sa langue le long de la ceinture du pantalon, tout en défaisant doucement le reste des boutons du pantalon. Severus laissa entendre un cri rauque entre le gémissement et le hurlement de satisfaction, et Ela sentit une deuxième vague de frissons monter en lui.

Le pantalon glissa, révélant une érection aussi séduisante qu'aguicheuse qu'elle caressa doucement du bout des doigts. Sentir le sexe de son amant vibrer au contact de ses doigts l'incita à rendre la caresse plus insistante et elle amorça un lent va et vient tout en remontant de sa taille à sa bouche, par des baisers et des coups de langue empressés.

Il gémit encore une fois et attrapa sans ménagement sa nuque pour dévorer ses lèvres d'un baiser qui lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait d'elle mieux que ce qu'il lui volait. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et le temps du baiser ils se défièrent encore.

Elle rompit le contact et d'un geste vif s'empara à pleine bouche du sexe tendu de Severus qui ne parvint ni à réprimer ni le hurlement ni le frisson de plaisir qui arrachèrent un sourire carnassier de satisfaction à sa maîtresse. Elle le caressa de la langue et des mains jusqu'à ce qu'il l'implore d'arrêter.

Elle ri doucement et se releva, en essuyant du pouce le bord de ses lèvres. Il saisit ses épaules durement et, toujours haletant de la torture de ses baisers, la força à reculer et la guida jusqu'au bureau. Quand le meuble les empêcha de progresser, il la poussa plus encore et elle se coucha sur le plateau. Il parcouru son corps des doigts et de la bouche, s'attardant sur les tétons dressés et les mordillant durement. Elle gémit à son tour et agrippa ses cheveux, dont elle arracha quelques mèches, et le contraignit à explorer son intimité.

Sitôt sa langue posée sur son sexe, déjà disposé à d'autres explorations, elle entoura sa tête de ses deux jambes et l'empêcha ainsi d'agir à sa guise. Il posa un genou à terre et explora sa chair humide, ivre de sa saveur et de ses cris de plaisir, elle trouva la force de le chercher d'un mot bien senti.

- Severus Rogue à genoux devant une femme, elle haletait, j'en ai encore plus de plaisir.

- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, garce, souffla t il aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

- Encore des mots et des promesses ! Dit elle d'un ton narquois.

Il la mordit doucement et elle cria de plaisir autant que de rage. Il explosa de rire. Elle se jeta sur lui et tendit ses jambes pour l'obliger à reculer. L'effet escompté ne fut pas atteint, ils basculèrent tous les deux et elle tomba sur lui. En quelques secondes, elle reprit la maîtrise d'elle-même et s'assit à cheval sur son bassin.

Elle fit un léger mouvement de hanches et le phallus glissa doucement dans son antre humide. Il serra ses hanches jusqu'à y laisser des marques rouges. Elle amorça un lent va et vient et se coucha sur le torse de Severus. Il caressa son dos, savourant la douceur de cette relation à laquelle ils aspiraient quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils échangèrent des regards doux et tendres contrastant avec les propos acerbes qu'ils échangeaient habituellement. Pendant ces rares moments c'était de l'amour, pur et profond, que l'on voyait sur leurs visages.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Ela l'en empêcha de la main. Un regard signifiant « pas un mot » éclaira Severus sur les intentions de sa maîtresse. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, par touches légères, et s'étudièrent des doigts. Comme un aveugle apprenant quelqu'un. Ils se connaissaient, mais la durée de leur séparation avaient conçu des lacunes que leurs corps comblaient à présent avec autant d'attention que d'avidité.

Puis, aussi inévitablement que les marées montent et descendent des plages, le plaisir se transforma en orgasme, boule d'énergie inaccessible mais par trop présente. Et les deux amants se perdirent dans la vision de l'autre, alors que le rouge montait à leurs joues et que des perles de sueur glissaient irrémédiablement de leurs fronts. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, aboutissement de la pureté de tous leurs sentiments, qu'ils soient amour ou haine.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils cherchèrent à retrouver une respiration confortable et un battement de cœur inaudible, Ela se leva et se rhabilla sans un mot. Severus la regarda faire et, quand elle remit sa cape du côté visible, il lâcha un mot acerbe et froid en enfilant son pantalon.

- Bien, et au plaisir de ne plus te revoir, Arkel.

- Immonde salopard, dit elle en glissant par la cheminée.

Les flammes vertes s'éteignirent et la cheminée redevint froide et vide.

4 janvier 2006, 22h30, Les Trois Balais, Pré –au – Lard

Draco frappa trois coups à la chambre 22 qu'il partageait habituellement avec Ginny quand ils arrivaient à se voir. Il essaya d'entrer mais la porte résista. Il appela Ginny deux fois mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'aida de la clé que lui avait laissé Rosmerta pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle céda et il constata rapidement que Ginny ne s'y trouvait pas, contrairement à leur accord. Il pensa à un empêchement de quelques minutes mais se rendit compte au bout d'une demi heure que non seulement elle n'arrivait pas mais ne laissait aucun message non plus.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre il reprit son petit sac de voyage et ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour sortir quand il vit Ginny monter l'escalier en courant. Elle avait l'air soucieux. Elle le poussa un peu pour entrer en le laissant interdit devant le palier.

Il entra à sa suite et claqua la porte, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda t elle d'un ton froissé.

- Une demi-heure que je t'attends ! Cria t il.

- Et ? La surpris marquait sa voix.

- Et tu pourrais dire bonsoir, premièrement, et t'excuser pour ton retard ensuite ! Cria t il.

- Bonsoir et excuse moi ! Lâcha t elle d'une traite, en l'embrassant légèrement.

- On peut savoir où tu étais ? demanda t il d'un ton sec.

- Chez Harry, si tu veux tout savoir. Lui envoya t elle en réponse. Et depuis quand tu me surveilles ?

- Je te surveille pas mais une demi-heure de retard sans une seule explication, tu trouves ça normal toi ?

- Tu m'agaces, tu le sais ça ? Dit elle. Je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux et je ne suis pas ta chose, Draco Malfoy.

- Ca ne risque pas ! Les chipies insupportables ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc ! Dit il d'un ton acerbe.

Une gifle sonore clôtura la discussion. Il attrapa sa main à la fin de son geste, et lui tordit le poignet violement, la contraignant à se mettre à genoux pour moins souffrir. Il la regarda d'un air fou et leva la main vers elle, au moment de la frapper il se ravisa et son poing finit dans le mur. Un sinistre craquement se fit entendre et quelques gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent le visage de **G**inny. Elle eut un rictus de frayeur.

- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Cracha t il, ignorant sa blessure et le sang qui s'en écoulait. Plus jamais tu ne recommences ton petit jeu.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? Lui demanda Ginny. Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça ?

- Tu m'ennuies Weasley !

- Ok, si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, je crois que je vais rentrer. Dit elle en empoignant son sac à terre. Et soigne ta main, tu as dû casser quelque chose.

- Merci, bien de tes conseils mais je suis rompu aux soins de ce type de blessures. Dit il d'un ton moins agressif.

- Laisse moi regarder ça. Dit elle en lâchant son sac.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Dit il simplement.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as donné ça ? Dit elle en agitant les doigts pour montrer sa bague. Parce que tu n'as besoin de personne ? Ce genre de résonnement a perdu ton père.

- Ne me fais pas la leçon, Weasley ! Il parlait d'une voix moins assurée tout d'un coup en retirant sa main de celles de sa fiancée.

- Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant gâté. Reconnais le, même un Malfoy a besoin des autres.

- Un Malfoy n'a besoin de personne.

- Ah quoi bon un mariage alors ? Hurla Ginny. Si on ne peut rien partager ?

- « Un Malfoy ne se marie jamais par amour. » C'est ce que disait mon père sans arrêt.

- Ton père se trompait. Il serait temps que tu apprennes à penser par toi-même, sans ce fichu code de conduite des Malfoy.

- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi. Cracha t-il.

- Changes de registre, tu te répètes. Dit Ginny. Et tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout.

- Ecoutes, insista t elle en le prenant par la main blessée. Elle la serra pour le faire réagir et le contraindre à la suivre. Elle le traîna vers le lit et s'y assit en tailleur, lui à ses côtés.

- Il y a des choses que je ne suis pas à même de comprendre, soit. Dit elle d'un ton doux. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si tu ne changes pas un peu d'idée sur tes obligations et ton code, il y a des chances que tu finisses ta vie tout seul.

- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Potter à cette heure ? Demanda t il d'un ton sec tout en changeant de sujet.

- Je vois, savoir où je suis est une obsession ? S'exclama t elle. Alors voilà, j'étais chez Harry parce que je voulais lui parler. Et quand je suis arrivée il était si effondré que je suis resté pour le consoler un peu. Il m'a apprit qu'il partait deux semaines et qu'il s'était encore disputé avec Julien. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi ?

- Quoi ! Dit il d'un ton sec.

- Que eux et nous ne cessons de nous disputer depuis exactement le même jour ?

- Peut être que Beaupré et moi sommes en train des nous rendre compte que Potter et toi n'êtes pas dignes de nous.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Ginny, dont la colère montât d'un cran, en se levant.

- Ca doit être ça ! Que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? Dit il comme en énonçant une évidence.

- Certainement, alors puisque nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, tu peux reprendre ceci ! Cria t elle en lui jetant son anneau de fiançailles à la figure, elle empoigna son sac et ouvrit la porte.

- Ginny, attends je… Tenta de dire Draco en comprenant l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Dit elle d'un ton beaucoup trop calme au goût de Draco. Ciao Bello.

La porte claqua et Draco ferma les yeux. Il se damna cent fois et sortit à son tour, pour rejoindre les appartements qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Il sourit faiblement à Rosmerta, qui le regardait, un air désolé inscrit sur le visage.

Au fond de l'auberge, deux formes encapuchonnées chuchotaient et échangèrent une petite sphère aux couleurs chatoyantes et pulsantes et un petit sac qui tintait d'un léger bruit métallique. Les mains s'attardèrent l'une dans l'autre puis les deux capes se levèrent en même temps. Sans un mot, un gant de cuir déposa deux mornilles sur le comptoir en faisant un signe de la main à la tenancière, signifiant que la monnaie était pour elle.

Elle inclina la tête en essuyant un des derniers verres qu'elle avait servit de la soirée, et les suivit du regard d'un air intrigué. Peut être serait il judicieux de prévenir l'un des Aurors qui venait régulièrement ici que quelque chose se préparait. Elle se retourna pour poser son verre et le raclement de gorge profond d'un homme qu'elle connaissait bien la fit sursauter.

Elle composa un visage heureux et éclaira son visage d'un sourire ravi qui s'effaça aussitôt quand elle reconnu un Harry Potter en piteux état.

_A suivre …._

Réponses au reviews :

To Ela S. Arkel : ben j'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, sinon que ce chapitre n'aurait pu exister sans toi. Merci de me lire et de m'aider. Bises. As-tu des idées pour la suite ? Le chapitre te plaît au final ?

To Alisa Adams : Non Narcissa n'est pas la personne en noir. Arf, je sais que je suis machiavélique, mais je suis un peu (tout petit peu) comme Mme Christie, je préfère que mes lecteurs cherchent plutôt que de leur donner les éléments comme tombées du ciel. Hey ! Pour Sevichoupinoux je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi, parfois les hommes les plus beaux sont les moins jolis (y a qu'à lire Notre Dame de Paris). En tout cas une chose est sûre, quelqu'un habite le cœur de Sevy et l'inverse aussi. D'autres questions ?

To Paprika star : hé bien la cérémonie ne sera pas pour ce chapitre, comme tu l'a constaté, je pense. Et cette cérémonie sera très intéressante. La suite te plait ???

To Freaky Flower : Coucou à toi aussi, eh bien tout ceci t'éclairerait il plus, as-tu réussi à établir quelques liens entre les persos ?

To Bridget Malfoy : Bon alors, Bridget je n'ai pas trouvé de solution pour ton petit cœur fragile. A part peut être tenter d'établir des liens avec toutes les infos que j'ai distillées pour essayer de comprendre ce qui va se passer à la fin de l'histoire ?

To Elsar : Salut toi ! Alors comment vas-tu ??? J'ai été ravie de te lire et j'espère te relire encore. J'espère que ton exam de constit' c'est bien passé. Bises

Pour tous, des idées sur ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Des liens entre les persos ? Bref quelque chose ???

Bises à tous en espérant vous voir au chapitre 17.


	17. Un autre chemin ?

Chapitre 17 : Un autre chemin ?

_Un lundi soir de mai 1977, 20h30, Bibliothèque de Poudlard._

Severus assis à sa table de travail sentit une chose effleurer le bas de sa robe. Il s'arrêta d'écrire, mais ne releva pas la tête de peur que quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

Il sentit l'effleurement sur sa robe remonter vers ses genoux. Il comprit qu'une main lui touchait la cheville au contact de la peau douce qui remontait vers son mollet droit Les doigts atteignirent son genou et son mollet gauche fut enserré d'une façon qui lui sembla féminine de par sa douceur. Un frisson le parcourut, emprisonnant sa chair dans un léger spasme.

Il ne savait trop que faire ; fallait il jeter un coup d'oeil pour savoir qui lui caressai la jambe ? Devait il se lever comme pour aller chercher un livre ? Ou bien préférait il se laisser faire pour savoir ce que ces doigts voulaient de lui ? Les deux mains inconnues remontèrent vers ses cuisses, survolant la toile de son pantalon, en caressant ses jambes à la peau parcourue de frissons Une main resta appuyée sur le tissu couvrant la cuisse, l'autre continua son ascension vers son entre jambe.

Il sentit alors les doigts experts se promener sur son sexe, qui commençait à se gonfler du plaisir à venir. Il essayait de ne pas bouger sur sa chaise, mais son souffle commençait à se raccourcir Il devait absolument rester immobile, ne surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Pendant que les doigts non reconnus cherchaient à apprendre son anatomie grossissante, l'autre main reprit sa progression vers ses bourses, et les soupesa puis les caressa à travers le tissu.

Il ne comprit pas comment son sexe se retrouvait à nu mais il s'en rendit compte quand la main caressante enserra son sexe maintenant dur et chaud. Elle commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Son souffle devint court, ces mains jouaient avec maîtrise et expertise. Il essaya de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui même en tournant une page de son livre.

La main tenant son sexe plus dur que jamais le colla contre son ventre, et il sentit une chose humide et chaude remonter de ses bourses à son gland parcourant son sexe doucement. Il devina une langue qui se jouait de lui et de son membre cette langue caressait son gland, en cherchant les moindres replis. Elle redescendit vers la base de son sexe qui fut soudainement enserré par des lèvres douces et chaudes. La langue l'explorait de gauche à droite, à l'intérieur de cette bouche qui le caressait. Les lèvres et la langue remontèrent le long de son sexe et redescendirent, une, deux, trois fois.

A la quatrième, la bouche s'arrêta à la base du gland, jouant avec lui et son impatience grandissante. Severus éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à ne rien laisser transparaître de son plaisir, ses mains restant crispées sur sa plume et son parchemin, sans bouger. Son souffle s'accélérait : c'était la seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Le temps que la langue mit à caresser la base de son gland trop dur, semblait s'étirer. Les mains continuaient à le caresser pendant que les lèvres et la langue s'en amusaient. Puis d'un coup, son sexe se retrouva de nouveau dans la bouche chaude et accueillante de l'inconnue.

L'humide écrin de chair remonta et se consacra à nouveau à son gland qui semblait retenir toute son attention. Une des mains amorça de nouveaux va et vient. Un orgasme violent menaça Severus, contractant son sexe de plus en plus vite à mesure que le plaisir grandissait. Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent en sentant les soubresauts du phallus amoureux.

La montée en puissance de son orgasme cessa avec les caresses, sans exploser. Il sentit son sexe abandonné s'enfermer de nouveau dans son étui de tissu. La robe retomba sur ses chevilles et il entendit une voix lui susurrer, depuis le dessous du bureau :

- A tout à l'heure.

_8 janvier 2006, 14h00, salle de potions, collège de Poudlard_

Elles semblaient terriblement concentrées. Le chaudron bouillonnait et la table, pourtant épaisse de quinze centimètres, de chêne massif vibrait au rythme des bouillons qui crevaient la surface. Le plateau était encombré de parchemins, fioles et autres ingrédients. Un très ancien et très volumineux grimoire trônait sur un lutrin d'acajou et elles suivaient scrupuleusement les indications que la recette imposait.

Dans une assiette, huit mèches de cheveux attachés avec un lien d'argent et quatre sphères de chêne attendaient qu'on les plonge dans la mixture. Le rituel qui suivrait la préparation de la potion aurait lieu dans quelques mois. Le solstice d'été serait un moment parfait pour cela. Restait à appliquer la phase deux du plan, regrouper les quatre couples au même endroit et leur faire ingurgiter deux gouttes du précieux liquide et ce avant la fin de la semaine qui suivrait celle où la potion serait enfin terminée.

- C'est au moins deux fois plus délicat et long qu'un Polynectar ! S'exclama Ela.

- Oui, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Lui dit Narcissa.

- Nous aurions quand même dû en parler à Severus, il doit rager de ne pas savoir ce qu'on prépare dans son dos et sa salle de cours.

- Ela, ne me dit pas que tu penses Severus naïf à ce point ? La réprimanda nonchalamment Narcissa.

- Non seulement je soupçonne qu'il sait parfaitement ce que nous préparons, mais je suis convaincue qu'il sait à qui nous destinons tout cela. Bref il sait tout si tu veux mon avis.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à le travailler au corps pour connaître l'étendue de ses suspicions ma belle. Dit Narcissa en rigolant.

- Tout ça me rappelle le bon temps, Narcy chérie. Lui dit elle en remuant le nectar qui virait au vert très sombre. Bien, il a la bonne couleur. Demain il nous faudra ajouter deux cheveux de Vélane et trois cuillères à thé de poudre d'écailles de Boutefeu Chinois.

- A propos de bon temps. Dit Narcissa sur le ton de la conversation, tu en es où de tes rapports avec Severus. Toujours aussi sulfureux ?

- Des années de guerre incessante, ce n'est pas facile à enrayer. Et puis il est assez rancunier le Sevichoux. Dit Ela en tirant la langue.

- Il serait temps que vous ayez des relations posées. Lui dit Narcissa en soupirant.

- Tu peux parler ! Trancha Ela. Tu n'as pas revu Arthus depuis le jour de ton mariage.

- De mes fiançailles, rectifia madame Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas loin d'être la même chose, Narcy chérie.

Silence de Narcissa qui affiche un visage profondément triste.

- Bon, je vais y aller Narcy. La potion avance bien et j'ai des trucs à faire à Pré au Lard. Je vais profiter de la sortie des morveux.

- Si tu vois mon fils, dis lui de passer voir sa mère avant la nuit.

Ela ne répondit pas en sortant. Elle sourit cependant, Draco était devenu un garçon beau et vif. Largement plus haut en potentiel que son père. Il pourrait devenir un grand sorcier, mais il fallait qu'un bon tuteur le reprenne en main.

Elle se dirigeait vers Pré au Lard d'un pas vif, pensant y transplaner pour retourner vérifier si leurs sujets d'étude réagissaient bien à sa petite intervention de décembre dernier. Elle se souvenait quand elle était allée au 10 Grimmauld place pour Narcissa, elle avait admiré la maison des Landsburry. Une maison empreinte de magie. A tel point que les souvenirs se matérialisaient et donnaient un peu de leur sérénité à leurs occupants.

Le travail avait été simple, même si la formule et l'artefact étaient assez complexes à utiliser. Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire : plonger dans la potion les huit mèches de cheveux et l'artefact sans faire d'erreur. Cette potion était complexe et nécessitait rigueur et précision.

« Comme Severus »

Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait franchi pour la première fois la double porte de la grande salle. Même pour cette toute jeune adolescente de onze ans c'était imposant. « Presque plus grand que le château de père », avait elle dit bravement pour se donner contenance devant Narcissa Black, qui deviendrait sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière avait retroussé son nez et acquiescé en signe d'approbation. Le domaine légendaire des Arkel était réputé pour sa taille considérable, même si elle en doutait intérieurement. Mais elle appréciait déjà cette jeune fille aussi hautaine qu'elle mais bien plus audacieuse et insolente.

En entrant, les deux jeunes filles avait redressé la tête d'un même mouvement et ne posait leurs yeux froids et calculateurs que sur la table des professeurs, personne dans cette salle n'était digne de leur attention, sauf peut être les Serpentards, qu'elles regardaient furtivement mais comme on regarde une famille qu'on brûlait de revoir. Cependant, elles ne sourirent pas. Elles laissaient simplement leur regard glisser sur leurs confrères de maison, elles ne doutaient pas être des leurs.

Elles sourirent à peine en entendant, l'une après l'autre le choipeaux clamer « Serpentard ». Elles s'attendirent et s'assirent, côte à cote et en même temps, fières et dignes. Narcissa eut un bref mais franc rictus de dédain en voyant son cousin, Sirius Black lui sourire. Elle chuchota à son amie l'identité du très beau, mais totalement méprisable parce que Gryffondor, brun qui lui souriait gracieusement.

Alors, au moment où le directeur laissait les elfes de maison opérer leur office et remplir les plats, une main masculine mais blanche, fine et délicate passa doucement devant Ela pour ce saisir du pichet de jus de citrouille. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et pourtant analyste, et lâcha d'un ton sec en s'emparant du pichet convoité par le jeune homme de deux ans son aîn :

- On ne t'a pas appris à t'excuser quand tu gênes quelqu'un ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit t il hautain.

- On s'excuse quand on est bien élev ! Insista Ela sous l'œil incrédule de l'ensemble de la tablée.

- Ela, lui souffla Narcissa, c'est Severus Rogue. Son air emprunt de respect et de mépris à la fois, signifiait clairement qu'elle devait du respect à cet aîné.

- Je m'en contrefiche, ce pourrait être le fils Malfoy ou le seigneur des ténèbres en personne ! Il n'empêche qu'on s'excuse quand on gêne ! Lâcha t elle en observant son confrère de tablée et de maison comme si il avait été un stupide Gryffondor.

Elle le regarda comme si elle lui offrait le plus grand des honneurs en lui accordant un peu d'attention et sentit son cœur bondir de centaines de mètres. Elle le sentit s'emballer et chercha à ne pas montrer que cet idiot de Severus Rogue, qu'elle méprisait déjà pour son manque d'éducation, avait fait naître en elle quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la passion.

Rien n'était assez tortueux pour qu'Ela se rapproche de « son Severus », comme elle avait décrété qu'il l'était. Dès lors, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de récolter des informations sur lui, dans la plus grande discrétion.

Elle savait à quelle heure il allait à la bibliothèque, combien de temps il mettait pour manger, combien de centimètres il avait rendu à sa buse d'histoire de la magie. Tout, elle savait tout. Lors de sa troisième année, elle l'avait abordé, effrontément bien entendu, et contre toute attente, il avait accepté de lui parler.

Par la suite, ils avaient entretenu des relations tendues, sur le thème « je t'aime / je te hais » qui aboutissaient quasi systématiquement à une sévère embrouille suivi d'une scène torride. Mais la plus mémorable de ces dernières resterait à jamais la scène de la bibliothèque où elle l'avait abandonné, à quelques jours de ses aspics.

Elle se souvenait encore de l'air suspicieux qu'il lui avait jeté au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Elle l'avait regardé d'un air sage et innocent, comme à son habitude. Lui exaspéré l'avait évitée jusqu'à la fin des examens.

Et depuis son retour à Poudlard, les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. Ils s'aiment vraiment quand ils n'ouvraient pas la bouche. Elle regrettait ces joutes verbales qui gâchaient leur relation. Mais lui, froid et distant, semblait se satisfaire de leurs échanges. Peut être que la magie aiderait cette fois, juste un peu. Oui, le plan que Narcissa avait insidieusement monté devait marcher. Et ce pour deux raisons la première parce que la vengeance envers Lucius en serait d'autant plus délicieuse qu'elle la constaterait la deuxième, et non des moindres, permettrait peut être à ce borné de Sev' de prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Enfin, ils pourraient s'aimer libres de ce carcan d'orgueil et de supériorité qui les caractérisait.

- Il faut vraiment que le plan de Narcissa fonctionne. Se dit elle juste avant de transplaner.

_8 janvier 2006, 16h00, 10 Grimmauld Place_

Elle était arrivée devant la porte de la maison des Landsburry sans s'en rendre compte. Ses pensées l'absorbaient trop décidément. « Ela, remue toi, ta mission avant tout » lui chuchota sa conscience. Elle ouvrit très discrètement la porte et se faufila dans la maison. La cape d'invisibilité aidant, elle visita toute la maison avant de trouver, dans la salle de bain le corps somptueux d'un homme sous la douche, salle de bains d'où provenait le bruit violent d'un jet d'eau puissant qu'elle avait entendu en entrant. La porte ouverte permettait aux nuages doucereux de vapeur légère de sortir, et autorisa Ela à pénétrer dans la pièce.

L'homme, dont elle ne voyait que le dos admirablement musclé et la nuque aux cheveux rasés de près, ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était observé. Quand il étala la mousse généreuse de son savon dans son dos, l'architecture complexe de ses dorsaux fit rouler les puissants muscles sous la peau fine et dorée. Un courant d'air se glissa dans la pièce et rendit la peau granuleuse. Un vilain pressentiment alerta les sens de la sorcière invisible. Elle pensait pouvoir sortir quand le craquement de quelqu'un marchant dans l'escalier se fit entendre.

Mais contrairement à elle, l'autre savait exactement où il allait, et s'était droit vers l'homme sous la douche, où pour le moins la salle de bain, que l'inconnu se dirigea. Un visage charmant assorti d'un corps à l'anatomie parfaite glissa dans la pièce, bloquant la sortie à Arkel. Il s'avança vers le corps ruisselant d'eau et l'étreignit avec force. L'autre laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se retourna dans les bras qui le serraient.

Ela cru voir le reflet d'un miroir dans ces deux hommes qui se faisaient face.

Julien étreignit son frère avec force et joie et, pendant que son frère s'occupait à éponger les traces d'eau qu'il avait laissée sur son visage, attrapa le pommeau de la douche qu'il dirigea droit sur son frère. Christophe habillé légèrement malgré le glacial mois de janvier, ne portait d'un jean et un t-shirt blanc qui finirent aussi trempés que la peau nue de son frère. Finalement Ela Arkel se félicita n'avoir su sortir. Les deux répliques, parce que frères jumeaux, était aussi beaux et bien fait que des sculptures de Rodin.

Les deux frères se battirent un instant, laissant à Ela juste le temps de se placer là où elle ne risquait pas d'être découverte dans la penderie dépourvue de porte. Les deux frères riaient aux éclats, s'arrosant copieusement ou se chatouillant. Enfin Julien échappa à Christophe et se réfugia dans la baignoire. Christophe le suivit et glissa sur une flaque d'eau. Il bascula dans la baignoire et son frère s'assit sur lui l'empêchant de bouger. Il lui prit les poignets qu'il tenait d'une main ferme et se baissa vers son frère, décidé à le chatouiller encore.

C'était sans compter sur les vicieux évènements de la vie : Harry qui rentrait un peu plus tôt que prévu de sa mission. Ravi de cet éloignement bénéfique à ses sentiments, il monta et franchi la porte de la salle de bain assuré de surprendre son amant dans ses ablutions matinales. La pire de ses craintes se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Julien se penchait, nu, vers un autre homme dont il ne voyait que les bras musclés prisonniers de la main de son amant. Il lâcha un cri de rage qui imprima un rictus de satisfaction sur le visage invisible d'Ela Arkel.

La seule chose que Julian vit de son amant fut sa cape, qui disparaissait de son champ de vision. Le bruit d'Harry descendant l'escalier à un rythme soutenu emplit la maison. Julien dit à son frère de ne pas bouger et se précipita à la suite de son amant en attrapant une serviette au passage.

- Harry ! Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Cria Julien.

Le claquement de la porte ébranlant la maison fut sa seule réponse. Il eut un bruit de gorge et un hurlement de rage puis le bruit mat de la serviette s'écrasant sur la porte résonna dans la petite entrée. Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier et la main de son frère s'écrasa sur son épaule. Julian posa la sienne par-dessus et la tapota pour le remercier. Il prit les vêtements que son frère laissa tomber à ses pieds et le regarda passer dans la cuisine.

- C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda Christophe, en français, depuis la cuisine.

- Mon amant. Cria son frère depuis l'escalier, en enfilant le pantalon de jean que lui avait descendu son frère.

- Je vois. Dit il pour lui-même en grimaçant un verre d'alcool à la main.

_8 janvier 2006, 21h00, salle de potions, collège de Poudlard_

- Vous l'aimez ? Demanda t elle, insolente.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Lâcha t il en la foudroyant du regard.

- Cette réponse vaut toutes les autres Severus. Dit elle en riant.

- Vous êtes fouineuse et impertinente. Et vous feriez surtout mieux de vous mêler de vos affaires.

Elle eut un rire de gorge et ferma la porte de la salle sous le regard furieux du maître de potions. Il s'effondra dans sa chaise à haut dossier. Cette petite impertinente avait raison, il l'aimait. La migraine revenait, il la sentait, nichée au cœur de son cerveau, irradiant tout. Il serra ses tempes de ses mains et cacha ses yeux de ses doigts. Pourquoi quand il pensait à elle, une horrible migraine naissait ?

Il l'aimait il en était sûr, tout autant que la mandragore guérit des pétrifications. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne savait pas la supporter, elle était si forte, si fière et hautaine. Tout son opposé, tout ce qu'il haïssait, mais c'était elle. Celle qui avait osé se planter devant lui un jour et lui dire franchement qu'elle le trouvait « intéressant ».

Si seulement, ils arrêtaient de se disputer pour un rien.

Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, un peu de magie, ou un peu de raison.

- Non, personne ne peut la raisonner, elle est comme le feu, dangereuse et fascinante. Pensa t il à voix haute. Incontrôlable et inatteignable.

- On parle de moi ? Dit Narcissa en entrant dans la salle.

- Non, de Arkel, soupira t il. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Je passait voir vous si vous alliez bien, cela fait quatre jours que l'on ne vu a au dîner. Dit elle d'un ton concerné.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas rester en présence de cette mégère. Lâcha t il d'un ton glacé.

- Vous exagérez, comme toujours. Dit elle une teinte de fatigue dans la voix.

- Vous savez comme moi que nous ne pouvons discuter comme des gens civilisés.

- Ecoutez Severus, grandissez un peu et parlez lui. Peut être que finalement, elle aussi en a assez de ces rapports plus que tendus entre vous. Et peut être qu'elle en a aussi assez de vos enfantillages. Vous êtes un homme non, plus un enfant !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils de pseudo psycho-mage digne de sorcières hebdo. Jeta t il d'un ton cinglant.

- Vous êtes plus bête qu'un troll Severus Rogue. Dit Narcissa dont le ton devenait de plus en plus colérique. Digne de toutes les réflexions que vous lancez à vos étudiants.

- Sortez ! Dit il simplement. Ses yeux avaient une teinte de froide détermination.

- Débrouillez vous comme vous le voulez, mais je vais vous dire une seule chose. Ela Arkel est un trésor que vous êtes en train de ruiner. Un trésor de puissance dont vous feriez bien de vous méfier un peu plus. Ne jouez pas avec elle, vous perdriez Severus.

Elle sortit en fermant la porte doucement, digne comme une altesse venant de gronder un personnel qui a fauté. De rage, il tapa du poing sur son bureau. Le bruit claqua comme un coup de tonnerre dont l'écho retentit deux ou trois fois.

_6 janvier 2006, 21 heures 30, 12 Grimmauld Place _

Harry ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait pas, sortir de sa colère. Il était parti depuis seulement deux jours et déjà Julien s'affichait avec un autre amant. Une chose était sûre, il était terriblement mal placé pour être jaloux. Harry était rentré plein de bonnes résolutions et prêt à d'immenses conciliations, mais là il n'était question de rien d'autre que de jeter Julien hors de sa vie.

Julien tambourina furieusement à la porte d'entrée, sachant que Harry ne lui ouvrirait pas, pour faire céder l'occupant de la maison. Rageur Harry ouvrit violemment la porte pour se retrouver devant son amant et une copie conforme de celui-ci. Christophe le poussa sans ménagement et pénétra dans la petite entrée en foudroyant du regard l'hôte de la maison.

Julien esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça devant le regard furibond de son amant. Il entra à la suite de son frère et poussa jusqu'au salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé et observa Harry désemparé, dont le regard passait de Julien à Christophe et de ce dernier à son frère depuis une bonne minute.

Christophe, dont le caractère effronté lui permettait de tout oser sans rougir, tendit la main vers Harry et lui lança dans un anglai un peu rouill :

- Salut, moi c'est Christophe. Je suis le frère jumeau de Julien. Et toi c'est Harry c'est ça ?

- Je … Enfin, oui. Répondit il éberlué.

- Christopher est celui avec qui tu m'as vu tout à l'heure. Lâcha Julien pour couper court aux discussions entre son frère et Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse tomber, tu as quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Julien.

- Hein ? Heu oui dans le buffet à côté de la fenêtre. Dit Harry en faisant un geste vague en direction du meuble.

- Pas bavard ton petit ami, Julien ! Lâcha Christophe d'un ton nonchalant

- Christophe ! Lâche lui la grappe ! Répondit il à son frère en français.

- Oh calmes toi ok ? Je ne suis pas là pour subir ta mauvaise humeur. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.

- Julian ? Demanda Harry pour tenter de capter son attention.

- Attends Harry ! Quels problèmes ? Demanda t il à son frère.

- Papa est gravement malade. Il lui reste quelques jours à peine.

- Quoi ? Hurla Julien en se relevant. Et depuis quand le sais tu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté avant ? Où est-il ?

- Calmes toi ! Lui dit son frère. On ne peut plus rien faire, de toutes façons.

- Depuis quand le sais tu ? Insista Julien.

- Avant-hier, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital de Lyon, ils ont besoin de son cœur. Mais comme ils peuvent pas le débrancher sans notre avis…

- Julian ? Demanda Harry inquiet. Julien affreusement pâle s'effondra sur le canapé et ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes.

- Julien ? Demanda Christophe troublé.

- Débranche le. Dit il simplement.

- Excuse moi ? Demanda le jeune frère de Julien.

- Débranche le, je t'ai dit.

- Julien, ils vont l'ouvrir et lui prendre son cœur. Quand ils nous le rendront, il manquera quelque chose, ce ne sera plus papa. Dit Christophe d'un air désespéré.

- Donne son cœur, je t'ai dit. Exigea Julien. On n'a pas le droit d'interdire à quelqu'un de vivre, si papa est déjà mort cliniquement.

- Julian ? Insista Harry qui ne comprenait rien au français.

- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment. Lui dit il en anglais. J'ai un sérieux problème avec mon frère là.

Pour toute réponse, Harry jeta une poignée de poudre verte et rejoignit Ron dans son appartement. La conversation entre Julien et Christophe était incompréhensible et surtout paraissait un peu trop intime. Ron, constamment en train de se battre entre l'alcool et le Quidditch depuis que Ludivina était partie, aurais toujours un moment à lui accorder. Il se sentait ridicule maintenant, une crise de jalousie pareille alors que Julien avait des problèmes.

6 janvier 2004, 21h35, Playground Cottage

Ron était chez lui mais contre toute attente il n'avait pas encore bu. Pourtant à cette heure de la journée il était souvent sérieusement entamé. Il remarqua que Hermione et Seamus étaient là aussi, et que la conversation tournait autour de lui. Il félicita son ami de n'avoir pas installé le salon dans la pièce à la cheminée. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa présence.

- Tu es persuadée que Harry et Julien sont victimes d'un charme ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, je sais reconnaître ce genre de charmes. Je travaille dessus je te rappelle.

- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose pour contrer ça ? Demanda Seamus inquiet.

- Non, je ne sais pas comment ils se sont retrouvés privés des émotions positives qu'ils sont sensés ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est un coup des Malfoy. Dit Ron.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'enquit Ms Finnigan.

- Ben, mais je trouve qu'ils sont un peu trop proches. Dit il parfaitement conscient de l'irrationalité de ses propos.

- Draco et Ginny traversent le même genre de crise. Dit Harry en entrant. Et je trouve que tu es un peu trop jaloux de mes relations autres que toi Ron.

- Moi ?

- Oui, qui d'autre ! Jeta t il d'un ton froid.

- Harry, pour être franc, j'ai encore du mal à accepter ton … heu, ta… bref tu sais quoi. Alors ami avec Malfoy…

- Ron ton discours est un peu décousu. Dit Hermione. Et laisse le tranquille avec son homosexualité. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je jugerai que tu es gay toi aussi.

Ron rougit violemment. Harry sourit de façon imperceptible et Hermione regarda Seamus d'un air alarmé. La situation empirait de jour en jour. Un soupir exaspéré de Seamus fini d'embrouiller la situation. Harry réprima un frisson et une sueur froide irradia son dos. Il m'en laissa rien paraître mais son attitude alerta tout de même les sens de Seamus.

- Bon, en tant que médico mage, je souhaiterai vous voir en consultation, séparément bien entendu. Demain à Sainte Mangouste à dix et onze heures. Soyez à l'heure.

- Minette, dit il a sa femme en l'embrassant légèrement, je suis de garde ce soir. Je te vois demain. Et ne mange pas trop.

L'air surpris de Harry et la mine ahurie de Ron incita Hermione à les faire asseoir. Elle leur annonça qu'elle attendait un petit Finnigan pour l'été. Harry la félicita chaudement et Ron ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un hibou qui frappait doucement. L'oiseau se présenta devant Harry. Il dénoua un petit billet sur lequel il reconnu l'écriture de Julien.

_6 janvier 2006, 21h35, salle de potions, collègue de Poudlard_

Doucement, Narcissa et Ela plongèrent les mèches de cheveux de Severus, Arthus, Julian et Draco. Ela donna un tour de mélangeur dans le chaudron et plongèrent en suivant celles de Narcissa, Ela, Harry et Ginny. Un nouveau tour de mélangeur, chronométré à la seconde près et elles saisirent les deux sphères de bois qu'elles plongèrent exactement au même moment dans la mixture bouillonnante. Un long filin de lumière bleue s'étira jusqu'au plafond en serpentant et traversa le château s'élevant dans l'air puis s'évanouit.

Au moment où le filin de lumière bleutée s'estompa, huit personnes sentirent un subtil changement dans leurs points de vues.

A suivre

Les reviews :

To Sydney : arf t'en fais pas, j'en ai eu une sur les deux. Ela c'est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Vous en saurez plus sur elle dans ma réponse aux reviews de fin de fic.

To Cristal : Alors maintenant t'es satisfaite ? Bienvenue, au fait. J'espère continuer à satisfaire tes espérances.

To Leam : Ben le Yaoi était pas prévu au départ. Mais bon Julien et Harry ça m'a paru aller de soi finalement. Tous deux des torturés niveau famille…

To Olympe : merci pour tes encouragements. Tu as tes réponses ???

To Alisa : Alors d'abord merci pour tout. Et ensuite, les réponses à tes questions sont toutes arrivées ??? En as-tu d'autres ???

To Paprika : Ben voilà un des deux chapitres essentiels en révélations. L'autre concerne un certain blondinet. Je n'en dis pas plus…

Merci à tous et toutes et mille pardon pour avoir été si longue.


	18. Et si ?

Chapitre 18 : Et si ????

_9 janvier 2006, 06h30, Malfoy's Manor_

Ela descendit l'escalier menant aux caves et progressa jusqu'à la pièce où Narcissa avait enfermé Lucius Malfoy. Elle adorait lui rendre visite, elle savait qu'il la haïssait, plus peut être que sa femme. Elle rajusta le jabot de dentelle de sa chemise, lissa les plis de son pantalon serré et appuya sur la poignée de la porte où Lucius résidait. Il était là, toujours attaché au mur, toujours privé du confort le plus élémentaire et toujours aussi sale.

Il était là, à sa merci, à portée de main ou de talon au choix, elle ferait de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Elle émis un rire satisfait, ce rire froid et distant qu'elle servait à ces idiots d'étudiants lorsqu 'ils confondait les esprits du sorbier avec des génies des bois. Lui était couché sur sa paillasse, et savait qu'elle venait d'entrer.

- Lucius, ça fait longtemps ! Dit t elle d'un ton glacial.

- Pas assez, Arkel. Répondit il, accueillant.

- Votre livre était intéressant ? Dit elle en le reprenant pour en mettre un autre.

- Comme les autres. Le ton froid et neutre ne laissait présager qu'une colère monstrueuse. Vous pourriez aussi changer le jeu de cartes pendant que vous y êtes.

Elle se rapprocha doucement, les yeux fermement ancrés dans le bleu acier des prunelles froides de son prisonnier.

- Je ne suis pas votre servante Malfoy. Dit elle en sortant sa baguette de son étui suspendu à la taille. Et j'avoue que c'est délicieux de vous imaginer à quinze centimètres de ce livre sans pouvoir y toucher.

- Vous êtes trop bonne ma chère. Lui dit il d'un ton dangereusement jovial.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est ce pas ? Lui dit elle en caressant la courbe de sa mâchoire avec la pointe de sa baguette.

- J'adorerai vous l'entendre dire. Ironisa t il.

- « Doloris » Murmura t elle. Lucius

- Satisfaite ? Demanda t il d'un ton méprisant.

- La vue des ces chaîne me contrit le cœur mais en dehors de cela, vous n'êtes pas mal installé. A la place de Narcissa, je ne vous aurais même pas laissé de feu pour vous réchauffer, dit elle en montrant le ridicule brasero au coin de la pièce.

- Je vois. Vous êtes venue vérifier mon petit confort, c'est bien. Et ensuite ? Lâcha t il d'un ton las.

Silence de Ela.

- Narcissa est trop occupée et doit m'envoyer ses larbins ? Qui sera le prochain ? Dit il d'un ton parfaitement méprisant. Ce traître de Severus Rogue, peut être ?

- Lucius méfiez vous, ici vous n'êtes rien. Dit elle d'un ton doux caressant toujours sa mâchoire avec sa baguette d'un air nonchalant. Et dehors vous êtes mort. Votre femme et votre fils ont prit votre place.

- Ne comptez pas trop sur votre tante non plus, le problème Rosemary est en cours de résolution. Quand à savoir que vous êtes ici et bien vivant, seule Narcissa et moi sont détentrices de ces informations. Et croyez moi, le secret sera emporté dans la tombe.

Se disant, elle remonta doucement le bout de sa bottine le long de la jambe droite et s'arrêta devant son entrejambe. Elle le regarda fixement d'un air provocateur et posa le talon épais de son bottillon sur le bas ventre de son prisonnier,

- Je n'ai peur ni de vous, ni de cette garce de Narcissa Black.

Une vive douleur lui fit savoir que le talon s'enfonçait sans ménagement dans sa chair.

- Lucius, ne m'obligez pas à abîmer votre si joli minois. Je le regretterais quelques secondes. Vous allez mourir, vous savez cela mieux que moi.

- Tour ce qui m'éloignera de vous et de ma femme sera pour moi un soulagement sans commune mesure. Dit il d'un ton narquois.

- Lucius, la déchéance vous va mal, tout autant que l'ironie, et cette fois votre maître ne sera pas là pour vous aider, bien que je doute qu'il en ait jamais été capable. Cracha Ela d'un ton méprisant. Je déteste les toutous à leur maîtres, et vous en êtes le parfait exemple.

- Garce ! Ela le gifla si fort qu'elle lui ouvrit la joue avec son solitaire. Le seigneur des ténèbres était un grand homme. Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de lui. Cria il.

- Lucius, vous ne comprenez pas. Ici c'est uniquement de vous qu'il s'agit. Votre maître était sans envergure et vous, c'est votre manque de capacités à discerner le vrai du faux qui vous a amené là, enchaîné à ce mur sordide. Vous étiez un sorcier remarquable, qu'est ce qui a fait de vous un idiot sans cervelle ?

- Je vous interdis… Commença t il.

- Non, vous ne m'interdirez rien du tout ! Jeta t elle d'un ton froid. Et maintenant, allons vous rafraîchir un peu voulez vous ?

Il s'assit d'un geste vif sur sa paillasse puis se leva dignement. Elle détacha ses chaînes après l'avoir soumis à l'Imperium et le conduisit vers la pièce à côté, où avait lieu ses ablutions quotidiennes. Pendant ce temps, Twinckle changeai la paillasse et nettoyait la cuvette à sa disposition. Ceci fait, elle lui jeta des vêtements propres et le rattacha dans la salle de détention sans ménagement. Elle lui jeta un « à bientôt » écoeurant tant il était mielleux et ferma la porte en riant.

Ensuite elle remonta vers le salon, où l'attendait Narcissa et lui dit qu'il se portait bien. Un peu trop bien à son goût se garda t elle d'ajouter. Elles échangèrent quelques points de vue sur la suite des évènements, notamment le rituel druidique de liaison entre Draco et la « petite Weasley » en prenant le thé. Ensuite elle retourna très vite au collège. Elle avait une envie brûlante de retrouver Severus. Il fallait vérifier si le rituel avait fonctionné.

9 Janvier 2006, 06h30, 10 Grimmauld Place.

Un petit morceau de parchemin traînait dans le salon. Sur le papier, était écrit :

« J'ai été injuste avec toi, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Rejoint moi chez moi.

Je t'aime.

Julien »

Alors Harry n'avait pas réfléchi un instant, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se réconcilier avec son amant. Il avait quitté un peu vivement ses deux amis de toujours. « Une urgence » avait il dit puis il avait transplané sans attendre qu'ils lui réponde. Il retrouva Julien dans le salon, seul, qui pleurait. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras sans un mot. Julien lui avait tout dit pour son frère, son père et avait demandé son soutien. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Ils étaient montés de coucher, épuisés de ces derniers jours, et s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il était six heures passés quand Harry se réveilla. Un doux parfum envahit ses narines et le doux rythme de la respiration paisible de Julien le fit sourire. Il lui caressa les cheveux, Julien s'endormait toujours la tête posée près de son cœur. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas bougé. Il adorait cette chevelure soyeuse et douce, il caressa sa joue et descendit jusqu'à son dos fin et musclé. Il suivit le contour de chaque muscle, sentant un renouveau de désir animer son cœur et son sexe.

Il ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons le parfum un peu piquant de son partenaire. Il l'aimait tant. Julien gémit doucement dans ses bras, toujours plongé dans son sommeil. Par Merlin, que c'était érotique. Il sentit son amant remuer doucement, ouvrit les yeux doucement et constata qu'il dormait encore. Il se dégagea pour le laisser dormir en paix. L'air frais de la chambre rendit sa peau nue granuleuse.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Il la testa plusieurs fois et quand la chaleur fut satisfaisante, il dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir de soie. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses bras puis de ses jambes et finit à terre. Il écarta le rideau et se glissa sous le jet brûlant. Un soupir de satisfaction s'éleva de sa gorge.

Il entreprit de calmer le désir qu'il avait de Julien et se caressa doucement. Des doux gémissements franchirent le rideau. Il l'appelait de tout son corps, sentant son désir grandir à mesure que le rythme de ses caresses libératrices s'accélérait.

Julien qui ne dormait plus depuis qu'Harry avait quitté le lit, l'observait en silence en attendant le moment crucial précédant l'orgasme pour rejoindre son amant. Le clapotis des caresses d'Harry était délicieusement insoutenable à entendre. Ne pouvant attendre plus, Julien se glissa derrière son amant et se plaqua contre son dos. Son érection déjà douloureuse se colla aux muscles tendus du jeune Potter. Julien embrassa doucement la peau de la nuque et empoigna fermement la verge tendue et vibrante d'un Harry déjà haletant.

- Julien. Soupira t il. J'ai envie toi, maintenant.

- Je vois, mon amour. Lui répondit il d'une voix rauque et chargée de désir.

- Viens. Ajouta Harry en posant ses mains sur les carreaux de faïence.

- Chut, ne soit pas si pressé.

Trop impatient pour attendre quoi que ce soit. Harry se retourna et entreprit de caresser Julien de la même manière que lui le faisait. Il se baissa et entoura de ses lèvres affamées la hampe vibrante, sans aucune retenue. Julien se plaqua contre le mur froid et empoigna sans ménagement les cheveux de son amant. Les genoux de Harry heurtèrent le sol dur. Un gémissement de douleur retendit dans sa gorge et les vibrations augmentèrent d'un cran l'ascension de Julien vers le plaisir.

Il crispa encore ses doigts sur les mèches prisonnières et Harry augmenta encore le rythme de ses va et vient. Sa bouche chaude et humide emprisonnait délicieusement la verge tendue et une langue coquine chatouillait la peau sensible du sexe d'un Julien perdu de désir. Les gémissements de plaisir devinrent vite des cris et des supplications à la fois pour en finir au plus vite et aussi pour que cette délicieuse torture dure un temps indéfini et infini.

Harry arrêta ses caresses et sourit à son amant, d'un air de pure lubricité. Julien gronda de désir et attrapa son menton, le contraignant à se lever. Il l'embrassa furieusement et d'un geste brusque le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur. Ensuite, il caressa doucement l'entrée de son intimité profonde. Harry cria le prénom de son amant d'une voix sourde.

Julien captura le lobe de son oreille et le suçota doucement, tout en explorant sa douce entrée. Harry frappa le mur du plat de la main et les jointures des ses doigts devinrent blanches, tant elles était fermement agrippées aux carreaux de faïence.

Julien posa son sexe jute à côté de ses doigts et les remplaça, pénétrant doucement, par sa hampe douce et tendue de désir. Potter renversa la tête en arrière et un râle monta, jeté vers le plafond. Julien accéléra le mouvement et calqua le rythme de sa main, qui caressait le sexe gonflé de désir de Harry, sur celui des va et vient de sa propre hampe.

Un bref instant plus tard, l'orgasme salvateur empourpra les joues des deux amants et leurs voix s'unirent en un long hurlement de plaisir. Gavé de plaisir Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Julien l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et l'embrassa doucement. Il couvrit ses lèvres de petits baisers tendres et tourna malicieusement le bouton de l'eau chaude.

Un jet d'eau glacée fit glapir Harry. Julien, refroidi lui aussi, explosa de rire devant l'air déconfit de son amant. Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et attrapa les deux serviettes suspendues au mur. Il en tendit une à Potter et commença à se sécher doucement en regardant Harry de manière totalement suggestive. Il le fixa et Harry sentit son désir monter à nouveau.

- Si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de mes désirs. Lui dit il le souffle encore court.

- Pour cela faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes ! Lui lança Julien d'un air de défi.

- Tant pis pour toi ! Harry sourit d'un air coquin.

Contre toutes ses attentes Julien ne s'approcha pas. Il lui jeta sa gigantesque serviette à la figure et quitta la salle d'eau en riant et en courant. Harry, enfin débarrassé des quelques mètres carré d'éponge dans lesquels il s'était empêtré, s'élança à sa suite et commença alors une joute sensuelle qui visait à essayer l'intégralité du mobilier utilisable à des fins purement sexuelles.

Christophe essaya toute la journée d'appeler son frère. Son vol avait eu deux heures de retard et leur père était finalement mort de façon naturelle. Son cœur avait été implanté dans celui d'un anglais dont il avait finalement réussi à avoir le nom. Depuis moins de quatre heures, Vernon Dursley connaissait la joie de se voir accordé une nouvelle vie.

9 janvier 2006, 12h30, Luigi's Palazzo, cœur de Londres

Narcissa sourit faiblement à l'homme qu'elle avait en face de lui. Arthus Flint avait la prestance d'un lord anglais, enfermée dans un costume que l'on qualifiait aujourd'hui de gothique. Encore beau à presque cinquante cinq ans, il avait une lueur de jeunesse malicieuse dans le regard qui avait fit fondre Narcissa lorsqu'elle l'avait percuté le soir de son quatorzième anniversaire.

Elle s'était retrouvée étalée de tout son long à ses pieds et contrairement aux rares élèves présents il n'avait pas ri. Il lui avait tendu la main et l'avait relevée. Il avait ensuite injustement retiré cent points en tout aux élèves de Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui avaient osé se trouver sur leur chemin et avaient assisté à la scène. Ela l'avait taquiné deux jours durant puis il avait gentiment dit de se méfier de Lucius Malfoy. Depuis ce soir là, il était devenu étrangement agressif.

- Narcissa ? La voix d'Arthus la tira de ses songes.

- Excuse moi. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda t elle en lui tendant la main.

- Bien, merci et toi ? Dit il en esquissant le parfait baise main.

- De menus soucis mais dans l'ensemble tout ce passe bien. Dit elle en prenant la carte qu'on lui tendait.

- Toujours aussi discrète. Dit il doucement. Je sais que tout ne va pas si bien que tu le montres.

- Arthus. Soupira t elle. J'aimerai ne pas discuter de cela, à moins que ce ne soit la raison de tout ceci ?

- Non, je t'ai faite venir parce que je dois te parler.

- Arthus, je n'aime pas du tout ce ton. Dit elle en secouant doucement la tête. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai parlé à ton fils. Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Madame, Monsieur, vous avez fait votre choix ? Demanda un serveur en grand habit.

- Oui, servez nous deux antipasti variés, deux tagliatelles sibériennes et un chianti 1964, merci. Enonça calmement Arthus.

- Tu as vu ton filleul donc. Enchaîna Narcissa curieuse.

- Oui, le soir de Noël. Il avait l'air perdu, désorienté. Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec ce gamin.

- Ce gamin, comme tu le dis si bien, va bientôt souffler ses vingt six bougies Arthus. Dit elle d'un ton plus froid. Il est passé par une période un peu troublée. La perte de son père, la trahison de sa grand-tante, son amour pour la petite Weasley. Tout ça a de quoi perturbé le plus solide des jeunes hommes.

- Certainement Narcissa. Dit il sans parvenir à réprimer un sourire moqueur. Le rôle de maman attentionné m'impressionne toujours. Je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de Draco.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Narcissa.

- C'est de nous que je veux te parler.

- Il n'y pas plus de nous depuis presque trente ans, Arthus. Jeta Narcissa d'un ton froid.

- Narcissa, depuis combien de temps Lucius a-t-il disparu ?

- Je ne suis pas versée dans le romantisme Arthus. Dit elle d'un ton fier malgré les hurlements de son cœur qui pensait tout le contraire.

- Tu vas laisser l'ombre d'un homme te priver du bonheur d'en aimer un autre ?

- Qu'en pensera ta femme ? Dit elle d'un ton méprisant.

- Narcissa, ne joue pas à la plus idiote avec moi. Jeta t il sèchement. Tu sais très bien que je ne me suis jamais marié. Je suis ici parce que ton fils m'a proprement jeté à la figure que je ferais mieux de te parler.

Narcissa baissa la tête, ne laissant voir aucun de ses sentiments.

- Apparemment, j'ai eu tort. Dit il en se levant. Déjeune bien, l'addition est déjà réglée.

Il quitta la table. Narcissa resta pantoise devant cet accès de mauvaise humeur et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était parti. Elle se leva précipitamment, manquant de bousculer le serveur qui arrivait avec leur commande et s'élança vers la sortie, oubliant son manteau. Le froid la fit frissonner, par chance Arthus lui avait donné rendez vous dans un endroit surpeuplé de moldus, il ne pouvait donc pratiquer la magie et encore moins transplaner.

Elle couru vers lui et l'appela. Elle hurla son prénom pour le retenir. Il l'ignora et s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Il disparu au moment où elle tournait pour le rattraper. Narcissa, essoufflée posa une de ses mains sur la pierre rouge et porta l'autre sur son cœur. Elle ne vit pas la forme encapuchonnée s'approcher d'elle, mais son visage retrouva son impassibilité lorsqu'elle perçu l'odeur légèrement piquante d'un parfum connu.

Quand elle senti la présence assez proche elle se retourna vivement et embrassa le visage sous la capuche. Deux bras l'enveloppèrent dans la cape et l'homme répondit au baiser si longtemps retenu.

- Change de parfum Arthus, si tu veux me surprendre.

- Qui a dit que je le voulais ?

Devant le visage surpris de son amie, Arthus Flint éclata de rire.

9 janvier 2006, 18h30, appartements de Severus Rogue, Poudlard

- Nom d'un troll ! Severus, tu es l'être le plus probablement stupide que le monde sorcier aie connu ? Hurlait Ela Arkel.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes insultes dans ces appartements ! Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais t'en aller. Lui répondit Severus Rogue d'un ton froid.

- Non ! Cette fois ci je reste. Dit elle d'un ton décidé. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces disputes inutiles. Je veux une vraie explication.

- J'ai soixante dix parchemins à corriger, Arkel, et peu du reste de mon dimanche pour le faire. Dit il en se détournant. Le sens que prenait la conservation le gênait.

- Severus, dit elle en de laissant gracieusement tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de velours vert sombre. Je vais te dire les choses clairement, histoire que la portée de mes mots arrive jusqu'à ta petite cervelle.

- Sois tu exposes tes sentiments, si un telle chose existe en toi, sois je quitte cette pièce, ce château et ta vie. Dans ma grande mansuétude, je te laisse jusqu'à demain au petit déjeuner pour digérer tout ça et donner ta réponse. Ajouta t elle après un court silence.

- Bonne soirée, Severus, et bonnes corrections. Lança t elle après une longue minute de silence gêné.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, quelques mètres plus loin. Il la rattrapa par le bras au moment où elle franchissait la porte, l'écarta du cadre et claqua la porte. Ensuite, il la plaquant contre le battant de bois et l'embrassa furieusement. Elle répondit au baiser, mêlant leurs langues, leur salive, leur désir l'un de l'autre. Il entreprit de dénouer une nouvelle fois le cache cœur qui enserrait sa taille et sa poitrine.

Elle retira sa main avec force et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Pas tant que tu ne seras pas décidé à dire la vérité sur tes sentiments. Dit elle en le repoussant. Severus je sui sérieuse, tu parles où je parts.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte en se retournant. Le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre, elle entrebâilla le lourd battant et esquissa un pas vers le couloir froid et mal éclairé.

- Si tu quittes cet appartement maintenant, tu n'as aucune chance de savoir si je t'aime et jusqu'à quel point. Dit il la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Elle referma la porte sans sortir. La voix qu'avait prise Severus l'inquiétait tout d'un coup. Elle se retourna vers lui et remarqua un début d'ourlet argenté au bord de ses yeux. Elle sentit la force de ses convictions faiblir. Elle s'approcha de lui et toute tentative d'ironiser avorta quand la première larme du maître des potions s'écrasa sur la main qu'elle tendait vers son visage.

Elle le mena jusqu'au petit sofa près de la cheminée et l'encouragea à s'asseoir. Il s'assit et la regarda les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle essaya d'essuyer les gouttes d'eau salée qui glissait le long de ses joues mais avant qu'elle eut fait un geste il s'effondra sur ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il resta ainsi, pleurant ses chagrins contenus, la mort de sa mère, le départ du collège, la disparition d'Ela de son univers, l'enrôlement près de Voldemort, les douleurs d'avoir trahi, l'interdiction d'aimer de peur de perdre.

Pendant deux heures, elle ne cessa de le consoler, de le rassurer, comme on le fait avec un enfant. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, les joues pendant qu'il s'agrippait à sa robe de professeur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Enfin, il se calma et la lâcha. Elle essaya de se lever pour allumer le feu qui venait de s'étendre et lui laisser un petit moment d'intimité.

- Ne pars pas, dit il en attrapant sa main.

- Je vais juste refaire un peu de feu. Dit elle en essayant de se dégager.

- J'ai besoin de toi, confessa t il. Ne me laisse pas. Pas maintenant.

Elle se rassit et posa ses deux mains sur les joues brûlantes de son amant. Elle déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres douces. Il l'enserra et lui rendit un baiser plus passionné. Ela frissonna. Il alluma un feu d'une simple formule, et l'embrassa encore. Ils glissèrent sur le sofa et allongés l'un sur l'autre entreprirent de se déshabiller.

- Severus, fais moi l'amour. Lui demanda Ela.

- Autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime, murmura Severus en l'embrassant.

S'en suivit un ballet de caresse et de baisers tous plus amoureux et voluptueux les uns que les autres. Severus posa doucement une main un peu fraîche sur le sein d'Ela et le caressa des doigts et de la langue, lui soutirant nombre conséquent de soupirs et de gémissements. Il parcouru l'autre sein puis descendit vers le bas ventre en suivant la ligne qui va du nombril à la toison mousseuse du pubis. Il descendit le pantalon et entreprit de fouiller de sa langue le sexe déjà largement humide de miss Arkel. Elle cria sentant déjà un premier orgasme éblouir ses sens.

9 janvier 2006, 21h30, chambre 22, Les Trois Balais

Ginny lisait près du feu, dans la chambre que Rosmerta leur avait réservé à l'année. Son pyjama et sa robe de chambre de soie bleue reflétaient les flammes rouges orangées. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, absorbée par le contenu de son livre, un traité d'astronomie et de physique moldu. De temps en temps elle leva le nez et griffonnai quelque chose sur un cahier aux pages détachables.

Depuis peu, elle portait une paire de lunettes très discrètes, d'un métal gris mat qui lui illuminait le regard. Draco l'observa à loisir pendant un quart d'heure, après avoir lui aussi enfilé un peignoir de soie identique à celui que portai Ginny. Mais à la différence de sa fiancée, lui ne portait rien sous la soie de son vêtement.

- Bonsoir belle demoiselle, dit il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Draco ! Cria t elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

- J'ai vu ! Dit il plein de suffisance. Je l'ai fait exprès. A quoi passe tu ton temps ?

- Je travaille sur une technique combinant les sciences astronomiques magiques et l'astrophysique moldue.

- Et pourquoi faire ? Demanda t il intrigué.

- Pour savoir si on pourrait faire de la magie dans l'espace. Dit elle, semblant énoncer une évidence.

- Oui, je vois. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt envie de faire de la magie dans mon espace ? demanda Draco d'un air coquin.

- Il y a dans ton espace, une quantité assez infinie de choses que je souhaiterai faire ! S'exclama t elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il l'agrippa par les poignets et la tira vers lui. Elle se laissa faire et le rejoignit sur le lit. Il l'embrassa furieusement, elle y répondit plus furieusement encore. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et elle finit par réussir à le plaquer sur le matelas, maintenu par les épaules il ne pouvait plus aussi facilement bouger. Elle le regarda, un air de pur désir dans les yeux et entreprit de s'attacher au sexe de Draco qui commençait à se gonfler de désir. Sans pitié aucune, elle commença ses caresses par de légères touches du bout des doigts. Draco gémissait déjà, anticipant les caresses plus fermes et les baisers qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui donner.

Elle le surprit en cessant ses attouchements au seul moment où elle jugea qu'elle était prête à le recevoir. Elle l'attacha au montant du lit le plus proche, le regarda, puis entreprit de ce caresser doucement, amplifiant son désir d'elle, de se sentir en elle. Il grogna, frustré de ne pas avoir la possibilité de la toucher et gémit longuement quand elle fit glisser son sexe chaud, humide et délicieusement étroit le long de ce phallus palpitant.

Elle commença un délicieux mais trop lent mouvement des hanches. Il gémit encore, et essaya quelques vains mouvements, pour se donner l'illusion de contrôler quelque chose. Rien n'y fit. Draco sentait son plaisir monter inexorablement, alors même qu'il ne voulait pas jouir.

Ginny lui arracha une confession d'amour, et une promesse que leur réconciliation n'était pas une basse manœuvre. Il jura, supplia et cria, elle ne céda pas. Quand l'orgasme tant désiré amorça sa montée elle s'arrêta, le laissant haletant et aveugle de plaisir. Il était prête a jurer tout ce qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle lui offrait l'orgasme promis par ses va et vient.

Moyennement satisfaite, Ginny reprit son aller et retour langoureux et très lent. Elle accéléra le rythme et finalement, atteint l'orgasme juste avant lui. Elle le détacha au moment où elle le senti monter et mêla ses doigts à ceux de Malfoy.

Il roula sur le matelas en l'entraînant. D'un coup de reins, son sexe retrouva sa place, chaude et de plus en plus humide. Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et ils cédèrent à leur vibrant plaisir. Satisfaits, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement.

6 janvier 2004, 22h15, Bureau de la directrice du Collège de Poudlard

Sur une carte qui aurait fait pâlir les maraudeurs de jalousie, Minerva Mc Gonnagall pointait de sa baguette nuit petits points verts luminescents. Bill Weasley l'écoutait attentivement et quelque part sur un mur, un tableau conversait avec la vieille dame.

- Tout ce déroule comme prévu, Bill. Bientôt, il vous faudra accomplir la cérémonie.

- Je sais, Professeur.

- Bien, alors soyez prêt à tout moment. Votre sœur ne devrait plus tarder à vous demander cela.

- Professeur, si jamais l'avatar de Lucius se manifestait pendant la cérémonie ?

- Vous serez escortés et soutenu par une trentaine d'Aurors. Dit le tableau. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Je l'espère, dit il d'une voix lointaine, je l'espère.

_A suivre….._

Les réponses au reviews :

To Sydney, Alisa et Cristal : merci pour vos adorables reviews, je vous enverrai une réponse plus personnalisée au prochain chapitre. On arrive à 19 chapitres avec le suivant, et je m'étais promis de m'arrêter à 20. Donc ….

Bises les filles.


	19. La fin, vraiment ?

Chapitre 19 : La fin, vraiment ?

_20 mars 2006, 01h15, Jardins de Malfoy's Manor_

Ligoté fermement et bâillonné, caché par une cape d'invisibilité et totalement impuissant, Lucius allait assister à la trahison de Narcissa Black Malfoy. Ela et elle s'étaient parfaitement débrouillées pour que la cérémonie ait lieu ici, au manoir, afin que tout ce déroule sous les yeux de l'homme prétendument disparu. Il n'avait pas d'alternative, il devrait regarder sa femme détruire tout ce qu'il restait de sa famille et de sa fortune. Rosemary avait été conviée à la cérémonie de ce soir elle aussi, Narcissa le lui avait « gentiment » précisé. Peut être avait elle refusé. A moins que l'on se soit chargé de l'aider à ne pas venir.

Dans la fraîcheur cette nuit d'équinoxe Lucius assisterait donc dans quelques instants, incapable d'agir, à l'union par le sang des deux héritiers de son nom. Il se jura de punir la trahison de la pire manière possible. Brusquement il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si il remuait suffisamment pour que le bruit des buissons de buis alerte quelqu'un. Peut être que son fils le verrait et viendrait l'aider, peut être qu'il restait quelque chose à sauver de sa famille finalement.

Il remua un moment et une voix glacée qu'il connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'en méfier lui jeta simplement quelques mots qui firent taire tous ses espoirs.

- Lucius, si vous bougez encore une fois et que vous alertez quelqu'un, je peux vous jurer que je commettrais sans regret l'Avada sur votre personne.

Satisfait de l'effet obtenu, à savoir le silence absolu, Bill Weasley termina les préparatifs à la cérémonie de ce soir. Il posa sur un petit autel de pierre des coupelles de calcaire creusées et gravées de symboles très anciens. Une tige d'or, qui servirait sûrement à remuer des cocktails si le cas s'était présenté, ainsi qu'un petit couteau à lame courbe les attendaient déjà.

Narcissa apparut, dans une robe de soie bleu pâle sur lequel un manteau d'organdi de la même couleur était attaché. Ela suivait dans une robe noire et Ginny portait un ensemble ivoire. Elles se placèrent sur le côté droit de l'autel, les unes à côté des autres. Le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un que transplane retentit et Harry apparut. Il se plaça de l'autre côté de l'autel et attendit l'arrivée de Severus, Arthus, Julian et Draco. Ils ne tardèrent pas et se placèrent à ses côtés.

Bill se racla la gorge et commença à réciter calmement les raisons de ce rituel et l'incantation des forces de la nature sur lesquelles il prenait appui et approbation pour réaliser le lien du sang qui uniraient les quatre couples. Il rappela à tous que ce rituel les uniraient à jamais et que seule la mort pourrait le briser. Même la volonté des deux parties de mettre fin à leur histoire n'aurait aucune incidence.

- Cette union va au-delà du mariage, en avez-vous conscience ? Demanda t il à l'assemblée.

- Oui, répondirent il en cœur.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui souhaiterai que le rituel n'ait pas lieu ? Reprit il sans sourciller.

Un bruissement de feuillage monta du buisson derrière lui, masqué par le bruit des feuilles naissantes et des branches qui s'entrechoquaient sous le vent. Bill sourit, pensant que même la nature s'acharnait à empêcher la volonté de Lucius Malfoy.

- Puisque la Mère Terre accepte vos unions, nous allons procéder au rituel. Dit il le sourire toujours au coin des lèvres. Narcisssa et Arthus, approchez.

Il alluma un petit brasero et un semblant de chaleur irradia un peu le Lieu. Narcissa et Arthus approchèrent de l'autel et Bill approcha une coupelle de pierre. Les deux amants approchèrent leur avant bras et Bill entailla la chair blanche et nacrée. Un filet rouge à l'odeur métallique s'étira jusqu'à la coupe. Doucement le creuset se remplit et la dernière goutte de sang nécessaire au premier lien tomba dans un bruit mat.

Bill posa le couteau sur la table de pierre et plongea une tige d'or dans la coupelle de sang, il effectua deux tours complets avec l'objet, l'égoutta et posa une goutte de sang sur le front puis les poignets blessés de Narcissa et Arthus. Une étincelle de lumière bleutée jaillit de chaque entaille, flotta un instant au dessus et plongea dans la blessure d'où provenait l'autre étincelle.

Il invita les deux amants à s'agenouiller devant lui, superposa les deux entailles et lia les deux bras d'une large bande de lin ocre brodée. Il prononça quelques mots anciens et abandonna les deux amants à genoux l'un à côté de l'autre, ignorant leurs sourires discrets.

Le tour de Severus et Ela vint. D'une ferveur toute religieuse, Severus exécuta les mêmes gestes que ceux fait précédemment et les deux amants attendirent, leur bras gauche tendu devant eux, que Bill ait fini de nettoyer le couteau à lame courbe destiné à faire couler leur fluide vital. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cillèrent quand la lame effilée trancha leur chair. Ela regarda sa vie filer goutte à goutte, fascinée.

Le deuxième creuset enfin remplit, Bill recommença chaque geste, redit chaque mot de manière aussi précise qu'une horloge. Il posa la bande de lin noire autour des deux bras et les laissa, eux aussi, pour se consacrer à Julian et Harry puis à Draco et Ginny qu'il lia les uns autres de la même façon.

Dernier prêtre de tradition celtique connu dans le monde sorcier européen, Bill respecta les traditions ancestrales et dit chaque mot avec la conscience de porter tous les rituels anciens au jour sur ses seules épaules. Une fois fini, il dénoua les liens les empila puis les brûla.

Lorsque la dernière cendre s'envola dans la brise printanière, ils frottèrent leur avant bras, qu'un picotement titillait, et ils constatèrent que la trace de la coupure avait disparu et que les initiales de leur amant s'entrelaçait délicatement aux leurs. Telle une scarification, la marque traçait un joli relief que nulle magie ne pourrait jamais dissimuler. Encore sous le coup du rituel et des forces que ce dernier avait appelées, ils admiraient le lien que rien ne pourrait jamais briser à part la mort.

Harry, inconscient de la présence de Lucius Malfoy, lança une phrase qui fit sourire Bill, Ela et Narcissa.

- C'est la seule marque qu'un bras ne devrait jamais porter.

- Harry, lui dit Ginny, ne gâche pas une si belle nuit avec ta rancœur.

- Il a raison, lâcha Draco pour le plus grand malheur de son père qui entendait la conversation, et le dernier porteur de cette marque n'a pas été retrouvé.

- Il a été déclaré mort Draco. Lui dit Harry. Pourquoi chercher ?

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'il le soit. Lui répondit il. Il est le dernier lien vivant avec tu-sais-qui, et je le traquerais pour le détruire à jamais dans le cas contraire.

- Hey ! Dit Julian. Venez fêter ça, plutôt que de ressasser des choses sombres. Aujourd'hui doit être un jour de joie.

- Il a raison, ajouta Ginny. Je vais aller boire un coup avec les autres, vous venez ?

Ils rentrèrent au Manoir, laissant Bill ranger ses outils sacrificiels avec tout le recueillement dont il avait besoin. Ginny proposa un verre de whisky de feu à l'assemblée. Narcissa ferma les doubles portes du grand salon derrière elle. Severus déclina l'offre et disposa d'eux en transplanant après avoir murmuré un vague « bonsoir, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire ». Ginny servit les autres sans prendre la peine de lui dire un mot. Ela sourit, de ces sourires qui laissaient présager un typhon de colère, et laissa partir son amant sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps, Bill descendait Lucius au sous sol. Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, attendant que Ela, Narcissa ou même Minerva prenne le relais.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que votre fils ne vous retrouve jamais, Malfoy. Dit il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Foutez moi la paix. Cracha ce dernier.

- Ne m'agressez pas. Lui répondit le jeune Weasley sur un ton très calme. Je ne suis pas responsable de votre situation.

- Vous l'êtes tous !

- Non, vous seul l'êtes. Dit Bill d'un ton résolu. Narcissa sait elle que les restes de l'esprit de votre maître couvent en vous ? Sait elle que vous passez vos journées au fond de cette pièce à trouver un moyen de sortir pour lui permettre une fois de plus de d'être au grand jour ?

- Je l'ignorais, Bill. Dit Narcissa. Mais je vous remercie de m'en prévenir. Vous pouvez monter profiter de la petite fête improvisée.

- Narcissa, pourquoi ? Demanda Bill.

- Vous saurez bientôt. Très bientôt. Assura t elle. Montez maintenant, je souhaiterai rester seule un moment avec lui.

Elle attendit que Bill ferme la porte et patienta encore le temps qu'elle estima nécessaire pour remonter dans le salon, puis s'adressa à Lucius avec l'avoir quelque peu brutalisé.

- Satisfait de la petite sauterie à laquelle je vous ai convi ? Demanda t elle en remettant les chaînes à son mari.

- Absolument charmant. Dit il en essuyant la coulée de sang qui apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Avez vous d'autres petites sauteries comme celles ci à me proposer ? Elle le gifla.

- Je sais que vous cachez votre peur derrière ce masque de sarcasmes. Lui lança t elle d'un ton très calme. Quand comptiez commencer à vous vanter d'avoir réussi à sauver votre maître ?

- Pourquoi en aurais je parl ? Dit il d'un ton provocateur. Surtout à vous ?

- Vous l'ignoriez n'est ce pas ? Narcissa sourit d'un air carnassier. Bill ne me l'a pas uniquement appris à moi.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Dit il d'un ton peu assuré.

- Oh ! Si je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Lui dit elle. Je crois que c'es vous qui ignorez tout de ce qui se passe ici.

Une aura étrange entoura Lucius, la voix de son maître éclata d'un rire sonore. Narcissa sourit en l'entendant.

- Tom Jedusor ! Lâcha t elle. Enfin, vous vous dévoilez.

- Narcissa Black, vous auriez dû me rejoindre quand je vous l'ai proposé.

- Pour rejoindre le clan des perdants ? Demanda t elle. Je n'ai jamais été de celles qui sont vaincues.

- Nous aurions fait de grandes choses ensemble. Lui répondit il.

- Ensemble ? Vous ne connaissez pas ce mot. Dit elle. Vous ne connaissez que vous-même. Vous êtes un marionnettiste mais vous ne savez pas sélectionner vos pantins, Tom.

- J'aurais aimé connaître votre position sur le sujet. Dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

Soudain, Lucius s'écroula à terre. Les mains crispées sur la pierre froide, il gémit longuement puis se releva haletant. Narcissa éclata d'un rire léger et cristallin. Elle poussa Lucius contre le mur, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Immonde pantin. Dit elle. Vous ne méritez pas de vivre.

- Quel agréable compliment. Dit il en réprimant un rictus de douleur.

- Je dois partir, non pas que votre compagnie me soit désagréable mais j'ai des invités à voir. Passez une bonne soirée avec votre ami. Dit elle en sortant.

_20 mars 2006, 06h00 Malfoy's Manor_

Draco espérait faire plaisir à sa fiancée en allant chercher ses meilleurs fruits dans la cave. Il savait où les elfes entreposaient vins, spiritueux et nourriture. Plusieurs fois, étant petit, il avait gravi ces marches pour préparer à sa mère un petit déjeuner qu'il lui apportait en sautant sur son lit. Il se souvenait des sourires de sa mère. Du regard embrumé de fatigue mais chargé d'amour qu'elle lui lançait.

C'était avant que son père ne se charge de son éducation, avant qu'il ne lui ôte de la vue les regards tendres de sa mère et qu'il ne l'oblige à ne plus la voir que comme la femme qui partage la vie de son père. Lucius lui avait apprit à ne plus aimer et à ne plus ressentir.

Ce matin, il descendait avec Harry, silencieusement. Un bruit étrange les attira vers la pièce où Lucius était enfermé. Les couinements de douleur d'un elfe de maison. Draco reconnaissait ce bruit entre tous, il extirpa sa baguette de la poche de son peignoir et invita Harry à faire de même tout en lui indiquant d'être silencieux.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement puis la poussa du pied. La voix glacée de Lord Voldemort parlait en lieu et place de Lucius Malfoy. Le tableau avait quelque chose d'effrayant et de surréaliste. Harry connaissait trop bien cette voix pour douter un instant qu'il puisse s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses réflexes d'Auror aguerri prirent le pas sur la situation, il passa devant Draco et attendit que quelque chose se produise.

Brusquement, Lucius s'écroula et tomba sur les genoux, ses mains frappèrent le sol et il s'étala de tout son long. La respiration saccadée, Lucius essaya deux fois de se relever sans y parvenir vraiment. A la troisième, il trouva face à lui son fils et Potter côte à côte, la baguette fermement tendue dans sa direction. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et regarda les deux hommes qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Du côté des perdants fils ? Lança t il à Draco.

- Ne m'appelez pas fils. Cracha t il. Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

- Tiens donc ! Peut on savoir qui vous a donné vie et nom ?

- Ma mère !

- Draco, je…

- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom ! Hurla t il.

- Draco, tu ferais mieux de sortir. Lui dit doucement Harry.

- Non ! Je reste ! Hurla t il de plus belle.

Les cris au sous-sol attirèrent Ginny qui s'était levée pour sortir. Elle adorait les promenades à la fraîcheur des matins printaniers, et appréciait ses courts séjours au manoir où les jardins la ressourçaient. Elle suivit les cris de Draco, dont elle avait reconnu la voix et apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte où les trois hommes s'affrontaient du regard et de la voix.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe… Commença t elle. Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Ginny, sorts. Exigea Draco.

- Oh que non, dit elle sur un ton déterminé. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une colère froide, qui laissait deviner l'orage qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater. J'ai des choses à faire ici. Vous voulez bien me laisser un instant avec lui ?

- Ginny, non. Dirent Draco et Harry. Il est dangereux.

- Je sais qu'il est dangereux, ça ne me prendra que quelques minutes, s'il vous plait ! Demanda t elle, suppliante.

- Cinq minutes, concéda Harry, et nous resterons derrière la porte.

Ils sortirent et se postèrent devant la porte, comme deux gardes devant protéger une entrée. Ginny verrouilla la porte d'un sort spécifique et se retourna vers Lucius, le regard prédateur toujours profondément ancré dans les yeux.

- Lucius Malfoy. Dit elle d'une voix posée. L'être le plus abject qui m'ai été donné de voir, après le seigneurs des ténèbres lui-même. Comment allez vous ?

- Magnifiquement, comme vous le voyez. Dit il d'un ton suffisant.

- Savez combien de temps j'ai rêve de vous montrer ça ? Dit elle en brandissant la marque qu'elle portait à son bras.

- Mon fils et … vous ! Crachat il. Un rictus d'horreur s'imprima sur son visage. Ce n'est pas possible, pas acceptable. Je vais…

- Lucius, ces chaînes sont magiques, ce qui explique pourquoi vous êtes encore enfermé ici, malgré la présence de votre maître en vous. Que comptez vous faire ?

- Garce ! Lui jeta t il. Elle le gifla violement.

- Plus jamais ce genre de propos en ma présence. Je sais être terriblement violente Lucius. Dit elle en frappant son entrejambe avec le genou.

- Salope ! Gémit il quand il eut reprit son souffle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le renversa au sol d'une poussée du pied et posa sa bottine à talons hauts sur son visage. Elle murmura la formule utilisée pour l'endoloris et les hurlements de douleur de Lucius envahirent le sous-sol. Une lueur de rage et de folie mêlées illumina son regard quand elle entendit les cris de son beau père. Harry brisa le sort qui maintenait la porte fermée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Ginny écrasait sans remords le visage de l'homme pendant que la lueur caractéristique d'un sort impardonnable sortait de sa baguette. Elle ne les voyait plus, animée par son instinct de vengeance. Draco la ceintura rapidement et l'écarta de son père.

Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage, pétrifié par l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de faire, dans les cheveux cuivrés de sa fiancée. Cette dernière s'effondra dans ses bras et un long gémissement précéda d'incontrôlables sanglots. Harry intima l'ordre de la faire sortir. Draco l'emmena en lança un regard de pur dégoût vers l'homme qui ne considérait plus comme son père. Une fois les deux amants sortis, Harry se retourna vers Lucius, le visage tuméfié et dégouttant de sang.

- Vous avez de la chance que nous ayons été là. Elle aurait pu vous tuer. Dit il d'une voix froide. J'ignore pourquoi Narcissa vous a caché ici, mais je suppose que vos n'avez pas que réponses à m'apporter.

- Aucune, immonde bâtard. Cracha Lucius.

- Je pourrais vous tuer ici Malfoy, vous ramener au ministère où vous trouveriez une fois de plus le moyen de vous en sortir, ou bien vous laisser en tête à tête avec votre femme qui, selon moi, doit ourdir un plan dans le simple but de vous éliminer sans en subir les conséquences.

- Vous ne me tuerez pas, Gryffondor ne connais pas la vengeance. Dit Lucius en riant.

- Mais Serpentard si. Saviez vous que c'est à Serpentard que j'aurais dû aller ? Harry ri froidement.

- Je n'aurais pas un seul scrupule à vous tuer, et encore moins à ramener votre corps au ministère, mais finalement ne serait ce pas trop facile ? Dit il simplement.

- Le parfait petit Potter est un manipulateur ? Ironisa Lucius. Ca c'est une nouvelle !

- Lucius, laissez moi lui parler. Dit il d'un ton déterminé.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas…Commença t il avant de grimacer affreusement.

- Potter, dit la voix de Voldemort.

- Combien de fois devrons nous nous affronter pour en finir ?

Harry n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Draco et Julian revenaient vers lui silencieusement. Ils restèrent figés devant la porte en voyant Harry, dos à eux et la baguette baissée, à quelques centimètres seulement de son ennemi de toujours et lui parlant.

- Je finirait bien par te tuer Potter, comme j'ai tué tes parents.

- Si je dois mourir pour débarrasser le monde de votre présence, croyez moi, je n'aurais aucun regret. Je ne me laisserai pas surprendre deux fois.

- Tiens parlons en justement de la dernière fois. Dit Tom. Comment t'en ai tu sorti ?

- Dumbledore a donné sa vie pour me sauver. Et je vous jure qu'il ne sera pas mort pour rien.

- Tiens ta promesse cette fois Potter. Dit Tom en souriant avant que Lucius ne s'effondre une nouvelle fois.

Harry recula jusqu'à la porte et respira un grand coup. Il la referma et se retourna pour tomber sur Julian et Draco, tous les deux figés de surprise, ses yeux brillants de colère froide. Sans un mot, il remonta vers le jardin et sorti dans l'air froid du matin. Draco haussa un sourcil surpris et retourna vers sa fiancée endormie sur le sofa du salon. Julian se précipita vers les jardins à la suite de Harry, bouillant de rage et désireux d'une explication rationnelle au discours qu'il venait d'entendre.

Harry était assis sur le bord de la fontaine. Il faisait glisser ses doigts dans l'eau tiède et réfléchissait à toutes ces années qu'il sentait vaines et à tous les sacrifiés qu'il comptait les uns après les autres. Chourave, Sirius, Dean, Neville qui avait vengé ses parents, Cédric, Cho, Ron qu'Hermione avait de justesse des griffes de Goyle fils. Et tous les autres dont il ne connaissait les noms que depuis qu'ils étaient morts. Harry frappa l'eau du plat de la main d'un geste de colère.

- Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Julian quand il l'eut retrouvé au bord de la fontaine.

- Une longue et triste tragédie. Lui concéda Harry. L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui n'est pas né le bon jour.

- Raconte moi. Demanda t il en s'asseyant près de son amant.

- Non, pas maintenant. Un jour peut être quand tout ceci sera terminé.

- Et que tu sera mort pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Demanda t il. Désolé mais je refuse, si tu dois te sacrifier, je dois savoir pourquoi ?

Le hurlement désespéré d'un oiseau blessé déchira le ciel. Draco accourut vers eux et les regarda d'un air effaré. Il cherchait quelque chose, et visiblement ne parvenait pas à le trouver.

- Vous l'avez vue ? Demanda t il essoufflé.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Julian.

- Ginny ! Elle a disparu ! Cria Draco.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Harry. Elle a transplan ?

- Non, je l'ai rien entendu de tel, ni l'habituelle déchirure dimensionnelle qu'elle produit quand elle part sans transplaner.

- Tu as cherché dans votre chambre ou dans la cuisine ? Demanda Julian.

- Lucius, cria Harry, elle est avec ton père. Vite, avant qu'elle commette l'irréparable.

- Comment ça ?

- Julian, l'heure n'est pas à la discussion, dit Harry en s'élançant vers la pièce où Lucius était enfermé.

- Tu es plus rapide sur un balai, lui cria Draco en le dépassant.

- Ginny, ne fait rien d'inconséquent je t'en conjure, dit il pour lui-même.

Mais le temps qu'ils y réfléchissent, Ginny avait déjà fait ce qu'elle désirait faire depuis le jour où Lucius avait osé la menacer, elle et sa famille, pour l'amour de Draco. Elle l'avait tué. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres avait succombé avec lui. Les yeux hagard et totalement absente, elle déambulait dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, un amas organique dégorgeant de sang dans ses mains.

- Oh non, Ginny ! Dit Draco doucement. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Ginny ! S'exclama Harry. Oh non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Amour ! Comment ?

- Fini, c'est terminé. Dit elle d'une voix absente. Plus jamais ils ne nous feront de mal. Tu es sauvé, Harry.

- Draco, c'est pour toi. Dit elle en tendant le contenu de ses deux mains poisseuses de sang. Le cœur de ton père.

Draco refusa de le prendre et l'organe s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, éclaboussant les pieds des quatre jeunes gens.

Un peu plus haut dans l'escalier, Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était enfin fini, et tout avait fonctionné comme elle l'avait prévu.

Ce quelle ignorait, c'est que son plan avait été pensé par quelqu'un d'autre et que tout avait été soufflé à son esprit à travers ses rêves. Depuis le début, tous ceux qui étaient impliqués dans cette guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres avaient tissé de très complexes mais solides réseaux magiques d'influences et de contraintes. Au final, chacun avait trouvé sa place tout naturellement et le puzzle s'était parfaitement reconstitué.

_20 mars 2006, 07h30, bureau de la directrice, Poudlard_

Dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard Minerva, Bill et un tableau conversaient en regardant dans un miroir très spécial. Le large sourire qui fendait le visage du jeune Weasley laissait supposer que tout se passerait bien pour sa jeune sœur. Le tableau poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Satisfait Ambrosio ? Demanda Minerva.

- Oui, la lignée des Potter est préservée et les Malfoy sont sauvés de la malédiction.

- Et pour les Weasley, monsieur Potter ?

- Ils accompliront de grandes choses dans le monde magique. A commencer par vous jeune prêtre. Dit Ambrosio Potter.

- Comment être surs que Tom est vraiment mort cette fois ? Demanda Bill.

- Il vous reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre jeune homme. Répondit Minerva un large sourire aux lèvres. Regardez dans le miroir.

Le miroir se troubla. La vue changea pour une forêt de pin derrière laquelle se dessinait une maison de belle taille, en haut d'une colline. Au fond de la petite vallée, un village se profilait. Comme dans un film moldu, le miroir se focalisa sur la maison, et la perspective grossit encore. La vue franchit la porte d'entrée de la maison, longea un couloir et monta une série de marches. En haut de l'escalier, une porte à droite donnait dans une chambre. Là, on apercevait un lit, un grand fauteuil et une cheminée. Au dessus un tableau prenait vie peu à peu. Dessous, en petites lettres noires sur une plaque de cuivre étaient écrits trois mots.

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

_20 mars 2006, 07h45, Malfoy's Manor_

A l'instant où le tableau prit entièrement vie, et que l'âme torturée de Lord Voldemort intégrait sa deuxième existence, dans une éternité presque à jamais figée, Harry s'écroula au sol. Son combat enfin terminé, il pouvait désormais se consacrer aux choses de l'existence qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire. La marque du bras de Julian le brûla intensément et une lueur bleutée palpitante perça le noir qui était tombé dans le couloir après que les bougies se soient inexplicablement éteintes.

Ginny respirait difficilement, Draco tentait de relever Harry et Julian grimaçait de douleur en se tenant le bras. La lueur s'éteignit et les bougies reprirent vie. La marque de Julian était d'une blancheur irréelle et il se rendit compte que les initiales de son amant étaient parfaitement visibles. Comme l'étaient celles que les autres arboraient sur leurs propres bras.

Il comprit alors que la chanson que lui chantait sa grand-mère était une prophétie qui lui était destinée. Les paroles prirent vie dans son esprit pendant qu'une petite fille aux cheveux d'or et aux anglaises parfaites courrait derrière un petit garçon au visage semblable au sien.

A jamais réconforté le cœur du survivant

D'un amour inavoué trouvera le pendant

Cet amour appelé le cœur de solitude

Deviendra le jardin de toutes les plénitudes.

Pleure mon bel enfant

Car tous nos espoirs

De tes larmes d'argent

Naîtrons sans le savoir

…

Au 10 Grimmauld Place, Amaryllis Landsburry entonnait la même chanson au même moment, en souriant. Derrière elle, dans un froissement de soie, Albus Dumbledorre lui demanda si tout avait bien fonctionné. Elle répondit oui de la tête sans cesser de chanter et entendit le vieil homme reprendre le refrain avec elle.

Les réponses aux reviews :

To Alisa Adams : Ben voilà, la fin est proche. Non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, enfin pas vraiment. L'épilogue va te plaire j'espère. Bises.

To Sydney : heureuse de savoir que ton contrôle de maths n'était totalement fichu. Et oui la fin est proche. Merci pour tous tes petits mots. Je te laisse pour le moment.

To Marie : Alors ça, encore une nouvelle à deux chapitres de la fin !!! Merci vraiment de me laisser de si adorables réflexions. C'est gentils à toi et n'hésite pas à faire de la pub pour moi à tes potes pour qu'ils me lient.

Pour tous et toutes : ce qui est dommage, c'est que je craints de n'arriver jamais à 100 reviews à la fin de cette histoire, j'aurais adoré y arriver. Arf, c'est pas grave, puisque mes reviewers chéri(e)s ont encouragé tout au long de cette histoire l'évolution des personnages.

Je vous promet un « chapitre » spécial à la fin du chapitre 20, pour répondre à vos dernières reviews et vous apprendre des trucs inédits sur cette histoire. Bises et au prochain chapitre.


	20. Epilogue

Chapitre 20 : Epilogue

----------------------------------------------

20 mars 2006, Manoir Malfoy.

La dalle de marbre noir veinée de vert se referma sur le corps déchiré de Lucius Malfoy. Sur la vingtaine de personnes présentes, une seule pleurait. Ginny Weasley tenait à peine debout, Draco Malfoy lâcha une rose qu'il avait lui-même teinte en noir. La fleur heurta la pierre une fois puis rebondit doucement. Ginny avança avec peine et de sa main gantée de noir, essuya sous ses lunettes les larmes incontrôlables qui glissaient. Elle s'approcha difficilement du tombeau, sur lequel le nom et les dates de naissance et de décès ajoutaient une touche de lumière dorée, et déposa une pensée noire et rouge.

La longue procession se termina par Harry. Il sourit en déposant une rose blanche sur le marbre.

- Alors, c'est vraiment fini ? Demanda t il à Minerva Mc Gonnagall.

- Assurément, Harry. C'est fini.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on n'en finira jamais vraiment ?

- Parce que changer les mentalités prend du temps Harry, ajouta Draco en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Allez viens, rentrons. Ginny va s'épuiser à pleurer.

Pour tous, à la fin de la journée, Ginny dormait profondément dans sa chambre. Tout le monde discutait de la cérémonie de mariage à venir. Seule dans son lit, Ginny se demandait encore comment on en était arrivé jusque là. Pour la vingtième fois de la journée, elle se leva et alla laver ses mains et ses pieds qu'elle voyait encore tachés de sang.

-----------------------------------------------

7 janvier 2009, hôpital Sainte Mangouste

- Ca va aller ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas. Disait un Severus Snape rongé d'angoisse.

- Je ne m'inquiètes pas je souffre ! Hurla Ela. Et je te laisse deviner qui en est responsable !

- Ela chérie, tout va bien se passer. Lui dit Narcissa. J'ai bien réussi, il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas.

- Ela, allons ne fait pas l'enfant. Commença Severus.

- Toi ! Je te jure que tu vas souffrir mille morts quand je rentre ! Cracha Ela

- Allons, allons, dit une infirmière, tout le monde dehors maintenant.

Elle poussa tout le monde hors de la pièce pour s'occuper de la future maman qui semblait ne plus résister à la douleur, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne rien laisser paraître. Dans la salle d'attente vingt minutes plus tard Severus entendit le hurlement de sa femme suivit d'un long pleur de bébé, puis d'un deuxième. Il sourit largement puis brusquement la réalité le frappa, deux cris, deux bébés. D'un coup, d'un seul il avait créé deux petits êtres qui l'appelleraient papa. Alors le visage figé d'épouvante, il s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Des jumeaux, et la seule image qui frappa son esprit à ce moment fut celle des deux jumeaux Weasley.

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Ginny et Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan accouchait Ginny d'un magnifique petit garçon avec l'aide de Draco. Lester Malfoy poussa son premier cri dans les bras de son père attendri. Ginny poussa un soupir d soulagement et serra doucement la main de son mari dont le cœur était gonflé de fierté. Draco mit Lester dans les bras de Ginny et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je suis fier de toi, ma belle. Dit il à sa femme.

Ces mots s'encrèrent dans l'esprit de Ginny plus encore que le « oui » qu'il avait crié le jour de leur mariage.

----------------------------------------------

4 avril 2010, Ministère de la magie, Service des affaires familiales

- Mais enfin monsieur Potter, comprenez moi ! Tonnait Luncy Mallory Artcher, chef de service, comment pouvons nous trouver un arrangement pour tous les enfants de Grande Bretagne !

- Assurément, lui dit Harry. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une petite fille, pas de tous les enfants de Grande Bretagne. Soyez franche Mrs Artcher, ce n'est pas du tout un problème administratif, n'est ce pas ?

- Monsieur Potter. S'offusqua la dame en question. Votre … situation… familiale n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci.

- Certainement, ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas prête à parler d'homosexualité. Je suis le chef du département des Aurors, ma situation financière et familiale est on ne peut plus stable et mon compagnon travaille comme agent de célébrités dans le monde moldu, que vous faut il de plus ?

- Monsieur Potter, comprenez moi ! S'excusa Luncy. Cette décision ne m'appartient pas et votre dossier n'est pas prioritaire.

- D'accord, je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire ! Dit Harry furieux. Croyez moi nous reparlerons de tout ceci. Et Claire Dustin deviendra Claire Landsburry Potter quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Furieux, l'Auror sortit du bureau et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du ministre de la magie en ignorant totalement l'assistante de ce dernier, férocement décidée à ce qu'on ne rentre pas dans le bureau de son patron.

- Je suis le meilleur élément de cette division, comment peut on encore me refuser quelque chose ? Hurla t il.

- Monsieur Potter, le tança le ministre, je suis quelque peu occupé.

- Si je démissionne, croyez moi, cette pile de dossier ne sera rien comparée à ce que vous recevrez en quelques semaines.

- Harry, que voulez vous ? Soupira le ministre, il savait que Potter ne sortirait pas de son bureau avant d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

- Que vous signez cette autorisation d'adoption. Harry tendit le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le nom de la fillette.

- Qui est elle ? Demanda le ministre adouci par la photographie d'une enfant souriante d'à peu près un an.

- La petite survivante de l'accident de Corn Alley. L'explosion de chaudron, la potion de disparition…

- La fille des Dustin ? Demanda le ministre. Harry affirma de la tête. Pourquoi vous refuse t on cette autorisation ?

- Ma situation familiale est on ne peut plus complexe et vous le savez. Dit l'homme en s'effondrant dan un fauteuil.

- Je vois. Dit le ministre. Un peu de th ? Nous allons parler un peu.

Le ministre se leva, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et demanda à sa secrétaire d'aller chercher Mrs Artcher. Il rentra et servit le thé pour trois.

Une heure plus tard, Harry Potter rentrait chez lui et brandit le papier avec l'accord du ministre devant les yeux de Julian. Ils hurlèrent de joie et préparèrent la venue de la petite fille. Officiellement, ils étaient devenus papas.

--------------------------------------------

31 juillet 2020, 12 Grimmauld Place.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Lança l'assemblée.

- Claire ! Souffle tes bougies. L'encouragea Julian.

- Avec Daddy ! S'exclama la demoiselle.

- Claire, Daddy rentrera dans deux heures et cette fête est la tienne. Tout le monde est venu pour toi !

- Non ! je suis sure qu'il va arriver !

Le grand « pop » annonçant que quelqu'un avait transplané retentit dans le couloir. Et Harry passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une petite furie lui sauta littéralement dessus et lui claqua deux baisers sonores sur les joues. Elle le tira par la manche vers la salle où tout le monde était réuni.

- Souffle Daddy ! exigea la petite demoiselle.

- Tu étais sensé arriver dans deux heures lui murmura Julian à l'oreille.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! S'excusa Harry en tirant la langue après l'avoir embrassé. J'ai envoyé Tonks à la place. Même elle devrait y arriver tant la mission est simple.

Un hibou fit cliqueter les carreaux de la fenêtre. Claire se précipita pour ouvrir et attrapa la lettre que l'oiseau portait dans son bec. Quand elle reconnu le sceau de Poudlard que ses mais lui avait montré quand leur lettre était arrivée, elle cria de joie. Elle oublia tous ceux qui étaient venue fêter son onzième anniversaire et s'assit dans le sofa pour lire sa lettre.

« Chère mademoiselle Landsburry Potter,

Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous avez été retenue pour effectuer votre scolarité au collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. La rentrée s'effectuera le premier septembre et vous voudrez bien prendre le Poudlard Express qui démarrera à onze heures précises sur le quai numéro neuf trois quarts.

Sincèrement,

Minerva Mc Gonnagall,

Directrice. »

Comme à chaque fois, était jointe la liste des professeurs ainsi que celle des fournitures. Elle lut attentivement les noms des enseignants.

- Défense contre les forces du mal : Virginia Weasley Malfoy

- Arts sombres et magies anciennes : Severus Snape

- Potions : Draco Malfoy

- Enchantements : Ela S. Arkel

- Métamorphoses : Narcissa Malfoy

- Vol : Lee Janssen

- Botanique : Neville Longdubat

- Soins aux créatures magiques :…

Claire éclata de rire et fondit dans les bras des ses deux papas, fière d'être une partie de la communauté des sorciers. Ainsi joyeuse, elle arracha le papier kraft de son premier cadeau et brandit avec fierté son premier livre « le Quidditch à travers les âges ». L'assemblée explosa d'un rire gras.

--------------------------------------

1 septembre 2020, Collège de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard

Les premières années, largement impressionnés même si certains ne laissaient rien voir, traversaient doucement le lac sur de frêles barques. Comme chaque année depuis des décennies, Rubeus Hagrid guidait le chapelet d'embarcations vers le château majestueux qui accueillerait les enfants pour sept longues années. Peut être les meilleures de leurs vies.

La double porte franchie, ils furent guidés jusqu'au majestueux escalier qui menait à la grande salle où aurait lieu la répartition. Là, Hagrid poussa une petite porte qui menait dans une petite salle où les enfants furent cantonnés sans information aucune.

- Pas aussi beau que le manoir de Père, souffla une jeune fille à sa voisine aussi brune que l'autre était blonde.

- Tout à fait, approuva la brunette.

- Frimeuses ! Lancèrent en cœur deux garçonnets aux cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Les deux adolescents, parfaitement identiques physiquement, avaient deux caractères que tout opposait. L'un turbulent et enjoué compensait le caractère calme et calculateur de son frère. Deux jumeaux dans leur territoire. Ils se sentaient déjà chez eux et le faisaient savoir en singeant, ou laissant faire, leurs camarades terrifiés. Comme ils tournaient le dos à la porte, ils ne virent pas le professeur qui venait les chercher. Ils en étaient à mimer le premier des professeurs dont ils avaient entendu parler quand un raclement de gorge froid les figea sur place. Un homme élancé, affichant une bonne quarantaine d'années et des cheveux lissés dans un carré court parfaitement discipliné afficha un sourire en coin qui respirait la bienveillance.

- Quand ses messieurs auront terminé de singer le professeur Snape, peut être pourrons nous entrer dans la grande salle et procéder à la cérémonie de la répartition. Dit il d'un ton autoritaire mais avec une nuance de douceur.

Les élèves explosèrent de rire de bon cœur.

- Avez-vous fini ? Insista t il comme les deux petit monstres n'étaient pas décidés à entrer à nouveau dans le groupe.

- Oui Monsieur ! dirent ils en cœur.

- Bien, alors entrons. Dit il en poussant d'une main la porte pour les guider vers la grande salle.

Le groupe remonta doucement l'allée qui conduisait à la table des professeurs. Tous admiraient le plafond magique aux chandelles suspendues. Tous sauf deux demoiselles qui discutaient sans s'inquiéter de ce qui se passaient autour d'elles. Le professeur se saisit d'un rouleau de parchemin pendant que le Choipeau entonnait une fois encore sa chanson des quatre maisons.

- Bien commençons maintenant la cérémonie de la répartition. Dit il d'une voix douce et rassurante. Le principe est simple, chacun à votre tour, vous vous placerez sous ce chapeau magique, qui selon vos aptitudes, vous répartira dans l'une de nos quatre maisons. Il illustra son geste en montrant, derrière la table des professeurs, les tentures de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Seirdaigle et Poufsouffle.

« Lucie Beaupr » La fillette aux longs cheveux châtains clair nattés se plaça, terrorisée, sous la coiffe magique. Le professeur lui sourit pour l'encourager et la voix éraillée du Choipeau annonça « Gryffondor » avant même de toucher la tâte de la demoiselle qui sursauta au son de la voix.

Les rouge et or accueillirent la nouvelle venue avec force de cris et d'applaudissement et trois demoiselles aux cheveux roux se jetèrent sur elle avec avidité.

« Isabella Flint » La petite brunette sourit à sa camarade et s'avança royalement vers le tabouret qui la répartirait dans un instant. Elle s'assit et attendit que le Choipeau la répartisse. « Serpentard » Annonça la voix. A la table des professeurs, le directeur, et trois professeur sourirent imperceptiblement.

« Claire Landsburry Potter » A l'annonce du nom de la jeune fille, le silence absolu se fit dans la salle.

- J'avais déjà eut beaucoup de mal avec ton père, jeune Potter. Lui dit le Choipeau. Mais toi, tu es encore plus complexe. Il y a chez toi quelque chose d'indéfinissable, tu aurais ta place chez les Gryffondor pour ton courage, ou peut être même à Serpentard pour ta franche détermination et cette envie de réussir à tout prix, cependant, cette avidité de connaissance m'encourage à te placer à Seirdaigle. Gryffondor te conviendrait il ?

- Non. Dit catégoriquement la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu y as pourtant ta place ! insista la coiffe magique.

- Non, confirma Claire. Pas chez les Gryffondor, et à bien réfléchir, les Seirdaigle ne m'intéressent pas non plus.

- En es tu vraiment convaincue ?

- Oui ! Affirma Claire.

- Bien Alors…

- Serpentard ! Cria le Choipeau.

Un silence stupéfait pesa quelques secondes que la salle pendant que Claire s'asseyait à sa table, juste à côté d'Isabella. Finalement, la stupeur passée, les Serpentard applaudirent à tout rompre encouragés par leur directeur de maison, dont le sourire discret affichait la joie. La directrice du collège leva un sourcil inquiet. Le professeur qui procédait à la répartition essaya de réprimer un sourire mais n'y parvint pas tout à fait.

Le brouhaha masqua presque l'appel suivant. Lester Malfoy s'assit religieusement sur son tabouret et attendit que le Choipeau annonce Serpentard. Mais l'annonce tardait, vraiment. Les sourcils froncés, la table des professeurs attendait que la voix du Choipeau se manifeste et le visage de la directrice s'étirait en un sourire ironique pendant qu'elle regardait à sa droite, là où la tenture des Serpentard illustrait parfaitement à quelle maison avait appartenu le professeur qui siégeait devant. Ce dernier regardait Lester d'un air inquiet.

Enfin après de longues minutes d'âpres et silencieuses négociations, Lester Malfoy fut réparti chez les Serpentard. Le sourire de Minerva s'évanouit aussi vite que s'éclaira le visage de leur directeur de maison. La table vert et argent s'activa à accueillir le jeune Malfoy de manière tonitruante.

La répartition se poursuivit et les deux jumeaux furent les derniers. « Setis Snape » Annonça le professeur. « Serpentard » Enchaîna le Choipeau aussi vite que le professeur l'avait annoncé. « Virgos Snape » suivit de près son jeune frère. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement éclata et deux professeurs plongèrent leur nez dans leur coupe pour cacher leurs sourires satisfaits. La directrice fit un bref discours et le dîner commença. Les préfets de chaque maison distribuèrent les emplois du temps à la fin du repas. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Alice Weasley à la petite Lucie. C'est ta cousine ?

- Oui. Confirma la jeune Beaupré. C'est vrai.

- Fichez lui la paix, tonna Alan Finnigan, préfet de son état. Qu'est ce qu'elle y peut de toutes façons ? Et ce n'est pas nouveau que des cousins se retrouvent dans des maisons différentes.

- Oui mais bon quand même Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Renchérit Anabel Weasley la deuxième sœur du trio infernal.

- Hum, dis moi Abigaïl, dit Alan à l'adresse de la troisième triplée, ce ne serait pas ton cousin là bas chez les Serpentard ? Lester Malfoy ?

- Ben si, admit elle en faisant des ronds dans sa purée de potiron. Mais depuis le temps que je dis qu'elles parlent trop. Quelqu'un finira t il par m'écouter ?

- Allons, ne soit pas si exigeante d'elles, lui Dit Angy, préfète en chef. Tu sais bien que, contrairement à toi, c'est d'oncle Georges qu'elles ont hérité leur caractère.

L'assemblée rit de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que, le dîner étant terminé depuis quelques minutes, trois garçons et deux filles de la maison Serpentard ne se lèvent.

- Alors Beaupr ? La vie est belle ? Lança Lester. Tu t'es perdue et t'as pris le mauvais train ?

- Et toi Malfoy ? Cracha Lucie. T'as réussi à t'échapper de l'allée des embrumes ?

- Mademoiselle Beaupré, Monsieur Malfoy, un problème ? demanda le jeune professeur qui avait procédé à la répartition.

- Non, professeur Janssen. Répondit Alan.

- C'est parfait. Vous pourrez donc rejoindre vos préfets et vos maisons dans ce cas. Je serais navré de devoir enlever des points à chacune de vos maisons avant la première journée de cours.

- Bonne soirées jeunes gens. Dit il en partant.

- Professeur Janssen, vol et entraîneur de Quidditch. Ne vous fiez pas à ses airs doucereux, c'est un démon.

- Premières années Serpentard, suivez moi ! Scanda à tue tête le préfet pour rassembler ses troupes.

Petit à petit, les étudiants quittèrent les lieux, ravis de se retrouver entre eux pour discuter de leur été passé et des leurs cours. Quand la salle fut enfin vide, Minerva Mc Gonnagall s'adressa à ses professeurs.

- Une nouvelle année commence et son cortège de bêtises et autres coups bas aussi. Je voudrais juste que vous ne perdiez pas de vue que la compétition entre les maisons doit rester amicale.

- Mais, il ne saurait en être autrement, contra Ela S. Arkel.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Ela, Minerva. Dit Ginny. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous nous fassiez ce genre de recommandation.

- Je ne suis pas dupe. Vos enfants, neveux ou nièces voire petits enfants sont ici. Ajouta elle en regardant tour à tour Narcissa, Ginny, Draco, Ela, et Severus. Tous répartis dans trois des quatre maisons, je sais que vous pourriez être tentés de …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira pour le mieux. Assura Lee Janssen. Je veillerai au grain au cas où.

- Figurez vous que vous êtes le premier sur ma liste Lee. Dit Minerva d'un ton très sérieux.

- Voyons Minerva, dit il d'un ton charmeur, vous n'avez pas confiance en votre directeur de maison ?

- Lee… Dit Ginny d'un ton faussement outré.

Ils rirent doucement avant que Severus ne se lève et ne lâche d'un ton froid :

- Je dois faire le point avec mes premières années. Veillez m'excuser.

Ils le regardèrent quitter la salle.

Il parcouru d'un pas vif la distance menant à la salle commune des serpentard. Il y entra et constata une certaine effervescence. Setis et Claire faisaient les pitres sous l'œil de Isabella et Lester. Virgos par ailleurs, lisait un livre sur les potions en jetant de temps en temps un œil à son frère. Ils en étaient à faire une imitation des gobelins de Gringotts qui faisaient beaucoup rire l'ensemble de leurs camarades quand le professeur Snape entra dans la salle.

- Potter, Snape ! Siffla t il. Peut on savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Rien Pè… Commença Setis avant d'être vertement repris.

- Professeur. Je représente l'autorité dans cette maison et je vous serai gré de veiller tant à votre langage qu'au parfait maintien de la discipline. Est-ce clair ?

- Zabini, Bulstrode, approchez. Dit il d'une voix glaciale.

- Vous veillerez à ce que nos premières années disposent du règlement intérieur de l'école au plus et qu'il l'observent scrupuleusement. Je serais contrarié d'observer le sablier chuter par leur faute, donc par la votre. Est-ce clair ?

- Bien Professeur. Dirent ils en cœur.

- Concernant l'équipe de Quidditch, voici une autorisation d'occuper le terrain les mardis et jeudi pendant une heure après les cours jusqu'au mois d'octobre. Le championnat s'ouvre avec le match Serpentard - Seirdaigle. Fletcher, venez chercher le parchemin, vous n'espérerez quand même pas que je vais me déplacer ?

- Non Professeur, glapit le jeune homme en prenant le document roulé dans la main de son enseignant.

- Snape, Potter, Flint et Malfoy veuillez me suivre. Dit il en se retournant vers la porte.

- La requête vous concerne aussi Virgos Snape, ajouta t il à l'adresse du garçon qui n'entendait rien tant il était plongé dans son livre de potions.

- Oui professeur, dit il en refermant son livre dans un claquement sec. J'arrive immédiatement.

Le groupe d'élèves sortit de la salle commune sous les chuchotements agacés et pleins d'envie de leurs confrères de maison.

Potter, Snape, Malfoy, Weasley … L'histoire de Poudlard se répétait elle inlassablement ???

--------------------------------------------

Petite note de l'auteur :

Cette petite histoire est née en lisant beaucoup de vos fanfictions. Je me suis demandé pourquoi tout état toujours facile après a chute de Voldemort, et ce pour tous. Alors même si j'ai conservé la grande majorité de ces que l'on voit dans les livres, j'ai quand même essayé de montrer comment les choses avaient été pour eux tous. Et surtout, pour une fois, je voulais que la vraie vie de couple se reflète dans une histoire.

J'espère que mon objectif  a été atteint et que j'ai réussi à vous faire toucher du doigt ma sensibilité face à tous ces personnages torturés et pas franchement gâtés.

Au final, je suis assez satisfaite de mon histoire, même si j'aurais aimé creuser beaucoup plus de choses comme l'affrontement Ginny/Lucius et comment elle avait fini par lui arracher le cœur, ou encore sa réaction quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait assassiné quelqu'un. Ou encore comment Julien et Harry avaient décidé d'adopter un enfant et surtout pour quoi Claire ?

Bref, beaucoup de regrets et aussi beaucoup de joies. Cette histoire c'est beaucoup de moi mais aussi un peu de Ela S Arkel, ma meilleure amie avec laquelle j'ai adoré créer le personnage du professeur d'enchantements que vous avez vu auprès de Severus Snape, et la scène de la bibliothèque, souvenir de Severus, que mon mari a écrite pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous.

Enfin, un autre petit mot pour m'excuser d'avoir changé le nom de Rogue pour Snape, que je préfère, et ce pour deux raisons. La première c'est que Franchement Setis et Virgos c'est quand même plus joli avec Snape qu'avec Rogue, la deuxième c'est que à force de parler de Snape, Rogue ne veut plus vraiment rien dire.

Voilà, après des jours et des jours de souffrance et un clair refus de mon inconscient de finir mon histoire, je vous livre cet ultime chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que le reste de l'histoire.

Maintenant, je vais répondre à vos reviews :

To Cristalblue : merci pour tes encouragements, la fin est très rythmée, plus que le reste de l'histoire, mais j'ai voulu mettre en scène de rapides flashes pour expliquer comment on arrive à la scène du 1er septembre. Voilà… L'épilogue te plaît ?

To Alisa : Bon je doute aaussi que tu n'en soit pas satisfaite mais on ne sait jamais, dis moi tout ! Bises

To Juliette : lis et relis, et puis lis les encore, je serais ravie d'avoir tes avis et observations sur tous les chapitres qui t'ont interpellée ! La fin te plait elle aussi, le défilé d'info est pas trop rapide ?

To Sydney : merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que je vais y arriver à ces 100 reviews même si je doute un peu. Tu aimes cette fin ?

To Freaky Flower : hé bien je te croyais perdue, et je suis ravie que  ce ne soit pas le cas. L'histoire t'a plu, la fin aussi ???

Bises et encore merci à tous et à toutes, et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire encore et à passer voir mes autres fics.

Sincèrement à vous Sasha qui vous laissera un petit mot pour répondre à vos reviews du chapitre 20.


End file.
